Card Captor Sakura Altered World
by Kinomoto Sakura
Summary: The Clow book has been lying dormant in Sakura's basement for many years, forgotten until Syaoran has finally tracked down the location in Tomoeda, Japan... The story of a lost destiny, and the reasons surrounding it. A introspective,psychological rewrite
1. Sakura and the Mysterious Magical Book

**ATTENTION: As of May 22 2006, this fanfic is being heavilly revised. I have fixed the horrid formatting so far, but the writing isn't up to par. This is my first fanfic that I have published so bear with me, as the writing does improve later chapters. I'm will need to revisit each chapter but older readers do not fear, the plot remains essentially the same. I am going to remove some tediousness in the first few chapters and add new scenes to improve on plot direction later but right now, the later chapters are a higher priorty. **

(Grammar cleaned of May 31, 2006)

**Card Captor Sakura - Altered World**

**Notes:** This fanfic will be S+S, and will deal with more mature concepts later on. Read at your own risk. Oh and this is my first CCS story so I may have some problems with the characterization, please be gentle. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

**Chapter 1: Sakura and the Mysterious Magical Book**

A young man with unruly brown hair and amber eyes stared down at the blue-roofed house, his face set into a smirk. He was dressed in an outdated green Chinese robes that fluttered around him, and assuming if we were watching a Chinese movie they would think he was an extraordinary swordsman or martial artist. He had his right foot raised on the peak of the roof. His other leg rested on the slant of the roof which made an impressive image, considering he was able to balance his stance.

He could sense them; they was near and soon would be the end of his quest. He would come home, and his clan would respect him, welcoming him back no longer as a worthless child. Not Li Syaoran that would be babied by his sisters, forced to do their slightest whims. His thoughts trailed back home to Hong Kong, which he had left three years ago. He made a small grimace as an image of a certain ruby eyed girl with her long obsidian hair set in buns at the side of her head emerged in his mind. Probably within a year of his return, his marriage to the girl would be fulfilled. It wasn't that he actually hated the girl, but she was like a sibling to him and marriage to her made him feel he was committing incest. He sighed, shaking his head faintly to clear his thoughts. He needed to complete his quest, not waste time dallying on trivial matters.

He jumped and completed a somersault in the air as he flipped onto the blue-roofed house. He made little sound while landing with his padded soles. _Good_, he thought. It wouldn't do for any of the occupants of the house to wake. He headed for a part of the roof where there was a gleam caused by the streetlamps; a window. He took a glimpse inside and saw a figure sleeping on a bed. Night made his job much easier, concealing him in its shadows and leaving all but the restless unwary. The window was left slightly ajar and he simply lifted it up and crawled in. _This is too simple._ Much more than he could ever imagine reflecting on how horrible his journey had been; a complete wild goose chase from one city to another. It was as if something was deliberately playing with him, sending him to flounce around the whole continent.

The room he entered proclaimed with female childishness, making him grimace. Several stuffed animals lying at the head of the bed. He examined the sleeping figure to ensure she was still sleeping soundly. Her breaths were soft, and even. She was in deep slumber, and if he performed his job correctly, would remain so. She was a young girl about his age, sixteen or seventeen, he judged. Short auburn locks framed her face and her face itself was completely tranquil. He gave her a look of pure disgust, how could someone his age remain so immature?

Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling tingling in the back of his mind while he moved to head out of the room. He did a double take on the girl's sleeping form and felt a faint aura emanate from her. Oh, how he wanted to laugh mockingly! A complete useless ditz like her had the power while several members of the Li Clan, descendants of Clow Read himself, didn't even have a pinch of magic. _What a joke_, he thought with contempt, as he crept out the girl's room and gently shut the door behind himself.

The aura he was seeking grew stronger as he headed down the stairs. He called upon the God of Fire and lit an ofuda into a small flame. He paused slightly to trace the aura and headed down the corridor, stopping in front of a door that obviously led to the basement of the house he had intruded. He entered and walked down the stairs calmly, blinking as the aura had increased in magnitude, overwhelming his senses. He walked toward the aura closer and there laid "The Clow" on an oak desk with its lion-like guardian, the Cerberus, on the cover. Relief swam over him as the book lay before him.

_Finally, I've found it._

Kinomoto Sakura rubbed her eyes and pulled her covers around herself closer against the chill. She gave up and glanced upwards seeing her window wide open. Funny, she remembered leaving her window tightly shut. She raised herself to close the window and her foot came across something strangely grainy. She bent down and inspected the ground where her foot had made contact. She just cleaned the floors of her room that day and they were grimy already. It was very odd. Her heart began to pound slightly in fear.

"Could it be a burglar?" she whispered in a quiet shaking voice.

She pulled open a drawer and shuffled around it for a flashlight. She slowly moved out of her room, her feet making brief contact with the floor and turned on her flashlight, illuminating the dark hall. She reached the bottom of the stairs she turned around the corner and plainly stared in shock. The door to the basement was wide open while it was usually kept shut in case someone would collide with the door and injure him or her self in the small cramped corridor. Her heart began to race as she approached the basement. She shut off her flashlight, as she saw some light from within, and she made her way cautiously down the steps.

There was the back of a man in green line with orange and yellow approaching where her father kept the artefacts that he had excavated. He was tall but not as tall as her brother. She would probably reach less than midway to the top of his head. Short chocolate brown strands lay in an unordered mess at the crown of his head. His shoulders were broad, hinting his physical strength his loose robes hid. The robes where held tightly together at his waist with an orange belt. The long, wide sleeves fluttered around his arms as he shifted slightly, his hand reaching forward.

"Who's there?" she asked, too frightened to think clearly of the danger that could occur from announcing her presence.

The man whirled around with an expression of complete surprise was plastered on his face. He quickly straightened his face and a neutral expression formed. His amber eyes pierced straight into hers, making her want to cry out but no sound escaped her mouth. He was quite handsome but his eyes were cold, not with brutality but plain dispassion. It absolutely frightened her.

Despite his cool appearance, Syaoran's mind was in a state of chaos. How could this happen to him when he was so close! In his frenzied state, the only coherent thought was to make a quick escape. He roughly shoved the girl aside, dismissing her whimper of pain, and quickly dashed upstairs to the window where he had entered. His heart was beating rapidly as he crawled out of the window. There was no time to lose, and he began leaping from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the balcony of his apartment. He pulled the glass pane doors aside and dropped onto his bed panting. Something in the back of his mind screamed at him and he looked down at his empty hands. He failed to take the book.

"Damn..." he swore as he begun to mentally punish himself for being uncharacteristically careless that evening.

* * *

Shock and fear eventually wore off and was replaced by curiosity. She pushed herself up from where she laid sprawled on the ground. _I wonder what he was looking for_, she thought as she approached the desk the Chinese man seemed so intent on. A book seemed to draw to her and she reached out her hand to touch it. 

"The Clow?" she said out loud questioningly as her fingers lightly trailed across the cover, over the raised words. Her fingers began to dance towards the book's lock and the latch snapped open of its own accord. Undaunted, she lifted and opened the book and saw a strange deck of cards within. She lifted the first card curiously, and read the name of the card.

"The Windy?"

Suddenly a furious wind seemed to sweep out of nowhere and Sakura braced herself as the wind sent the rest of the cards flying. The cards quickly dispersed across the room, disappearing through the walls and ceiling of the basement. Surprised, Sakura dropped the book, leaving it to clatter onto the ground.

The book began to glow and from it… emerged a stuff doll? The winged yellow teddy bear-like doll rose and its beady eyes glinted to life.

"Konyanyachi wa!" greeted the creature cheerfully in Osaka dialect.

_Is it one of those novelty talking dolls that Tomoyo's mother makes_, thought Sakura as she blinked disbelievingly.

"Huh?" was the only word that escaped Sakura's thoughts.

"So you were able to wake me up," said the doll proudly as he pressed his stumpy hands to his waist.

"Osaka dialect?" questioned Sakura as she stared at the thing, knowing she was gawking.

"Well this book was in Osaka for a while. I picked up the Osaka dialect," stated the stuffed doll in a matter-of-fact voice.

Sakura grabbed the creature rudely and began looking it over, examining it for a decent explanation.

"Where's the battery? The switch?" she exclaimed hysterically, turning it over and over.

"Whoa... what you're doing?" said the creature, waving its arms frantically in alarm.

"Where's that sound coming from!" she cried, still thinking she was probably dreaming. Oh, she should have known to lay off the sweets, but her father's desserts were too good!

"I'm not a toy! I'm Cerberus, Beast of the seal who guards this book!" shouted the creature indignantly.

"Seal? Cerberus?" wondered Sakura as she silently prayed to wake up.

"That's right! To guard these cards in this book from becoming evil is my..." the creature called Cerberus suddenly paused, as if he just remembered something important. Cerberus' eyes shot down to the empty book which laid on the ground.

"The cards are all gone! Why? How did that happen! Where in the world did they go?" he screamed, flying amuck causing Sakura to feel slightly dizzy.

"This?" Sakura asked in a daze as she raised the Windy card in her hand.

"This is it! This is it! This is it!" Cerberus said excitedly and then halted, "Then, what about the other cards?"

"I read the card and suddenly the wind came out of nowhere. They all flew away somehow," answered Sakura meekly.

"I see," Cerberus said while rubbing his chin sagely before screaming. "What!"

* * *

"This is bad. I have absolutely no idea where the cards are," said Cerberus, seated in Sakura's room after an attempt to locate the Clow Cards by sensing their aura. 

"Here," said Sakura as she offered him some pudding. Well, she had to be polite, despite whatever it was…

"It looks good." Cerberus said eyeing the pudding greedily.

"This book contains the Clow Cards," he said finally, pointing at the book with his sparkling, clean spoon.

"Clow Cards?" queried Sakura, unfamiliar with the name.

"Clow Cards," repeated Cerberus, emphasizing the words. "When the Seal is broken, a disaster will befall upon this world. Those are special cards created by a powerful magician named Clow Read. Each card has its own life and holds stunning power. They all do whatever they want recklessly, and no normal human beings can defeat them. That's why Clow created this book, and put me, the Beast of the Seal, on the cover. Anyway, with the one to bring the cards back will have to be you. I'll be your guide."

"Why me?" blurted Sakura. She had to stay away from reading all that manga as well. It must have been going into her head, corrupting her mind. She was going to wake, wasn't she?

"It was you who scattered them with the magic card of the wind, right?" answered Cerberus, pointing the spoon at her condemningly.

"Bu-but, it's your job to seal the cards properly, isn't it?" argued Sakura, angered that Cerberus rested the responsibility on her shoulders.

"Well, I fell asleep by mistake..." replied Cerberus sheepishly, fiddling with the spoon.

"For how long?" prodded Sakura.

"About thirty-five years..." said Cerberus, shrinking back slightly.

"And you call yourself Beast of the Seal?" scolded Sakura in annoyance as she shot up from her seat on her bed.

Cerberus hurried on with some excuses. "Lots of things happen in life! C'mon! In any case, the fact that you could open this book... means that you could use a bit of magic. What's your name?"

"Sakura," answered the girl, staring at the beast questioningly.

"All right, Sakura. Stand over there," commanded Cerberus, waving his spoon in a direction.

"What next?" said Sakura as she complied with his demand naively.

A small golden key floated alarmingly in the air before Cerberus.

"O Key of the Seal. There is one who wishes for a contract with thee. A girl named Sakura. O Key, grant her power! Release!" chanted Cerberus, reciting the incantation without pause.

The key extended before her disbelieving eyes and formed a staff of some sort.

"Sakura, take the staff! All right! It's the birth of the Card Captor!" shouted Cerberus encouragingly.

"This is absolutely impossible!" exclaimed Sakura in amazement as she clutched the staff in her hands, eyes sliding down the length of it.

"Wow! This is smooth!" exclaimed Cerberus in amazement as he dug into his pudding, ignoring Sakura's exclamations.

Sakura's wonderment soon faded, and she stalked in front of Cerberus crossly. "There's no way I'm the Card Captor!"

"You're now the Card Captor, the one who captures the Clow Cards. Isn't that cool?" said Cerberus oblivious to Sakura's distress and savouring the pudding.

"You have to realise that I'm just a normal teenager! I have nothing to do with the disaster of the world," ranted Sakura, throwing up her arms in exasperation.

"Who was the one that scattered the card with this?" said Cerberus, glancing at her briefly before turning his attention back towards his beloved sweets.

"Who was the one that didn't watch the cards and fell asleep?" said Sakura, levelling a glare at the doll who was not heeding her predicament.

A strong gust of wind blew into Sakura's room through her window, making her grip her desk for balance and interrupted the glaring contest which begun between the two.

"Such strong wind..." she murmured faintly in surprise, and headed towards her window.

"Sakura!" yelled Cerberus as he pointed out to the sky, finally directing his attention away from the captivating pudding.

Sakura flipped her head upwards and saw a humongous bird in the distance, contrasting the pitch black of the night sky.

"What is that!" cried Sakura in alarm as she took a step backwards.

"It's a Clow Card," answered Cerberus solemnly.

"Huh?" Apparently the reality of her situation wasn't settling in Sakura's mind. It isn't any day where some ridiculously cute flying object announces that you are now crowned to be saviour of the world… Well maybe not.

"That's the card, Fly. It's not the time to admire the view! Hurry!" said Cerberus hastily as he nudged her shoulder.

"For what?" questioned Sakura in her baffled state.

"Card Captor Sakura's first job!" declared Cerberus all too cheerfully.

"Wha-What!"

It was the beginning of an adventure, with our reluctant heroine and her new cuddly companion. A destiny that time had not forgotten.

Fate had finally begun to move…

* * *

Li Syaoran suddenly shot up from his bed after rolling around and bemoaning his failure. He felt the distinct power of the Clow Cards channel into his room and the power felt more definitive, more alive than when he was paces away from the book itself.  
It couldn't be possible, could it? He closed his eyes and concentrated on the aura faintly pulsing in his mind. 

"Shit, they're free," he said swearing and bounded off the bed. He threw off sleep wear and grabbed his battle regalia.

* * *

"Why in my pyjamas..." moaned Sakura in dismay at her undressed state. 

"What's the world's one and only Card Captor saying?" Cerberus said he beat his wings steadily, following Sakura who travelled on her roller blades.

"It's huge! I can't do it!" Sakura objected as she skated furiously around the corner, shaking her head.

"Don't say such discouraging things! Sakura, magic! That key! Transform it like the way I taught you just now!"

A magic circle formed under Sakura, a replica of the pattern on the back of the Clow Cards, as she raised her hand to her neck and chanted, "O Key which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release!"

The key extended yet again and formed the magical staff now gripped securely in her hands.

"Ready, Sakura? The card Fly is of the element wind. You should be able to capture it with Windy," advised Cerberus, tailing after her as she increased her speed.

"Is this how I do it?" asked Sakura, staring confusedly at the card Windy.

"Anyway, get a little closer," spoke Cerberus. Sakura obeyed and inched towards the unsuspecting magical entity.

Unexpectedly, the bird gave a shriek of alarm, focusing on the new Card Captor who was intent on containing it. The bird streaked downwards, creating a strong gust that threw Sakura into the air. Cerberus caught Sakura with his mouth and with much effort set her gently back onto the ground.

"What should I do? It dove at me!" called Sakura, as she steadied herself on the rollerblades.

"Sakura, the card Windy!" shouted Cerberus, as the rebellious card began hovered before them.

"This is bad! It's coming again!" Cerberus cried as the card beat its wings frantically, revving for another attack. "Hurry! Use the card Windy!"

"But this is... I can't do it!" cried Sakura desperately, her eyes flickering between the card in her hand and her current opponent.

During Sakura's hesitation, Fly swooped towards Sakura and sent Cerberus flying such a manner that he slammed hard into the ground.

"Isn't the Card Captor the one who has to do something about that?" Cerberus groaned as he picked himself off the pavement.

The card swept into the air and commenced flying in the opposite direction in a direct attempt to escape.

"Something... Maybe I can do something..." Sakura murmured took chase after Fly, her rollerblades skidding on the ground at top speed.

"What are you going to do! Sakura! Sakura!" Cerberus cried out as he tried to follow Sakura and failed, unable to match her sudden burst of speed.

She gained enough momentum during her rush to skate up the wall, gasping in small breaths. Reaching a certain height, she pushed off the wall, landing onto the bird. A magic circle appeared from under her and she threw Windy into midair. Taking her staff, she hit the beak of it onto the card. A blue aura began to emit from the card, as power gathered.

"O Wind, become a chain of admonition. Windy!" the Japanese girl chanted in a hurried breath.

A wind sprite emerged, charging forward. Wisps of wind began to encircle Fly, and then eventually surrounded it completely. The wind tugged the card down towards the ground and Sakura leaped, allowing gravity to take her to the ground.

"Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!" she yelled, hitting the beak of her staff onto Fly. Fly began to disintegrate into wisps of magic as reverted to a card. Out of its own volition, it flew into her hand.

"Well done, Sakura!" Cerberus exclaimed congratulatory as he flew towards the gasping girl.

"I thought I was going to die!" Sakura cried through gasps of breath, with her hands on her knees to support her upper body.

"You're truly the Card Captor that I counted on," said Cerberus while patting her shoulder happily.

"I didn't agree to this!" started Sakura angrily as she turned her head to glare at him.

"It'll be a good experience for you!" said Cerberus dismissively. "Now, the card you captured with all that effort, try tapping it."

"What will that do?" asked Sakura, her eyes glinting at the creature warily.

"Just do it," said Cerberus, waving a hand up and down nonchalantly.

The magic circle formed under Sakura as she threw the card in midair and struck it with her staff.

"Fly!" she shouted and amazingly, wings formed on the end of her staff. Cerberus motioned with his hands for her to mount staff and it took her high into the air.

"How's it? Feels good, doesn't it?" conversed Cerberus in attempts to trying to soften her anger from before.

"Yes," she said smiling with her eyes closed, enjoying the slight breeze caressing her hair that flying created.

"I'll depend on you from now on, okay? Card Captor Sakura?" said Cerberus inconspicuously.

"Yeah!" said Sakura carelessly.

"Hey wait! I didn't say I'm doing it!" exclaimed Sakura, her eyes wide at the realisation of Cerberus's manipulation.

* * *

Li Syaoran was leaning against a wall near the site of the battle. So they were really set free. He would have to let the girl do her duties freely, seeing that he could not seal the cards himself without the power of a Card Captor. What a weak girl. Her magical power was unrefined and it clearly paled to his own. _I am not returning to Hong Kong for a long time, aren't I_, he thought with annoyance. Another thought briefly crossed his mind. _What in the world was that fuzzy flying stuffed doll?_

* * *

**Glossary:**  
Ofuda- The papers that Syaoran uses for magic.  
Manga – Japanese graphic novels that we all love.

* * *

**Notes:**

I will not write all 70 episodes (If you expect me to, you have to be kidding right?) but I'll write the plot up to the second movie but I'll tend to stray from the original story in some points. I also will include some manga elements...

Since this is my first CCS fic, please give me some comments and criticism.

March 16, 2001 Christine Chan aka Kinomoto Sakura of Ffnet


	2. Sakura's Wonderful Friend

**Card Captor Sakura - Altered World**

Notes: This fanfic will be S+S, and will deal with more mature concepts later on (not sure how bad, might change rating later). Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

(Grammar revised May 31, 2006)

**Chapter 2: Sakura's Wonderful Friend**

Beep. Beep. Beep. _What would be so noisy this early in the morning…_

"Sakura! Sakura!" called a voice frantically in an Osaka dialect.

Beep. Beep. Beep. _The sound, oh how painful it was…_

Sakura's arm reached out from under her covers and groped wildly for her alarm clock. Finally making contact, she grabbed it and flicked off the alarm. She stuffed her arm back happily into the covers and pulled them snugly over her. She happily burrowed into her bed for some more sleep in her drowsy state.

"Now Sakura, who is the one who set the alarm for seven o'clock? Don't you have to get up early?" _A voice?_

"Osaka dialect? No one in the house knows how speak it. Isn't Otou-san on an excavation trip and Onii-chan living in campus?" muttered Sakura as she sat up blearily in confusion. "Must have left the TV on last night…"

She rubbed her eyes and noticed screen of her television was still a lifeless grey. A yellow blur floated impatiently in front o f her.

"A stuffed doll?" she said after blinking for her vision to clear.

"You're still half-asleep! I'm Cerberus remember, Card Captor?" said the creature, gesticulating with its arms nonsensically.

"Huh? Oh right!" Sleep buried events of the last night suddenly reached the forefront of her mind. Skating with insane speed to catch a wild magical creature. Opening the Clow Book not knowing of its consequences. A flying and talking teddy bear-like puppet manipulating her into her current position. "The guardian of the Clow Cards! "

The covers flew off her violently as she shuffled out of her bed, staring at Cerberus. The guardian's beady eyes stared back at her.

Shouting hysterically, she wailed, "You don't understand, I can't be a Card Captor! Despite what you may think, I'm not capable of this!"

"Oh! What a modest person you are! Weren't you able to return Fly here?" said Cerberus proudly summoning the card, and presenting it to Sakura.

"It was horrible and you tricked me into this!" The newly found Card Captor protested, clenching her fists in agner. There was a short dramatic pause. "Wait, what time is it?"

"It's five past the hour," replied the doll nonchalantly.

"Ah! I haven't made breakfast and lunch, and I have clean-up duty this morning!" she cried, desperately shoving her closet door open in search for her school uniform. After nearly mauling Cerberus in her frantic rush, she slammed the door.

Cerberus smiled smugly. End of discussion.

From then on, there were only the sounds of feet pattering, pots and pans crashing within the house. Oh, and the occasionally yelp of 'Hoe'.

* * *

"To_mo_yo! Tomoyo-chan!" called Sakura as she slowed her rollerblades, approaching her friend of many years. 

"Ah, Sakura-chan!"

A smile was instantaneously lit on her friend's face. Daidouji Tomoyo, rich daughter and only child of the president of Daidouji Industries, makers of toys across Japan. Elegant was the only word to accurately describe Tomoyo; unfaltering polite words left her lips. She bore long, graceful hands, pale alabaster skin, and sweeping dark grey hair. When her voice sung, it could warm the coldest nights. Most importantly, she possessed a kindness most could not compare with.

"Ah, no videotaping in the morning, please!" said Sakura shyly, blocking her face from the camera with a hand.

And with a quirk no one but Tomoyo herself could quite understand.

Without even a blink of an eye, the latest digital camcorder had appeared in her hand. Sakura wondered if Tomoyo possessed magic herself, the way her camcorder could appear in her hand without a moments notice to record every single embarrassing moment of Sakura's life. (Tomoyo would argue that they weren't embarrassing, only those moments were endearing and cute.)

"But my dearest Sakura-chan is so cheerful and cute in the morning! Please let me!" begged Tomoyo, pleading with ever hopeful eyes.

"Uh. Ah, okay," said reluctantly Sakura, knowing she wouldn't be able to refuse.

"Sakura-chan is very kind!" chirped Tomoyo, joyfully redirecting her lenses at her yet again.

"Hoe," said Sakura as her face tinged slightly red at the attention.

After changing into their school shoes, they walked slowly through the corridors of Seijou High School together, Sakura wondered at the surprise meeting with her dearest friend. "Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing so early in the morning anyway?"

"I have to assist my darling Sakura-chan for clean-up duty," said Tomoyo mischievously with an unnerving glint appearing in her eyes. "Besides I want to show you something I caught yesterday at night."

Sakura screamed her trademark sign of distress. "H-HOE!"

"Why are you be so loud, Sakura?" complained a fuzzy yellow thing, clutching his ears in aggravation as he popped out of her book bag.

Silence claimed the hall.

Sakura and Tomoyo stared at Cerberus wordlessly before Sakura quickly shoved the protesting guardian into her bag, and made way to the nearest empty classroom.

By the way that Tomoyo was staring at her, there was a lot of explaining to be done….

* * *

In an otherwise silent classroom, on Tomoyo's camcorder replayed Sakura flying on a staff, wearing only her jammies as Cerberus soared beside her. 

Tomoyo started spinning in glee. "My Sakura-chan is a mahou shoujo! I can see it now! Glorious Sakura-chan protecting the world from evil, fighting off Clow Cards with her brilliance and I will be there to tape every wonderful moment of it!" cried Tomoyo with her hands clasped to her chest and star-struck eyes.

"T-tomoyo, keep it down will you?" pleaded an incredibly embarrassed Sakura, waving her right hand up and down meekly.

Ah, but it was too late. There was no stopping Daidouji Tomoyo in this state.

Soon Magical Girl Card Captor Sakura would be screened on Tomoyo's widescreen television in her mansion, in every imaginable costume that Tomoyo could dream of with complete with background music in THX sound.

* * *

Two high school students and a doll sat in a secluded corner of Seijou High at lunch. A wall covered one side, and many trees concealed their activities. Cerberus had finished explaining the phenomenon of Clow Cards and Sakura's duties as a Card Captor to Tomoyo, who was utterly captivated by the idea. 

Tomoyo tilted her head towards Cerberus, half-hidden in Sakura's schoolbag.

"You know, you don't seem to match your name very well," mused Tomoyo thoughtfully as she examined the guardian.

"Yeah, he's more like a Kero," blurted Sakura carelessly.

"Don't call me a frog!" shouted Cerberus indignantly. "I am Cerberus, Beast of the Seal, guardian of the Clow Cards," said Cerberus with his small stubby hands on his equally thick hips, demanding respect and... failing with his overly comical exterior.

"Anyway, Sakura-chan, can I see your magic?" inquired Tomoyo with harmless curiosity.

"But..." trailed Sakura uncertainly while glancing at Cerberus.

"It's alright Sakura. Just do it quickly. No one will see," said the flying object, waving away her concern.

Sakura sighed in defeat and quickly transformed her wand, causing the key to elongate.

"Oh, you are amazing!" said Tomoyo while she clapped in delight. "You can use magic with this wand right?"

"Not without the cards," replied Sakura with a sigh.

"Do you have a signature pose? Mahou shoujos must have signature poses and spells!" cried Tomoyo, gesturing with her hands excitedly.

Sakura prevented an unhappy groan from escaping at her best friend's enthusiasm.

_Oh, what a day…_

* * *

The next morning soon found Sakura, and despite her misgivings about her newfound situation, so far it was rather harmless. 

"Good morning, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan.," greeted Sakura as she slid the door open her classroom and paused, stunned at the sight.

The classroom was in a complete mess; papers were strewn across the floors and desks. The desks were all piled in the middle of the room at various angles. It would take nearly all day to clean up. And it was her day for cleanup duty too…

Nevermind about the harmlessness…

* * *

Night soon fell over the city, and Cerberus found it was perfect time for the second appearance of Card Captor Sakura. The shadows cloaked the school building, causing the scenery to be shaded in various tones of grey to black. The area wasn't lighted very well, and the school was completely quiet. There was not one sound to be heard other than the voices of two girls and one magical creature. 

"Are you sure this the work of a Clow Card, Kero-chan?" asked Sakura, unhappy that she had to sneak out of her house so late at night.

"Positive. I can sense the aura of it," said Cerberus with self-assured confidence.

Sakura glanced sideways at the other intruder on the school grounds. "Tomoyo-chan, you know that you really shouldn't be here." Sakura swept a hand over her torso, gesturing at her handmade frilly outfit. The skirt was uncomfortably short and overly embarrassing, not that she had the heart to tell Tomoyo that after all the effort Tomoyo had put into them. "And do I really have to wear this costume?"

"I'll be okay," assured Tomoyo, hefting her camera. With an awed gaze, Tomoyo stared pleadingly into Sakura's eyes. "I wanted Sakura-chan to wear my costumes for so long! Please?"

"Ah, okay," said Sakura raising her right hand sheepishly behind her head. She murmured in a quieter voice to herself, "I'm so embarrassed. I hope no one will catch us."

Cerberus waved to get her attention. "Sakura, the aura seems concentrated in the centre of this opening. That statue, I think," said Cerberus, pointing a finger towards Sakura's school.

The group crept cautiously towards the school, black figures lined by the moonlight. Out of nowhere, the statue raised itself off the platform and flew straight at them. They dove to the side to dodge it, and the statue collided the ground and toppling sideways, marking the ground with a visible indent. The statue rose and seemed to hover for a few moments before it speed towards Sakura ruthlessly. Sakura leapt to the side, falling on the ground and barely missing the impact. She blinked, was something lifting the shadow of the statue?

"Sakura! It's the card Shadow!" warned Cerberus.

"Kero-chan, take care of Tomoyo!" She called before she began chanting. "O Key which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release!"

There was a giggle of delight. "Kawaii! I got Sakura's magical girl pose!"

Sakura fell onto the ground with a thump upon Tomoyo's remark. She'd never live this down… Sakura lifted herself and held the staff in front of her defiantly. She threw the card Windy into the air. The shadows on the ground before began to expand, growing longer despite there was no light to affect them. The shadows gathered, wanting to swallow her in darkness.

"O wind, become a chain of admonition! Windy!"

Windy formed out the card and speed towards the card. Tendrils of wind attempted to entrap Shadow and failed but successful blocked the shadow's further attempts.

Cerberus cried out. "No good, use fly and run Sakura!"

"Fly!" The staff transformed and wings appeared at the end.

Sakura jumped upon the winged staff, and elevated. Shadows rose along with her and shot up to capture her.

"This is bad, it seems that Shadow has gathered the shadows of the students to use at its own disposal. There is no way that Sakura can fight against so many enemies at her level. Shadow's weakness is light, but it's night and..."

Tomoyo said with determination, "Leave it to me."

"Wait, what are you doing Tomoyo?" yelled out Cerberus as Tomoyo ran into the school.

Sakura was doing badly and she knew it. Even as she flew higher, strands of shadows would rise upwards, along with her. She had barely dodged the last one by a few centimetres, for the shadows to only dart after her again.

From within the school shadows picked up desks and threw them around her, making her unable to change her direction. Before she knew it, she was cornered.

Five strands surrounded her sides and she knew she wouldn't be able to dodge. She was going to be swallowed whole into the darkness. For a single moment, fear enveloped her.

Click. Click. Click. Sakura shielded her face, as her eyes were overwhelmed by artificially made light.

"Sakura-chan, I turned on all the floodlights," said Tomoyo's voice from a window.

Cerberus shouted, "Sakura, the card is in its true form! Seal it now!"

Sakura swooped down towards the black hooded figure. The shadow shot tendrils of itself in attempts to divert her but Sakura successfully dodged from side to side and landed. She raised her staff...

"Return to thy true form. Clow Card!"

Shadow reverted into a card and flew into Sakura's free hand.

* * *

Syaoran stuffed his ofuda back into his belt. It was a good thing that she was able to catch the card without his interference. A thunderstorm would drain quite a lot of his energy not to mention officials wouldn't be happy with the damage he would have caused. With the sweep of his hand, his sword disappeared from sight. He watched the cheering girl in contempt. She was so weak that she needed help from people without the power. She was unfit to be the Card Captor. Not to mention, what was with the outfit and the camera? Did she think the business with the Clow Cards a game? How dangerous and thoughtless! The danger the Clow Cards could wreak was a legend in his family. 

He briefly contemplated on letting her have a little accident with the Clow Cards so he could become the new Card Captor. No, despite his dedication to his task, he couldn't let a girl die so he could complete it. He would have to watch over her though. She was too careless. He winced, to watch over her fulltime meant that he would have to go to school in Japan...

* * *

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura as she entered the AV room, "I have something for you to thank you for last night... ERK! You videotaped me running away!" 

On the TV screen, Sakura was tripping comically away from the mass of shadows.

Sakura dropped to the ground and felt herself start to perspire from sheer exasperation.

"Of course! I can't let any precious moments of Sakura-chan escape my camera! I'll do your costume for next time and I'll add more frills and maybe a few ribbons..."

* * *

Glossary: 

Otou-san: feminine way of saying Father  
Onii-chan: Informal feminine way of saying brother.  
-chan: Denotes affection, common between children and girls when older.  
Mahou: Magic/Magical  
Shoujo: Girl  
Kero: Japanese for the sound of a frog croaking.  
Ofuda: Warding paper that Syaoran uses for magic.  
Seijou High: High school that Touya and Yukito attended.

* * *

March 17, 2001, Kinomoto Sakura of Ffnet 


	3. Sakura's Rival Appears

**Card Captor Sakura - Altered World**

Notes: This fanfic will be S+S, and will deal with more mature concepts later on. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

**Chapter 3: Sakura's Rival Appears**

_A voice echoed in the darkness. "This dream... I've seen it before." _

_The moon was full and hung brightly in the backdrop of the pitch dark sky. Sakura was on top of a building in a strange costume, recognizably one of Tomoyo's designs. Cerberus was hovering beside her, his face set in determination, odd for his face. She was facing the Tokyo Tower and the glittering lights of the city. The Clow Cards fluttered freely in the air in front of her. She looked downwards to find a figure in a green Chinese outfit wielding a sharp sword. He seemed oddly familiar. He appeared to be saying something, but she could not discern his words. With a single leap, he jumped off the building. _

_A question resonated in the darkness. "Who is he…?"_

"Sakura! Oi, Sakura, wake up," a voice called worriedly.

Sakura grumbled for a moment, before the unknown voice registered in her head. She shot up immediately with a cry. "Ah!"

She woke up to discover beady eyes, and oversized yellow ears occupying the full range of her vision. Cerberus' face was an inch from hers and she tried to wave him away frantically. She wasn't accustomed to the shock of having a magical being being her back-up alarm clock.

"You seemed to be having a bad dream. I was worried".

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to grasp any threads of the rapidly fading dream. "I've had this dream before. I was in front of the Tokyo Tower at night... except this time there was this... man in a... Chinese costume?"

"Chinese costume? It could be a prophetic dream. It wasn't unusual to hear Clow talk of them. Probably you'll meet this mystery man. Well, we'll talk about it later." Looking pointedly towards the clock, he continued. "Get up or you'll be late for school… again."

"Hoe!"

* * *

A lean Japanese girl skidded in front of her classroom's door, trying to retain her balance as well. She quickly slid the door open and stepped in, glancing backwards at the clock hung above the door. She still had a minute to spare. She gave a relieved sigh. Her sensei was nice and all but frankly was getting a bit tired of her tardiness. It was fortunate she had not been born earlier or else she would have to endure some popular punishments such as holding buckets of water outside her classroom for an hour. She made her way to her desk hastily and greeted Tomoyo cheerfully. The transfer student that sat behind her was glaring at her, inwardly she flinched but she voiced a tentative greeting to him anyway. 

"Good morning, Li-kun," she said meekly.

He deepened his glare further making her wince as soon she seated herself. As usually, he didn't greet her back, instead preferring to make her feel as unwelcome as possible. He seemed a bit more aggressive this morning than usual. She felt the intensity of his eyes on her back and briefly wondered why she had this treatment ever since he had arrived...

_"Today I'm introducing a transfer student. Come in," called her home form teacher._

_"It is unusual to have a transfer student at this time of year," whispered Tomoyo conversationally from beside her. A young Chinese man strode proudly into the classroom, as if he was aware of his own importance, whatever that may be. He had unruly brown hair and very intense amber eyes. The kind that struck you immediately and would never be able to forget. He was quite handsome considering the amount whispers travelling through the female population and the glowering of the male students. Undisturbed by the glares he was receiving, he glared back defiantly, replacing his neutral expression from before to one of animosity. He won the glaring contest by a mile; few could glare like that._

_"Isn't he looking at you, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo in a voice akin to surprise. _

_Sakura noticed that his eyes were very focused on her and his previous expression had remained unchanged; scowling in manner such that one would wonder if the expression was permanently etched on his face. _

_"H-hoe," she said shakily, as his stare seemed to penetrate further. _

_"This is Li Syaoran, from Hong Kong. I hope everyone gets along with him." A few of the male students grumbled at this. "Hmm. Your seat shall be... Okay. The seat behind Kinomoto is empty," said her teacher, not noticing his new student's frown deepen as he was seated behind Sakura. He walked towards his assigned seat and stopped in front of Sakura to frown at her directly. If it weren't for some interference with Tomoyo, he would have been staring hostilely at her for much longer. He hmphed and raised his head arrogantly, finally making his way over to his seat. _

Syaoran was glaring all right; he had a good reason to. Well, only to him in the least. He couldn't believe how much that girl fumbled with Silence; running amuck and alerting the card repeatedly. He was definitely at the end of his patience with her idiotic blunderings. It had been two month's since the cards had been scattered and definitely not pleased. She was only able to gather a few cards during this period and at this plodding rate he wouldn't be able to return to Hong Kong for few years. He was already tired of Japan, not that it bore much novelty. Previously he thought of nabbing the cards from her when she was finished. Not anymore. He threw a note over her shoulder when the teacher was occupied, landing onto her desk.

* * *

Sakura was nervous from where she stood, by the fence which separated the high school from the elementary school grounds. She wrung her hands together unconsciously. Why had Li-kun asked her to meet him here? Especially since he appeared to want nothing to do with her. 

"Hey, you," said a deep male voice roughly from behind her. Syaoran smirked as she jumped slightly, playing into his hands unwittingly.

"Umm, hi Li-kun," Sakura stuttered, unwilling to turn around to meet his gaze or specifically in her case, glare.

"I know you have them, hand them over," he ordered haughtily, not expecting her to resist in the least.

Sakura stiffened as her mind shuffled through various interpretations of his implications_. What could he mean? The cards? Does he know? It isn't possible right? _

"W-what are you t-talking about? I don't u-understand," Sakura said fearfully, squirming her mind went over the possibilities of what he would do if she refused. He seemed like a bit of the rough sort, and wondered if anyone would hear her if she called for help.

"Don't play games with me, just hand over the cards and walk away. I won't have to harm you then," stated Syaoran, grabbing her by the shoulders forcefully and twisting her around to face him. He was getting annoyed talking to her back.

Sakura meet face to face with the ever present glare. She reacted by shrinking even more.

"B-but I promised Kero-chan that I'd gather them all," she blurted, not knowing what to say.

The Chinese man's brows shot upwards in genuine surprise. "Kero-chan? Are you talking about Cerberus?"

"You know about him!" exclaimed Sakura in surprise.

Syaoran grimaced in distaste at her ignorance. Of course, he would have knowledge about the guardian of the cards. He wasn't some ignorant nitwit like her, and had actually owned a small collection of books about Clow Read. He barked at her angrily. "I don't understand why would Cerberus pick a pathetic girl like you to be the Card Captor. Now are you going to give me the cards or not? You can just give up card capturing and just let me handle it."

Sakura was slightly tempted; no more cards meant being a normal teenager. Card capturing took a lot of her energy and time. Running from of them half of the time was exactly her idea of entertainment either. Hadn't Cerberus told her that cards could potentially cause disaster though? Could she just let another person handle the cards, not knowing what type of person he was or was he able to?

"I-I can't!" screamed Sakura. She tore from his grip, pushing his arms off her shoulders, and eyes locked on him as she backed away carefully.

_Well, that was certainly unexpected_, a part of him spat at his shocked mind venomously. _You thought that she would hand them over easily after all that whining she did before about not wanting to be the Card Captor. Well, what are you doing you idiot? Grab the cards_.

And so he did. Or at least attempted to. He extended his right hand, and moved towards her. He stumbled on a rock a few steps away from her and fell to the ground. His right hand gripped something soft, warm, and round. It appeared that the girl had cushioned his fall. He looked down between their bodies and turned various interesting shades of red.

Ow. Her head and back were in pain. Why did the ground have to be so hard? There was a solid weight on top of her. She opened one eye. Pressure was concentrated somewhere on her body. She opened her other eye. She looked downwards at where she felt the most uncomfortable, and immediately turned red, shrieking. His eyes darted upwards to her face at the sound, and their eyes made contact; both of their faces still flushed.

_Hello? Are you still listening to me? You're hand is still on her chest..._

His hand flew off her chest and he rolled off of her. He used his arms to spring himself up and ran for his life in a fashion which could have won China a gold medal in the summer Olympics.

* * *

"Waaaah! My Sakura-chan has been molested!" 

"Keep it down, Tomoyo!" shouted Sakura, wincing and pulling the phone away from her ear.

The wailing continued. "B-but Sakura-chan! Your innocence!"

"Calm down, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure it was an accident," assured Sakura desperately.

Tomoyo's voice continued shrilly. "You're too trusting Sakura-chan! He's a sixteen year old boy! Not to mention very, very athletic and graceful. I've seen him practise martial arts outside. He must be a least a black belt. Do you really think he can 'trip'?"

"Tomoyo-chan, it has to be a misunderstanding. I mean he was after the cards. He didn't even bother to try to take them after our..." Sakura faltered as she tried to phrase the groping to be less alarming than Tomoyo made it. "... incident."

From the other side of the line, Tomoyo didn't answer. Her eyes gleamed. She and Li-kun were going to have a 'little talk'.

Sakura pressed a button and turned off the cell phone with relief. She finally managed to convince Tomoyo it was an accident. She plopped onto her bed and gave a happy sigh.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Cerberus blearily, finally waking up from one of his long naps.

Sakura recounted the events of the day to Cerberus, carefully leaving out the... interesting bits.

"Hmm. Li Syaoran? He could be from the Li's. They were the family of my previous master's mother. They are a family well renowned for their line of Taoist priests in China. I heard they moved to Hong Kong some time ago," said Cerberus thoughtfully, tapping a finger against his chin.

Sakura shuffled her feet. If he was related to Clow Read, perhaps she was wrong to withhold the cards from him. She surely had no claim on them other than accidentally setting the cards free, while he possessed the claim of his bloodline.

Sakura moved closer to the guardian. "Do you think it's better to hand over the cards to him?"

Cerberus waved a hand dismissively. "No, Sakura. You were able to open the book and wake me up. The seal can't be removed by a person with only a little magical power. You are qualified to be a Card Captor. You were able to catch several cards already, weren't you?"

Sakura protested. "Bu-"

_Ring!_ Sakura promptly ceased her objections as she fumbled for the ringing phone.

"Moshi, Moshi? Ah Tomoyo-chan, why are you calling again? The sky?"

Sakura approached her window with curiosity. Outside it was distinctly dark. The sky was overcast, covered with dark clouds and it seemed like a thunderstorm was near. The oddity about the weather was no rain was pelting from the skies, not a single drop.

Her mouth moved into a grim line as she said, "Meet me near it, I'll be there right away."

* * *

Tomoyo said in a factual manner as she "Since we are dealing with Thunder, I made a suit completely out of rubber. It's completely resistant." 

"How about the bell?" asked Sakura, fingering the object.

"It's resistant also," answered Tomoyo.

"Then why a cat?" asked Sakura hopelessly, wondering why she had to wear a headband with cat's ears like if she was cosplaying.

"Because it's cute," said Tomoyo dreamily. Sakura and Cerberus looked at each other silently, and just dismissed it as another of Tomoyo's odd tendencies.

A lighting bolt shot down the sky, striking a nearby building and illuminating all the surrounding buildings. The bolt began to jump from building to building until it finally settled on flying around, lighting crackling around its figure ominously.

"Fly!" Tendrils of magic wove out of the card and melded into Sakura's staff, transforming into wings. Sakura ran and launched herself into the air with Cerberus tagging after her.

"Sakura, did the guy you saw this afternoon have a compass?" wondered Cerberus. "Clow left his Clow Card detecting compass with his parents."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know, he just seemed to know I was the Card Captor."

"Well, no matter. We have to catch the card before he does. First thing we have to do is turn the card back to its original shape."

Thunder headed towards them, and Sakura dodged quickly to her right. Thunder looped behind her like a boomerang and swooped towards her again forcing her to elevate in order to dodge. She quickly landed on a rooftop, tired of being the prey in a cat and mouse game the card was obviously playing.

Sakura asked in confusion, "Original shape?"

"It's coming!" warned Cerberus as Thunder dove towards them.

"Jump!" Sakura shouted and narrowly avoided Thunder's attack, and began jumping from building to building until she landed on a relatively safe tower. "But what is the original shape of Thunder?"

"It is..."

"You don't even know this? But then again, I don't expect much from you," said Syaoran from below her, on the rooftop of the tower she was standing on. His eyes carefully avoided her, and seemed to be concentrated on Thunder.

"Li-kun!"

She glanced at him at first, returning to stare at him. He was wearing a strangely familiar green Chinese outfit. He wore a dark green robe, with yellow trimmings, and a black and white symbol on his chest. The white foreground of the symbol seemed to resemble flames. The robe was belted at the waist and where slit at the sides. Underneath his robe, he wore white airy pants combined with a white shirt with a Chinese collar and cuffs. A green hat finished the outfit, with two large black gems at the side. _Didn't I see it in the dream? But I think I've seen it before. Where? _

"God of Thunder! I demand thee!" said Syaoran as drew up his sword and then energy crackled around him. Lightning struck thunder from the sword and Thunder fell to the ground and screeched. Syaoran gracefully jumped to the rooftop below them, after the card. "Just like the dream..." said Sakura remembering the dream she had in the morning, as she ran after him. After twitching on the roof below them, the renegade card transformed into the form of a large wolf.

"You have to turn Thunder into the Thunder Beast first. You don't even know that," said Syaoran with irritation, his eyes still avoiding her.

"I was just about to explain that!" said Cerberus, getting a bit annoyed. Sakura raised a card and Syaoran interrupted her, "Baka, you can't challenge Thunder with Windy."

"But I used Windy to capture almost all my cards..." protested Sakura weakly.

Cerberus twitched, and muttered, "I've been in Kansai for so long it's okay to call me aho, but not baka..."

The beast cautiously prowled towards them and Sakura hid behind Syaoran for protection. _What a useless Card Captor. _Syaoran raised his sword and paused, "Use Shadow when I tell you to. God of Thunder, I demand thee!"

Thunder recoiled from the attack, snarling angrily at its attackers. "Now!"

"Shadow!" cried Sakrura.

Shadow formed and dove under Thunder. Dark strands rose around the card encircling it until it had nowhere to run. The strands suddenly plunged down around it and encased it, leaving it without a moment's chance of escape.

"Return to thy true form. Clow Card!" cried Sakura, swinging her wand so it impacted the encased card. Her power emitted from the wand, swirling around the cards until they reverted to their dormant form. Sakura bent down and retrieved the two cards.

"You can use the Staff of Capture, but you really don't have an idea of what you are doing, do you?" said Syaoran irritably, his face already deepening into a scowl.

Sakura focused her eyes on the ground, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

Cerberus retorted angrily in defence of his chosen Card Captor. "Hey kid, she hasn't been capturing cards for long, okay? Don't ask for the impossible."

Syaoran frowned. "What is that?"

"It's Kero-chan," answered Sakura, twiddling her thumbs together.

"W-what! Then, this is the Beast of the Seal, Kerberos? The most powerful guardian beast with golden eyes? This stuffed doll..." exclaimed Syaoran, extending a finger rudely to point at the flying creature.

Cerberus twitched uncontrollably, and reaching the limits of his tolerance, bit the man. Hard. Syaoran cried out and flung the creature off his finger.

"Kero-chan!" admonished Sakura.

"Anyway, there is no way you can gather all the cards. I should have realised it sooner," said Syaoran, nursing his finger and trying to compose himself with dignity.

He turned his head to glare at her, forgetting that he was supposed to avoid looking at her. His mind promply turned blank. She was in a somewhat tight fitting outfit with a short skirt. _Too bad she has pants under it. _He let his gaze roll over her curves. _Yeouch! I don't mind petting that kitty cat any time. Wait a sec... What the HELL was that?_ Tomoyo promptly ran over, catching the whole scene and strode protectively in front of Sakura. She gave him a glare that promised untimely and very torturous death. With tonnes of sharp bits and pieces. _Very_ sharp pieces. He visibly stiffened. He turned his face to the side and his face was already burning from humiliation.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo sternly but kindly.

Sakura looked away with despair etched on her face. Tomoyo clenched her fist, and her eyes burned with righteous fury.

Syaoran began to stiffly walk away with the small hope of escape.

"Wait a second, Li-kun. I have to talk to you for a bit," said Tomoyo in a very determined and odd stilted voice. Kero-chan wondered what spell dropped the temperature suddenly because for a magical creature, he felt unreasonably cold.

Sakura blinked. _What was going on? _Tomoyo dragged Syaoran to a distance and began heatedly asking questions. Syaoran was turning redder by the minute and stammering in return. Near the end of the conversation, Syaoran was reduced to vigorous nodding. Finally Tomoyo seemed to be satisfied and let him go with a push. He ran like if a truck was chasing him. (And considering that, he did not know he wasn't running well enough. An angered Tomoyo was a fearsome sight. Especially if it involved her precious Sakura-chan.) _Hmm, his running is somewhat familiar..._

Sakura smacked her fist into her palm. "That's right! He was the one try to take the Clow Card book that night!"

"Huh, Sakura?" Cerberus looked at her as quizzically as his beady eyes could.

"Before I unsealed the book, there was this burglar trying to steal it. With all the excitement of that night, I completely forgot! Wait a minute, wouldn't he try to steal it again?" wondered Sakura thoughtfully.

"It is possible, he did try to take them from you this afternoon... But there is no way we can stay up all night guarding them," said Cerberus. "And absolutely, we are not letting him get the cards! That brat!"

Tomoyo walked over to them and smiled, "Don't worry. I have a plan…"

Syaoran pushed up the window as quietly as he could. _How stupid is she to repeat the same mistake twice?_ He crawled in and glanced to check if the girl was awake. The glance turned into a stare and his jaw dropped. He felt a funny surge in his forehead and pinched his nose. Backing away carefully, he crawled back out of the window. He hyperventilated outside, with one hand gripped on the window frame to stabilize himself. He was definitely never going to try stealing the cards again.

* * *

Glossary: Ohayoo: Good Morning Moshi moshi: Telephone greeting.  
Baka: Idiot  
Aho: Idiot in Osaka dialect

* * *

**Author's Mutterings**

I cannot believe I wrote this five years ago! The sheer embarrassment. (I'm hoping I was watching Love Hina at that time.)

March 18, 2001, Kinomoto Sakura of Ffnet


	4. Interlude: Li Syaoran's Dilemma

  
**Card Captor Sakura - Altered World**

Notes: This fanfic will be S+S, and will deal with more mature concepts later on. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

**Interlude: Li Syaoran's Dilemma **

Syaoran hated the girl who sat in front of him. Hated the way she first denied him of getting the Clow Card book. Hated the way she became the Card Captor when she was clearly his inferior. Hated how she denied him the cards. Hated how she suddenly made him uncomfortable when he saw her body. Hated how she reduced him, Li Syaoran into those fools who drooled after her. He did not understand why he would react that way. He never did before her. Once accidental touch and his world was simply demolished. He glared at her head, and wanted to hit her. Like if he could. He probably would accidentally hit something that would send him into becoming a babbling moron. He was suddenly hit in the face by a crumpled piece of paper. He realised his gaze was slipping down the damned girl's back. He looked up. Daidouji. She was waving her index finger from left to right, in a no-no fashion.

Tomoyo turned away from the red-faced Li-kun and stifled a giggle. Poor, poor boy. No prior experience to the opposite sex before Sakura. He told her that he never thought of girls, spending all his time concentration bringing back the Clow Cards to his family. He probably had not meant to let that slip. Of course, when she accused him of being a pervert and molesting her dear Sakura-chan, he began to babble uncontrollably. For slight revenge on him for making Sakura depressed, she made her questions more heated. She definitely enjoyed watching his mind overload and briefly wondered how many shades of red he turned. She would have liked to tape him when he went to steal the cards too. She bit back a grin, but if she taped Sakura in that thing, Sakura would probably never forgive her. Sakura really didn't understand why she had to wear it. Ah, she was so innocent. She glanced over the still flustered Li-kun. Very unfortunate way to step into the world of a teenage boy and by her beautiful Sakura-chan, no less.

Sakura had gotten rid of the thing as fast as she could. She headed to Tomoyo's house this morning and returned it to her, very red faced. She had no idea why would Tomoyo have that kind of thing. She also didn't understand why she had to wear it to when she went to sleep. Tomoyo insisted though, and despite how many times she protested, she gave in. Tomoyo had only wanted her to wear it for that one night. If 'Nii-chan or Otou-san saw that thing, she would be one dead girl. Well it wasn't so bad, a bit cold though. Kero-chan was antsy, guarding her like crazy before she went to sleep. Something about not trusting the kid to be decent. Funny, Li-kun didn't try to steal the cards as she thought he would. Maybe she had misjudged him.

That effect again! Syaoran resisted the urge to rip out his hair and bang his head on the desk repeatedly. He thanked the heavens that the talk with Tomoyo made his brain overload and forget most of the conversation. He definitely would go crazy if he remembered the suggestive, well he was pretty sure it was, material she threw at him. At least it wasn't Yamazaki-kun that explained to him the basics, Syaoran knew that Yamazaki-kun liked to lie a little bit and he really didn't want to know what he could conjure up. He also made a careful mental note to avoid the area where cheerleading practice was held. He hated this. Yesterday had to be the worst day of his life…

* * *

Crap. What was that strange feeling? Syaoran ran like he never did before. He never ran from any fight, but this one he definitely had to. His hand still tingled where he had... He rubbed his hand subconsciously. He looked down it and remembered how it felt to be pressed up against her. His brain went haywire, face went tomato red, and his running speed was promptly doubled. Snapping out of it, he ran his hands repeated on his scalp, turning his hair into a mess. He really didn't want anyone to see him like this. He stuffed his hand deep into his pockets and walked hurriedly around the corner. Not paying attention to where he was going he bumped into a man in his early thirties. He took one glance at his flustered face and ruffled hair, and gave him a knowing grin. Syaoran glared at the man and quickly passed him. 

Bastard. How dare he assume that he, Li Syaoran, would stoop to such levels. Like if he would actually would... would... would what? He knew about the forbidden body parts of the female body, but wasn't sure what they were actually supposed to do. He didn't know what "doing the deed" actually was. All he knew was a girl and a guy slept in the same bed. He blamed it on Mother.

Mother had taken care that he wouldn't be distracted from his duties and practice. Mother had wanted him to have a secure position as the head of the Li clan. It definitely didn't help that his father had died shortly before he was born. Mother said it was from a poltergeist hunt, he didn't believe her in the slightest. She had sent him to an all boys' school when he was six. Meiling was nothing to worry about; Mother knew he had no interest in her. Boys' school was weird. Half the time he went to the bathroom, he had to check if one of those guys was turning out funny. Sometimes he could hear some conversations in the back of the classrooms by the crazy perverts in the class. He had learned to tune out some of the garbage they spewed; he never really understood the stuff anyway. Sometimes the guys would go and check out girls after school, Mother had made him go home immediately though. By the time he went abroad, he had no interest in girls absolutely, it was purely training and searching for the Clow Cards.

Taking his keys out of his pocket, he opened the door to his apartment. It was completely silent. Only he lived in it. He kept it efficiently tidy and organised. He could cook for himself, clean for himself; completely independent of others. His four sisters made sure of that. They dragged him to the kitchen numerous times and always made sure his room was spotlessly clean. They did it for his own good though. They somehow knew that his fate was to be sent off alone to search for the cards. Despite their frivolousness, they really did care about him. One would think his sisters would have told him about the opposite sex but he had left Hong Kong on his thirteenth birthday. And at last he was kept in the dark about females and whatnot until now. It made him really want to bash his head against something.

He took of his shoes and neatly put his jacket in the closet. He dropped his schoolbag to the side of his recliner with a thud, and simply collapsed onto the cushioned chair. He closed his eyes and simply lay there for ten minutes, his breathing controlled. Sword exercises, they would restore his concentration. He focused his will on a jade charm that he pulled out of his pocket. His sword formed in his hand as it always did since he first tried it when he was eight. He was so proud, but all his mother did was nod. Meiling, however, squealed and wouldn't stop bothering him for days, asking him to teach her how to do it as well. That was, of course, before they discovered she had very little magical ability and even less talent. Meiling cried for days afterwards, and he had to do what he could to make her smile. He walked to his room, confidently striding. The sword in seemed to comfort him, perhaps because he felt sure of himself when he had it. The sword amplified his magic, never failing him.

One foot back, one foot forward. Sword unsheathed. Step. Put weight forward, thrust. Regain balance. Step backwards, slash in a half-moon arc. Jump sideways, defend. Jump up, slash downwards. Land. Hands, feet together. Spread feet, hand out, slash diagonally in continuous motions, forming loops. And so he practised until it was well past the time when the sun had set. He took a quick shower afterwards to sooth his muscles. (And nerves, not that he would admit it.)

He was still towelling his hair when he looked outside. There was lightning but strangely no rain. He paused, stretching his power until he felt the presence of a Clow Card. He summoned the Rashinban and began to chant, "O Imperial King of Gods, thy divinity watches all four corners. Metal, Wood, Water, Wind, Earth, O Imperial Thunder and Lightning. Revolve thy flashing bolt of lightning. I demand thee!" A dot of light revolved on the compass, wavering until it finally settled and a greenish light shot forth, out of the balcony.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. He already felt shamed for his reaction when he saw her earlier this night. Now he couldn't get rid of the image of what he saw later into the night. He pulled his pillow from under him and tried to suffocate himself. Didn't work. Self-preservation kicked in. He heaved and then proceeded to stare at the ceiling. He didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

Glossary: 

Rashinban- Clow Card detecting compass, similar to the ones used for Fung Shui.

* * *

March 19 2001, Kinomoto Sakura of Ffnet 


	5. Sakura's Endless Day

  
**Card Captor Sakura - Altered World**

Notes: This fanfic will be S+S, and will deal with more mature concepts later on. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

I wrote this quite a bit ago, but realised it was filler afterwards. It still remains here for your viewing pleasure but is totally skippable.

**Reformatted May**

**Chapter 4: Sakura's Endless Day**

_Gong. Gong. Gong._ The bell from the clock tower of Sakura's elementary school resonated throughout the town. Sakura immediately woke and sat up in her bed. Her clock still read 12:00 am. She turned her head towards the sound, peering outside the window at the source.

"Why is there a bell ringing so late at night? Where is it coming from?" complained Cerberus blearily, as he woke from his position beside Sakura on her bed.

"It's the bell from the school I used to attend when I was younger," said Sakura. She rose from her bed to take a closer look outside window. "It's not supposed to go off after five pm."

"Aren't you upset that it woke us?" asked Cerberus as he hovered beside her.

"But the bell has never had any problems before," replied Sakura and returned to gazing out the window.

_Gong. Gong. Gong. _

_

* * *

_

"I'm late!" cried Sakura, frantically running about her room.

"You couldn't sleep well since you woke up from the bell, right? Well, time to finish my game," said Cerberus between yawns.

"Ah! There's a math test today! I'm leaving!" cried Sakura as she ran out of her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Study hard," said Cerberus and then returned to the television screen. "Well then, time for mighty Cerberus to clear this boss! WOAH! NO SAVES!"

* * *

Sakura was staring at her math text, occasionally glancing at the classroom door nervously. Formulas swirled in her head and her eyes contracted to tiny circles.

"Hoooeee..."

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" asked Tomoyo with concern.

"Uh, Tomoyo-chan? I don't think I know what I'm doing..." said Sakura as she frantically scribbled into her notebook.

"It'll be okay because you're Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo kindly.

Sakura beamed. "Thank you, Tomoyo-chan."

"Okay, books off. Pencils and calculators out," said the teacher as he entered the classroom. He reached his desk, put down his suitcase and began pulling out test papers. Sakura uneasily glanced at Tomoyo. Tomoyo mouthed good luck and made a motion telling her to relax. The teacher handed Sakura her test paper and she began to write…

"Sakura-chan, how did you think you did?" said Tomoyo. It was after school and they were sitting on the steps outside the building. A soccer game was taking place in front of them.

"Well... a few of my answers were different from yours. Otherwise I think I did well. Thank you Tomoyo-chan for telling me to relax, I think I would have done a lot worse if it weren't for you. I wished I studied more though," admitted Sakura, reminiscing the past few days

"Oh?"

Syaoran was walking pass the stairs with holding a textbook in front of his facing. He seemed to be totally concentrated in the book.

"I wonder why Li-kun is studying so hard? He's good at a lot of subjects, isn't he?"

"There's a language test tomorrow. It seems that Li-kun is having some problems writing Japanese, being a transfer student. Walking around like that is dangerous though..."

"I wonder if Li-kun came from Hong Kong on his own."

"Come to think of it, he never did mention his family."

"Watch out!"

A soccer ball swerved straight towards Syaoran's face. Syaoran looked up, jumped and kicked it reflexively. It went straight into the goal.

"How splendid," said Tomoyo returning her gaze to Sakura from the soccer net.

"Amazing," agreed Sakura.

The students around the area gave gasps of admiration and started clapping. Syaoran raised his head, being slightly surprised.

"Li-kun, that was an amazing shot," shouted Takashi.

Syaoran smiled.

* * *

In Sakura's room there were the sounds of a pencil scratching, pages being turned, grunts from Cerberus, and videogame music playing. 

"I did it! I'll make sure that I've saved it today! Save... save..." said Cerberus as he pressed a few buttons on the controller to get to the save menu.

"I did it! I think I understand it now!" exclaimed Sakura from her desk.

"Hey, aren't you done with that math test now?" questioned Cerberus as he watched Sakura happily close her math text.

"Yeah, but Father said it was good for me to go over the parts where I didn't do so well."

"It's just like your Father to give you good advice like that!"

"I'll get Tomoyo to help me study tomorrow too."

"All right! Tomorrow is the last stage!"

Sakura's clock clicked, both of its arms were at twelve. Far away, at Tomoeda Elementary School, the wheels of the clock were grinding against each other. Rapidly, the arms of the clock began to move counter-clockwise.

"No way! No way! I'm sure I saved it! You saw me save it, didn't you?"

"Did I? Today I have... umm... I'm late! I'm going"

Sakura ran out her bedroom door and slammed it behind her.

"Why! Why! Why!" cried Cerberus as he wept over his hard work lost.

* * *

"Sakura, did you study hard for our math test?" asked Tomoyo from beside her, noticing that Sakura wasn't breaking a sweat. 

"Huh?"

"You didn't forget about the test, did you?"

"Didn't we do the test yesterday?" said Sakura in confusion.

"Sakura, are you getting nervous?" asked Tomoyo in concern.

"No, that's not it!" said Sakura burying her head into her arms that were lying on her desk.

"Okay, books off. Pencils and calculators out," said the teacher as he entered the classroom. He reached his desk, put down his suitcase and began pulling out test papers. Sakura glanced at Tomoyo. Tomoyo mouthed good luck and made a motion tellingher to relax. The teacher handed Sakura her test paper and she began to write.

"Déjà vu?"

"Yes, it's like when you go to somewhere for the first time and feel that you've been there before. When you talk to a person and feel like if you already had that conversation," answered Tomoyo.

"I remember everything very well though. Like that boy who just scored a shot! It really is the same!" said Sakura trying to prove the abnormality of the day.

"What do you mean?"

"It's exactly like yesterday! After this a stray soccer ball will be coming towards Li-kun and he'll hit it straight into the goal."

"He really is coming this way."

"Huh? He's not studying?"

Syaoran walked up towards them and asked, "Don't you think it's strange?"

"Huh?" said Sakura.

"There was a math test today when there was one yesterday," explained Syaoran.

Sakura immediately stood from her seat on the stairs and gasped.

"It seems that only you and I realise that we are repeating yesterday. It's the work of a Clow Card."

"What?"

"Can't you feel the presence of the card?" said Syaoran as Sakura became saddened in her failure. Syaoran walked passed her and pointed beyond the school grounds to the clock tower, "The card is over there."

"Watch out!"

Syaoran jumped and deflected the ball; it went straight into the goal.

"It's a bit different from yesterday..." said Sakura.

* * *

"It looks very good on you," commented Tomoyo as she filmed Sakura in a new costume. 

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"I had the image of a fairly flying freely in the sky."

Sakura moaned in her misfortune.

"Sakura, I'm impressed that you know where the card is," said Cerberus as he flew in front of Tomoyo's camera that was focused on the tower.

"That was..." said Sakura.

"Okay, camera is ready," interrupted Tomoyo.

"Alright! Let's go!" exclaimed Cerberus.

Sakura flew on her staff, with Cerberus, headed in the direction of the tower. She circled the tower and slowed. Her eyes narrowed in concentration. She began to see the glow that the tower was emitting. _I got it. I can sense the Clow Card._ She swooped towards the clock. The clock glowed became stronger suddenly as the distance between her and her destination decreased. An aura passed over her and time slowed.

"What is happening?" she asked Cerberus.

"The passing of time has been slowed."

Everything stopped and then events began to flow backwards. Sakura found herself being filmed by Tomoyo again.

"Kero-chan, this is?"

"It's Time."

"Time?"

"It's the card of time. It can control the flow of time freely."

"Okay, camera is ready," said Tomoyo.

"People with no magic can't tell if they are being manipulated by time," said Cerberus, explaining Tomoyo's behaviour as they were flying once again to the tower.

"Time had to play with the biggest clock in town," said Cerberus, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Then he's going to turn back time to yesterday again?"

"The power to reverse a day can be only used once everyday. It can only be done at midnight."

"Midnight..." trailed Sakura as she glanced at the clock. The little hand was at near twelve, and the big hand was at nine.

"If the clock strikes 12 then Time reverses the today..."

"We'll have to do today again then."

"Hoe! Another math test!" cried Sakura, sweating.

"My life and death battle again! Hurry and seal it!"

"But what if it stops time again..."

"We've got to capture it before it does!"

They swerved towards the tower, increasing their speed. The big hand on the clock began to rapidly accelerate.

"What is this?" asked Sakura.

"No good. It's speeding up time!"

"HOE!"

The big hand reached twelve. _Gong. Gong. Gong._ And time began to flow backwards.

* * *

"It looks very good on you." 

"You had the image of a fairy, right?" said Sakura, hanging in depression.

"That's right! That's great! I'm so glad you understand."

"It's really awful to repeat the same day three times. When can I get to the final stage?" said an exhausted Cerberus.

"Really! I had to take the same test three times!" said Sakura, almost collapsing onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" said a male voice.

"Li-kun! Is your face okay?" Sakura inquired about his bandaged nose.

Syaoran looked down in embarrassment and then sweatdropped.

"It hit him when he just turned around..." recalled Tomoyo.

"But it still went in!" said Sakura.

"It was really impressive," commented Tomoyo.

Syaoran's fist clenched and he burst out, pointing at the tower, "Time is merging with the tower! If you destroy the tower with attack magic, the Time will revert into a card."

"You can't do that," said Tomoyo in distress.

"Why not?" asked a peeved Syaoran.

"Everyone in town relies on this clock. We can't just destroy it," answered Sakura.

Syaoran walked in front of her and said, "So is it okay to leave the card like that?"

"No, but we can't destroy the clock..."

Syaoran brought his hand to his chin and pondered, "If you're not willing to destroy it then we have to get close to the clock without it noticing us. It's in the clock tower. If you use magic to fly there, it'll be able to sense you."

Glass shattered as Syaoran jumped through the window.

"Li-kun!" shouted Sakura.

"You!" shouted Cerberus simultaneously with Sakura.

"Hurry up and use the Shield card!" ordered Syaoran.

"Oh Shield, protect me from the power of Time. Shield!"

Spheres formed around them, and Time released his magic on them. A greenish aura was surrounding the area but they found themselves able to move.

"All right! Time's power can't penetrate Shield," exclaimed Cerberus.

"It's running away!" shouted Syaoran as Time began to retreat through the top of the tower. They ran up the stairs and Time was in between two pillars. Syaoran quickly unsheathed his sword and chanted, "Thunder descend!" An ofuda on each pillar glowed and emitted lightning between them, electrocuting Time.

"You were ready for this?" asked Sakura. Syaoran smiled slightly.

"Sakura! Hurry!"

"Return to thy true form which thou be! Clow Card!"

Time reverted into a card and Sakura held out her hand. It passed her hand and flew into Syaoran's. Syaoran smirked slightly at her.

"Why?" asked a confused Sakura.

"The card belongs to the person that turns it back," answered Cerberus.

"But I captured it!"

"He's the one the stilled Time's power. I hate to admit it but Time belongs to him."

"Can't be..."

Syaoran continued to smirk, card in hand. He suddenly blinked for a few seconds as if he was remembering something and his face went neutral. He walked over to Tomoyo.

"I have something to discuss with you."

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't understand what are you saying," said Tomoyo innocently.

"Her outfit is very revealing... bare shoulders, no straps, and shorts higher than mid-thigh underneath her skirt..." stuttered Syaoran while flushing at the memory.

"Hmm... I thought you said that you weren't a pervert..." said Tomoyo.

"Shut up! You know what I mean. What are you playing? Trying to distract me so that I'll get killed?"

"Well you were looking for a long time, weren't you?"

"I-I thought you weren't looking..."

"Well, you are getting better," said Tomoyo, smiling sweetly.

Suddenly he realised it. She was testing him. Bitch. He glared at her and turned around to head home. Good thing that she didn't know that the first night he had saw the girl in the outfit, he was rendered completely helpless throughout the battle until it was too late to execute his plan.

Suddenly images popped into his head, and he closed his eyes with a sigh. He felt too tired to resist fiercely this time.

* * *

March 21, 2001, Kinomoto Sakura of Ffnet

* * *


	6. Sakura's Courage Test

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic will be S+S, and will deal with more mature concepts later on. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

I decided to stick this episode in, because there are obvious changes between Sakura and Syaoran's relationship.

Chapter 5: Sakura's Courage Test

"It's so hot…" said Cerberus, sitting on Sakura's desk, "And since no one's here, I can't turn on the air conditioner." He began to fan himself with his left wing and then stopped, "Doesn't work. It just makes me feel hotter. I want go to the ocean too!"

Sakura dove in the sparkling water and swam. It was summer vacation and the whole class had gone to a summer camp located on the beach. She broke surface, and gasped for air. She was greeted by the sight of a rocky outcropping, containing a cave. Standing still in front of the cave was Syaoran, his gaze focused on it. He turned and looked at her. She blinked in confusion. He dove into the water.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice called away from a distance. She looked up and saw a group of figures on the beach, namely Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo.

"Sakura. Let's play beach volleyball!" Chiharu called again.

"Sea, sea, sea! I'm here! It's time to have fun! " Sakura said cheerfully as she arrived on shore, in front of her friends.

* * *

The ball landed into the water behind Sakura.

"Sorry," apologized Chiharu.

"It's okay. It's okay," said Sakura, as she was about to pick up the ball. A spout of water rushed beneath the ball. Sakura stood still, shocked and then sweatdropped when she realised it was actually Takashi holding the ball.

"You know, about beach volleyball... It started on the beaches of Hawaii a long time ago with coconuts," said Takashi with a free index finger pointed up, obviously telling tall tales again.

"With coconuts?" asked Sakura, being very gullible. Behind her, the group of girls made exasperated faces.

"And you know, coconuts are hard and heavy, right?"

"Yeah, hard and heavy," answered Sakura.

"I heard that beach volleyball caused numerous injuries," whispered Takashi as he leaned forward secretively to Sakura's right ear.

"Hoeeee," said Sakura, as she clasped both of her hands on her cheeks.

"It's a lie. A lie," said an extremely annoyed Chiharu from behind her.

"It's a lie?" questioned Sakura naively to Chiharu.

Chiharu sighed and dragged Takashi away.

"I'm sorry," repeated a buried Takashi as Chiharu continued to rebound a beach ball off his head.

"It seems that Li-kun is good at swimming," said Tomoyo from beside Sakura.

"Really," said Sakura turning around from Takashi and Chiharu to watch Syaoran swimming from a distance.

"He has been swimming about for a while. Could it be that he is doing distance swimming?"

"You know, about long distance swimming…" said Takashi popping in front of the duo.

"Okay. Okay," interrupted Chiharu as she pushed him back into the sand.

"Assemble," called the camp supervisor.

Chiharu pulled Takashi out of the sand and proceeded to drag him towards the supervisor.

"Long time ago in the Edo era, there was this samurai..." trailed Takashi as he was being dragged.

"Okay. Okay," said Chiharu, quickly cutting him off from another fib.

"You'd think that Chiharu-chan might have been able to cure his lying habit by now…" said Naoko.

"Some things will never change," said a smiling Rika.

"It is good that some things do not change," said Tomoyo looking in Sakura's direction.

"Huh?" said a confused Sakura.

"And there, holding up the honour of their house, the two samurai..."

"Okay. Okay."

* * *

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Sakura asked from her bunk bed. The girls were roomed together in a cabin. It was night, and they were all about to go to sleep.

"I think it is the courage test," answered Tomoyo.

"Oh yeah," said Sakura as her eyes contracted.

"In that cave," continued Tomoyo.

"The cave that we can see from the beach?" asked Sakura, remembering the cave she swam to earlier in the day.

"Yes," answered Tomoyo.

"Now that you mention the cave... Do you know this story? All of you..." said Naoko, about to start a horror story, a thing she loved so much. Sakura raised her hands to cover her ears. Her mouth started to tremble in fear.

Unlike her friend, she had no love for such things.

"You know, a long time ago, a group of students... came here for a seaside school. The first day, they swam in the sea and caught fish at the beach. But, the next night, they played a courage test."

"Oh my... They had the same schedule as we do," said Tomoyo.

Sakura shut her eyes tight in fear. _I could never listen to a horror story…. _

"It seems that they played it in the middle of the cave. In the middle of the cave was a small pond with a bridge over it... That bridge led to a shrine in the middle of the pond. For the courage test, the students were to group in pairs, go to the shrine and leave a candle there. One of the groups went, and no matter how long the others waited, they never returned. The teachers and other students got worried, so they went to look, and there they found..."

Their cabin door opened and they screamed.

"What's wrong?" said their camp councillor.

"The door opened suddenly, so we were taken by surprise," said a nervous looking Tomoyo.

"Oh, sorry. It's time to shut off the lights though. Hurry and go to sleep." "Okay," answered the girls in chorus. As the group fell asleep, a wide-awake Sakura lay on her bed. "I can't sleep..." she murmured and crawled out of her bed and walked out of the cabin.

"I can't fall asleep when I'm scared. Maybe if I take a walk, I'll be able to calm down," said Sakura, walking down some stairs leading to the beach, with her arms wrapped around her. Suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder. She screamed and huddled to the ground, covering her eyes with her hands. She began to sob.

"What are you doing at a place like this?" said a familiar male voice.

Sakura looked up and behind her. She was greeted by the sight of Syaoran.

She gave a gasp of relief and said, "You surprised me."

"You surprised me too," said Syaoran in a slightly annoyed voice.

Sakura and Syaoran sat about a meter apart on the beach. There was only the sound of the waves rolling.

"You went over to that cave during the day, didn't you?" asked Sakura, breaking the silence.

"I sensed something strange. From within that cave," Syaoran said turning his gaze to the cliff.

"A Clow Card?" asked Sakura, slightly worried.

"No."

"Then, could it be a g...gh...gho..." stuttered Sakura as she covered her ears.

"Are you trying to say ghost? I can't tell what it is yet, but even just now, I sensed something strange from the cave."

"I think I just saw something..." he said as he noticed a flicker from the cave.

"Stop it!" screamed Sakura as she clamped her eyes shut. Syaoran quickly raised his hands to cover his ears to block out the noise.

"Let's talk about something else. Okay? Okay?" pleaded Sakura as she clamped onto his arm.

"You're the one who asked," said Syaoran, trying to detach his arm.

"Li, you came from Hong Kong, didn't you?"

"Yeah," answered Syaoran nonchalantly.

"With your whole family?"

"No," he said softly.

"Just by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you lonely?"

"I'm used to it," said Syaoran as his expression turned slightly dark.

"Used to it?"

Syaoran blinked and then realised he hadn't meant to reveal so much about himself. He quickly made his expression neutral and stood up.

"I'm going to sleep," he announced and ran towards the cabins.

"Wait! Li-kun!"

* * *

"If you could not fall asleep, you should have woken me up," said Tomoyo. "I would feel bad. And anyway, I talked to Li-kun. He walked me back to the cabin."

Sakura got up from her lying position on the grass. She saw a flicker from the cave, far away. She brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed them.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Tomoyo.

"No, it's nothing."

It was a clear night. A group of teenagers were gathered outside a cave, holding candles.

"The much anticipated courage test is about to start," said a camp councillor.

Sakura gave a groan of disappointment.

"Deep inside here is a small pond. After you cross the bridge at the pond, you will see a shrine. You will then leave your candle there.

"It's the same as Naoko's story," said Sakura, a bit scared.

"It's quite a common story," reassured Tomoyo.

"Naoko seems to be having fun," said Sakura, noticing Naoko's pleased grin.

"Within your group, make smaller groups of two or three. Inside the cave is a one-way path, which leads all the way to the shrine. There is no need to worry about getting lost. After you leave your candle, you come back here at once."

Tomoyo grasped Sakura's hand. Sakura looked back at her uneasily.

"Let's start! The first group."

Pairs and trios slowly entered the cave by the camp councillor's cue. Slowly the amount of people in front of Sakura and Tomoyo depleted, leaving only Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika.

"It's our turn soon!" said a shivering Sakura, completely terrified.

"It'll be okay," comforted Tomoyo.

"The scarier, the better!" said Naoko cheerfully in front of Sakura.

"Somehow, Kinomoto looks pretty pale," said Takashi from behind them.

"Are you scared?" asked Syaoran from behind her.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Takashi full of concern.

"Next… We're next!" cried out Sakura, rapidly pulling on Tomoyo's arm.

"It'll be fine. It'll be okay," said Tomoyo as she continued to comfort her.

Tomoyo dragged a completely reluctant Sakura into the cave with her.

"I wonder if Kinomoto will be all right," speculated Takashi.

Syaoran watched the scene with an expression of concern.

Sakura walked with Tomoyo through the cave, whimpering in fear. She closed her eyes and followed Tomoyo. She felt Tomoyo stop and she opened her eyes. In front of them was a wooden bridge.

"This is strange, don't you think? I wonder why we did not see anyone going back. There is only one path in the cave. It is strange that we have not met a single person returning after leaving their candle," said Tomoyo in a slightly worried tone. "It's the same as Naoko-chan's story!" Sakura said and her eyes began to brim with tears. She grabbed onto Tomoyo. Further down the cave, she heard echoes of screams.

"Naoko-chan! Naoko-chan!" a voice cried faintly.

"That is Chiharu's voice. Maybe something happened?" said Sakura, worried and scared.

"Let's find out," said Tomoyo. Sakura closed her eyes together and tried to gather courage. She nodded. The pair ran down the bridge. They saw Chiharu and a crying Rika at the end of it.

"What happened?" asked Tomoyo.

"Naoko disappeared!" answered a distressed Chiharu.

"What do you mean by disappeared!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I don't know, but she disappeared! Right in front of my eyes. Right, Rika-chan?"

Rika began to fade until there was nothing left where she was standing.

"It's the same! Naoko-chan disappeared just like that!" cried Chiharu as she faded completely away by the end of her sentence.

"It is the same as Naoko's story!" yelled Sakura in terror.

"Let us go back and tell the others," said Tomoyo.

They ran across the bridge until Sakura realised that Tomoyo was no longer holding her hand. She looked backwards to see the candle Tomoyo was holding fall to the ground. The bridge went aflame. Syaoran ran up from behind her, as Sakura watched the bridge being consumed by the flame.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sakura turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Li-kun! Tomoyo-chan and everybody!" she said hysterically.

"They disappeared? Yamazaki was with me, and he disappeared too," said Syaoran calmly.

"Is it a ghost? A ghost claimed Tomoyo and the others?" continued Sakura frantically.

"That's not it. Calm down and sense it yourself," ordered Syaoran, roughening his voice slightly.

She wiped away her tears and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"It's a Clow Card!" she said finally. He nodded, confirming her.

Syaoran took out his Rashinban and chanted. A light streamed from it and pointed to a cabinet.

"Over there?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. The problem is how do we get close to it," said Syaoran, looking down at the completely demolished bridge.

"Can't we use Fly?"

"It's better to get close as quietly as we can. So that the card doesn't notice us," explained Syaoran.

"Let me try. Envelop me and take me to that land. Float"

A glowing sphere completely encased them, and slowly headed across the water that was previously crossed by using the bridge.

"Because we don't know our opponent's identity, we must find its true form. I can't find its exact location with my compass."

They landed and the sphere reverted into a card.

"It worked," Syaoran said and then he faded partially.

"Li-kun!"

Syaoran brought up his transparent hand to his vision. He looked shocked for a moment and began to sweat.

"You're disappearing too!"

"Calm down! The card is acting, so you should be able to find its location. Concentrate!" he said sharply. He looked down at her completely distraught face and became angry. "Is it okay for everyone to disappear like this!" he yelled at her.

"No!" Sakura shouted, and clutched her staff in front of her, eyes closed.

"Over there!" she said and ran to the cabinet. She pulled it open and a blue aura seemed to seep out.

"Now!" commanded Syaoran.

"Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!"

Sakura turned around to see a solid Syaoran. She held up the card to him.

"It's the card, Erase. So that's why it made everyone disappear," said Syaoran informatively.

"Here."

Syaoran looked at her in confusion.

"This is yours."

Syaoran blinked several times at the card.

"If you were not around, I'd just be crying and wouldn't be able to do anything," said Sakura softly.

Syaoran closed his eyes and said, "That is yours."

He turned around and walked away from her.

"Li-kun…" she said smiling slightly. She blinked in confusion as he turned around and walked back to her.

"Bring out Float."

Syaoran stood solitarily on the beach. He watched the waves. Sakura approached him from behind. She had seen another side to Syaoran these few days. Not unfriendly and angry. Kind, supportive and somewhat lonely.

"Why doesn't anyone remember anything, Li-kun?"

"Erase also wiped away their memory."

"I see. Thank you for yesterday," said Sakura smilingly.

His eye flickered backwards toward her.

"It doesn't mean that I approve of you."

Sakura's smile fell. She was sure that they could be friends after what they been through.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Li-kun! Do you want to play beach volleyball?" called Chiharu, waving them over.

Sakura began to run over them and then stopped. She ran back to Syaoran. She was determined to be friends with him no matter what he said. She stood in front of him and smiled.

"Do you want to join us?"

Syaoran was completely caught off guard at the sudden sight of Sakura in her bathing suit in front of him. He took a step backwards, tripped, and fell on his bottom.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She bent down to look at him, giving him a good view of her chest. He froze and flushed crimson.

"Is it heat stroke?" she asked, noticing his red face. She leaned closer to feel his forehead, giving him better view.

He shook his head furiously and scrambled off the sand, away from her. There was a blur from rapidly speeding towards the cabins.


	7. Interlude: Li Syaoran's Dilemma II

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic will be S+S, and will deal with more mature concepts later on. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.  
Sorry to E+T fans, I'm going full canon.

Interlude: Li Syaoran's Dilemma II

Syaoran was awake. He turned his head and looked at his clock. Its blaring red lights read 2:30. He turned his head back towards the ceiling. Sleep never came easily, not since he lost control of his mind and body. Control was everything. Handling a sword without control meant that one could lose a limb. Magic without control could unintentionally demolish cities. And he had lost it. Simply to one girl. He groaned in frustration and ran his hands furiously in his hair. Just her, why? There were other women that had better figures and flaunted it more than she had. He frowned at the memory of a classmate 'accidentally' bumping into him in the halls. He wasn't blushing back then because of the physical contact but the embarrassment of her hanging off him. It had taken a while to pry her off while explaining to fellow classmates that they were not in a relationship. There had been more subtle gestures from other women; he was not interested at all. It had strangely repulsed him when they pushed themselves on him. During these past months, he had learned to control his strange rushes of desire around most women except on one single girl. She had done nothing deliberately to confuse him, but why he had no control? He buried his head into his hands. Another sleepless night.

"Li-kun, why did you want to see me for?"

"It to discuss about my… problem," said Syaoran gruffly, trying to keep his pride intact. He would have not asked for assistance but he realised that he wasn't improving on his situation. He wanted to get rid of this problem. Badly.

"Hmm?" she said as if she was oblivious to what he was implying.

Was Daidouji playing with him? He felt anger surge within him. He looked down at her to glare straight into her eyes. She stared calmly back at him like if nothing was going on.

"Well, I want to be able to control myself around that girl," he said finally in a rush of words.

"Here," she said simply, pulling a tape out of her black shoulder bag.

"Huh?" was his confused reply.

"I thought you might ask me sooner or later so I prepared a tape. I was wondering how long it would take for you ask… It was getting heavy, carrying it to school everyday," she said smilingly.

He looked down to stare at his hands with a faint blush on his face. Feeling sheepish, he began to fiddle with the tape his hands and then stopped suddenly. He raised his head to look at her.

"You planned this already?"

"Yes, a long time ago."

Something clicked. He stared at her.

"That's why you were testing me before. You wanted to see if I had gotten over my problem," the words poured out of his mouth in his sudden realization.

She simply nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" he questioned, his gaze full of distrust. He locked his eyes onto hers and tried to pry into her soul. She continued to stare strongly straight at him, without even blinking.

"It is simple really. I am doing this for Sakura's best interests. No doubt it would horrify her if she knew she was merely an object of desire to most men. I have carefully removed all threats throughout the years. She still remains as naïve as ever."

Another revelation sprang into his mind. Daidouji acted as a protective shield for the girl. She would block all the unpleasant things in society for her. She would attack fiercely anything that would cause her harm. Do anything for the girl's happiness.

"Your case was different however. Unlike the other men I have encountered over the years, you have no wish to bed Sakura. You are just a confused boy trying to handle your hormones. Despite your coldness to Sakura, you are decent. You have made an effort to still your lust, and I am willing to help you for that."

The obsessive, non-stop videotaping girl seemingly faded from his vision. A woman who cared for her friend in ways that could not be worded superimposed over the fading form. He blinked at his sudden grasp of the character underneath the extremely bizarre surface.

"Besides, despite how much you have hurt her, I can tell that Sakura honestly wants to be friends with you. It would hurt her a lot if she realised you lust after her. She trusts you in some sort of way. I also trust Sakura's judge of character, she may be naïve but she can tell which people have good intentions."

"Why so much for one girl?"

For one moment the barrier around her eyes cracked, and he could see a flicker of something within her soul. He could not understand it. It was completely foreign to him.

"She is important to me," she answered with a wistful smile.

* * *

Syaoran open the door to his apartment and locked it behind him. He hung his jacket in his closet and replaced his shoes with slippers. The encounter with Daidouji was strangely tiring. He hoped he would never have to deal with 'true' Daidouji again. He pushed the tape into the VCR. He sat down in his recliner and pointed the remote control at the VCR. He pressed PLAY. And gaped at what he saw. The girl in short skirts, tank tops, and various swimwear, male classmates would jump him if they knew he had such a tape. He continued to stare at the screen with his mouth hanging open until the tape ended. Two hours had passed. His face was flushed and he felt abnormally hot. His mind began to swim with uncomfortable images and he felt a strange burning sensation. He looked downwards and panicked. He stumbled for the phone and with shaking fingers, dialled a number. 

"Hello. Daidouji residence."

"Daidouji Tomoyo, please," he stuttered and hoped she was home or he could commit suicide.

"Ojoo-sama, you have a call," a servant's voice came from the phone.

"Hello. Daidouji Tomoyo speaking."

Rage surged through him when he heard her voice speaking calmly and he took out some aggression on her.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GIVING ME A TAPE OF ALL THAT!"

"There wasn't anything really bad. I thought that it would be good idea so that you would be able to get used to Sakura-chan when she was wearing less… Did not work very well by the tones of your voice."

"IT DIDN'T WORK ALL RIGHT! IT MADE THINGS WORSE!"

"Hmm… how did it make things worse?"

Suddenly Syaoran was standing stiffly and was incredibly silent.

Daidouji uttered a single word and his entire body turned into a shade of bright red.

"Well is that it?" she said breaking the silence that had trailed after her previous word.

"Err…" he said finding himself unable to give her a clear answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. I suppose you want to get rid of it, am I correct?"

She waited for an answer and decided to continue when she was apparently not going to get one, "You could take a cold shower… or…"

He slammed down the phone hurriedly. There was something about her tone when she said the last word he really did not like. He ran to the bathroom, and from there the only sounds in the house was the spray of water coming from the shower nozzle.

* * *

Syaoran stood in front of the door in complete uncertainty. Since the previous attempt to cure his problem had ended drastically, and completely mortified him. 

Daidouji had suggested tackling his problem head on. Daidouji had found a day where the girl was at home and alone. He had the perfect excuse. Kinomoto Fujitaka had once invited him over to the Kinomoto house to look at his archaeology books. Syaoran had been very interested in the seminar that he gave in the auditorium of the school for helping students pick their careers. Syaoran had been also disappointed and angered to learn that he was that girl's father. Why had she gotten such a good father when he had none? He suppressed his anger; he had a task to do. He raised his hand to knock the door and hesitated. Shaking his head furiously, he completed the action.

The girl opened the door. She looked slightly disappointed for a moment to see that it was he, but quickly brightened anyway. He flushed a bit at some memories of the visions that previously had appeared in his mind. She interrupted him before his mind could go farther, "Hello Li-kun, what brings you to my house?"

He snapped out of his trance and said, "Your father said that I could look at his archaeology books. May I come in?"

"My father is not home at the moment but I suppose he would not mind if you looked at his books. Please come in," she said while moving to the side, allowing him entrance. He walked in a removed his jacket, which she took from him and hung in her closet. He took off his shoes and she quickly placed a pair of slippers in front of him. He said his thanks and entered. He faintly remembered the interior from the last time he had came, bright yellow walls with polished hardwood floors. She leaded him left, to the basement with a spring in her step, she was happy? What for? He left his puzzlement alone and continued to follow her.

Syaoran was studying the books with very intensely. It was a collection of notes from Kinomoto's last excavation in Egypt. Surely he was supposed to spend some time in that girl's company to get used to her, but he couldn't resist doing some reading. It had been a relief to see her wearing a short sleeve shirt with a neckline that reached above her breasts and a pair of jeans. As he continued to read, he became faintly aware of her presence. He looked up and behind and asked, "Why are you watching?"

"Nothing, just checking if you need anything."

"Everything is fine," he said as he turned around and continued to read. He felt the air around him shift, and knew that she too, was reading, over his shoulder. He ignored her and continued to read. There were occasional flickers of movements from her, and he felt annoyed at the distractions. Another flicker. The strands of hair was falling out from behind her ear again. He turned around and raised his hands to her hair. She became rigid and a bit of shock was displayed on her face. He removed an existing clip on her hair and let the strands fall. Brushing back the aggravating strands of hair behind her ear, he clipped them so that they would not fall again. He faced the desk again and resumed his reading.

She blushed slightly, feeling confused at the somewhat intimate contact. She opened her mouth to thank him but felt uncomfortable doing so. Instead she asked, "Would you like to take a break for tea?"

He glanced at his watch and realised he had been reading for three hours already. He nodded.

"You seem very interested in archaeology," Sakura stated, feeling that she should start a conversation.

"It's different from maths and sciences that I'm used to studying," Syaoran replied and then sipped some tea.

"How was your life back in Hong Kong?" she half asked/wondered.

"Nothing much, training and studying."

"What did you do for fun?" she asked innocently and was met with an uncomfortable stare. She realised she said the wrong question and apologized, "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

He didn't show any emotion that hinted the acceptance of the apology, so she felt increasing uncomfortable. She reached for a biscuit and knocked her empty cup onto the floor, which thankfully did not break. She bent down to recover it. And gave him a good view of her chest. He felt his hand go limp and gawked.

"Li-kun! You spilled tea all over yourself!"

He looked at his hand and found that the cup was dangling from the handle. His shirt and pants were soaked.

She giggled and he glared at her.

"Seems that we are both clumsy today," she said smilingly, "I'll find something that you can change into."

Syaoran walked out down the stairs, and Sakura walked over to scrutinize his attire.

"A bit long, but then again Onii-chan is tall," she commented, "Wait stand still for a bit." She walked close to him and put her arms around his neck.

"W-w-wh-" he stuttered and flushed. He realised that she was flipping his collar down and relaxed. He watched her continue to straighten his shirt and flushed again as her face came close to his. It was not as racy and uncomfortable as flushing because he saw something he shouldn't see. Different.

"There, all better," she said and smiled, walking backwards away from him.

He couldn't find words to say but continued to flush.

"Kaijuu, I'm home."

"Onii-chan! Don't call me that! Anyway, is Yukito-san coming over soon?" she said as she ran to the door.

"No. Whose shoes are those?" Touya asked. He had returned home from medical school during the summer vacation to visit his family.

"Oh that's Li-kun's. Li-kun come over and meet my brother!"

Touya frowned, _a boy?_ Touya was greeted by an unruly haired Chinese boy who was wearing his old clothing. His frown deepened and he glared at the kid.

"Why is that Chinese gaki wearing my old clothes?"

Syaoran met his hostile glare and was about to retort except that Sakura defended him.

"Onii-chan, be polite to my guest! Anyway father invited him over to look over his books. Oh, and the clothes are because he spilt some tea over his so I lent him yours."

Touya definitely didn't like the boy; Sakura was being too nice to him.

* * *

It was a week before the end of the summer. Syaoran waited for girl in the park with his arm crossed. It had been decided after a few more visits that going to her house while her brother was around was a bad idea. She had arranged a meeting at the park to lend him a few books to him and she was late. 

"LI-KUN! Sorry! Sorry for being so late," a female voice cried, waving her hand and running over.

He looked disapprovingly at her as she rested her hands on her knees, gasping to recovering her breath.

"Here the books. What time is it? It's 4: 37! Ah! I'm late for the movie! Got to go! Bye!"

She turned around and ran but a sudden gust of wind blew up her skirt. Syaoran glowed red and ruffled his hair with his hands when he realised he was staring. So damn frustrating. He couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura was startled when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Then she realised that the pair of arms was tying the sleeves of a jacket together. The jacket was familiar.

"Li-kun!"

"It's cold. Pull the sides of the jacket together when the wind blows," he said lamely.

"Err… thank you."

Now with that out of the way, he headed toward the group of boys that were making wolf whistles before. He cracked his knuckles and grinned, time to take out some stress.

* * *

**Glossary:**

Ojou: Miss  
-sama: honorific to denote extreme respect  
-kun(forgot this one for a long time...): honorific to address someone who is lower in class that you or used when girls address boys that they do not know too well in the same classroom as them  
-san: honorific to describe respect  
gaki: brat

* * *


	8. Sakura and the Fighting Exchange Student

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World 

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic will be S+S, and will deal with more mature concepts later on. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

Chapter 6: Sakura and the Fighting Exchange Student

"Hey, Sakura. Wow, aren't you up early today?" said Cerberus as he flew in circles in the air. Sakura sat up on her bed, combing her hair and her packed book bag lay beside her bedpost. She was currently still in her pyjamas.

Sakura laughed heartily and replied, "Today is a beginning of a new term and I want to see everyone again."

"Well, you look healthy. I thought you were going to catch a cold after falling into the water yesterday."

"I'm fine but Li-kun…"

* * *

"Watch out!"

Sakura had finally caught Move, but unfortunately she was about to fall into the pond. Syaoran jumped over the fencing and reached out his hand for her. He didn't make and it he slid down the soft mud. And landed quite nicely in the pond, onto Sakura's lap. His cheeks flared and he scrambled off her quickly.

_"At this rate you'll catch a cold," said a worried Tomoyo, looking at Sakura's soaked form. _

_"How about coming to my place? It isn't too far away," suggested Syaoran while carefully looking away from Sakura._

* * *

_"Here you can borrow a shirt of mine," Syaoran said while handing her a neatly folded green t-shirt. _

_"Thank you, Li-kun," Sakura said gratefully and walked into the bathroom. _

_It was the first time Sakura had been in his apartment. There was this sense of strange tidiness around the place. The tables were devoid of objects. Everything was placed systematically. The walls were a plain white. The apartment radiated with a strong atmosphere. Emptiness._

_Something that she didn't understand completely. She had always been surrounded by friends and family. It gave a sense that she was truly alive because there were people she could share her joys and sorrows with. Emptiness, and he was within it all.  
"Are you done yet? Is something wrong?" called Syaoran from outside. _

_"Err, I'll be out in a second!" she said sheepishly and began to changed her clothing._

_Sakura walked out the bathroom in Syaoran's shirt. Her pants were still wet of course but there was nothing that could be done about that. _

_There was some knocking on the door and Syaoran unlocked it. The door to Syaoran's apartment burst open and Syaoran jumped back instinctively just in time to avoid being squashed behind it. _

_"Hello Syaoran!" said a Chinese girl teenager with her hair done in buns at the sides of her head. She jumped and latched onto Syaoran with great precision. _

_"Syaoran! I missed you so much!" said the mysterious girl. _

_"Meiling. Meiling, what are you doing here?" said a somewhat shocked Syaoran. _

_"Oh you have guests," said Meiling, finally diverting her attention from Syaoran._

_Her eyes narrowed at Sakura. _

_"Why are there girls here? Why is she wearing your shirt?" she asked suspiciously. _

_"Err… I fell into a pond and Syaoran lent me his shirt," said Sakura in embarrassment. _

_"Syaoran, why are you being so nice to other girls for?" complained Meiling. _

_"Err, I…" said Syaoran trying to come up with something. _

_"Doesn't matter. Out with you two, I need to talk to Syaoran," said Meiling, while shoving Tomoyo and Sakura out the apartment.

* * *

_

"I wonder who was that girl…" pondered Cerberus.

"I don't know…" replied Sakura.

"Sakura-san, your lunch is done!" called Sakura's father from below.

"Okay! I have to get going, Kero-chan!" Sakura said while changing top speed.

She grabbed her book bag and was about to run out the door but Cerberus interrupted her. "You have to take this don't you?" he said while handing her a shirt.

"Oh right! Thanks Kero-chan!" she said while grabbing the shirt and ran out the door.

"Ah well," said Cerberus and switched on the television to continue his latest video game.

* * *

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," greeted Tomoyo.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan," replied Sakura.

"Did you catch a cold?" asked Tomoyo.

"No," Sakura replied and noticed the vacant seat behind her, "Where's Li-kun?"

"He is not here yet."

"I hope he is okay."

Syaoran trudged into the classroom at that moment. He looked extremely tired and there were bags under his eyes. His skin was several shades paler that usual. He sat down wearily into his seat.

"Li-kun, thank you for yesterday," said Sakura while placing the shirt on his desk.

"Oh…" he said rather impassively.

"Are you okay? You look kind of pale," asked Sakura with concern.

"Ye… Yeah…" he replied. The home form teacher took this moment to enter into the classroom.

"Let's begin home form. From today on, we'll begin the second term. I hope you all did your summer vacation homework," said the teacher.

"And also, we have a new student. Come in please," said the teacher.

The Chinese girl that burst into Syaoran's apartment walked into the classroom smugly.

Syaoran cringed and lowered his head so that she wouldn't see him.

"That is the girl from yesterday," whispered Tomoyo.

"Let me introduce to you…" trailed the Teacher.

Meiling scanned the students of the classroom and finally spotted Syaoran. She stalked over him and whined, "Syaoran! You're so mean! I told you that I'll walk with you to school!"

Syaoran ducked further down in embarrassment, noting that everyone was watching.

"Err, in any case. This is Li Meiling. She transferred from Hong Kong. She is Syaoran's cousin," said the teacher while writing her name on the blackboard.

Sakura turned around and said to Syaoran, "Oh she's your cousin?"

Meiling fumed and placed herself between Sakura and Syaoran speedily. She gripped onto him and announced, "Syaoran is MY fiancé, don't lay your hands on him!"

There was a stunned silence and murmuring began to course throughout the classroom. The female whispers seemed to sound pretty upset and disappointed. The male population of the class seemed to rejoice even though it was clear that Syaoran had no interest.

"Hoeee. Fiancé?" wondered Sakura in amazement.

"N… No…" said Syaoran trying to get his voice through Meiling's death grip.

"It's true!" shouted Meiling and proceeded to grip Syaoran tighter. Syaoran choked and his face began to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

* * *

"I was so surprised! All of a sudden, she said he's my fiance, don't touch him!" commented Sakura. She was sitting with her friends at lunchtime discussing about event that had her school gossiping.

"But somehow, Li-kun looked really miserable," pondered Naoko.

"Really?" asked Rika.

"Hey! Takashi!" called Chiharu, motioning her boyfriend to come over.

"Hey, that looks good," said Takashi looking at Chiharu's lunchbox.

"Yamazaki-kun, are you eating lunch?" asked Rika noticing his empty hands.

"Yeah, I was about to go the cafeteria with Li-kun but…" trailed Takashi, glancing at a couple in their group.

"Syaoran! I made lunch for both of us! Look! Let's eat together," said Meiling while raising two boxes of lunch wrapped together to his face.

"Meiling, come here for a second."

"What? What's the matter?" asked Meiling; placing the lunch on the bench that Syaoran was sitting on. She began to unwrap it.

"Meiling!"

"What is it?" she asked, fully giving her attention to him now.

"We're at school."

"Yeah, that's why I'm using boxes instead of plates and bowls," she said and resumed setting up lunch.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, you still don't like konnyaku. Don't worry I didn't put any in there."

"That's not what I meant…"

"I made your favourite shrimp dumplings too."

"Hey! Listen to me!"

Meiling used her chopsticks and placed some food into Syaoran's open mouth and smiled.

"Here you go. I'm good at cooking, aren't I?"

Syaoran chewed for a moment and with a thoughtful expression, replied, "You're okay."

Then he remembered and regained his anger, "I mean, why did you follow me to Japan?"

"Because, no matter how long I wait, you won't come home."

"I told you already! I'll come home when I finish getting the Clow Cards."

"But didn't you tell me that someone else is gathering the Clow Cards too?"

"I explained everything to you yesterday! That's…"

Meiling turned and glared at Sakura, "It's her that's gathering the cards right?"

Sakura shivered.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo.

"I felt this sudden chill," replied Sakura, wrapping her hands around herself for warmth.

"Because of that, it'll take more time to gather the cards. You should go back home," said Syaoran.

"All right then! In order not to lose to that girl, I'll help you! With our strengths combined, we'll be unbeatable! Totally invincible! Ohohohohohohohoho!"

Syaoran buried his faced into his hands.

* * *

"So she is the kid's fiancée."

"It was strange. She kept staring at me all the time."

"Did you do anything to her Sakura?"

"Dinner's ready!" called Sakura's father from below.

"Okay! We're having a big dinner tonight! Wait here and I'll bring some to you."

"Yay!" said Cerberus happily.

After dinner, she walked upstairs and brought desert to Cerberus. She switched on her television as Cerberus joyfully began to attack his pudding with a spoon.

"Another martial artist has been attacked and injured," announced the newscaster.

"Hoee?"

"The victim is a judo expert of the third rank. The suspect is a girl who wears strange clothing. It appears to be some sort of challenge. Caution is advised to all martial arts experts."

* * *

"Strange clothing?"

Sakura sweatdropped and drooped. She was in yet another costume. She was standing on the bridge above the pond that she had previously fallen in.

"What's with that face? Come on and get the card, will ya?" said Cerberus full of energy.

"Kero-chan is very energetic today," commented Tomoyo.

"The dessert for tonight was especially good," explained Sakura.

"It's here. I sense the Clow Card," said Cerberus.

"I sense it too."

"So the strangely clothed girl that attacks martial artist experts is a…" said Tomoyo.

"A Clow Card," finished a new voice.

"Meiling-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, identifying the newcomer.

"This girl? She's the kid's fiancée?"

"You came to look for the cards too, didn't you?" said Meiling.

"Then you too…" trailed Sakura.

"I'll defeat it and hand it over to Syaoran. The cards belong to Syaoran," Meiling said forcefully.

"What! I won't let you do that! Sakura is the only Card Captor that I approved of," said Cerberus.

"What is this? A stuffed doll?" Meiling said while grabbing Cerberus.

"Let go of me!"

"Kero-chan is the Beast of Seal of the Clow Cards," answered Sakura insistently.

Meiling let go of Cerberus and looked at it incredulously.

"You mean that bath sponge is the actually the guardian of the Clow Cards?"

"Come at me and say that to my face, you little brat!" yelled Cerberus taking a fighting pose.

"Hmph. Well you may have the Beast of Seal but Syaoran has me. Syaoran wins," Meiling said cockily and raised her head.

There was a rush of water from the pond. A female figure in blue landed onto the pavement. She dove at Sakura and Meiling. They jumped to the side hastily.

"That is the card Fight. It's a combative card, so it nature is to find opponents to test its skill," Cerberus informed Sakura.

"But I can't fight," said Sakura in panic as she watched Fight form a stance.

"Fight chose to challenge that girl," said Cerberus pointing at Meiling.

Meiling smiled and put up a stance, "All right then. Bring it on!"

The card dashed at Meiling with her fist forward. Meiling blocked the attack and knocked Fight's arm to the side. Using her other hand, Meiling punched towards Fight. Fight moved its torso to the side and barely avoided the attack. Meiling began to repeatedly punch the card, and the Fight hand no choice but to block all the punches. Pushing back Fight and having an opening, Meiling roundhouse kicked the card and sent it backwards flying into pavement.

"Wow, that's awesome," said Sakura in amazement at Meiling's skill.

"You don't even have these simple skills and you want to capture all the cards?" Meiling said and moved towards Sakura. Sakura looked down.

"Syaoran will definitely catch all the cards, since you are so worthless," continued Meiling.

Suddenly Fight jumped in between the two. Sakura jumped backwards and backed away. Meiling spread apart her legs. She leaned forward and put up her fists. Fight did a similar stance.

"Was that not enough for you?" Meiling said and jumped into air with her leg pointed at Fight. Fight grabbed onto her ankle and spun around, throwing her to the side. Meiling flew to the pavement. Fight launched itself into the air. Meiling pushed herself up slightly with one arm.

"Watch out!" Sakura cried helplessly.

As Fight's foot was about to land on Meiling's stomach, a figure jump kicked Fight, pushing the card into the water.

"Syaoran," called Meiling as she raised herself from the ground.

"Meiling, didn't I tell you not to come!" yelled Syaoran.

"Bu… but…"

"You followed her, didn't you?" Syaoran said while pointing at Sakura.

"Oh so the girl can't tell where the card is by herself. She has no magical powers then. It's rare for people in the Li family to have no magic," said Cerberus.

"That's…"

"Meiling! The search for Clow Cards is not a game! Dangerous situations happen!" continued Syaoran.

"I was just careless…"

"Carelessness might cost you your life! Go home now!"

"Syaoran…"

A spout of water rushed up from behind them. Fight approached Meiling in the air, with its foot extended.

"Meiling!" Syaoran shouted and pushed Meiling to the side. He received the blow in his stomach and was pushed back to the fence.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!"

"Li-kun!"

Meiling ran to Syaoran's side and looked at Syaoran in anxiety. He slowly raised himself from the fenced. He wrapped his arms around the fence for support.

"I'm sorry, because of me…" Meiling said and raised her tearstained face to Syaoran.

"Do… Don't cry…" comforted Syaoran, obviously in a lot of pain.

Meiling turned towards the card furiously, "You hurt Syaoran!"

"Don't go near," said Syaoran helplessly as Meiling began to attack the card.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura as she approached Syaoran.

"Ye…Yeah."

"Meiling is strong…" commented Sakura as Meiling blocked a punch and delivered a kick to the card.

"But can she win against a Clow Card?" wondered Syaoran worriedly.

Meiling was on the defence now and blocking all the punches that Fight was throwing at her. She was definitely not going to get an opening. Fight's fist slammed into her gut and she doubled over.

"Meiling! What should I do, at this rate Meiling will…" trailed Sakura.

"Turn it back into a card as soon as possible!" said Syaoran.

"How do I do that?"

"For Fight, you have defeat it in combat," said Cerberus.

"But it's not possible for me to. I can't fight at all…" said Sakura in distress.

"But there is no other way," said Cerberus watching Meiling slam into the ground from a throw.

"No!" cried Sakura.

"It's like that time with Power…" commented Tomoyo. Sakura's eyes widened at the words.

Syaoran got up from the fence and was approaching the playground where Meiling was fighting.

"Me… Meiling!" Syaoran yelled as Fight knocked Meiling onto the ground with a kick to the chest. Meiling didn't get up.

"Wait, Li-kun leave it to me," said Sakura as she moved in front of him, "Harbour all strength into this wand! Power!"

Just as Fight was about to slam a leg down on Meiling, Sakura cried out, "Wait!"

Fight noticed her and decided that it had a new foe to test its strength. Fight charged at her and Sakura dodged to the side. She ran backwards from the card, as it continued to chase, occasionally throwing punches and kicks. Then it disappeared.

"Sakura, behind you!" yelled Cerberus as the card neatly landed from its flip. Sakura helplessly raised her staff and closed her eyes fearfully. She slammed it down on Fight, as it was just about to reach her. Sakura opened her eyes. The card laid in a crumpled heap at her feet.

"Now!" said Cerberus, snapping Sakura out of her daze.

"Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!"

"Are you okay, Meiling?" asked Syaoran as he pulled Meiling's arm over his shoulder to support her.

"Syaoran… She got the card…" Meiling trailed with half-lidded eyes.

"It's okay, let's just get you home," he said gently as he lifted her into his arms.

Sakura watched Syaoran as he slowly walked away, carrying his injured fiancée.

* * *


	9. Sakura and the Wonderful Teacher

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World 

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic will be S+S, and will deal with more mature concepts later on. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.  
Grammer and spelling fixed.

Chapter 7: Sakura and the Wonderful Teacher

Sakura roller bladed around the corner at full speed, which was usually only seen during the morning, when she had often just made it to class in time. She zipped past a woman, almost ramming into her shopping bags.

"Sorry," she called and the woman gave her annoyed glare. She continued to skid around a corner and hurried home.

"Ah! I can't believe forgot that I have to make dinner tonight!" she said between deep gasps of breath caused by exertion. Just as she skated around another corner, a young boy was walking and eating some chocolate, creating a mess of himself. She swerved to the left of him in barely enough time to not collide into him and threw herself off balance. She teetered for a few seconds and just as she thought she was going to plant her face into the ground a hand caught hers and steadied her. Sakura raised her head to see a sophisticated woman. She had smooth straight red hair which was highlighted orange in the sun. She took off her glasses and revealed pretty red eyes.

Wow, she is so beautiful….

"Are you okay?" asked the mysterious woman.

"Ye… Yes! Thank you very much!"

She closed her eyes and gave Sakura a dazzling smile.

"Your welcome, be more careful next time. I'll see you tomorrow," she said and turned around with a swish of her hair. She walked away with her hair gently swaying back and forth.

"Hoe? Tomorrow?" wondered Sakura, gazing at the diminishing figure with a puzzled face.

* * *

Heave. I can't run anymore. Heave. One more step. Heave. I need air. Heave. Just open the door...

"Good morning!" shouted Sakura as she knocked the door aside with much force.

"You're safe, Sakura," said Tomoyo as Sakura put her hand against the doorframe for support.

"The teacher is not here yet," said Chiharu, watching Sakura take deep breaths.

"Thank goodness," said Sakura happily, regaining her breath.

"Just almost," said a male voice from behind her. Sakura jumped.

"Ahaha… Good morning, sensei," said Sakura in embarrassment. She rushed to her seat. Her classmates ignored the scene, they were used to it by now.

"I have an announcement for today, Your English teacher, Miss Nagai, is taking a long vacation break. So, from today on, you'll have a substitute english teacher."

A graceful woman entered the classroom; the same woman that saved Sakura from getting acquainted the ground the other day. She turned and faced the students.

"My name is Mizuki Kaho, nice to meet you," the new teacher said while smiling prettily.

The person from yesterday… Sakura speculated how the newcomer knew that they would meet again as she used her elbows to prop herself up and watched Kaho with wonder.

"She is pretty, isn't she?" whispered Tomoyo from beside her. Sakura numbly nodded. From behind her, Syaoran's eyebrows drew together and he glared at Kaho.

"What about Mizuki-sensei?" asked Sakura innocently.

"You couldn't sense it?" said Syaoran with his usual slightly cross face.

"Sense what?"

"Syaoran! There you are!" cried a voice that Syaoran knew all too well. She looked at Syaoran and Sakura, alternating between them. She gave Sakura a glare that made her wince and then settled on Syaoran.

"Meiling," said Syaoran acknowledging her presence. His face seemed to say, what do you want with me now?

"You promised to each lunch with me, remember?" said Meiling, grabbing onto his arm to drag him away.

'He… Hey wait a second, we've just started talking," said Syaoran, resisting Meiling's efforts.

"What did you start talking about?" said Meiling, finally ceasing her efforts, but her arms were still wrapped possessively around Syaoran's.

"It's about Mizuki-sensei," answered Tomoyo.

"What is this? Why are you leaving out of this?" Meiling whined and threw a tantrum.

"No! I didn't forget about you!" said Syaoran, his tone edged with annoyance.

"Then what?" asked Meiling as she pouted.

"That teacher has quite a powerful aura, are you sure you didn't sense it? It's best to be careful around her," Syaoran explained.

"That's going to be a problem."

"Mizuki-sensei!" exclaimed Sakura as she turned around to see the teacher.

Kaho calmly walked up to Syaoran and said, "You're Li Syaoran-san, right? I am your new English teacher. You'll be in trouble if you don't pay attention in class. Isn't that right, Daidouji Tomoyo-san?

"Yes."

"And also Li Meiling-san, and you're Kinomoto Sakura-san," Kaho said, facing the students one by one.

"Ye… Yes! Thank you for helping me yesterday!"

"We meet again," said Kaho, moving close to Sakura for a moment and then turned around and walked away.

* * *

Syaoran was sitting under a tree by himself while Meiling was on clean-up duty. A textbook was lying idly on his lap while he stared off in space. Whatever was on his mind wasn't pleasant, betrayed by the deep scowl on his face. He should have been felt Mizuki's presence, not let her surprise him like that. Hell, he had the most magical capacity in his family already, how was it possible? And the girl was being too trusting again, wasn't there any suspicions in her? His relationship with the girl was some sort of shaky alliance to gather the cards, but if she was so vulnerable, it threw the whole gathering of the Clow Cards into risk. He scowled deeper; he still needed the cards no matter what. Even if it wasn't for his own pride, he had promised the clan that he would bring back the cards. If he failed to, Mother would definitely not be happy at all with him. Such a thing would usurp the stability of his position as the clan's head in the future. After all, that's all what his mother cared about anyway. To have the blood of his father continue the line. _What am I doing, thinking about things like this? It's not like I have a choice_. He ran his hands in his hair in frustration until he reached a level of calm. Picking up his book, he began to concentrate on it to distract himself from idle thoughts.

* * *

"People say the charms from the Tsukimine shrine will grant you anything you wish for. Especially in the matters of love," said Naoko, while sweeping the classroom floor.

"Love?" said Meiling and Sakura simultaneously. Sakura looked at Meiling and blinked.

"Meiling?" asked Sakura in puzzlement and Meiling took a step backwards in mortification.

"The charms may be very effective, but my relationship with Syaoran is perfect condition, so it doesn't make a difference. OHOHOHOhoho…" said Meiling, sweating a bit.

"I didn't know that they sold love charms in this shrine," said Sakura as they approached the steps leading to the shrine.

"Naoko knows a lot about these kind of things," said Tomoyo informatively.

"Love…" trailed Sakura, clasping her hands to her chest and closing her eyes. Tomoyo frowned a bit.

"Hmm? What's wrong Tomoyo?" said Sakura with concern, her eyes opened.

Tomoyo shook her head nonchalantly as if it was nothing. Sakura looked at her, baffled.

"Now let's go," Tomoyo gently pressed, not wanting to go further in the discussion.

"Okay," complied Sakura, and took few steps forward with Tomoyo. Suddenly she felt something wrong with the air. She stopped and looked around seeing only bits of sky through gaps between leaves. Leaves were scattered freely on the ground, signalling autumn. No, there was nothing wrong…

"What is wrong?" asked a concerned Tomoyo from beside her, noticing Sakura's sudden pause.

"I think I felt something…" replied Sakura, her eyes still searching the area.

"I did not feel anything," said Tomoyo.

"Must have been my imagination then," Sakura said a bit unsteadily. Tomoyo and Sakura continued to walk towards the shrine.

"That place sells the charms," said Tomoyo while pointing to a small building.

"Huh?" said Sakura, turning to the direction of where Tomoyo was pointing. There was an odd couple near the stall. The girl was dragging onto the arm of the boy while the boy was pulling backwards, resisting the girl.

"Hold on Meiling, there is something about this place…" said Syaoran, trying to shove her off him without harming her.

"In order to take our relationship to the next step, we need those charms!" said Meiling, still clinging to Syaoran like glue.

"Meiling! That's not why we came here for!" shouted Syaoran.

Meiling looked away from Syaoran and her eyes found Sakura and Tomoyo staring at them. She jumped a few feet away form Syaoran and began to sweat.

"Ki… Kinomoto! Ah this is… uh…" trailed Meiling, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Li-kun, did you feel anything when you entered the shrine?" asked Sakura, ignoring Meiling.

"You felt it too?"

"Felt what?" asked Meiling impatiently. A bell rang continuously. They looked around in puzzlement. The ground began to rumble and Meiling found green walls rising from the ground. The group found themselves in a corridor.

"What is this?" said Meiling, tense from the sudden change in their surroundings.

"But the shrine was just here…" said Sakura, in confusion.

"It was here, no doubt," said Tomoyo, reinforcing the reality of their situation.

"Where is the exit?" said Sakura in a panic.

"Hold on! Sense the area!" commanded Syaoran.

"I sense a Clow Card!"

Syaoran nodded grimly at her.

"It's most likely the card Maze," he said, studying their surroundings.

"Well, leave the rest to Syaoran. Let's get out of here quickly and buy our charms," Meiling said nonchalantly.

"It's not as easy as you think. The maze won't disappear until we find the exit for it."

"Didn't we pass here before?" asked Sakura as they walked around the corner.

"Come to think of it, it looks familiar," wondered Syaoran.

"This is strange, we should be able to walk eventually to the exit with our hands like this," said Tomoyo with her right hand pressed up against the wall.

"Li-kun, can you use your compass?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran took out the Rashinban and blue energy gathered the to centre of it. Instead of the expected ray of light, the energy burst and scattered.

"This compass is only used to look for Clow Cards," said Syaoran, while shaking his head.

"Wait, I have an idea. O Key which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release! Fly!" chanted Sakura, and wings formed at then end of her staff.

"I'll look for an exit with this," said Sakura kicking off, with her skirt flapping in the breeze. Syaoran suddenly found the ground very interesting…

"Look," said Tomoyo, making Syaoran raise his head to see the walls of the maze rise as Sakura elevated.

"Hoe…" said Sakura, finally giving up and landing onto the ground again.

"So there's no way to search from above," stated Syaoran, inside very thankful that he had carefully avoided another awkward situation with his wandering eyes, especially with Meiling around. _I don't want Meiling to get any ideas…_

"If we don't out of here soon, we can't buy the charms. This is pissing me off!" shouted Meiling as her fist landed onto the wall.

"You can't break it like that," said Syaoran calmly.

"Wait, that's right! Thank you Meiling!" said Sakura happily.

"Huh?" said Meiling in confusion.

"Cut apart the object that blocks our way! Sword!" chanted Sakura as her staff became edged. She brought it down onto the wall beside her and the wall split apart.

"It worked!" shouted Meiling in amazement. The wall became fluid and formed together, closing the gap.

"So sword doesn't work either," said Syaoran as he tapped the wall.

The ground began to rumble. Then the ground seemed to rise beneath them. Walls rised between each person, separating them. The ground began to simultaneously expand and contract throwing the group off their feet. The ground under Tomoyo began to rise several feet in the air; she looked down helplessly at Sakura. The wall between Syaoran and Sakura collapsed at that moment.

"You okay?" asked Syaoran as he ran over to Sakura.

"Tomoyo!" cried Sakura in distress, not hearing Syaoran.

"Wind descend!" cried Syaoran, taking out an ofuda. A gust of wind swept up Tomoyo and gently brought her back down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura while grabbing onto Tomoyo's arms.

"I'm fine," comforted Tomoyo.

"Where's Meiling?" said Syaoran frantically, looking around.

"Syaoran!"

"Meiling! Where are you!" yelled Syaoran. Then he focused upwards.

"Here! Here! Get over here quickly!" whimpered Meiling.

"Wait there. I'll save you. Wind descend," said Syaoran taking out another ofuda. The wind reached towards Meiling but from a meter away from her, it rebounded off an invisible wall.

"What happened?" asked Sakura in bewilderment.

"The space here is twisted so it couldn't reach her," Syaoran replied.

"Syaoran!"

"Meiling, wait there. I'll come for you."

"But how," questioned Tomoyo.

"We'll have to walk there," replied Syaoran grimly.

"Syaoran! Hurry!"

"Just a bit more!" replied Syaoran, heading towards a tunnel and then paused.

"If we go in there, we won't be able to see Meiling," said Tomoyo.

"But if we go in there, we can reach her," said Sakura positively.

"Meiling! We are going to enter this tunnel. I want you to count slowly, for us to follow your voice," commanded Syaoran.

"Okay."

"Let's go," said Syaoran, entering the tunnel.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nin…"

"Meiling! Hey! Answer me!" yelled Syaoran in the middle of the tunnel, his voice full of worry.

"Meiling!" called Sakura.

"Where are you?" called Tomoyo.

"I told her not to move," said Syaoran, half angrily, half worriedly.

"My father must be worried. But anyway Meiling is waiting. Let's look for her," said Sakura encouragingly.

"Ye… Yeah," said Syaoran as he smiled slightly with gratitude. Not his usually cocky smile, but it was genuine, Sakura noted. Still, she had never seen him with a complete smile. The group began to run towards the exit. Syaoran looked up at where he had last seen Meiling. She was not there.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"This sound…" trailed Sakura.

"We heard this when the maze appeared," said Syaoran. The sound of footsteps came from around the corner.

"Who's there?" said Syaoran menacingly, running in front of Sakura and Tomoyo protectively.

"Meiling!" said Syaoran, identifying the newcomer.

"Syaoran!" cried Meiling and threw herself in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran fought for breath.

"Thank goodness," said Tomoyo with relief.

"But how did you get here?" wondered Sakura.

"I was saved," said Meiling, raising her head from Syaoran's torso and loosening her grip.

"By whom?" asked Syaoran, regaining some air.

"Mizuki-sensei!" exclaimed Sakura as the longhaired woman stepped around the corner.

"I thought I felt a strange aura around our shrine. Then I look outside to see this maze. I was really shocked," Kaho said.

"Our shrine?" questioned Sakura.

"I'm the daughter of the priest of this shrine. I decided too look around just in case someone got lost in this. And then I heard Li-san's cry. Did you hear this sound?" said Kaho as she rang an odd shaped bell. They nodded.

"I was trying to warn people but I guess I was too late," explained Kaho.

"It has an interesting looking shape," commented Sakura, examining the bell.

"It's been passed down the shrine for a long time. It's late isn't it? I think we should find the exit," said Kaho, looking up at the dark sky.

"We've been looking around for a long while and we've tried many different things," said Sakura.

"Then how about this," said Kaho while tapping her bell onto the wall of the maze. Sections of the walls in the path of the bell consecutively collapsed.

"But if you break the wall, it quickly…" trailed Sakura as Kaho walked calmly into the path she made.

"Now, let's go," Kaho said, pausing a bit to look back at their shocked faces. They began to follow her out of the maze.

"The walls aren't forming back together," whispered Sakura to Syaoran.

"She has some amazing power after all," Syaoran whispered back. Meiling looked between the two suspiciously.

"Here's the exit," said Kaho as the reached the edge of the maze.

"We're out!" said Sakura happily, skipping out of the maze.

"It's starting to for another maze, turn it back to a card," commanded Syaoran as the maze began to swirl together in a mass of shapes.

"But…" trailed Sakura, looking uneasily at Kaho.

"Don't mind me."

"Um…" said Sakura, still in hesitation.

"I'll turn around," said Kaho, spinning around.

"Is that okay?" Sakura asked Syaoran. He nodded.

"Hurry, it's forming another maze!" shouted Meiling.

"O Key which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release! Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!"

Maze reverted into a card and flew into Kaho's hand. She looked at it in puzzlement.

"Um… that is… uh…" said Sakura uneasily, approaching Kaho.

"I believe it's better for you to have it. Here," said Kaho, smiling and handing Sakura the card. Sakura looked at here gratefully.

"The charm store is closed!" whined Meiling. Sakura looked on in disappointment. Kaho reached into her pocket and handed them a love charm each.

"Thank you!" said Meiling and Sakura joyfully.

"You wanted that right?"

"How did you know?" Sakura asked Kaho.

"I just did," said Kaho, smiling a bit mysteriously, "It's late, and I hope you all will be on time for class tomorrow. So hurry home now."

"See you tomorrow," said Tomoyo as she got into a black car driven by one of her many bodyguards.

"Goodnight," said Sakura, waving as the car drove off.

"Be careful. As I thought, the teacher isn't any normal person," whispered Syaoran discreetly, as he walked passed her.

"Huh?"

"Wait for me!" cried Meiling as she ran to Syaoran and glomped onto his arm.

"See you tomorrow, Kinomoto-san. Be careful at night," said Kaho.

"Ye… Yes," replied Sakura and ran in the direction of her house.

Kaho walked up the stairs to the shrine and looked in the direction of the moon. She smiled.


	10. Sakura and the Shrine of Memories

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World 

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic will be S+S, and will deal with more mature concepts later on. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

Chapter 8: Sakura and the Shrine of Memories

_Cherry blossoms flew around the Tokyo Tower at night. The moon was bright and full. Sakura was standing yet again on the rooftop in front of the Tokyo Tower. Scattered Clow Cards fluttered in the air between her and the tower. Sakura focused. A longhaired figure stood on the tower, her hair fanning in the wind. _

_"Who is that?" _

_Sakura could not distinguish the face of the figure. _

_"Who are you?" _

"Who could that be?" wondered Sakura as she woke up in her bed. Rubbing her eyes to clear them, she looked behind her to see her clock read 6:00 AM.

"Oh, it's so early," said Sakura, as she got out of her bed, not able to sleep after seeing the prophetic dream.

* * *

Sakura skated luxuriously on the path to school, a rare thing to see. Her mind was not focused on the movement of her feet but on her thoughts. She did not trip as she roller bladed mindlessly, her legs already trained to the path for many years. Coloured leaves fell gently around her as a small breeze passed by.

"I had that dream when I first met Kero-chan. I had it also when I met Li-kun…"

Flash of a shrouded figure, with her long hair and trench coat billowing in the wind.

"And then…"

The words "Tsukimine Shrine" flashed past her and Sakura paused.

"I met Mizuki-sensei yesterday, what a mysterious person…" Sakura said, voicing her thoughts.

"You really think so?" said a female voice from beside her. Sakura stiffened in surprise.

"I'm sorry. Did I surprise you?" Kaho asked, holding a broom in her hands.

"No, I mean… Good Morning!" said Sakura, stumbling over the first few words.

"Good Morning. You get up early Kinomoto-san."

"I got up early in the morning, so I'm taking a walk."

"I'm cleaning up the premise of the shrine," Kaho said and smiled at her. Sakura smiled brightly back at her. _Somehow whenever I see Mizuki-sensei, I feel so sweet._

"I'll help too!"

"Are you sure? How about your walk?"

"It's no big deal."

Sakura sweep several leaves to the pile that she gathered together before. The pavement of the shrine was now clear of leaves except for several piles of leaves.

"Is it okay that I leave it here?" asked Sakura.

"Sure. Thank you," said Kaho and gave her a brilliant smile. Sakura felt herself automatically smile back at her.

_I'm so glad that I got up early today. _

_"Be careful. As I thought, the teacher isn't any normal person." _

_Even though he said to be cautious, I can't help but to feel hanyaan around Mizuki-sensei._

"You were really a great help. Thank you very much. Please take some chestnuts," said Kaho, while handing her a bag.

"Thank you!" said Sakura happily and taking the bag.

"Oh look at the time. I think we should be going to school now." "Hai!"

"Tomoyo-chan! Good Morning!" said Sakura bubbly.

"Good morning Sakura-chan. Why are you so happy today?"

"It is because of… this!" said Sakura as she raised the bag in her hand for Tomoyo to see.

"And…"

"Well, this morning… Mizuki-sensei…"

"I told you to be careful with her!" interrupted a scowling Syaoran, sitting behind her.

"Li-kun! But…" trailed Sakura.

"Syaoran!" interrupted a voice from the classroom door. Meiling ran to him and looked angrily at him, "I was putting on my shoes and you left me behind!"

Tomoyo and Sakura blinked.

"Oh chestnuts?" said Meiling, finally noticing Sakura and Tomoyo. Behind them, Syaoran looked relieved.

"Do you want some Meiling?" offered Sakura.

"Yeah! Thanks!" said Meiling happily and began to crack some of them.

Sakura smiled happily too, but for a different reason.

Kaho was standing below a tree at her shrine at night. She was staring solemnly at the full moon. Then her lips curved into a smile.

* * *

"Did you really sense a Clow Card?" Sakura asked her beady-eyed companion.

"I'm sure, it woke me up!"

"Tsukimine shrine… I captured the maze card yesterday at this place."

"The one where the mysterious teacher lives?"

"Yeah… What card is it, I wonder…"

"All I know it is a pretty powerful card," replied a male voice from behind her.

"Li-kun!" said Sakura, turning around and spotting the unruly haired boy.

"I know that, since it could wake me up," said Cerberus, annoyed at Syaoran.

Sakura looked around, curiously. She peered into the distance behind Syaoran.

"What?" asked Syaoran in annoyance.

"Where's Meiling-chan?" wondered Sakura.

"I left her behind, because she didn't finish her homework."

"Hah. That girl is still doing her homework at this hour," said Cerberus smugly.

"Don't say that! Meiling-chan just transferred from Hong Kong and she doesn't know Japanese too well," scolded Sakura.

"How about that girl with the video camera?" asked Syaoran.

"It's too late to call her at this hour," replied Sakura.

"In any case, the card is in that shrine…" trailed Cerberus. Sakura and Syaoran turned towards the shrine.

The full moon continued to shine brightly.

* * *

"This is strange. We should have found it right away," said Cerberus, hovering in the air.

"I'm sure it is nearby," said Syaoran with a frown.

"We've been searching the shrine for almost an hour," stated Sakura.

"I'm sure I felt it before, but now I can't feel a thing. Man, I'm thirsty. Is there a vending machine around here?" complained Cerberus.

"I want one too. Buy one for Li-kun also, okay?" said Sakura, while throwing her change purse to Cerberus. Cerberus swooped and grabbed onto it with both hands, making his arms hunch down from the weight.

"Oh, well. I will if I remember," said Cerberus nonchalantly.

"What do you mean!" said Syaoran angrily.

"Hey, that's my wallet!"

* * *

Syaoran was sitting up on a sacred tree in the shrine. A few branches away, sat Sakura.

"I wonder where the card is," said Sakura, breaking the previous silence.

"It should be nearby. It probably knows we're here, so it has hidden itself."

"But if there's really another card, then that makes it the second one we've found here."

"That teacher was here, wasn't she?"

"Ye...Yeah. I saw her this morning. I helped her sweep the place and she gave me chestnuts."

"You really didn't sense anything about that teacher?"

"I feel so hanyaan around her," said Sakura, bunching her fists under her chin.

"Hanyaan?" asked Syaoran in puzzlement, "Anyhow, you could sense something else too, right?"

"Ye...Yeah."

"I guess people with powers are drawn towards other things with powers."

"You mean, me?"

"Because you have powers, you can capture the Clow Cards, right?"

"But when I'm with Miss Mizuki, I don't feel any fear at all. Instead, I feel really happy."

"Things don't always appear what they seem, you know?"

Sakura shook her head at those words, "But you know, if you think someone is nice or if you like someone, there's nothing you can do about that feeling. There's someone else I feel hanyaan about too."

"Do I know him?" Syaoran asked, looking at her with a bit of curiosity.

"No, he's studying somewhere. Is there someone you really like?"

"No. No one," he said softly. A long silence fell upon the two.

"I'm sure you'll find someone someday!" said Sakura brightly, giving him a brilliant smile. Syaoran stared at her and found his heart beating rapidly. Blood rushed uncontrollably to his face. Realising he was blushing, he shook his head frantically and jumped off the tree.

"Wait, Li-kun!" shouted Sakura, watching his running form. She jumped off the tree after him. As she tried to step forward, she found herself being pulled backwards. She looked behind her to see a black abyss that had formed in the trunk of the tree.

"LI-KUN!" she screamed helplessly.

Syaoran turned around to see Sakura half submerged in the void of the tree. He ran to her and reached out with his hand and grabbed hers.

"They had the juice I like," said Cerberus as he arrived on the scene. Three cans of drinks clattered to the ground as he saw the scene before him, "Sakura!"

Syaoran found himself being dragged in as well. His feet dragged on the floor as he resisted the force that inevitably would pull them in. He felt the stuffed animal grab onto his shirt, but it did little to improve their situation.

"Li-kun, let go and you won't be dragged in!" yelled Sakura.

"What are you thinking you idiot!" he yelled at her and then said with gentle expression, "Who else will seal the cards when you're gone?"

"Thank you," she said with a soft smile and loosened her grip on his hand. Her hand slipped from his and she was absorbed in the black void.

"How was she sucked into the tree?" said Syaoran, grabbing Cerberus off his ceremonial robes and then began to grip him tightly.

"Loosen your grip, kid. This is… the card Return!"

* * *

"Huh? Why did I fall asleep at a place like this?" wondered Sakura as she raised herself room the ground in front a tree in the shrine.

"Um... I came to the shrine to look for a Clow Card with Kero-chan. I saw Li-kun, and we were talking here... That's right! I got sucked in by the tree!"

Sakura turned around and looked at the trunk of the tree in puzzlement, "Huh? There's nothing..."

A breeze blew and a flurry of pink fell around her. She caught one of objects in her hand and examined it, "The cherry blossoms are falling…"

She turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"Li-kun? Not him! I got to hide somewhere. Jump!"

Using the card, she landed on a tree branch and spied on the newcomer, "Onii-chan!"

Sakura's older brother was in his junior high school uniform. He was even younger than her. He stepped up to the tree, and placed his right palm against it. A small blue glow appeared where the contact was made.

"You've come to protect us today," said the younger Touya to the spirit.

"Good evening. Did you come to worship at this hour?" said a female voice from behind Touya, surprising him.

"Mizuki-sensei..." wondered Sakura from her hiding place.

"It came to protect us, so I came to say hello," replied Touya.

"You can tell something is dwelling in this tree, can't you? You see a lot of them, don't you? Isn't it hard for you? To be able to see something others can't see..." trailed Kaho.

"I'm used to it," replied Touya.

"Would you tell me your name?" asked Kaho.

"Kinomoto Touya," replied Touya.

"What year?" Kaho continued to ask.

"Grade 8," replied Touya.

"So as I thought, I'm really am in the past," said Sakura as she continued to watch the scene below her.

"I'm Mizuki Kaho. I'll see you tomorrow again," said Kaho, turning around and walking away, leaving a wondering Touya standing there.

"She said the same thing to me…" trailed Sakura.

"Return is a card that sends people back to the past, but it takes a lot of magical power. It's rarely put in use," said Cerberus, occasionally glancing back worriedly at the tree.

"But then why did it act all of a sudden?" asked Syaoran, looking at his hand and then he clenched it tightly.

"Most likely, this tree is closely related to this shrine and has stored up lots of power. It's probably returning her these powers. Also, it's impossible to go back with just the will of one person... Someone must have be waiting underneath the tree," explained Cerberus and then he said while looking up at the sky, "Besides... Today the moon is full."

"You're the student teacher for our class. That's why yesterday you said you'd see me tomorrow again," said Touya as he confronted Kaho.

"I only recognize the uniform. I didn't know who's in my class yet," she replied.

"Then how did you know?" asked Touya in confusion.

"I just do. It's like you can see things that other people can't, it's hard to explain, you know?"

"I guess so."

"I'm sure we'll become friends."

"Do you just know so too?"

"No. I have faith in you," said Kaho with a smile. Touya stared at her and the wind blew around them.

"Touya and Mizuki-sensei knew each other…" wondered Sakura.

"What happens if it goes on like this?"

"Before the past which Sakura is in catches up with the present, it'll only go on like this," replied Cerberus, uneasily.

"Isn't there something we can do?" asked Syaoran calmly, his voice edged with anger. One hand was tightly gripping the hilt of his sword.

"There is. But..."

"Study abroad? When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Touya angrily.

"If I told you, it would bother you, right? Both you and I will feel sad," replied Kaho. She wrapped her arms around Touya's waist from the side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It all began under this tree. It's almost been a year since you told me that you love me," reminisced Kaho.

"They're so far away, I can't hear them..." said Sakura from the tree.

"I was really happy, because I loved you very much too. We had a lot of fun together. I had a really good time," continued Kaho.

"Why are you talking in past tense…" said Touya, turning his head to look at her.

"Let's say good-bye," said Kaho, unwrapping her arms from his waist and lifting her head.

"Why...?" asked Touya heatedly, looking at her with hurt eyes.

"Because when we meet again, you would already have someone you care about.

I'll find someone else, too," she said and then with a reassuring smile, "It'll be okay. Because when we meet next time, you and I would have become great friends. I will come back for sure. When the time comes..."

Kaho moved away from him and looked upwards, "What a beautiful full moon."

Then she said softly with a smile, "When a disaster befalls upon this world..."

"Mizuki-sensei!" cried Sakura as she found everything around her dissolving into black.

"But... I'm sure..." continued Kaho's voice from far away.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" called a voice in Osaka dialect. Sakura winced as she raised herself from the cold ground. She opened her eyes to see the familiar flying Guardian of the Seal.

"Kero-chan..." she trailed.

"Thank goodness. You really came back," said Cerberus happily.

"How did I...?" wondered Sakura as she stood up.

"You gotta thank the brat this time," replied Cerberus with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Black miasma began to flow out of the tree. It formed together in a black mass that swirled chaotically, tendrils occasionally escaping from it.

"Sakura, that's the true form of the card!" yelled Cerberus.

"Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!" cried Sakura as she hit her staff against it. The card flew into her awaiting hand. There was movement around the tree and Sakura tensed.

"You did come back..." said a staggering Syaoran.

"Li-kun!" Sakura cried out and ran to him, lifting his arm around her shoulders.

"The card that took you away was called Return. For Return, in order to stop the flow of time by using the card Time, a seal has to be placed on the entire tree. But it takes a lot of magical power to use the card Time. On top of that, to stop the flow of time in the past with magical power..." said Cerberus, with another lengthy explanation.

"Li-kun, I'm so sorry..." interrupted Sakura, as she put her face close to Syaoran's. Syaoran looked away, flustered.

"Thank you so much!" cried Sakura as she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

_Holy shit_, Syaoran thought as he felt the girl's body press up against his. His body began to glow bright red like a fluorescent sign, and he felt so very, very hot all of a sudden. When had he last felt something similar to this? The time where he fell on top of her and his hand was… _No, don't go there_, begged his mind. Suddenly he was aware how nice it felt with their chests pressed together. He gulped. Fighting for control, he pushed her away and ran in desperation.

"Li-kun?"

"Hmm, looks like the kid wasn't as tired as I thought he was," said Cerberus, turning his vision away from Syaoran, who could possibly out time Dash at the rate he was going.

The moon…

"Yue…"

* * *

**Glossary:**

Hanyaan: Another Sakura catchphrase, means Schweet.  
Hai: Yes (I don't know why I'm using it. Maybe because when Sakura says it, it's so cute!)  
Small note on vending machines: There are located everywhere in Japan. It's not uncommon to see a vending machine located at some random corner.

* * *


	11. Interlude: Love and Anxiety

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World 

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic will be S+S, and will deal with more mature concepts later on. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

Interlude: Love and Anxiety 

A red-eye Chinese girl was outside on a balcony, alone. A cold breeze made strands of her hair tangle with each other, but she didn't seem to mind. She stared vacantly at city lights of Tomoeda at night.

Meiling knew that there was something different about Syaoran ever since he had moved to Japan. He smiled on an occasion. He had softened slightly. She didn't like it. Someone was making his mask crack and it wasn't her. She was worried. She absentmindedly fingered her engagement bracelet. Threads of gold weaved together, a simple bracelet yet so precious. Syaoran's mother had given it to her when it was apparent that her engagement to Syaoran was going to last. It had been already been ten years since when the engagement had been made

"Hey, Meiling. Is something wrong?" asked a male voice from behind her.

"Nothing, Syaoran," she said turning around to see a young man with dark eyes that pierced easily into her heart. She smiled and grabbed onto his arm happily. He sighed and let her do as she wished.

"Syaoran, the promise is still exists, right?" she asked while resting her head on his shoulder. Her features softened so that she appeared to be vulnerable girl, extremely unusual for her case.

"Yeah," he said rather vaguely.

He was kind, that's why she loved him. Ever since that day… And he continued to be kind, no matter how neglected he was by his mother. His heart had been sealed together already by duty when she had met him. She still hoped that she could undo it.

"What is that smell?" he asked breaking her thoughts. She sniffed the air.

"Ah my cake!" she said and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

Syaoran sighed. Her question had slightly disturbed him though. Where was the usual confidence she had displayed? Sure, he had no desire for the engagement to continue but a promise was a promise. And she was his only friend from childhood. He didn't want to break her heart. Was it better that he continued with the engagement when he could never love her more than a sister? If it wasn't, he already had led her on for so long. Guilt began to surge through him and he knew he had trapped himself too deeply to find a solution where both parties could have happiness.

"Syaoran, I burnt the cake," Meiling said suddenly popping in front of him and presenting him with a charcoal mass in a no longer shining pan. She looked a bit upset. He noticed.

He tore a piece anyway. He put it in his mouth and chewed. His face remained expressionless when he said, "It's okay."

There he was being so nice again… It made her heart burst with joy. She dropped the pan onto the ground with a clang and hugged him tightly.

"Meiling, loosen your grip a bit," he asked, rasping for air.

"Sorry Syaoran," she said as she complied. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort of his warmth. After a long silence, she opened her eyes slowly.

"Syaoran, do you love me?"

Red eyes locked onto amber eyes, lies could not be told under such a gaze. Nor would he lie normally as honour did not permit him to.

"I-I… I…"

She withdrew her gaze and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"It's okay that you don't answer. As long as I'm the girl that you care about most, it doesn't matter that you love me or not."

"Don't you think our marriage would be empty though?" he asked softly, almost whispering, being afraid that such words would hurt her.

"As long as I'm with you, it's okay," she said and closed her eyes again, allowing the pang in her chest to ebb away. She would eventually soften his heart in their marriage. A life without Syaoran, unimaginable. She had planned her life to be with him. She definitely didn't know what to do if he decided that there was a girl that he cared more that her. Engagement broken, her love of ten years lost to her. Fear gripped her and she didn't know why but began to cry. _Don't leave me please_.

Syaoran felt his shirt being soaked. Tears?

"Meiling, why are you crying?"

She began to sob harder. He smoothed her hair, in attempt to relax her. He was being kind to her yet again, and in return, she helplessly fell deeper in love with him. _Please don't let there be a day where I have to plan a life without you…_

And they stood there on the balcony for hours. She cried in his arms and he continued to comfort her.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
This is kind of my response to all those 'Meiling is a bitch, deserves to die' people out there. Sure they may have just seen the Nelvana CCS but Meiling is really a beautiful character too, as seen in the Sakura Card season and Movie 2. Don't assume the worst of people until you have seen all sides to them.  
Most people don't see that Meiling is helplessly in love in a person that won't love her back. She knows that too. And therefore turns a hostile face to all that may take her love away. I believe her confidence is a façade to cover up her uncertainty in love. She isn't perfect but no one is.  
I had stalled putting out this for a long time. I admit I don't love Meiling but I do have lots of respect for her. 


	12. Sakura, Kero-chan, Syaoran and...

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic will be S+S, and will deal with more mature concepts later on. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

Chapter 9: Sakura, Kero-chan, Syaoran and …

Location: Penguin Park.

Time: Late afternoon.

A blue hedgehog-looking animal with a curly tail, jumped and landed onto the ground of the park. Despite the colour, it was obviously not ordinary by its comical swirls for eyes. A young male's shoes skidded on the dirt of the playground, bringing him to a stop in front of it.

"I found this card earlier!" he yelled to something. That something was a flying cute teddy bear with ears that were way too large, making it look disfigured.

"We've found it first brat!" retorted the supposed doll. Before they could go further in their argument, their blue prey began to make an escape.

"Sakura, there it is!" shouted Cerberus.

With a jump that was not possible for an ordinary human, a young woman landed on the infamous Emperor Penguin of Tomoeda Park.

"Hold it right there!" Sakura yelled, bringing a staff in front of her.

"Return to thy form which thou should be!" she chanted as the card jumped in her path, "Clow Ca..."

She was cut off as she faltered when the card extended its tongue at her. She ducked under the path of the card and it landed on her. Using her back to propel itself, it continued its escape.

Syaoran and Cerberus ran, well in Cerberus's case, flew, after it. Syaoran tackled the card and Cerberus grabbed onto its tail. A blue glow surrounded the three figures as they fell to the ground.

"Sakura! Seal it! Do it quick, else it'll run away again!" yelled Syaoran in an Osaka accent.

"Huh?"

"Especially since it's caught by us now! Hurry!" commanded Cerberus, his eyebrow strangely drawn inwards.

"Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!" chanted Sakura. The "animal" began to dissolve and wisps of blue flew to Sakura's staff, forming a card. The card gently descended into Sakura's grasp.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura as she ran to the fallen pair.

Syaoran looked at his hand in puzzlement and appeared to be testing it.

"It did it," he said as he smacked his face with the same hand.

Cerberus stared at his hands and body in confusion. He looked desperately around and felt sweat forming on his brow, "What the hell!"

"Kero-chan, when did you start swearing?" asked Sakura in horror.

"Well, calm down," said Syaoran casually to Cerberus.

"What happened? It couldn't be just now..." said Cerberus in an unusually agitated manner.

"Kero-chan, the way you speak..." trailed Sakura.

"Sakura, stay calm and listen..." said Syaoran.

"And Li-kun, you're speaking in Osaka dialect..." interrupted Sakura.

"Don't be shocked. I'm Cerberus,"

"Wh...What are you saying? Li-kun, stop kidding..." said Sakura uneasily.

"He's not kidding," said Cerberus in a defeated manner, "I'm Li Syaoran."

Sakura looked in horror at them and taking a few steps backwards, she cried, "HOOEEEEE!"

* * *

Sakura pressed her new capture against a tree and wrote her name on it, claiming it for hers.

"Then, let's go home, Kero-chan," said Sakura, kneeling onto the ground and opening her arms for him to fly in.

"I... I'm not him!" yelled Cerberus (Syaoran), as he shook his head and backed away. He fought with himself to look away as he saw too much leg in his view. A long battle it was, but he had won.

"Kero-chan is actually Li-kun?" asked Sakura, looking for confirmation.

"Yeah," they both replied.

"What did the card do? What's going to happened to both of you? Is it going to make you do things out of your will?" asked Sakura, worriedly.

"There is nothing to worry about. Only our minds have been switched," replied Syaoran (Cerberus).

"But if it doesn't cause chaos everywhere, why was this card created?" asked Sakura with uncertainty.

"Clow Read made cards for a lot of things. Its uses are not always determined."

"What a carefree guy," said Cerberus (Syaoran).

"What!" yelled Syaoran (Cerberus) in anger.

"Maybe it doesn't matter to you, but I'm turned into this stuffed doll!"

"Who's a stuffed doll! It's much cooler compared to this dull body," said Syaoran (Cerberus) while hanging his hands in displeasure. A staring contesting ensued. Sakura watched the both of them and stifled a giggle.

"What!" "What's so funny!" They yelled simultaneously.

"I'm sorry. But how come it only happened to the two of you, and I'm fine?"

"We both made contact with the card at the same time. And that activates the card, Change," explained Syaoran (Cerberus) .

"How do we get back to normal?" asked Cerberus (Syaoran) with a hint of desperation.

"Don't worry. Just hang on 'til tomorrow. Change's power will resume in a day. Then Sakura just needs to use the card on us and we'll be fine. But, during that time, there's something you and I must do..." said Syaoran (Cerberus) with a serious air.

"Something?" asked Cerberus (Syaoran) with a worried look.

"But I wonder if you can do it..." said Syaoran (Cerberus) while folding his arms together;

Cerberus's usually contemplating look.

"I'll do it. Tell me!"

"Tomorrow evening to exchange our bodies, tightly we must..." said Syaoran (Cerberus) as

Cerberus (Syaoran) looked on with an eyebrow twitching anxiously.

"… Hold each other tightly."

Both Sakura and Cerberus (Syaoran) facefaulted and their hands twitched.

"It's not simple. Can you do it, brat?" said Syaoran (Cerberus) furiously, pointing a finger at Cerberus (Syaoran), "I'm fine with this but if you can't, we'll be like this forever."

Cerberus (Syaoran) looked at him in terror and then said with a resigned face, "I have no choice."

"Well, we now know how to turn you guys back, but what are you guys going to do?"

"About what?" asked Syaoran (Cerberus).

"You guys are going to be like this until tomorrow, right?"

* * *

"I hope he won't get busted," said Cerberus (Syaoran), watching Syaoran (Cerberus) enter his apartment.

"We wouldn't have to worry if we were to tell Meiling-chan," stated Sakura.

"But she'll make a big deal out of it."

"Then there's nothing we can do. You have to stay this way until tomorrow evening."

"But..."

"It'll be okay if he remains patient."

"You think he can keep it down!" said Cerberus (Syaoran) hopefully, raising his balled fist.

"Maybe..." trailed Sakura, hoping Syaoran wouldn't notice that she was sweating.

* * *

"It looks good. Then, let's eat!" said Meiling cheerfully as she dipped her spoon in the soup that Syaoran (Cerberus) made.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Syaoran (Cerberus), as Meiling's face contracted as she tasted the soup.

"It's nothing," she lied. What was wrong with Syaoran today? First he rang the bell to enter his own apartment. Syaoran was normally a good cook and now… And his speech…

"You are talking strangely today. You don't sound like the usual you," Meiling said with her eyes narrowed.

"I was with Cerberus the whole evening. He's got me into Osaka dialect," fibbed Syaoran (Cerberus) as he sweated profusely.

"You said Cerberus, you mean that stuffed doll?"

"No! I mean, um… it's that incredibly cool Beast of the Seal," said Syaoran (Cerberus) passionately, raising himself from his seat.

"Syaoran, you always call it that stuffed doll..." trailed Meiling watching Syaoran (Cerberus) with puzzlement.

"Well, I guess... there're good things about him too. Ahaha…" said Syaoran (Cerberus) as he dropped into his seat and then scooped some soup. He turned a wonderful shade of blue.

* * *

"It's dangerous, Li-kun," said Sakura as Cerberus (Syaoran) stood by her window, looking outside.

"I didn't know I'm supposed to stay in this room," said Cerberus (Syaoran) as he continued to contemplate what he was to do.

"But if you'll scare someone if you get out of this room and they see you," said Sakura as she walked up to him, placing her worried face close to his. Cerberus (Syaoran) began to sweat and his face turned red. Which created a question; does Cerberus have blood?

"I just can't do it. I'll sleep on the tree," Cerberus (Syaoran) while shaking his head frantically and then pulling open the window.

"You'll catch a cold..." trailed Sakura with concern.

Cerberus (Syaoran) walked out the window and looked down. His eyes swirled and he began to feel dizzy. Damn, I can jump from rooftop to rooftop without worry in my real body, but everything looks so huge…

He tried to step forward but found himself stumbling. And then he was crashing through the air.

"Li-kun!" Sakura cried and made a lunge for his falling figure.

* * *

Syaoran found himself in a nice, safe, warm place. He opened an eye and blinked. There was some fabric to his right, and something nice and smooth, cradled him. His eyes went huge.

"EGAAAHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong, Li-kun? Do you hurt? But you didn't hit the ground…" wondered Sakura worriedly, as she innocently held him closer to her chest to prevent his desperately scrambling form from falling.

"EGAAAHHHHHH!" Syaoran screamed against her chest and then fainted.

* * *

"I'm full," said Cerberus (Syaoran) after a few mouthfuls of rice.

"Hoeee?" said Sakura, looking at a few barely touched dishes.

"What's wrong?" said Cerberus (Syaoran).

"There is so much food left. I guess I'll leave the leftovers for otou-san when he gets home from work. I expected you to eat more… Kero-chan can finish this off easily."

"Well I'm not that stuffed animal and I don't see how he could fit all that food in…"

They looked at each other and came to a similar conclusion.

"The stuffed animal is a pig." "Kero-chan is greedy."

* * *

"Are you finished yet?" Cerberus (Syaoran) asked, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Yes," said Sakura, drying off a dish and placing it in the cabinet. He felt a bit bad for making her do all the work, but it was impossible for him to help anyway. He'd just make a fool of himself.

"Let's go upstairs," said Sakura, picking him up with both hands and carrying him like so. Thankfully.

Sakura walked into her room and set him on her desk. He looked on with curiosity as she opened a drawer. She lifted him and placed him on Cerberus's bed.

"That's Kero-chan's bed. It's a little tight in there, is that okay?" she said after scrutinizing the drawer.

Cerberus (Syaoran) looked at his surroundings and said with a sigh, "There's nothing that can be done."

"What about school? Are you staying here? Or..."

"I'm going! I'm worried about what he might do," said Cerberus (Syaoran), standing upon the bed and his voiced edged with alarm.

"But I'm worried about you too..."

"I'll keep quiet. I promise."

"Well, if you say so. Wait here. I'm going to the bathroom," Sakura said after a moment of consideration. She walked over to her dresser and slid open a drawer. Grabbing a long nightshirt, she exited out of the room.

Syaoran stared blankly at the underside of the drawer above him. Was that toy doing a good job of pretending to be him? Ugh, his reputation was on the line… Oh man, if he made it worse between him and Meiling… He better not encourage her, Syaoran had enough problems with Meiling already. Solution… how can I find a solution for Meiling's feelings towards me? Syaoran had already tried to think of one on some restless nights, and apparently he was not improving on that. The door opened. How long was he thinking?

There was a roar of noise and he was aware of her sitting on her bed, clad in her green nightshirt that reached above her knees. Her hair was wet and she was using a blow dryer to dry it. There was something definitely attractive about the way wisps her hair flew from the hot air. He watched, and his face began to heat. He imagined himself in his normal body, wrapping his arms around her waist, and then running his hands in those strands of hair. And he imagined more. He caught himself, and looked away, shamefaced.

_Syaoran, you pervert. You are a guest in her house. She has spent the day with making sure you are comfortable. And this is how you repay her? _

"Sorry, I'm not much of hostess am I?" said Sakura, breaking through his thoughts.

"No, you're fine," he replied, not looking her in the eye.

"Sorry for keeping you up. I'll shut off the lights. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said and continued to stare blankly upwards.

* * *

The bell rang. Sakura closed her shoe locker containing her roller blades.

"I made it," she said with relief.

"Now I know why you don't get to school until the last minute," said Cerberus (Syaoran) as he popped out of Sakura's schoolbag.

"Really, you have to keep quiet, okay?"

"I told you I will," he said with a bit of impatience, "Hurry to class already. I hope he'll stay quiet…"

* * *

"Kero-chan! You were like showing off!"

"I couldn't help it!"

"You looked like an idiot," said a none too happy Cerberus (Syaoran).

"I was just trying to act like the brat! And improvised a bit..."

"Are you saying I'm a fool!"

"Keep your voice down! Someone might find out!" said Sakura, waving her hand up and down, while looking around and sweating.

"What is it that someone might find out?" said a female voice.

"Tomoyo-chan!" cried Sakura in surprise.

"Li-kun is acting different than usual," stated Tomoyo with a flawless smile.

"Actually..." trailed Syaoran (Cerberus).

"Don't say it!" interrupted Cerberus (Syaoran).

"Oh! Kero-chan is here too!" said Tomoyo with another smile.

"Well, um... this is..." said Sakura uncertainly.

Cerberus (Syaoran) groaned inwardly. Cover was completely blown; he should have known he could not escape the all too perceptive eyes of Daidouji.

"We're discussing about the cards, right?" said Syaoran (Cerberus).

"That's right!" said Sakura, a tad too enthusiastically.

_Why bother_, thought Syaoran, _I'm doomed. _

"The way Li-kun talked... almost sounded just like Kero..." speculated Tomoyo.

"Tha...That's not true, Tomoyo. Right, Li-kun?" said Sakura, with unease written all over her face.

"I ain't... I mean... I look much cooler than that Cerberus," said Syaoran (Cerberus).

_Completely doomed. I'll never live this down…_

"Here, give me a pose," said Tomoyo and raised her camera at Syaoran (Cerberus).  
Syaoran (Cerberus) twirled around and raised his hand to his chin, Cerberus's signature pose, "How's it?"

"See? You just gave it away!" said Tomoyo.

A blue haze of depression hung over Syaoran (Cerberus). Tears ran down Sakura's and Cerberus (Syaoran) face in unison.

* * *

Tomoyo giggled.

"It's not something to laugh about!" yelled Syaoran (Cerberus).

"That's right!" agreed Cerberus (Syaoran).

"I am sorry. But having a relaxed Li and a serious Kero..." trailed Tomoyo.

"...is kind of weird, isn't it?" finished Sakura. Both turned sharply to glare at her.

"I don't care if you want laugh at something that ain't funny," said Syaoran (Cerberus), pointing his head in the opposite direction of where he was glaring.

"We're hanging on only until the evening," said Cerberus (Syaoran), doing the same movements as his counterpart, "No matter, we don't need anyone else finding out. I'm keeping quiet until the evening. You too, don't do anything conspicuous."

"I got it. Not in front of others, unless it's Tomoyo."

* * *

"He's horrible," said Cerberus (Syaoran) as he watched his body clumsily trip, when someone stole the soccer ball from him.

Syaoran (Cerberus) fumed at the ball from being stolen from him. He dropped to a crouch and ran on his hands and feet after the ball.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Sakura as she knocked Syaoran (Cerberus) out with a basketball.

"That idiot!" cried Cerberus (Syaoran), burying his face into his hands.

* * *

"Somehow I didn't get busted the whole day."

"What were you thinking during P.E. class?" asked Sakura, upset with him.

"Well, Li-kun stayed quiet all this time. Everything is going smoothly," said Tomoyo all too soon.

"Syaoran!" a voice called.

"Syaoran, somehow you seem different today," said Meiling, gazing straight into his eyes. _You can't escape me_, they said.

"Wh...What?"

"Are you sure you aren't hiding something from me?" asked Meiling in suspicion, glancing back and forth from Sakura and Syaoran (Cerberus).

"No way, you must be just imaging it," replied Sakura.

"What do you have to do with it!" yelled Meiling, turning her head to sharply glare at Sakura.

"Meiling. There is no reason why I have to hide anything from you," said Cerberus (Syaoran), while smiling and twitching his eyes at Meiling.

"Really?" said Meiling with a blush.

"Of course! Or are you telling me that you can't trust me?" said Cerberus (Syaoran) with similar facial movements as before and grabbing onto her shoulders.

"I believe whatever you say!" replied Meiling with her eyes shining.

"Is that supposed to be charming?" whispered Tomoyo.

"I'm not sure. He's probably watched some weird TV dramas," whispered Sakura, with sweat forming on her brows.

"I will turn back to normal very soon. Please, just bear with me today," said Syaoran (Cerberus) with another smile that was supposed to be seductive. Meiling nodded and giggled happily. She walked away with a spring. Pausing she looked back. And saw Syaoran (Cerberus) crouching on the ground, pawing sweat off his chin like a dog.

"Syaoran!"

* * *

Location: Penguin Park.

Time: Late afternoon.

"You idiot, why couldn't you stay still throughout the day!' yelled Cerberus (Syaoran).

"What did you say! It's not my fault that your body is so incompetent," retorted Syaoran (Cerberus).

"Calm down, both of you!" commanded Sakura.

Syaoran (Cerberus) looked resigned and then knelt down. He closed his eyes and opened his arms out to Cerberus (Syaoran). Cerberus (Syaoran) stared at the ground stubbornly.

"Li-kun, hurry, or else I can't turn you back." Cerberus (Syaoran) eyebrow twitched and gritting his teeth, jumped to Syaoran (Cerberus) with open arms.

"Exchange them the hearts to where they belong! Change!" chanted Sakura, hitting her staff against the card. Blue light surrounded them and the two bystanders, Tomoyo and

Meiling, watched in anxiety.

* * *

Syaoran woke up. He looked down at his hands and pinched himself. He smiled slightly. He was in his normal body. Life was good.


	13. Unrequited Love

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World 

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic is S+S, and has mature concepts. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.  
Beware Dark chapter.

Chapter 10: Unrequited Love 

**Part 1: Feelings**

"Sakura, what are you doing so late at night?" complained Cerberus. It was 1:00 AM, and Sakura's bedroom lights were still on.

"Nothing," replied Sakura softly, gently guiding her finger over a photo. She sat up in her desk; her homework was pushed to the side, already completed. She had a daydreaming look on her face. Cerberus got up from his bed and flew down in front of her. Sakura's finger lay on a man with grey hair. He wore glasses and had a cheerful smile adorning his face.

"Who's that?" asked Cerberus breaking Sakura out of her reverie. Faint tinges of pink appeared on her face and she replied with a faint smile, "Yukito-san. He's very important to me."

"How come I've never seen him hanging around?" said Cerberus, looking at Sakura with his beady eyes.

"He went off to study in to Tokyo with my brother."

"Hmm… well it's getting late already and you've been tired from catching so many cards lately. Go to bed," ordered Cerberus.

"Okay," said Sakura like an obedient child. Cerberus watched her settle into her bed and then hopped into his own. The guardian watches over the child…

* * *

The bell rang.

_Made it on time, happy! _

Sakura smiled and relaxed in her seat.

"Sakura-chan, you look a bit tired, I mean from besides the running to class," commented a slightly worried Tomoyo from beside her.

"It's nothing really. I just stayed up a bit too late last night," said Sakura smiling, and waving her hand in a nonchalant manner.

"Why?"

"Just thinking about someone," replied Sakura with a blissful smile.

Tomoyo suppressed the urge to frown.

* * *

Her head really, really hurt.

Sakura did not raise her head from her folded arms at the sound of the teacher's arrival. _Ugh. Math._ Her mind was definitely not in the state for calculations though calculator based they may be. She felt someone tap her shoulder. Blearily she looked behind her to see Li-kun's slightly concerned face. She smiled her thanks at him and turned around again, hoping lunch would come soon so caffeine could refresh her. Behind her, she heard a female voice berating the person that tried to wake her up. The male voice vehemently denied anything that she had accused him of. She wondered why they were arguing again. Tomoyo-chan had dubbed it "Lover's quarrel." Somehow, she felt that wasn't an accurate description. There was something definitely wrong about the "Lover's" part. Oh, and she was ignoring the drone of her teacher. Maybe that's why she didn't do so well in this subject… _Hoe, what was that? Footsteps?_

A young man, with a very fragile looking face, stepped into the classroom. Sakura shot up in her desk.

"Yukito… -san…"

"Ah! Ohayo Sakura-chan!" replied the young student teacher. Murmured whispers began to travel throughout the room. But to Sakura, everything was nonexistent, except for the man that was smiling gently at her.

* * *

Why the hell was his heart beating so rapidly? Why the blood was pounding in his head? That guy, why was he having this strange effect on him? Syaoran didn't know. He didn't like it, this feeling made him feel weak. He could not concentrate on the lesson that was being taught but no matter, he excelled in math anyway. These feelings were confusing though…

The girl, it appeared that she knew that guy. Syaoran found that he was unconsciously glaring at her and stopped himself immediately. Jealousy? Why? And the strange thing was that he had been feeling the same towards the girl recently too, but not to a great extent as this guy. When he looked at this guy, he could not think straight.

Attraction? Syaoran fought the urge to panic. He didn't like men, right? He spent so long in boy's school, there was no way he wouldn't know his preferences… right? He glanced at the grey-haired man cautiously. His head began to spin and he quickly looked back down to continue staring at his desk.

Shit, what if he was just discovering his attraction to men now? Mother would definitely not be happy. He dug his nails into his thigh with his right hand. Maybe she would disown him… No, he was needed for her little bloodline continuity project. She would find out sooner or later. She always had a way of finding every insignificant secret he had. What would she do? Probably rush his marriage to Meiling. He unconsciously gripped his thigh tighter. He was not ready for such a thing yet. It would take an eternity for him to be ready. Pain escalated in his thigh and he let go, he probably had a few bruises there now.

How could he be sure though? Not Meiling definitely. Other girls were almost just as bad and he didn't want to encourage them. There was only one choice. Only one girl who was too dense to notice. The person he could not control his lust for. Her.

* * *

Tomoyo was definitely having a bad day. First, her Sakura-chan was still longing after the man who did not love her more. It was simple affection for a small child. Maybe she should have told her beloved friend. No, it was something that Sakura had to learn by herself. Tomoyo had no right to tell her such things, because of her own heart. To make matters worse, the man had come back. This would probably intensify the feelings already present in Sakura's heart. She glanced backwards to her little "experiment." Great, just great, he was trying to get a good view of the backside of Sakura's figure. He was back to being the hormone driven lost boy. The idiot. Tomoyo hurriedly wrote a few words on a piece of paper and copied a random question from her mathematics text.

Syaoran was interrupted from his "experimentation" by the all too familiar voice of Daidouji.

"Li-kun, could you help me with this question?" said Daidouji with no edge in her voice, but there was something shining in her eyes. Syaoran fought the urge to squirm. She placed a paper on his desk despite protests from Meiling saying that she was just as able.  
He scanned the paper and flushed.

_"What are you doing? I thought you were better than that. Be more careful, Meiling-chan is just sitting beside you." _

He glanced at the question and calculated the answer quickly. He handed the paper back to Daidouji, silently, and looking carefully away.

Daidouji was right. He wasn't being careful with Meiling's feelings. He glanced at Meiling. She caught it and smiled cheerfully at him. Guiltily, he looked away and pretended to be concentrating on finding x using synthetic division and then the quadratic formula. There had to be someway to test out whether he was still attracted to women. The video was definitely out of the question; there was no way to get Meiling out of the house. Daidouji looked very displeased with him so he would need a way around her. He needed a plan…

It had to be a dream. Definitely a dream, she thought as she watched Yukito. Her cheeks were stained pink, and her eyes were focused on that one man. Yukito caught her stare. He smiled and waved at her. _Hanyann!_ Sakura smiled back at him timidly and looked downwards. She clutched her hands together tightly at her thighs. This was real. He was here, no longer in Tokyo, studying with her brother. She continued to fiddle with her hands as she thought of her love for him. Maybe she would confess her feelings towards him, now that he was back. Not a simple visit where it seemed that he was there for one moment and then gone, as time seemed to speed around him. He was in Tomoeda, if not for good, at least for a long time. Her feelings… they had never died despite the many years. She was sure it was not a crush but pure love. Yes, she was in love. The rapid beating of her heart when he was here, the anxiety felt when his presence was gone, the intense burning felt in her cheeks… There was no way this could not be love, right?

"Sakura-chan? Is there something wrong? Are you having problems doing your homework?" asked the ever-gentle voice of Yukito.

"Err, no! I'm just thinking about something!" she stuttered and dug her math text out her bag. She smiled nervously at Yukito and pretended to concentrate.

* * *

She was there. Alone. This was a chance. He grabbed her wrist and Sakura turned around, startled at him.

"Li-kun!"

"I need to talk to you for a moment," he said with an expressionless face. No anger, no embarrassment. Just void of expression.

"Sure," she said with a smile, fighting the uncomfortable tension building in her mind.

She let him lead her away, past stairs and hallways until they were outside. He chose a somewhat secluded space, surrounded by trees. Sakura felt panic overwhelm her. Was he after the cards again? No, and didn't he help her a few times? Trust. She had to trust him.

"Even though we are rivals for the cards, I hope there is no animosity between us…" Syaoran said. _Just lead her on and get what you want. _

"So you want to be friends with me?" said Sakura with joy written all over her face.

He nodded, ignoring the lie he had just made. It could haunt him later. This was more important than honour.

"We are already friends! But, I'm so happy you asked!" she said and gripped him around the waist tightly. Just as he thought she would.

Where was that feeling? Shouldn't he feel lust? He felt nothing but overwhelming guilt. He was playing with her feelings just to get what he desired. He bowed his head and gently pushed her away. The test had failed.

**

* * *

Part 2: Desire and the Trial**

Should he be still trying this? He shook that thought away and lifted the window. Despite the disaster the afternoon was, there would be a greater disaster awaiting him if he could not determine his feelings. He walked into her room again, for the third time in his life. Still the same, yet everything seemed to be changing uncontrollably around him. The passage of time cannot be stopped, and through it things may be destroyed or created. This is life.

She lay there. Her blanket had fallen to her waist. The top few buttons of her white shirt had become undone through her shifting in her sleep. Her lips were slightly parted, and her chest heaved minimally, as if you would not see her breathe unless you gave the utmost attention.  
Syaoran closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this. All he had to do was just feel her. If he felt lust then he would be fine. If he didn't then… His trembling right hand hovered above her chest. Taking another deep breath, he lowered it. And stopped. His eyes flashed open. It was impossible to do this. He could not. He would rather face his mother than this.

Syaoran tried to move his immobile hand away. She chose at this moment to unconsciously grasp his hand to her exposed portion of her chest. He stumbled and he pushed his other hand on her mattress to steady and prevent himself from falling on top of her. She snuggled deeper against his arm and his mouth went dry. He burned where flesh and flesh made contact. His blood coursed through his veins. She released his hand but he did not remove it from where it lay. She was lying there completely vulnerable to him. With almost a mind of its own, his hand slid down between her breasts and the flat of her stomach. Then it travelled down a hip and back up to its previous position.

Syaoran could do it. He could take her. There was a voice in the back of his mind that was insisting this was wrong. Wrong. WRONG. And he chose to ignore it. He could easily overpower her if she woke. Consequences? If it did come down to it, he would just wed her. His engagement to Meiling would be cancelled then. He would have the Clow Cards in his grasp. He would know why he felt this lust towards her. So many solutions at once… for one sacrifice.

Her happiness? What about her happiness? She would not be with the one she loved but she would live a life carefree of everything. The clan had more than enough money to provide her a life of luxury. Besides, why would she deserve happiness when he had none? He moved his hand to unbutton her shirt further. And the voice broke through.

_"We are already friends!"_

Startled, he moved his hand away and stumbled backwards. He stared at his hand in absolute horror and choked on a scream. He crawled out the window and slammed it down to close it, not caring if he made noise. He ran on the rooftop, jumping from one to another, not caring about coordination. Just had to get away. His foot slipped off a roof and he blindly groped for anything. His hand caught the drainage pipe, preventing injury to his body. He pulled himself up and curled into a ball. He buried his face in his knees. No, he would not cry. He raised his head. Strong, needed to be strong.

He continued his path home. He jumped onto his balcony and pulled the doors aside. He undressed and stumbled onto his bed. Ignoring the cold, he did not bother to pull his covers over his shivering body. He curled into a fetal position again. Right now, he was weak, so weak. He choked on a sob.

* * *

"Meiling, I'm not going to school. I don't feel well," Syaoran said as she tried to push him out of bed.

"Then I'm not going with you," was her stubborn reply.

"Don't bother. Just go. I don't need you," Syaoran said harshly.

"I'm staying. I'll cook congee for you to eat. Just stay in bed," said Meiling, her words driven with her willpower.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked while turning away in the other direction.

"Do you really need an answer, Syaoran?" she replied softly. He answered with silence.

"I'll start cooking," she said and exited his room. He clutched his wrist with his left hand and stared at his hand.

* * *

"I wonder why Li-kun and Meiling-chan are not at school today," said Sakura, looking at the vacant seats behind her and her friend.

"It's weird, isn't it?" commented Tomoyo.

"I want to see what is the matter with them," said Sakura sincerely.

"Let's bring their homework to them after school then."

* * *

"Oh, Daidouji and Kinomoto," greeted Meiling when she answered the door.

"Hello Meiling-chan, we were worried about you and Li-kun," said Sakura.

"Meiling-chan, we have your homework. May we come in?" asked Tomoyo.

"Come in," said Meiling, ushering them in. They removed their shoes and Meiling voiced an apology, "Sorry, we don't have slippers for guests. Syaoran and I don't expect visitors."

"It's okay. Where is Li-kun?" asked Sakura, noticing his lack of presence.

"Syaoran is sick, I stayed home to take care of him," said Meiling as she led them into the living room. Tomoyo opened her book bag and handed Meiling several sheets of paper.

"If you don't mind, can I see Li-kun?" asked Sakura with worry.

"He's in his room. Just go down the hallway, last room. If he's sleeping, don't wake him," said Meiling, concealed worry for Syaoran evident in her voice.

Sakura headed down the hallway with soft footsteps. She opened the door and saw Syaoran on his bed, facing the other direction. She closed it behind her.

"What is it Meiling? I don't need anything. I want to be left alone."

"It's Sakura, Li-kun."

She was here. He felt dizzy and the room began to swim. Unconsciously, he tightened the grip around his wrist. He was not ready to face her yet. Nor would he be ever.

"Go away," he said harshly.

"What is wrong? I want to help," she said earnestly.

Silence.

"I want you to tell me."

No answer.

"Is this something I shouldn't know?"

"No, you need to know."

_Deserve to know, even though you'll never look at me with those same innocent eyes again._

"Then tell me."

Yet, he could not tell her the whole truth.

"I almost did something very immoral. I lost control. I'm afraid it may happen again…"

She watched him, her expression completely gentle and understanding. He gathered his courage and asked one question with an answer that could tear his soul apart completely, "Do you think that person would forgive me for what I did?"

"I'm sure that person would," she replied without hesistating.

He turned around to stare at her. How could she forgive him when he could not forgive himself? Yet, there was such a big relief, and warmth that he did not deserve.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" he choked.  
Sakura walked up to his bed and said, "Because we are friends."

Suddenly he tore his hand away from his wrist and knelt on his bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. _So much warmth and understanding... and you give this to me._ Her stiffened form relaxed and she petted his hair to comfort him.

Important. For the first time in his life, he felt important. This girl had given him kindness and expected nothing in return. Not out of love, not out of duty, not to get his gratitude and use it against him. Just because she wanted to help him. The lust was still there in the back of his mind, but right now… There was this feeling that was overwhelming the lust. It was indescribable. It was powerful. It was everything. His head moved away from her neck and…

The door slammed open.

"SYAORAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" yelled Meiling at the top of her lungs.

Syaoran realised his position with the girl must look sexual. He released his grip on her waist and scrambled backwards on his bed. His face burned completely red.

"Sakura-chan! How could you not tell me about your first make out session! I wanted to film it!" accused Tomoyo.

"That's not it!" protested a red-faced Sakura and then after a moment of realization, "What do you mean film it!"

Meiling grabbed onto Syaoran's neck and gave him the hug of death.

"Syaoran! How could you when you already have me!"

She listened to him splutter with little of her attention. She focused her attention on the brown-haired girl with the shining green eyes.

_Kinomoto, thank you for bringing the light back into Syaoran's eyes. Even though the process means…_

Flash of Syaoran kneeling on the bed, his arms around Sakura's waist. His eyes are heavy lidded and his mouth slightly parted. His lips are an inch away from reaching Sakura's neck.

_… slowly losing him to you. _


	14. Sakura's Wonderful Christmas

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World 

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic is S+S, and has mature concepts. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

Chapter 11: Sakura's Wonderful Christmas

Dreaming, Sakura was dreaming. The moon illuminated the sky at night. Tokyo Tower stood in front of the moon, illuminated by it and also by some lights from below. Sakura stood on the edge of rooftop, a few buildings away. Petals of her namesake fluttered in the air in front of her. The wind blew gently from the right of her, making her cape sway back and forth. Sakura stared in front of her.

An eye opened revealing a red iris. There were no longer cherry blossoms fluttering in the air; replaced by Clow Cards. A Clow Card made its way into her awaiting hand. She opened her mouth in surprise when the card shimmered and disappeared from her grasp. Sakura looked up at the tower again to see the figure with the long hair, her trench coat billowing in the wind. Red eyes. Red hair. Cerberus was here with her now. Wings formed on her shoes, as if she called Jump unconsciously. The figure was still there.

"I know… I know… that person."

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she slowly raised her head. She said softly, "That person was…"

"Who?" said a voice from in front of her. Her teacher was kneeling in front of her desk and watching her, face to face. Kaho smiled at her and Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Mizuki-sensei!" cried Sakura, sitting stiffly straight and sweatdropping. Syaoran watched her from behind with concerned eyes. Chuckles rang across the classroom.

Sakura looked around her in embarrassment.

"Hoeee!" she cried, while springing up in her seat.

"I'm sorry," she cried and bowed to Kaho. Kaho got up from her position and said, "Make sure you get enough sleep at home. It's important to stay awake in class."

The bell rang, and Kaho smiled at her again. Kaho walked away and Sakura drooped into her seat, sighing.

"Well, that's the lesson for today," said Kaho at the teachers' desk. A longhaired figure standing in front of the moon superimposed on Kaho. Sakura blinked.

"Was that Mizuki-sensei?" wondered Sakura as she watched the teacher pack her things.

* * *

"Are you feeling sick?" asked Tomoyo with worry as she walked home with Sakura.

"No, I'm fine," replied Sakura, giving a reassuring smile.

"You sure? You seem distant lately," continued Tomoyo, with the same worried gaze.

"I really am fine. I just have this reoccurring dream."

"Dream?"

"Dream with a full moon, a long-haired person and Clow Cards. Other that, I really feel fine," said Sakura cheerfully.

"Don't push yourself," said Tomoyo, holding Sakura's hand and giving Sakura a concerned face.

Sakura nodded. Suddenly she dashed to a house and pointed it out to Tomoyo happily.

"What is the matter?" asked Tomoyo as she drew near Sakura.

"Look! Christmas decorations already!" said Sakura, joy radiating off her like a child.

"Now you mention it, Christmas is approaching. Did you decide what to get everyone for Christmas?"

"No, not yet. How about you?"

"I have already decided on your gift, Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo, smiling gently at Sakura.

"Thank you," replied Sakura, giving Tomoyo a bright smile.

"What should I do?" wondered Sakura. Christmas is also Yukito-san's birthday, she thought with a faint blush.

* * *

Christmas. It was coming too soon. Murmurs of various students complaining of the difficulty of Christmas shopping travelled across the classroom. Idly, Sakura listened to Chiharu's conversation with Rika.

"Takashi is always so hard to get a present for. Almost whatever he does is better than me," said Chiharu, sighing.

"But you know Yamazaki-kun would like whatever you get him," encouraged Rika.

"Yeah, but still…" trailed Chiharu.

"What should I do?" said Sakura softly, resting her chin on her arms.

"About Christmas presents?" asked Tomoyo from beside her. Tomoyo always paid the utmost attention for Sakura.

"I already got Otou-san and Onii-chan figured out. I have yours too," said Sakura, receiving a smile from Tomoyo, "But…"

"It's Tsukishiro-san, isn't it?" asked Tomoyo with a false smile that Sakura was oblivious to.

"Yeah," replied Sakura with a slight nod of her head.

Syaoran listened to the conversation while pretending not to pay attention. For some strange reason, watching the exchange made him feel an odd pang in his heart. He shifted his attention and stared out the window, finding his textbook no longer fascinating. These strange feelings… He wasn't starting to like her was he? He couldn't like her, how was he supposed to rival her for the cards if he had these weak feelings?

No, he didn't like her. It was just some idle fancy...

"Syaoran?" asked female voice from beside him.

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong? It's not like you to not concentrate," said Meiling with a tint of worry in her voice.

"It's nothing."

"… Are you still feeling sick?" asked Meiling softly.

"… I've gotten over it."

"That's good," said Meiling, turning away. For the rest of the period, she seemed to concentrate intensely on her work.

* * *

_Okay, I'll be fine. I will be fine. I will be fine._

That guy entered the room. Syaoran felt his mouth go dry and his body illuminated his desk with a healthy red glow. He sat up stiffly and watched the girl in front duplicate his movements. That guy waved cheerfully at him and the girl. His face was brighter than 100 watts now.

He heard the girl whisper to herself, "Hanyaan."

Hanyaan? Where did he hear this word?

_"But you know, if you think someone is nice or if you like someone, there's nothing you can do about that feeling. There's someone else I feel hanyaan about too." _

She liked that guy too? The weird pang in his heart came back again. Yet, he also felt envious that the girl must have known that guy longer than him. Syaoran felt absolutely confused. Wait, too! He didn't like that guy, right? He looked at that guy again and found himself entranced by him.

Crap, what if he really was in… in… with that guy. Syaoran resisted the urge to bang his head onto his desk. But he was also attracted to women too, or else he wouldn't have… No, he promised himself that he would not think of it again. It would just distract him from getting the cards and make Meiling worried. Both? Maybe Mother wouldn't mind that as much. At least she'd see that he wasn't entirely hopeless and there was a good possibility to turn him straight.  
He continued the rest of his class staring at that guy. He noticed the girl was doing the same thing too.

* * *

"Sakura-chan? Are you having a problem doing your homework?" asked that guy, noticing that girl wasn't really working. Syaoran frowned at the special treatment that the girl had. Sakura, who was flushing, smiled at that guy and nodded. Syaoran lost his frown.

"Well, let's see if I can help you," continued that guy, bending over too look at Sakura's math book. Sakura flushed at how close was Yukito was to her. Syaoran continued to watch the exchange between the two.

"Now do you understand, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, thank you, Yukito-san!" said Sakura happily, giving Yukito a bright smile.

"Anytime you need help, ask me Sakura-chan," said Yukito, returning a gentle smile back to her.

Syaoran watched them sharing a smile and suddenly felt out of place. His heart began to ache and he felt extremely jealous of the two. Of which, he wasn't sure of. He frowned. No, it had to be the girl. He couldn't like the girl. He definitely liked that guy. He glared at the back of the girl's head.

* * *

Sakura felt a sudden chill. She looked behind her and saw Syaoran frowning and glaring at her. Why? Weren't they friends now? She looked sadly at him and turned around. Syaoran's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to try to say something and then clamped it shut, shaking his head rapidly. Tomoyo watched the entire exchange out of the corners of her eyes with interest.

"Tomoyo? Li-kun seems suddenly cold again. Did I do something wrong?" whispered Sakura, leaning sideways.

Tomoyo whispered an answer back to her.

"HOOEEE!" yelled Sakura, sitting up from her desk.

"Kinomoto-san, what is wrong?"

"Ahahaha, nothing sensei! Sorry!" apologized Sakura while she sweatdropped and sank into her seat.

* * *

"Christmas present?" said Meiling, puzzled. Tomoyo had suggested to Sakura to ask Meiling for help in choosing Yukito's present. They were outside during lunch, sitting on the benches.

"You give one to Li-kun every year," explained Sakura as Meiling smiled, "I wonder if you have any ideas."

"Hmm, whether handmade or bought, there are many kinds…"

Sakura listened attentively.

"Anything would be fine, wouldn't it?"

Sakura facefaulted and protested, "But…"

"It doesn't really matter what present you get, but the feelings that go with it right?"

From Sakura's side, Tomoyo smiled and nodded with agreement. "Whether it's something that you worked hard on or chose, either way would be fine," continued Meiling. Sakura's eyes sparkled with comprehension and she smiled happily.

"But if he hates you, then anything would be bad."

Sakura facefaulted again, falling off the bench.

"Does he hate you?" asked Meiling with surprise.

"I don't think so."

"Then you'll be fine," Meiling reassured with a smile.

"Thank you Meiling-chan!" said Sakura enthusiastically with a bright smile.

"Later then," said Meiling, waving her hand nonchalantly as she walked away.

"You must be glad that you talked to her then," said Tomoyo, noticing how joyful Sakura was feeling.

"Yeah," said Sakura with a faint smile, watching Meiling's retreating figure.

* * *

Sakura stared at her phone. To call or not to call was the question. Cerberus sat happily at the table eating a piece of cake that was larger than him. Giving up on savouring the taste, he picked up the cake and swallowed it whole making his stomach bulge.  
Sakura picked up the phone that Tomoyo gave her. Staring at the phone and contemplating for a while, she shook her head and rolled over in her bed. She got up in her bed and steeled herself. With trembling hands, her index finger was aiming for the redial button.

"Sakura-san, the bath is free," called her father.

"Okay!" she replied to her father. Looking back at the phone again, she let out a sigh.

"Sakura, why don't you take your bath?" question Cerberus as he flew over to her side.

"Later," she said, as her brows furrowed in concentration on her finger.

"Did you forget the number? You just dialled a minute ago. You should just get it over with," said Cerberus, and in his laid back manner, cheerfully hit the redial button.

"HOOOOEEEEEEEE!" screamed Sakura as she fumbled with the phone. The phone began to ring.

"Kero-chan, you…" scolded Sakura as Cerberus backed away slowly.

"Hello. Tsukishiro residence," said Yukito's voice from the phone.

Sakura hurriedly picked up the phone and stuttered, "Um… um… I…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes!" Sakura, brightening considerably, "Um… This Sunday, I want to know if you'd like to go to the amusement park with me. I got tickets form Chiharu from quiz competition."

"Is it okay? Okay! See you this Sunday!"

Click.

"YES! I did it! I got a date with Yukito-san this Sunday!" cried Sakura, jumping up from her bed and grabbing Cerberus. She swirled him around as she spun in a circle. Then she hugged him, and snuggled him, rubbing his face painfully. Cerberus's face was contorted in a "help me" look. Lesson of today: People in lovey dovey mode are to be avoided at all costs.

* * *

"So what should we ride?" asked Yukito as he walked with Sakura down the pavement in the amusement park.

Behind them a female figure and a flying doll followed him. As they passed, a Christmas wreath lit on fire.

"Would you stop hanging off me?" asked Syaoran irritably as he and Meiling walked in the amusement park.

"Stop being so cold, Syaoran," demanded Meiling as she tightened her grip around his arm.

"Hoe…"

Syaoran and Meiling turned to the direction of the voice.

* * *

Syaoran stiffly walked through the amusement park, beside Yukito, as the girls followed, a few steps behind them.

"You guys came too…" said Sakura, starting a conversation with Meiling.

"Back in Hong Kong, we went to the amusement park every Christmas," replied Meiling, matter-of-factly.

"The two of you?"

"Well with all of Syaoran's sisters," she said, grimacing.

"Hoe," said Sakura in a wondering voice.

"Is that him?" asked Meiling suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The person you're giving the present to," said Meilng with an inquiring stare.

"Yes," said Sakura as her cheeks turned a faint hue of pink. Meiling raised her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"So did you decide?" asked Meiling when she finished giggling and Sakura's cheeks turned to their normal colour.

"I did and it's because I got your advice," replied Sakura, full of gratitude to Meiling.

The group rode various rides though Syaoran, notably, looked very, very sick on the roller coaster.

After getting off of last ride, Meiling commented, "I'm kinda thirsty."

"Yeah," agreed Syaoran.

"Shall we get something to eat?" offered Yukito. The group agreed to that idea.

"Incredible," commented a sweatdropping Meiling as she sat across Yukito. Yukito was filling his appetite, also known as stuffing his face with a few dishes in one sitting.

"To be able to eat a lot of food…" started Syaoran as he stood up as if he was making an important speech.

"Is very health right?" finished Yukito after he swallowed the last mouthful. Syaoran rapidly nodded at that.

"It is true, isn't it?" agreed a smiling Sakura to Syaoran. Syaoran stared at her and felt his cheeks flare. Breaking out of the trance and feeling the heat of his cheeks, he rapidly shook his head to remove the feeling. Yukito inwardly chuckled as he watched the two. To-ya was going to blow a fit when he found out.

"Li-kun and Sakura…" said Tomoyo, chuckling, and contemplating on the possibilities. She pulled the binoculars away from her violet eyes and crouched down again so she was hidden completely by the bushes she was using for cover.

"I wanna eat something too," complained a bored Cerberus as he hovered beside Tomoyo.

"Why don't we eat something ourselves, then?" Tomoyo kindly offered to the gluttonous stuffed pig… err… Cerberus.

"Yah!" cheered Cerberus as he sprang with energy.

"Huh?" said Sakura as her head sprang up.

Sakura and Syaoran warily scanned the scenery around them.

"Pretty," Meiling commented as the area light around them with small sparks.

"What kind of special effects?" Yukito asked a waiter with wonder.

"It's a normal power line," said the waiter in alarm.

The sparks on the power lines suddenly flared and burst into flames.

"This is not an ordinary fire," said Syaoran in a low voice to Sakura.

"Clow card?" asked Sakura in an equally quiet voice. She got up from her seat and followed Syaoran as he ran towards the bushes for closure.

"Wait!" cried Yukito as he tried to stop them.

"Time!" chanted Syaoran as he froze everything around him and Sakura, "Use sleep to put everyone out! Hurry!"

"O Key, which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release! Sleep!" chanted Sakura as Sleep transformed from its dormant form. The card flew across the amusement park, distributing below a shimmering dust.

Whomever the dust made contact with, the subject found their eyes grow heavy. People slid to the ground in slumber.

As Sleep returned into a card between Sakura's middle and index finger, Syaoran took a step forward and found himself stumbling. Before he slumped to the ground, he stabbed his sword into the ground and grabbed onto it for support.

"Li kun!" cried Sakura in concern.

"Times takes up a lot of magic, I just need to rest a bit," reassured Syaoran as he lifted himself so that he was almost standing.

"But…" protested Sakura as she took a step towards him. "You have to do something about that fire," said Syaoran while shaking his head.

"Wind, be the chain that bind the flames, Windy!" chanted Sakura as she transformed the card. Windy flew towards the fire but it seem to slip through the fire, having no effect.

The fire burst into greater flames and a wall of fire circled around them.

"Sakura, Windy can't stand up to this one," said Cerberus as he reached Sakura. "Kero-chan, why are you here?" asked Sakura in astonishment.

"Never mind that now," said Cerberus and he continued to explain, "Windy is one of the prime elemental Clow cards that Clow made but Windy isn't aggressive enough to win."

"What elemental cards do you have?" asked Syaoran with grim tone and a deep frown.

"Windy and watery…" trailed Sakura.

"It's the Fiery card!" said Cerberus in great alarm and surprise.

The flames flared and gathered into a figure. Fiery floated proudly, an orange figure with wings. Fire encased the whole figure.

"Fiery is an attack card," Syaoran informed Sakura, "That's why you can't hit it with windy. The enemy of fire is…"

"Water," finished Sakura as she raised her hand with Watery held between her fingers.

"You can't just hit it with Watery," said Cerberus with worry, "Watery doesn't have as much power as Fiery, so if they battle, Fiery would be the victor."

Fiery moved her hands outwards and flames sprang from her hand towards Sakura. Sakura swerved to the left, dodging it.

"What should I do?" asked Sakura as she continued to dodge the onslaught of flames.

"Use Windy and Watery at once," replied Cerberus.

"Using two elemental cards at once is impossible," stated Syaoran.

"But if this keeps going on, fire will burn down the whole park. This is our best chance!" argued Cerberus.

"Everyone… The whole park… I won't allow this! And I'm going to capture all the cards! Please do your best with me one more time! Wind and water, work together to contain the flames. Windy! Watery!" chanted Sakura with determination as she skidded from dodging the last flame. Windy and Watery rose together and raced towards Fiery at the same pace.

"Two elemental cards working together…" said Syaoran in amazement. Fiery formed a great ball of fire and propelled it towards the two elements. Windy shielded Watery and broke through the flames. The two cards began to swirl around Fiery, wrapping around its limbs until it was completely encased. They closed in on the flames and released the offending card.

Firey stared blankly ahead in astonishment and fell forward.

"Now!" commanded Cererbus.

"Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!" chanted Sakura as her wand made contact with the card, sealing it.

"You did it," Syaoran said as he approached the girl.

"Fiery…" said Sakura with a hint of amazement as she studied the newly captured card.

"Good job, Sakura," congratulated Cerberus as flames burst around him. Sakura watched with surprise and worry.

"Don't worry about it. Didn't I tell you? My symbol is the sun," said Cerberus as the flames died down and he glowed yellow, "To get the power to return to my true form, I needed you to capture Fiery."

"So you can return to your true form?" said Sakura with anticipation.

"Not yet," said Cerberus if it didn't matter. Sakura and Syaoran found themselves on the floor. "However…"

Flames sprung from one of Cerberus's hands.

"A bit of my power is coming back. As you capture cards, I get stronger."

"Right! I'll try hard from now on," said Sakura, taking the knowledge to heart.

"See that loser? Sakura got another card! And it's an elemental card!" taunted Cerberus.

One of Syaoran's eyebrows lowered and twitched, "Even though your power is coming back, you still are a stuffed animal."

Cerberus's veins consecutively popped. Sakura sweated as she stood between the glaring contest.

"What was that kozou? Wanna say that again?"

"I call you as much as I want. Stuffed animal, stuffed animal…" persisted Syaoran pettily.

"Would you two stop it!" ordered Sakura as an argument ensued.

Far away, a woman with long hair smiled at the scene. Kaho began to walk away from her viewing position on a bridge.

* * *

"Eh? You guys caught a card while I was sleeping? That's not fair…" said Meiling in disappointment.

Syaoran dismissed Meiling and watched Sakura and Yukito in the next car on the ferris wheel. Sakura smiled prettily at Yukito and Syaoran's eyes widened slightly. He flushed and then shook it off.

"I guess I got tired along the way. Sorry but I'm glad that fire went out," said Yukito apologetically.

"Yeah… um… Here, for Christmas and your birthday," said Sakura nervously as she handed him a wrapped package.

"For me?" said Yukito softly as Sakura nodded in response, "Thanks, can I open it now?"

Sakura repeated her previous gesture.

Yukito chuckled after he tore the wrapping revealing a handmade imitation of himself.

"Thank you," he said and his head rose in surprise as glitter fluttered outside their car, "That's not snow, isn't it? It's glowing…"

"It's Christmas! My power is coming back so I have a special treat for ya!" said Cerberus as shimmering specks of light trailed behind from where he flew.

"Sakura-chan, I'd like to come back next year," said Yukito quietly, looking at the doll.

"Yes," said Sakura with a faint smile, her gaze intent on the simmering display.

_Look! Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me! Wait! __Turn to me and tell me you love me.  
That's right! Nice to meet you. Good to see you. Surely!  
My feelings go flying, flying, flying into your heart.  
I'm in love with you!_

* * *

**Glossary:**

To-ya: Yukito's name for Touya  
Kozou (I finally found it!)- what Cerberus calls Syaoran : kid, youngster, boy, apprentice


	15. Water is a Thing that Must Flow - Part 1...

Notes: This fanfic is S+S, and has mature concepts. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all. 

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

A wand, with white feathered wings attached at the end, flew at break-neck speed. A gloved hand rose and a sphere of power gathered into it, forming into an arrow. With the magical arrow nocked on the bowstring, Arrow raised her bow and aimed it at the fleeing figure.  
"It's coming, Sakura!" Cerberus called out in warning. Sakura took a moment away from steering the wand to look behind her. A hail of arrows assaulted her, barely missing. Sakura urged her wand faster as she put up an attempt to outrun the arrows. After another batch of arrows, the card carefully aimed another arrow of pure magic and released it, heading straight towards Sakura with no interference.

"King of Thunder descend!" chanted Syaoran, standing on a tree branch, with his sword raised and an ofuda in his free hand. A bolt of lightning descended from the night sky, dissipating the arrow before it made contact with Sakura's back.

"Thank you Li-kun," called Sakura as she dismounted from her wand.

"Pay attention!" he scolded as readied his sword. Arrow floated downwards, with her arrow aimed threatening at Syaoran.

"Now," commanded Cerberus.

"O wind, become a chain of admonition! Windy!" Sakura chanted, calling out her first card.

A strong gust of wind blew against the card, distracting it enough for Sakura to call, "Jump!"

Landing behind Arrow, Sakura raised her wand as Arrow twisted around but it was too late.

"Return to thy true form, Clow Card!" chanted Sakura and Arrow dissolved and formed a new capture.

"Really! Just a little more and Syaoran would have gotten the card!" yelled Meiling as she threw a tantrum.

"You're so cute, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said to herself as she filmed Sakura from beside Syaoran. Syaoran blinked rapidly. _How did she climb up here so suddenly?_

"All right! You did well! Just as expected as the one that I entrusted this duty to!" said Cerberus with pride, "Right, Card Captor Sakura?"

Chapter 12: Water is a Thing that Must Flow - Part 1

A drop of water dripped on the mass of it below causing ripples to spread throughout. Broken, and slanted, pillars lay stood in the water. The room would be dark if it were for not the opening in the centre of the room. A young woman stood, surprisingly, on top of the water, not sinking. Opening her eyes, she looked around her with little understanding of her situation.

Sakura spoke to herself in puzzlement, "Here. Where is this?"

Her voiced echoed across the vast expanse of the room. Apparently she was alone. Looking down she noticed the liquid of which she was supported by. She voiced the name of the substance in confusion, "Water?"

Looking into the depths of blue, two pale strands of ribbon appeared out of nowhere. The tendrils climbed the depths of the water like a plant growing out of soil in springtime. Breaking surface, they moved towards the sole occupant of the room. Suddenly they coiled around Sakura and pulled her down into the water. As the ribbons loosened around her, she realised that she was still breathing. The ribbons began to retreat from her despite her attempts to seize them.

"Water is a thing that must flow."

Sakura looked upwards to the surface, expecting to see the owner of the mysterious male voice, to see nothing.

"Water is…" she repeated as she began to descend.

"Something that must flow," she finished as she fell into the depths of the water.

Sunlight shone through the window of Sakura's bedroom, signalling the start of a new day. Sakura awoke and rose on her bed. Rubbing her eyes and clearing them, she focused on her surroundings.

"Oh, a dream…" she said in realisation and remembrance of the dream. Cerberus lay in his bed peacefully and Sakura smiled faintly with affection. The dream was soon placed in the back of her mind, forgotten. But this was Sakura, and her dreams were not meaningless. Dreams foreboded fate. And Fate is not always a good thing.

* * *

It was the last day of the school year. The home form teacher, much the dismay of many students, was handing out report cards. Various sighs of despair and relief rang across the room as the teacher mechanically called the students to his desk to pick up their report cards. Sometimes the teacher would grace a few comments, good or bad depending on the student. Sakura hesitantly took a peek inside her card and gave a relieved sigh.

"Is it okay?" asked Tomoyo, out of courtesy's sake, had quietly observing Sakura's facial gestures and already knew the answer.

"It was all right," Sakura replied with a smile, "Though my mark in math dropped a little."

"Daidouji," called the teacher.

"Yes," acknowledged Tomoyo and made her way to the front.

Sakura turned behind her, to see a balled-fisted, trembling Li Syaoran.

"Are you worried?" asked Sakura.

"Not really," lied Syaoran, and putting up a facial mask.

"Don't worry, I'm with you," reassured Meiling with a smile. Syaoran looked at her sceptically.

"Oh, I got it! You don't want to show your mother do you?" realised Meiling.

"No! That's not it," Syaoran said, sounding a bit too desperate to reinforce that fact.

"Ah, how did it go, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura as Tomoyo arrived at her desk.

"Same as last year," replied Tomoyo as she took her seat. "That mean's it's really good!" said Sakura with a smile.

"Li Syaoran. Li Meiling."

"Yes!" said Meiling cheerfully, rising immediately off her chair. Syaoran rose slowly, as if to delay the inevitable.

"WHY!" yelled Meiling, capturing the whole attention of the class, "Why isn't it a hundred percent!"

"Well, you just came from Hong Kong, and your Japanese needs a little work…"

Syaoran walked slowly to his seat, and sat down. With trembling fingers he opened his report card and quickly scanned all rows. Sakura looked on curiously. With a relieved sigh he said to himself, "I can show her this even..." Noticing Sakura, he pulled back the card and closed it protectively, giving her a glare. With an uneasy laugh, Sakura backed off.

* * *

After school, Sakura and Tomoyo were at Maki's store for the purchase of a new notebook.

"Thank you very much," said Maki, handing Sakura a wrapped package, "Oh, right! I almost forgot."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other in puzzlement as Maki bent under the counter.

"Ta-da!" Maki said, placing a box with a hole on the top on the counter, "Draw one."

"Huh?" said Sakura, looking at Maki for an answer.

"Right now, Tomoeda Shopping District is having an end of the year promotion. Grand prize is a trip to Hong Kong!"

"Good luck, Sakura-chan!" cheered Tomoyo as Sakura reached in the box.

When her hand almost touched a ball, it seemed suddenly a ball jumped into her hand, drawn like magnet. Sakura gave a gasp of surprise and pulled out the ball in puzzlement.

Pulling out a golden ball, Maki turned to the poster to find what prize belonged to.

"Gra…" said Maki with surprise.

Looking at the billboard, at the very top, it read, "GRAND PRIZE TRIP TO HONG KONG FOR 4 NIGHTS 5 DAYS."

* * *

"GRAND PRIZE!" exclaimed Cerberus.

"Ta-da!" said Sakura, presenting the tickets to Cerberus.

"That's so awesome! Wow, a trip overseas. This is just perfect for winter break!"

"That's right! It's my first time ever going overseas," said Sakura as she changed out of her school uniform.

"Oh! Hong Kong? It's been a while..." said Cerberus, seemingly lost in memories of a distant past.

"Kero-chan, you've been to Hong Kong before?" asked Sakura, as she sat down on her bed.

"Only for a little while. It was when Clow was around."

* * *

"Hong Kong? It's not like if I don't trust you, Sakura-san but I'd feel uneasy if you just went alone with Tomoyo. I'd like to accompany you but I have a business trip. Perhaps you can get Touya-kun to come along. It's better for you to travel in bigger numbers."

"Will you be busy? With studying and stuff?" Sakura asked her brother across the dinner table.

"Chores. Five," he replied after swallowing a mouthful. Sakura gave him a glare and after realising the meaning of the words, she asked with joy, "So you mean I can go?"

"Yeah, what else would it mean?"

Sakura gave him a glare again.

"So… Tomoyo-chan, and maybe… instead of me Tsukishiro-san?" said Fujitaka, directing the last part to Touya.

"It's all right. He told me he didn't have any specific plans."

Sakura blushed slightly and smiled.

* * *

Sakura ran to the large windows in the airport to watch the airplanes take off. Behind her, an ever persistant camera followed.

"This is the first time, I've ever been on an airplane!" said Sakura happily. Noticing the camera, Sakura asked, "You brought your camera?"

"Yes! It's called 'Sakura on her Hong Kong vacation'" replied Tomoyo, moving around to get a better angle of Sakura, "There was no way I could let this wonderful filming opportunity pass."

Tomoyo stopped filming for a moment and said with her eyes sparkling, "I've even brought outfits for just the filming! When you get to Hong Kong, you must wear them, okay?"

Sakura sweated and quietly groaned.

"Hey! It's time for departure!" called Touya.

* * *

Standing on a conveyor belt, the group was slowly being sent the airplane. Touya whispering to Sakura, said, "Hey, you have to take off your shoes when you get on the plane, okay?"

"Oh, is that so?" asked Sakura cluelessly.

Touya nodded with a very straight face.

Arriving at the entrance to the plane, Sakura slipped out of her shoes and bent down to pick them up but the flight attendant interrupted her, "Miss, you may leave on your shoes as you wish."

Flushing furiously and slipping into her shoes, Sakura stomped into the airplane after Touya.

"Onii-chan!"

"Heh," was his reply and Sakura balled her fist and walked towards Touya.

Opening the bag, Cerberus crawled out halfway and with heavy breaths, said, "Can't breathe."

"Oh… Sakura, are we there yet?" whined Cerberus as Sakura jumped up startled. Running to her seat, she placed her bag down and said to Cerberus, "Wait a little longer."

"But…" whispered Cerberus.

"Sakura-chan," said Yukito's voice from behind her as she quickly stuffed Cerberus back into the bag, "Thank you for inviting me. This is my first time overseas. We are going to have a lot of fun, aren't we?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Have a nice stay," said the bellboy as he opened the door to Sakura's and Tomoyo's hotel room.

Sakura gave a gasp of amazement as she entered an finely furnished rose coloured room. Two twin beds with red covers occupied most of the room. To the side there were two chairs put near the window. The windows were currently covered by a red velvet curtain. Throwing her jacket, hat, and bag onto the chair, Sakura drew aside the curtains.

"Sa-ku-ra," said Cerberus as he halfway freed himself from his prison… err… her bag.

"Sorry," said Sakura as she smiled apologetically.

"You totally forgot about me, didn't you?" said Cerberus angrily.

"Ehehehee…"

"As if you could laugh it off!" said Cerberus suddenly bursting out of the bag, "Well, since I'm in nostalgic Hong Kong, I'll forgive you."

Turning around to the window, Cerberus asked, "Where?"

Sakura facefaulted and fell to the ground.

"This is Hong Kong," said Tomoyo with a smile.

"This is… HONG KONG!" yelled Cerberus, and promptly fell off his chair. The curtains revealed the harbour front. Skyscrapers and ship filled waters. Not a resemblance to what was embedded in Cerberus's memory.

* * *

Sakura rested her arm on the edge of the railing. Her head was out of the boat, feeling the breeze as the ferry made it's way to the island of Hong Kong.

"Don't lean out too much, there's sharks in these waters," said Touya, reading his tourist pamphlet.

"Really?" asked Sakura, peering at the depths of the water.

"You seem really energetic today, Sakura," commented Yukito.

"I... I like boats," said Sakura, flushing.

"So do I," said Yukito with a smile.

From the side, Tomoyo faltered in her filming.

"What's wrong?" asked Cerberus, as he came out of his hiding place in Tomoyo's hair.

"Nothing really," replied Tomoyo.

"Well, film me too, later."

"Of course," said Tomoyo with a smile.

* * *

"Hong Kong has really changed," commented Cerberus, with his bottom portion of his body inside Sakura's bag. In the background, the noises of the bustle of crowd and cars made things harder to hear. Within the shopping district, various merchants yelled out, trying to advertise their goods.

"Kero-chan, it's been a really long time since you've been to Hong Kong, right?" asked Sakura, wonderingly.

"But…" said Cerberus, turning serious as a golden glow surrounded him, "… the spiritual essence has remained the same. It has the same evil aura as before. It's a nostalgic feeling that gradually faded away in Japan. And… the food is good!"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked down to see Cerberus with Sakura's food in his mouth.

Sakura scolded, "Kero-chan!"

"Another thing is... Sakura, who is always unlucky in contests, won the grand prize."

"What did you say!" said Sakura with her fist balled.

"Well, here me out. Clow's theory was that there was no such thing as coincidence in this world. I was thinking there might be a reason why Sakura would end up in Hong Kong. But then again, I'm probably just caught up in the spirit of Hong Kong!"

Above them, a pair of birds watched them from a telephone line.

* * *

"Four of that. Four of that also. Hmm... Four of this too. And then, this one. That one too. That's it for now," finished Yukito, awing the cart pushers as he ordered more than enough of every type of dim sim. The table was so full that the cart pushers had to place dish after dish on top of each other.

"Hoe," said Sakura and Tomoyo as their heads were seen just above the piles of food.

"Now, let's eat," said Yukito as he placed down the bill on the table.

"Yes. Tomoyo-chan, do you want to split a dish?" asked Sakura, lifting one of them.

Sakura looked downwards to see Cerberus chomping away on a shrimp roll and said with a surprised gasp, "Kero!"

"Kero?" said Touya and Yukito in confusion.

"I'll try another one instead," said Sakura placing the dish back to cover Cerberus.

"Was there a frog's leg there or something?" asked Touya.

"No, nothing," said Sakura too sweetly and with a hint of desperation, said, "Oh, what to pick?"

"The one you just put back," said Touya suspiciously.

"Isn't there one closer to you?" asked Sakura, too hurriedly, "It doesn't matter which one."

"I want that one."

The dish sweatdropped.

"But…" said Sakura.

"I. Want. That. One," said Touya stubbornly.

Sakura winced and lifted the dish to reveal nothing, to much of Sakura's surpise.

"Hey, hurry up and give it to me," commanded Touya.

Raising the dish, to see a Cerberus desperately wedged under it, Sakura quickly pulled back the barbeque pork buns from Touya's reaching hand and said speedily, "I'll have this one after all! Look! Look! Doesn't it look good?"

"It does!" replied Tomoyo.

"Sorry Onii-chan!"

With a sigh, Touya took out his tourist pamphlet and said, "After we finished this, we are going to Bird Street next."

"Bird Street?" wondered Sakura, with Cerberus firmly gripped in her hands to prevent him from more of his gluttonous habits.

"There's a whole street that sells birds," answered Yukito.

* * *

_Water. A clear, colourless liquid. Essential for life. Sakura stood on the water, by herself. Yes, she was dreaming. _

_"Again," stated Sakura, realising her surroundings. Looking upwards, towards the windows, she noticed two lavender birds perched onto of it. Hearing a noise behind her, she turned around. A woman dressed in Chinese styled robes floated several meters above the water. Her hair was long and done in buns. Ribbons flowed in air around her. The ribbons that previously dragged Sakura into the water. The ribbons extended towards Sakura for a second time, and Sakura backed away. They stopped in front of her and Sakura hesitantly reached out with her hand to grab them, only to… wake up in her hotel room._

Sakura looked around to see Cerberus sleeping beside her and Tomoyo asleep in the bed beside hers.

Getting up from her bed, she wondered, "That dream again… Who could it be?"

* * *

Sakura looked around her in amazement. The varied chirping of birds filled the atmosphere.

"Wow, there's so many," she commented, turning in every direction to look.

"The people of Hong Kong really like birds. They take strolls with the bird they are most proud of," Yukito said informatively.

"Is that right?" commented Sakura.

From behind, Tomoyo filmed the Sakura. Cerberus came out of his hiding place in Tomoyo's hair and reminisced, "Bird Street, huh?"

"You know about it?" asked Tomoyo, turning towards her passenger.

"It hasn't changed one bit," commented Cerberus as he looked around.

"How cute," said Sakura, bending down to observe a pair of green birds. Suddenly, she straightened as she sensed something from above her. She looked around her warily, eyes flickering back and forth.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo, running towards her.

"Something, it's as if someone is watching me…" replied Sakura as she continued to peer around her to see nothing but feathered animals. Cerberus came out of his hiding place and said, "There is definitely a strange presence here."

"Could it be a Clow Card?" asked Sakura, as she turned around, focusing on Cerberus.

"No, it's a different spiritual essence," said Cerberus unnervingly serious, "It's more like… evil."

"Huh? Over there…" said Yukito in surprise.

"Maybe they ran away," speculated Touya.

Looking in the direction of where her brother and Yukito were focused on, Sakura found two lavender birds perched on a telephone line above her. Around their neck were red bells. Their eyes appeared to have an unearthly glow. Their presence being found, they took off and fluttered away. Sakura ran to follow them.

Tomoyo called out, "Sakura-chan!"

"Let's follow her," said Cerberus. Tomoyo hesitated.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" asked Touya from a small distance behind her.

"Hurry!" commanded Cerberus.

"We'll be right back so…" said Tomoyo politely to the two men behind her, and then began to run.

* * *

Sakura ran through Bird Street, keeping her eyes above, to the pair of birds. Running through an alleyway, she took out her key and chanted, "Release!" Light illuminated alleyway through her power. "Jump!"

Jumping, she made her way up on the rooftop where she jumped high enough to survey around the area. Spotting the birds as she descended, she jump rooftop to rooftop to follow them. She landed within an area that was surrounded by tall walls. It was apparently an abandoned area, with several remains of a wall lying about. An ornamental well stood in the middle of the greenery.

"This feeling…" said Sakura, wondering what she was sensing. Taking careful steps, she gradually walked near the well until she felt something distinct.

Uneasily, she walked closer to the well and stared into the water; the bottom was not deep due to the masses of rocks that filled the well. Sakura dismissed the well and turned around, trying to find the true source of the power she was sensing. The inside of the well clouded and ribbons appeared in the water. Ribbons flew out of the well and extended towards Sakura. At the right moment, Sakura turned around, with great surprise to see the tendrils. The well glowed and Sakura lost her consciousness. Controlled like a puppet, Sakura climbed onto the rim of the well. Ominously, a figure of a woman in robes appeared in the water. Sakura swayed on the rim, threatening to fall over. At this moment, a man ran towards her.

"Wake up!" commanded Syaoran, with his sword out and an ofuda kept ready in his free hand. Sakura snapped to consciousness and the birds flew again.

"Li-kun? Why are you here?" asked Sakura in surprise and then lost her balance.

Syaoran winced as she made a splash.

* * *

"I wonder how far did Sakura-chan go?" said Tomoyo as she walked aimlessly down the street. Tomoyo felt someone bump into her and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't watch where I was going. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… Japanese!" said Meiling in surprise and raised her head to see Tomoyo.

"Good afternoon," greeted Tomoyo, looking down at her.

"Daidouji-san! Why are you here?" asked Meiling, taking Tomoyo's offered hand.

"Sakura-chan won a grand prize so…" explained Tomoyo as she pulled Meiling up.

"Yo! Girl-brat!" greeted Cerberus as he popped out of Tomoyo's purse.

"Oh it's the stuffed animal," said Meiling without pleasure.

"What!" exclaimed Cerberus with extreme annoyance.

"Did you get fatter?" criticized Meiling.

"Wanna say that again!" yelled Cerberus, raising his fist. Meiling stuffed the guardian back into the purse and zippered it shut. The purse bounced around wildly before it finally settled.

"Anyway, did you see Syaoran?" Meiling inquired Tomoyo, "He said he felt a strange aura and ran off somewhere."

"I'm looking for Sakura-chan too," replied Tomoyo, with concern in her voice.

Hearing footsteps from behind them, they turned around. Spotting the newcomers, Tomoyo and Meiling ran to greet them.

"Sakura-chan!" "Syaoran!"

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" asked Tomoyo when she approached Sakura.

"I'm fine," replied Sakura.

"Thank goodness," said Tomoyo with relief.

Much to Syaoran's dismay, he found himself promptly glomped by his cousin, "Syaoran! Where have you been?"

"Sakura! Where have you been?" asked Touya as he ran to her with Yukito trailing behind.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura quietly with downcast eyes, "Umm… I fell in a puddle."

"Really?" asked Touya sceptically.

"What are you doing? You don't have to get all embarrassed!" said Meiling, as a red-faced Syaoran attempted to get free from her iron grip.

"Hello," greeted Yukito, making Syaoran straighten suddenly.

"Hello," replied Syaoran, finally getting free of the grip as Meiling greeted the student teacher as well.

"Oh, you better change somewhere," said Tomoyo, looking at Sakura's damp clothing.

Sakura nodded and sneezed in reply.

* * *

Taking a rail train, the group arrived at the Li mansion. Extremely well landscaped, with white walls and pillars, the mansion, had surprised Sakura greatly.

Inside the mansion, Tomoyo was filming Sakura in Meiling's spare clothing, a long, pink Chinese styled shirt with pants underneath. A floral pattern adorned the neck clasp, under the high neck of the shirt.

"Super lucky!" said Tomoyo as she filmed Sakura in her borrowed outfit.

"Tomoyo-chan! It looks good on you too," said Sakura in response, looking over a Tomoyo's similar blue dress.

What they were not ready for was a sudden burst through the door with shouts of, "Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii!"

Sakura and Tomoyo backed together.

"So cute." "You'd think age would make them less." "But those dresses look really good." "I'm jealous!"

Sakura and Tomoyo were promptly assaulted by 'You're so cute' treatment, various petting and cheek pinching from the four women.

Touya and Yukito came to their rescue, sacrificing themselves unintentionally.

"Those are cute too." "Yeah cute."

The four women straightened fluidly and eyed the men carefully. Without warning, they assaulted them.

"What is this?" asked Yukito, as he was being caressed by two women.

"Don't know," replied Touya, recipient of the two others.

Syaoran came in with a tray of tea and set it on the table. Looking at Sakura and her attire, he flushed a bit and then looked away. _That gaki…_ thought Touya, with careful observation.

"Li-kun are those your…" trailed Sakura.

"Sisters," said Meiling as she reached down to set the tea.

"All four of them?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah," said Syaoran, as he sat down on the couch, looking rather resigned.

The door to the living room opened, and Syaoran quickly raised himself off the couch.

A tall woman, with her hair swept in a long ponytail entered the room. Her Chinese styled dress swished across the floor as she when to greet Sakura's brother and Yukito. She was the type of person to emanate presence. The four women greeted the woman, "Mother."

"Mother?" said Sakura with wonder.

"She looks so young," commented Tomoyo.

"Seems like the monster boss," said Cerberus.

"Kero-chan," scolded Sakura, and Cerberus went quickly back into the bag.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kinomoto Sakura," said Sakura with a bow.

Li Yelan raised Sakura's bowed head to get a clear look at her.

"I sense a strong a strong power," Yelan stated, "You collect Clow Cards, correct?" Yelan looked at Sakura's bag after that statement. Sakura nodded.

"Having strong powers also tends to invite troubles... Especially in this Hong Kong. Stay here tonight," said Yelan.

Syaoran gave a gasp of surprise. His sisters, instead, rejoiced.

"Siu Lohng," said Yelan, turning her gaze towards the distracted Syaoran, "Take out your report card."

"My neck and shoulders are all sore today," complained Cerberus as he stretched out from being cramped in the bag.

"Li-kun's mother is very pretty, isn't she?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah," said Sakura snapping out her daze, "She's very tall and graceful. Somehow, she seems so powerful even though she was so gentle during our meeting."

"His mother has great powers in her. She truly is a blood-relative of Clow Reed. Clow's mother's family is a well-known sorcerers clan in China," said Cerberus seriously.

"And Clow was a well-known sorcerer, right?" asked Tomoyo.

"He might be the most powerful one of his time. But he was sorta crooked at heart, and had lots of enemies…" replied Cerberus thoughtfully.

"Oh my! Is he really?" wondered Tomoyo and with some afterthought to Sakura, "Because of today, you are not getting a change of the clothes I made. When we return to the hotel tomorrow, please be sure to change into them for me. And then, a Sakura dancing in the streets of

Hong Kong... Well it's late and we have lots of sightseeing to do tomorrow. I'm going to go back into my room. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," replied Sakura as the door closed behind Tomoyo.

_Where am I? I'm alone. It's dark. I'm alone. Oh, I am here again, aren't I? I'm young again, too. I don't want to be here. I hate this. Why did everyone leave me alone? I'm part of the family aren't I? So why am I here without anyone? Why did they let me go like this?  
Here I am, huddled under a tree. It's raining and all my clothes are damp. It's not a thunderstorm, so it's all right to take shelter under a tree. The muddy water is soaking into my pants as I sit down here. There is no use changing, my pack is completely soaked as well. I'm completely exhausted. I should have known that despite my training, it's impossible for an adolescent boy of thirteen years to walk twenty kilometres in half a day. _

_Why am I here? On one eventful day, Mother came up to me to watch over my training. I'm elated of course. She rarely did come as an audience to my training sessions. She trusted Wei and left everything to him. After a few rounds of sword practice, she called me over. I could barely stop myself from throwing my sword onto the ground and running over. But the strange thing is that I'm also very intimidated by her. She seems so overwhelming at times that I wonder if she really is my mother. Carefully, I used my magic to make the blade disappear and tucked my jade talisman away. I straightened my back and walked to her, not slowly, not in a hurried manner either, but in careful calculated steps. _

"Good morning, Mother," I greeted her, looking upwards slightly to look straight into her face. I was growing but I was not taller than her or my sisters for that matter.

"Siu Lohng," she acknowledged, looking down at me. Back then; I felt if I was half my height and just a pitiful child again.

"Yes, Mother."

There was no need to question her, I never did. She did the questioning, not me.

"Siu Lohng, you've read about the records of the Clow book. Clow Reed, though many refuse to acknowledge him as a Li, was a man of great power. Using our spiritual magic and combining it with the foreigner's style, powerful but extremely dangerous. The book may be as dangerous as he was. The Li have not seen the book for a hundred years. I have a request of you? Will you, Li Siu Lohng, take the task of returning what is ours?" she asked, pausing between information to observe if I had absorbed everything she mentioned.

"I will, with the pride and honour as a Li," I replied without hesitation.

This was not a request. She knew I could not refuse. I have no will. I live to serve. How could I refuse her when I pushed myself so hard to earn her respect? Not only the need of respect, but I had the burden of a whole family on my shoulders. I knew for so long my fate was different from the other children in the household. I had to be strong. I had to be perfect. I had to be what I made myself to be. I could not enjoy living, not when living and knowing that if I was not the perfect man, I could lead the fate of the whole diminishing clan to destruction. I needed to know everything, to be able to use everything as weapons for the lives of my blood. Not just magic and combat tools. I needed intelligence, to be informed of the on goings of the world, to be able to play politics and manipulate people. I was, and am, the Li's vile and dirty snake. With extremely sharp fangs and deadly poison. I wrap around my enemies and break their neck or suffocate them if they refuse to submit to me and then swallow them whole. I am what I made myself to be.

Mother never said to become this, but I knew this was to happen. There was no other way. Mother had a strong rule over the clan, but it was obvious that the clan was falling apart. I knew many from the generation before mine had deserted before I was given life. Modernization of the world had changed people, especially people who did not want to be part of the traditional bound clan. I had to change things. I had to be a symbol of power to keep the clan together, to be able to break apart the traditions and withstand the elders. Perhaps if Mother had not burdened me with all these responsibilities, I would have been a normal child. I despise her for leaving me with this mess to deal with. Perhaps I would have been like Kinomoto Sakura.

Here I am, wandering aimlessly for lost tools, with another tool, ironically made by the same man, giving me direction but no real destination on where I am to go. Even though I was lonely at my life at home, there were people. But I was lost in a land of strangers, relying purely on myself. I walk away from my pack into the rain; there is no need to take it when this is a dream. The sky is crying. Cry for me, because my eyes cannot do this for this is my fate and to cry means to deny my fate. The droplets of rain slide down my face and drop onto the ground but a few trickles into my mouth. They taste salty like tears. But in reality rain is not tears, it is only an act of nature, only intense feelings can form tears. I can wake now because I know it is a dream. It is my decision. It is now time to wake into reality.

Syaoran woke from his slumber. He tossed his blankets aside and lifted his legs over the side of his bed. He stood up and slipped his feet into his slippers. Quietly opening the door and shutting it, he walked into the empty hallway, lit by dim lights. As he walked down it, there was nothing but the clatter of the soles of his slippers on hardwood. He took a right and arrived at the guest quarters, past section four of the house. Passing by several rooms and carefully observing the plaques containing numbers, he stopped at the number three, the girl's room. He grabbed the doorknob and hesitated. Shaking his head rapidly, he let go of the knob and walked away.

Rain, wet and cold, soaking to the bones. Warmth was offered beyond that door. Waking up in the middle of the night to know that you are completely alone except for the dirt you are lying on. A snake slithers in the dirt anyway. Syaoran was not a snake, he was human. He turned and opened the door. People always needed each other to depend on; no one can truly live alone.

Pale light illuminated the room, giving it an unearthly glow. The room was decorated with fine fabrics and the wooden floor polished to a gleam. Syaoran paid no heed to such things. He walked over the bed, his sole objective, and flushed slightly. The girl slept serenely on the bed, but a few buttons of her top was undone. Shaking his head, Syaoran reached over and redid the buttons with an almost sad smile.

"You know, you are way too careless," he said softly in Cantonese as he knelt down beside the bed, "You hardly notice the things around you."

He picked up one of her hands and placed it on his free hand, not letting go of the hand completely but covering it instead.  
"You are so lucky to have so many people care about you. You never have to worry about being lonely. Maybe you don't know how it is to be lonely. You have no pressure on you. You can do whatever you want without making a deadly impact on those around you. Freedom?"  
He chuckled bitterly and then squeezed his eyes shut but kept his grip on her hand gentle, "I don't know what it is. When the cards are all captured, it'll just be me and this goddamn house. It's a cage that I shut the door on myself, bound it shut by chains, locked it, and threw away the bloody key. You don't know how much I envy you. To laugh so freely, to smile so freely. I don't know a reason to laugh for. I don't understand why people would smile."

Opening his eyes and with a tender smile that was truly full of sorrow, he pleaded, "Could you teach me? Could you let me see what it is to live? So that there was a Syaoran who was truly happy? Because there is nothing more than I want than to live."

Waiting for a response and then sighing, he let go of her hand and placed it back on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the bed. He lifted his head upwards and stared at the ceiling.

"But I'm being selfish again, aren't I? They need me. I should concentrate on them. If I give in to these desires now, I won't be able to go back, will I? But I am so tempted to say 'Fuck this, I'm getting out of here'."

"Perhaps one of the reasons I wanted you so badly was not lust but because of what you embodied. To be always surrounded by people who love you. To find joy in the simplest things. To be protected against this tainted world. Pure innocence, something I lost so long ago.

Maybe by taking you, I thought I could share what you had. But I'm so stupid and selfish," he said shaking his head and then turned around. Taking her hand again, he used it to slap himself and whispered, "Because you won't do it."

"Thanks for listening to me though. You know, you aren't that bad once I got to know you better. I still will be jealous if you get that guy though, even though I practically have no chance anyway. If anyone asks you if Li Siu Lohng existed, please tell them he did, even though it was a few moments before, in a dream. Even though this Li Siu Lohng is nothing more than a pitiful man controlled by fate. Good night," he finished in Japanese to her still sleeping form as he returned her hand under the blankets but was unwilling to let go. He still needed some comfort. It was all right for now.

* * *

Siu Lohng: Cantonese romanization (based on phonetics) of Syaoran. 3 and 4 is a play on Cantonese syllables. It sounds like "live", "die." Think carefully which number is on Sakura's room and Syaoran's words. Hope you get it. I love doing symbolism and foreboding! Much fun! 


	16. Water is a Thing that Must Flow - Part 2...

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World 

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic is S+S, and has mature concepts. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

Small note for previous readers who read the last chapter without the capture of arrow: I added a few scenes to the last chapter to make it more complete. I'm a perfectionist when it comes down to work I really love.

Chapter 13: Water is a Thing that Must Flow - Part 2

"Daidouji-san, can I speak to for a moment?" said a gruff male voice to her right, as Tomoyo was about to turn the doorknob to open the mahogany door to her guest room.

"Hai," Tomoyo replied as she released the brass knob and turned to face Touya.

"Well it's about..." Touya stumbled, obviously feeling rather uncomfortable.

"About Sakura-chan, am I right?" Tomoyo finished, noting the relief on Touya's face and taking it as a reply, "Let's sit down in my room and talk then."

Tomoyo turned the doorknob and entered her well-furnished guest room in the Li household. Currently, heavy, crimson, velvet curtains were drawn to cover the view of the lush gardens, and also making the room pitch black. Tomoyo flicked on the lights and walked towards two seats by the large bow window, the cushions were also coloured crimson to match the curtains. The chairs were placed so that they were facing each other. Gesturing to a seat, she offered it to Touya and took the other.

"Well what is it exactly about Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo when they were both comfortably seated on the chairs.

"Well, I know what I said to you before about your feelings for Sakura is selfish but I want to know if what your word still stays true," Touya said, losing some of the discomfort for the severity of the matter.

"Don't worry, it does," replied Tomoyo, softly. A few years ago, Touya had discovered how Tomoyo felt about Sakura was beyond the bond of friendship. It ended with an awkward conversation between the two, "Sakura-chan must not know. I want her to be happy around me. I want her to be like she's always been around me. Carefree and happy. We've agreed that such a thing would only cause her sorrow and worry."

"I'm sorry but thank you for this," Touya said earnestly.

"Something has been worrying me though," said Tomoyo a bit thoughtfully, "About Tsukishiro-san, I think she'll be really hurt when she discovers that he does not love her more that a little sister."

"I really didn't expect her feelings for Yuki to go so far. I guess I underestimated her. I thought she would have come true with her feelings before, so Yuki would turn her down. I'm really worried when she discovers the truth. I don't know how she'd react to Yuki and I, and what we've hidden from her for so long," said Touya, leaving out a thought, frowning and with concern written across his face.

_I knew Yuki isn't human, so I didn't have to worry about losing my sister to him even before Yuki and I got together, but that gaki... _

Tomoyo interrupted Touya's troubled thoughts, well troubling to Touya anyway,

"The strange thing is that I'm sure she does not truly love Tsukishiro-san in the way she think she does. I don't know why but she's hanging onto her supposed feelings for him."

Blinking rapidly, Touya contemplated on that thought, "So she doesn't love him? I thought so at first but then I didn't understand why she would feel for Yuki for so long. So I assumed that I was wrong. As for why she's doing this, I have no idea."

Looking away from Touya, and concentrating a part of the curtain that faded to pink, Tomoyo said, "I'm starting to think that we've been protecting Sakura too much. When she does get hurt someday, don't interrupt me, it will happen someday, I don't know how well she'll handle it. She's too innocent for this world, too blind to everything. When everything collapses, it might crush her."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes.

"Again?" she wondered as she realised she was dreaming about the strange ruins, "The same place."

Lavender ribbons flew in front of her, fluttering and caressing her face. With her eyes trailing up the ribbons, Sakura eyes' made contact with a floating woman in flowing yellow and orange robes. The woman's hands were unseen due to the long sleeves but they where obviously held together. The ribbons themselves seemed to extend from the woman's back.

"Who?" Sakura wondered, voicing her thoughts out loud, and then addressing the figure, "Who are you?"

Without an answer, Sakura tentatively reached out towards the ribbons. With one held in her right hand, the figure's head moved upwards as if the woman was just noticing her.

"All this time, I've been waiting for you," said the woman. The ribbons encircled Sakura's arm and tightened. Sakura quickly tried to pry off the ribbons but she could not loosen them to her growing panic.

"All this time, I've been waiting for you," the woman repeated, "All this time. For such a long time, I've been waiting for only you."

The ribbons raised Sakura helplessly into the air, letting her dangle above the water.

Sakura struggled ineffectively to free herself, gasping and pulling desperately on the ribbon but she found that it was no use. Sakura stared in front of her, the woman almost clearly seen in her view.

The woman's hair was done up in two buns, adorned with a large fan-like hair ornament. In the centre of the ornament was an orb of the colour of Sakura's eyes. A pair of wings seemed to extend from the jewel. The rest of her hair trailed long, behind her back. There was a red circle in the middle of her forehead, with three red markings extending from it.

The woman began to move towards her and Sakura desperately endeavoured to undo her bounded arm. Sakura screamed as the woman closed in on her. Suddenly she found herself falling through the air and then plunging into the cold water below. A hand tightened around her wrist, and began to pull her upwards. Her blurry eyes looked above but could only see distorted metal and a mess of tan and brown. She was sure the metal was a sword that cut the ribbons. Suddenly her hand was released. She began to swim hurriedly upward, not seeing the figure anymore. As she was beginning to surface, she woke.

"Hey! Snap out of it," said a male voice from beside her.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" said another male voice in Osaka dialect from another direction.

"Dream," was Sakura's single-worded answer.

"Dream? What kind of dream?" asked Cerberus worriedly.

"There was this woman and she was attacking me. I don't know why."

"Is there anything else?" Syaoran continued to question.

"Just a lot of water..."

_"Water is a thing that must flow..." __Water must flow...? What is this phrase trying to tell me?_

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Syaoran as he watched Sakura's frowning expression.

"Nothing at all..." she said as she focused on her surroundings.

"Li-kun, why are you in my room?" asked Sakura with puzzlement, as she stared at Syaoran's grip on her hand. It felt sort of comforting after the nightmare but it was also very bewildering.

Syaoran released Sakura's hand immediately, turning bright red with the realisation that he was touching her.

_Hell, Syaoran, it's just a hand. But it's soft and warm and... What am I thinking!_

Snapping out of it, Syaoran noticed something red around girl's wrist of the hand he released. Pulling her sleeve upwards, they discovered a large red welt around her arm.

"This is not an ordinary dream," said Cerberus solemnly, and with an afterthought,

"Unless you did something to her, kozou."

"What do you think I am!"

"Well why are you here then? What's taking you so long? Were you being indecent? Do you really have no honour?" Cerberus spat furiously.

"I..." stuttered Syaoran, looking genuinely stunned, and desperately pried his mind for an answer. There was none he could give, he could not admit to the beast that he needed someone to talk to. He needed his pride but where could he salvage his honour?

Especially since he had come so close to ruining both his and the girl's before.

"Was I right, kid? I knew that no good would come out of you anyway. You are the lowest of the lowest. You're just a worthless weakling!"

"What the fuck do you know! You have an easy life living, and depending on your master! I fend for myself so you have no right to call me weak!"

Sakura watched Syaoran's outburst in a daze. This was not the Li-kun she knew. Li-kun was calm and collectively. He seem detached from everything. He was not this man with so much pain and sadness in his eyes that she needed to look away. He was not this man who was breathing heavily to calm his anger down. Who was this man? There had been days where she saw this Li-kun, rarely but never so emotional as to now. This man was hurting so much...

"Li-kun..."

The barely audible whisper broke through Syaoran's fury. Clenching his fist and then releasing it, his eyes became colder and emotionless to conceal his inner self.

_When have I become so weak? Why am I losing control over my emotions?_

Grimly, he turned around from the two, and said, "I have no answer as to why I am here. But I have not done anything dishonourable this night. Whether you will accept this or not is your own decision. I bid you goodnight."

Syaoran walked to the door and twisted the doorknob.

"I believe you!" cried Sakura, making Syaoran pause, as he was about to pull the door open.

She was almost sure that he had quietly said, "Arigatou," as he exited from her room. _Li-kun, your heart is hurting so much... I will find a way to help you. It doesn't matter if you don't want to depend on anyone. I'll be here for you anyway because you are my friend.

* * *

_

Li Yelan watched her son leave the room. She had heard the whole outburst and the one-sided conversation from before. She had initially thought that her son had become stronger. She sensed that his power had grown tremendously and he was in better good physical condition. When she had ordered him to cast a spell, it was strangely only a fraction more powerful from when he had left. The answer was clear now. His willpower was too weak to cast a stronger spell. He had become weaker emotionally. Syaoran had become everything the clan had needed but not what she wanted. She did not want to lose her only son.

She should have been more careful. Syaoran was always a quiet, lonely child. He was always miserable though he cautiously hid it from those around him. His psyche was cracking; who knew such a thing could be so brittle? No, correction, minds are always weak when they are alone and unwilling ease part of the burden on others. She stepped in front of the entrance to the guest room and knocked on the door.

"Yes," answered a female voice.

Yelan opened the door and looked at the girl within. Bright green eyes stared at her. The only person whom her son had poured his heart to. A person who truly radiated innocence. The only person that could heal Syaoran's heart.

* * *

The gardens were a beautiful place at night. Yelan would often sit here to mediate in the tranquility of them. Often because her daughters were causing a large ruckus in the house over some man. A few of them were already married anyway. That didn't really seem to make them act more reserved. Hopefully children would finally bring an edge in.

But they had the happiness and were able to live carefree, as she was not. When she was seventeen she was wed to the clan head. She had exhibited strong magical powers since her childhood and the elders thought it was a perfect match to produce stronger heirs for the clan leaders.

So, she was wed to the twenty-five year old Li Shi Lung. It was an odd marriage. She had met the man on several occasions during family gatherings but otherwise he was almost a perfect stranger. He always seemed a bit distant at first but later she gradually began to see the true him. His kindness and gentle heart, also what Syaoran had exhibited on rare occasions. It hurt a little to see her son, almost a complete image of her deceased husband, now that he had become a man.

Syaoran had not had a normal childhood, something she felt sorry that she could never give him one. She would often tell her husband that, when she burned incense for him at his altar every morning, telling him the on goings of the family. His death still hurt in a way, part of her would never be the same. Everything came crashing around on that day. She was suddenly to act as the head of the Li clan, until her newborn son was of age. She was always busy and hardly had time for Syaoran. She wanted to hold him sometimes and comfort him but she had to raise him strong or else he would have the same fate as his father. Ironically, he was still going down the path of destruction. Slowly but surely enough.

There were other matters at hand now, those thoughts could wait.

Leading Sakura to an octagonal fenced dais, she took out her fan. She motioned Sakura to stand still in the middle, and raised her fan at Sakura.

"The King of Gods commands," Yelan chanted as her fan began to glow, "Gods appear from all directions. Gold, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lightning, the new command. The King of Gods commands. Gods appear from all directions. The new command. Soft thunder, spinning lightning. Obey the command!"

A burst of power surged underneath Sakura, and a glowing replica of a symbol reminiscent of the Rashinban remain underneath her. Sakura unshielded her eyes to look around her. The area glowed a blue aura and small blue orbs floated down around Sakura. Yelan spoke with her eyes closed, "It appears that you were called to Hong Kong, right?"

"By whom?" asked Sakura earnestly.

A glow red sphere descended in front of Sakura and the small blue orbs faded away.

"By the woman in you dreams," Yelan answered.

Sakura's head shot up with shock.

"Be careful. A disaster, incomparable to the ones that have passed before you, will present itself to you soon."

"Me? What should I do?"

"You are the only one that knows the road you must follow. It's easy for those with strong power to call evil. Especially since you are the one that possesses Clow Reed's Clow Cards. The evil you call will be much more immense."

Sakura closed her eyes and gripped her shirt, in front of her heart.

"But..."

The blue orbs appeared again to fall in the blue aura like snow.

"Because of this, you are also guided. The dreams that haunt you are also your salvation."

The glowing ceased and Sakura looked down at the smooth white marble of the podium, eyes downcast. Yelan walked towards Sakura, and extended her hand onto Sakura's cheek, and raised her head. Looking upwards, Sakura watched as Yelan told her, "It's alright."

With a small smile, Yelan said, "So long as it's you, you will surely find the answer."

* * *

The sun rose over Hong Kong, making the black sky slowly become lighter and then into a swirl of red, orange and yellow. The warm colours began to disperse and then the sky was blue, with few clouds, signalling it was a good day. It was morning.

"No way!" was a loud shout disturbing the tranquility of the morning. Well, actually, it wasn't very peaceful indeed by the chattering of women.

"So you really stayed last night? I should have stayed over too," complained Meiling.

Tomoyo giggled at Meiling's pouting.

Syaoran just leaned against a pillar at the entrance of the mansion with his eyes closed. Hearing the doors open, he opened one eye to see Mother and the girl.

"Umm, thank you so much for everything," said Sakura as she bowed in respect to the Li clan head.

Without a word, Li Yelan placed a hand on Sakura's cheek and kissed the other. Syaoran fell backwards in shock, losing his ability to sound a single comprehensive word. Tomoyo, as usual, filmed this event as Sakura's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

"Hey, it's time to go!" called Touya as he was hounded by Syaoran's two sisters. Yukito was conversing amiably with the other two.

"Okay!" replied Sakura.

Turning back towards Yelan, Yelan warned, "Be careful of water."

Sakura blinked and asked, "Water?"

* * *

The group was in downtown, where there were many skyscrapers, reflecting the sunlight off their glass surfaces.

"That one over there that looks like a knife is the Bank of China. The one with the cannon design on the roof is the Hong Kong Shanghai Bank. This here, is the centre of Hong Kong's economics. The two banks are rivals," Meiling said, as she and Syaoran acted as tour guides for the four. Syaoran sat down on a fence, bored.

"Oh?" asked Yukito as he and Touya looked skywards at the two buildings mentioned.

With the two men distracted, Cerberus popped out of Sakura's bag, "Sakura, so it wasn't a coincidence that you were to come to Hong Kong, after all."

"Then, the winning of the draw was done by the person in my dream? Is there really someone who can do that?"

"I don't know, but if that is so... why Sakura?"

* * *

"Why do we have to be with them too?" cried Meiling when the Japanese tourists were distracted by the stands.

"There's no helping it," replied Syaoran as he sat down on a fence, "Because my mother said to do it."

"What? To show them tourist attractions?" asked Meiling with her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"That's not it."

"So what?" shouted Meiling.

Syaoran turned his vision away from Meiling to focus on the girl. He said thoughtfully, "It seems like there is some kind of danger looming."

Sakura was bending over the stand, looking at the oddities being sold. Looking at hair ornaments, she picked up a clip that had a pink, silk cherry blossom, with a magenta tassel trailing off it.

"Pretty," she exclaimed as she examined it in her hand. Her face went thoughtful for a moment as she remembered her dream.

_Come to think of it, the lady in the dream wore a beautiful hair ornament too._

"It's pretty, isn't it?" said a voice beside her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Sakura looked up to see the object of her affections.

"Here, here," Yukito said, with a gentle smile.

Sakura returned his smile and brought her hands towards Yukito. Picking it up from her hands, he walked over the stall owner and said, "I'd like this please."

Sakura hurried over and exclaimed, "Eh?"

"That's not... I... Uh..." Sakura stuttered will waving her arms wildly as Yukito pulled out his wallet. Pulling herself together, she said, "Yukito-san... I-"

"Here," he said, cutting her off, and bring his open hand forward for her to take the hair ornament. Sakura paused and flushed.

With Sakura looking straight at him, he said kindly, "I'm sure it would look good on you."

Taking the gift and smiling brightly, a blushing Sakura said enthusiastically, "Thank you very much!"

Syaoran gritted his teeth and clenched his teeth. _Damn, why was she getting all the attention all the time_, he thought as she stared at the gift in her hand. Sakura broke into a happy grin and skipped around with joy, her skirt swishing around her. _Well, at least the guy is right, she would look good with it on._ Realising he was almost smiling, he quickly wiped all emotion away. _What is wrong with me? She is **competition.**_ He blinked rapidly.

Competition? Before she was just an annoyance, not even worthy of the title of Card Captor. Now, she was his rival, partner in some sense, and... friend. When did her status change? When she showed her bravery and strength in hopeless situations. When she showed her kindness in her heart and willingness help others at the cost of herself.

He respected her for those things. It had to be respect, it could not be anything else right? He had feelings for that guy. No one else. But a voice in the back of his mind said, could those feelings for that guy be respect, not love? No, no, no. Impossible. His feelings for the girl were-

His head shot up as he sensed a strange aura. A few meters away, Sakura had a similar reaction, she gasped and turned around suddenly.

* * *

Perched on a telephone wire far away, were two lavender birds. Being noticed, they took off for flight. Sakura broke into a run to the surprise of Yukito and her brother.

"Sakura-chan," Yukito exclaimed.

"Oi! Sakura!" yelled Touya as Syaoran, and Tomoyo ran after her. The two men followed suit.

"Idiot," said Touya with annoyance.

Taking out her key yet again, she ran around a corner and transformed her key, a bright light emitting from the alley from the magical power. Syaoran reached the corner a few steps later only to see a dead end. Skidding to a stop, he ran into the other direction.

"Geez!" said Touya in annoyance as he turned to follow the brown haired gaki.

* * *

Sakura jumped over a concrete wall, and continued to run after the birds.

"Kero-chan, you can come out now," she said as she ran. Cerberus flew out of her bag and flapped his wings beside Sakura, and said with anxiety, "I feel an evil presence and it's incredibly strong!"

With both of them turning another corner in old Chinatown, Cerberus asked, "Are they the birds you said that appeared in your dream?"

"Yes," replied Sakura as they were approaching the two birds circling in front of an old building.

"They are no ordinary birds, be careful," warned Cerberus, "They have very strong magical powers."

The two lavender birds flew through a broken window into the cracking building. Sakura and Cerberus stopped in front of the doors, with caution.

"Do you think they want us to enter?" Sakura asked Cerberus, holding her wand in both of her hands.

* * *

"So it seems," replied Cerberus.

Gathering her strength, Sakura stepped up the steps leading into the building. Slowly, with her right hand, she pushed open the door and entered the building.

Inside the musty old building, there were various antique vases and plates. Old cherry wood furniture was pushed against the walls of the buildings, and sealed cardboard boxes were stacked to the side. It was dark, the only light was the sunlight coming from outside.

Taking a step forward, the door shut creakily behind Sakura. Sakura walked slowly between the furniture, cautious not to knock anything. As she was walking, she examined the area for a sign of the pair of birds.

"Looks like no one is here," commented Cerberus, as they walked through most of the store. Hearing something to the left of her, Sakura turned her head suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Cerberus.

"That sound. Isn't it the trickling of water?" wondered Sakura out loud.

In front of a window with tattered yellow curtains, lay an old book, lying in dust, on top of a mahogany table.

"It is," said Cerberus, whispering his reply.

Bring her wand closer to her in unease, Sakura took cautious steps forward with Cerberus tailing behind her.

Stopping in front of the table, Cerberus said, "It's coming from this book."

Cerberus landed on top of the table. Taking a deep breath, he blew the dust off the book. He coughed as the dust flew into his lungs. Sakura's mouth opened in surprise as she saw the book clearly. On the cover of the book was a woman sitting by an ancient Chinese styled well. The woman was adorned in robes and had an intricate hairstyle. Ribbons flew out of her robes. It was sealed by two aging ofudas.

"That person," uttered a shocked Sakura.

The person on the cover of the book turned her head to face them. Cerberus looked on in shock. Shoving Cerberus aside, Sakura lifted the book.

"Hey Sakura, what ...?" trailed Cerberus as he noticed Sakura's glazed eyes.

_"Come here,"_ a female voice said.

Sakura put her hand on the side of the book, to rip off the ofuda. Cerberus quickly flew upwards, and tried to pull her hand away from the book.

"Sakura, get a hold of yourself!" commanded Cerberus as he strained to lift her hand.

_"Come here,"_ the voice repeated.

Cerberus grunted in exertion as he continued to attempt to withdraw her hand away from the book.

_"This way. Come here,"_ the voice said.

"I can't help it," Cerberus said as he opened his mouth wide to bite her.

The door slammed opened as the men ran into the building.

"Sakura-chan," called out Yukito in concern. Cerberus flew away from Sakura's hand, desperate to hide.

Approaching Sakura, Touya said in annoyance, "You! We've been looking everywhere for you."

Sakura slowly began to turn.

Syaoran tensed and said, "This aura..."

"Sakura..." trailed Touya as he saw Sakura, definitely not like herself.

The doors slammed open yet again as Meiling and Tomoyo ran into the old building.

Sakura turned fully and opened the book. A burst of power was released from the book and the others raised their hands to shield themselves from the strong wind gusting from the book. The room was completely dark now, except for the flashing of power.

Touya ran up to his sister and grabbed her by the shoulders. Shaking her, he asked frantically, "Sakura! What's wrong? Hey!"

The book was released from Sakura's grasp and her eyes unglazed as she returned to consciousness. A stream of water poured out of the book and Meiling exclaimed tentatively as the pool reached her knees, "Wha...What!"

The water continued to rise, until the water had filled the lower level of the building.

Sakura struggled for breath until she calmed herself down. Opening her eyes, she looked around her surroundings to discover everyone had disappeared. She took a few steps forward as the vases began to float upwards, and her surroundings shifted suddenly. Sakura looked around anxiously, and she began to swim upwards to break surface.

Bursting out of Sakura's bag and taking a deep breath, Cerberus flew in front of her.

"You all right?" asked Cerberus in concern.

"Kero-chan," said Sakura breathlessly.

"Looks like you've come to your senses," said Cerberus in relief.

"Say, is this inside a dream?" asked Sakura hastily, noticing her surroundings.

"It is not a dream," said a female voice, echoing across the room. A figure materialized in middle of the room and the pair of birds flew, to perch on her sleeves as she raised her arms. The birds suddenly turned into ribbons as the woman said, "This is a world I created with my magic."

"Huh!" cried Sakura and Cerberus in shock stopping their approach to the woman.

"Why are you not he?" the sorceress asked darkly.

"You're... and the book earlier!" exclaimed Cerberus, seeing the identity of the voice.

"Why did a girl like you come here?" asked the sorceress angrily.

A wave of water splashed Sakura from her position on top of a pillar. The water around the pillar began to flow rapidly and more waves of water came at Sakura. The water began to suddenly lower around Sakura, and a few meters away, large waves rose, creating a circular wall around her.

"Answer me!" commanded the woman.

"Sakura!" yelled Cerberus to snap Sakura out of her daze.

Taking out a card from her bag, Sakura chanted, "Fly!"

"Clow Card?" uttered the sorceress in shock.

"Why? Why do you possess a Clow Card?" asked the sorceress in anger as she commanded a burst of water at Sakura.

Dodging the surges of water, Sakura flew frantically.

"That person. It appears that she knows the Clow Cards!" exclaimed Sakura, as she retreated.

"Sakura! In front!" warned Cerberus from his position on Sakura's back.

Sakura dodged the pillar from the side and the oncoming surges of water by slipping back and forth.

The sorceress angrily called forth a large burst of water at Sakura. It was one Sakura could not dodge.

"Freeze!" yelled Syaoran as he commanded the card to protect Sakura. Sakura slipped past the large icicle as it began to shatter from the weight.

"Clow Card," said the woman as she turned around to see Syaoran with his sword raised in a defensive position.

"Li-kun!" yelled Sakura as she flew down to the pillar that Syaoran was standing on top of.

"You... Clow Card..." said the woman wonderingly.

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura as she hovered beside Syaoran.

"After we got swallowed by the water, when I came to consciousness, I was here," answered Syaoran, keeping his eyes trained on the sorceress.

"Then, everyone that was there...?" asked Sakura with concern.

"They should be here," answered Syaoran.

"We have to find them," said Sakura as she began to look around.

"You need not to search," said the sorceress as Sakura raised her head to look at the woman, "They are the ones that I captured with you."

Four spheres of water were brought forth from under a waterfall. In them, contained Yukito, Touya, Meiling, and Tomoyo, all unconscious.

"I summoned Clow Read," said the sorceress calmly, "So why?"

"That lady, somewhere..." said Cerberus with a bit of recognition.

"Where is Clow Read?" said the woman more desperately.

"Let's split up," said Syaoran after a thoughtful frown, "I'll stop her movements. During that time, you save everyone."

"Okay," said Sakura, agreeing to the plans.

"WHERE IS CLOW READ?" yelled the sorceress in anger. Raising two pillars of water, the brought them forth at the two.

"Let's go," commanded Syaoran as he jumped to the side and Sakura flew away. Making his way to the highest pillar, closest to the sorceress, he took out another Clow Card and chanted, "Storm!"

Storm flew around the sorceress with gusts of wind beside her. The winds gathered and formed a tornado, trapping the sorceress in the middle.

"Sword!" chanted Sakura as she raised her wand. Sakura brought the wand-changed-sword down, breaking the sphere open.

"Kero-chan!" commanded Sakura when she finished changing her wand so it had wings.

Cerberus, with much strain, lifted the unconscious Tomoyo towards the wand.

Sakura looked at the other sealed bubbles with apprehension.

_Meiling-chan. 'Nii-chan. Yukito-san. Please wait,_ Sakura thought as she bolstered her determination. _I'll be right back._

"Sakura, hurry!" commanded Cerberus when Tomoyo was finally placed on then wand, supported by Sakura's back.

"Okay," said Sakura, as she lifted off.

Syaoran ran to the pillar under Meiling and began to futilely bang his sword against the sphere. After a great slash, the sphere would still not open.

"Shit. No good, huh?" said Syaoran in frustration. Suddenly there was a shift in the movement of the waves, and Syaoran turned his head at the encased sorceress.

"Have you come to, Tomoyo?" asked Cerberus as Tomoyo's eyes began to flutter open.

"Thank goodness!" cried Sakura with relief as she flew to land on a pillar.

"I... what? Where?" asked Tomoyo in confusion.

"Let's save the explanations for later!" said Cerberus hurriedly.

"Yes," agreed Sakura.

A thundering sound began to emit from the tornado and Syaoran readied his sword.

"You..." said the sorceress, "I will not forgive..."

A gap appear in the tornado from the sorceress' ribbon, blocking the flow of the air.

"I will not forgive!" yelled the sorceress as the tornado broke apart. The waves rose higher, so that it began to loom over Syaoran and fell over him.

"Kero-chan! You stay here!" ordered Sakura as she took off towards Syaoran.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!"

A whirlpool was formed in the mass of water. Syaoran was nowhere in sight.

"Li-kun! LI-KUN!" called out Sakura in worry, "Li-kun! Please answer me!"

"Get away!" yelled Syaoran as Sakura spotted him facing off the sorceress, on top of a pillar.

"You have to get away," said Syaoran, on his knees, supporting himself by his sword..

Sakura ignored his warning, and rushed forward, dodging the spouts of water.

"Don't come!" yelled Syaoran as he realised she was still trying to rescue him, "Save yourselves."

"But-" said Sakura and she was cut off by a sudden burst of water beside her. She flew away and Syaoran pushed himself up with strain. Looking upwards, he said, "The magic is weaker up above. If you fly to the top, you should be able to get out."

"Silence!" yelled the sorceress and the water began to rise and swirl around Syaoran.

"Li-kun!" yelled Sakura, and the pillar of water broke apart, revealing Syaoran encased with a bubble, on his knees, still supported by his sword.

The sorceress began to laugh, "Should Clow Reed himself not appear... Then I shall take your powers and find him myself. You shall be my shield!"

_Li-kun was wearing **tan**... A premonition! I should have known!_

"Sakura," called Cerberus, trying to snap a petrified Sakura out of her shock, "For now run!"

Syaoran tried to rise inside the sphere. "Run..." he said before he collapsed.

_**I should have known!**_

"At this rate, everyone will be captured," said Cerberus desperately but not getting a response, "Sakura!"

Shutting her eyes, Sakura flew away with the high wave of water following her. Picking up Tomoyo, Sakura flew upward, before the wave fell over them.

"You SHALL NOT ESCAPE!" yelled the sorceress as she brought forth another large surge of water. Sakura flew up high and higher, with water spiralling higher under her.

"That's the exit!" yelled Cerberus, as they spotted a bright light at the top of the ruins. With the water at her sides, Sakura pushed herself upwards. She broke through the top of the ruins, with the water following her.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Guess what I found out? Xia (Ping Ying romanization) in Yale Cantonese romanization is Sya. So I guess CLAMP did use the Cantonese romanization.


	17. Water is a Thing that Must Flow - Part 3...

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic is S+S, and has mature concepts. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

Chapter 14: Water is a Thing that Must Flow - Part 3

Magical light shone with the old building, reflecting off the surfaces of the old clocks. Finally the light stopped flickering, and Sakura, Tomoyo, and Cerberus materialized in the building.

"Sakura-chan…" said Tomoyo in concern as she watched Sakura's downcast face.

After a pause, Sakura said quietly, "Everyone…"

"It's not your fault!" interrupted Cerberus, "It was the fault of that… In the book!"

Sakura raised her head suddenly.

"That book!" exclaimed Sakura, looking backwards towards the table to discover the book gone.

"Now that you mention it…" said Cerberus softly.

Sakura quickly walked over the table and cried, disbelievingly, "The book!"

"You probably didn't know, Tomoyo… But the place we were before was inside that book," said Cerberus as Sakura was searching frantically for the book.

"Then if we have the book, everyone…" said Tomoyo with hope, "What kind of book was it?"

"If I remember correctly… An old… with a strange aura to it…" Cerberus stopped suddenly in his description with an abrupt realisation, "The aura is gone."

"It's not here. I couldn't find it anywhere," said Sakura with anxiety.

"Sakura…"

"Li-kun. Meiling-chan. Onii-chan," said Sakura, almost in tears, "Yukito-san."

"Get a hold of yourself. Anyway, we have to do something about that sorceress!" said Cerberus, in attempt to distract Sakura from her sadness.

Cerberus suddenly straightened in recognition and yelled, "AH! That woman! Now I remember!"

Unfortunately, Cerberus was too loud and his voice travelled up the stairs to the second story.

"Are you a customer? Please wait a moment," said a voice of an old man from the second floor, obviously the storekeeper of the old building.

"Someone's coming," said Tomoyo hurriedly.

"For now, let's get out of here," advised Cerberus.

"Okay," agreed Sakura and the trio ran out the door.

"Customer-san. Japanese? What do you want?" said a bearded elderly Chinese man as he descended down the stairs.

"Ah?" he said in puzzlement, as he looked at his surroundings, empty of the "customers."

"That lady used to be a fortune teller in here, Hong Kong," said Cerberus, sitting on top of the backrest of a beige cushioned chair. Behind him, the harbour reflected an orangey-yellow light, signalling sunset. The trio were at Sakura's hotel room. Sakura and Tomoyo were standing beside the chair, listening attentively to Cerberus' recollection.

"If I remember correctly, it was fortune telling by water. That's were you make visions appear on water. It seems like she was pretty popular but…" Cerberus said and then paused.

"But?" said Sakura questioningly.

Cerberus turned his head away and concentrated, "One day, Clow Reed appeared. It wasn't that Clow was a fortune teller, but his fortunes always came to pass. And that lady's business suffered."

"Oh dear," said Tomoyo.

"And then, no matter how much he refused, she challenged him to a battle," continued Cerberus.

"But if it was a person from so long ago, then haven't they already passed away?" wondered Tomoyo.

"It's a spell," answered Cerberus.

"A spell?" asked Sakura.

"After she died, she transferred all her desires into that book. It's very difficult spell. Unless you are determined, you can't cast a spell like that to last for decades. But now, she probably doesn't understand that she is dead, although… That lady must have really hated Clow."

"So that means, the purpose of the spell is…?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Isn't it that she wants to imprison Clow inside the book?" wondered Cerberus.

"So Sakura-chan, since you have Clow Cards… you were called," concluded Tomoyo.

"But, what do I do to get into the book once more? If we don't hurry, everyone will…"

"Umm… With that kind of space, there usually is an opening, but… the presence has disappeared from the shop." "And the book is gone too, so…" said Sakura sadly, "The Book…"

Suddenly, she remember the book, on the dusty cover was a picture of a woman, sitting beside a well, as if she was waiting there for an eternity for someone to come.

"I know. The cover of that book. The place where the lady was. It's that well," said Sakura, breaking into a relieved smile.

"Sakura, do you know something?" asked Cerberus, standing up in excitement.

"Yes! I know where the entrance is. Yesterday, we went over there," answered Sakura animatedly.

"Then, we'll be able to go where everyone is?" asked Tomoyo enthusiastically.

Sakura nodded her head.

"All right! It's time for Card Captor Sakura!" said Cerberus, cheerfully.

After rummaging for a while, Tomoyo pulled out a pink outfit, with a purple overdress on it. The skirt was part of the purple overdress, shaped like cherry blossom petals. The shoulders were puffy and the sleeves long. On the waist, there was a pink sash, that formed a large pink bow at the back. Pink pants that went under the skirt were wide so that the wearer did not feel restricted to her movements.

"So let's hurry and change!" said Tomoyo blissfully, holding up one of her latest creations for all to see.

Sakura promptly fell on the floor with a groan.

* * *

If one looked at the sky clearly at night in Hong Kong, that person would see two rather large wings and the figures of two people on them. The person would blink rapidly, look away and look back up to notice it was gone. Then the person would happily tell him or her self that it was just an illusion concocted by his or her devious brain and then bid him or her self goodnight so he or she wouldn't sign into the loony bin.

Sakura flew over the tall apartments and landed on the area, where previously Li-kun had saved her that lead to her meeting with Yelan. What would have happened if Li-kun had not saved her? Maybe, everyone would have…

"Is this it?" asked Cerberus as all of them faced the roofed well.

"Yes," replied Sakura, fully dressed in the costume that Tomoyo had chosen a few hours ago. Behind her left ear, the clip Yukito bought her was attached to her hat.

"I definitely feel the presence," said Cerberus as Sakura took a step forward.

Taking a few steps forward, the trio gave gasps of as the ground began to glow. Sakura quickly stumbled backwards. Rays of light began to burst under the ground at certain points around the well and a barrier materialized.

"What's going on!" asked Sakura as she used her wand to strike the barrier.

"This is a barrier," answered Cerberus.

"Barrier?"

"A very strong barrier around the border of the well."

"What shall we do?" asked Tomoyo wonderingly.

"It annoys me, but there is nothing that we can do with the amount of strength we have now," answered Cerberus in distress.

"That can't be!" said Sakura disbelievingly.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo as Cerberus suddenly turned his head.

"Someone is coming," answered Cerberus uneasily. The two girls turned their heads around in succession to see a figure approaching them through an alleyway.

"This way please," said Tomoyo, holding out part of Sakura's bow for Cerberus to hide in. Cerberus promptly flew inside.

The shadows began to disperse as the figure stepped into the light.

"Li-kun's mother," said Sakura in surprise, identifying the figure.

"Stand back," Yelan ordered, and Sakura and Tomoyo took a few steps backwards.

"Um… why?" asked Sakura, as Yelan began to raise her fan.

"Syaoran's life force has been interrupted," replied Yelan simply.

Sakura looked downcast and said, "That's because I…"

"You are mistaken. It is simply because Syaoran is not strong enough," Yelan said with her fan pointing at the barrier.

Concentrating on the fan, Yelan made the fan emit a strong blue glow. Slowly, she began to push the fan into the barrier, making a gap appear.

"Very strong magic," commented Cerberus quietly, while hiding behind Sakura's shoulder.

Using both hands now, she plunged the fan completely into the barrier, making it gust apart so that a person could walk into the barrier itself.

"Go now," said Yelan, holding the gap.

"Yes," said Sakura, then turned her head behind her, "Tomoyo-chan, you stay here please."

"Sakura-chan," cried Tomoyo as Sakura ran into the barrier, "Be careful!"

"This dress, it's so easy to move around in," said Sakura, giving comfort to Tomoyo.

"It's made in water resistant material, so it should be okay in water," explained Tomoyo, touched by Sakura's thoughtfulness, yet concerned about her departure.

Yelan withdrew her fan from the barrier and Sakura turned away. When the barrier fully closed, there was a great burst of white light, informing the two of Sakura's entrance to the dimension.

* * *

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura found herself gradually falling through a dark hole. Not pitch black but a deep blue. There was nothing there except herself, descending through a seemingly endless hole.

"Where is this?" she wondered out loud with her voice echoing against the "walls", staring below her and waiting for an end.

Cerberus flew out of his hiding place in her bow, and answered, "A tunnel between dimensions."

Suddenly, it was no longer endless, but many portals appeared, shining their light and brightening the tunnel.

"It's connected to a lot of dimensions," said Cerberus and then he warned, "If you get lost here, you'll never get out."

"What should I do?" asked Sakura.

"You think," answered Cerberus to Sakura's confusion.

"Huh?"

"As long as you have a strong will, we'll be sure to get there," answered Cerberus, with faith in Sakura's abilities.

Sakura closed her eyes in concentration.

_Syaoran breaking into a rare almost smile. _

_Meiling grappling Syaoran, calling his name happily. _

_Touya calling her Kaijuu as Sakura descended from the stairs. _

_Yukito smiling gently and calling her, "Sakura-chan." _

_To where everyone is._

Suddenly, under Sakura a plane of bright light appeared, its luminosity brighter than all of the other portals.

"That's it!" yelled Cerberus as they fell through the portal.

Sakura landed, on top of water but gently enough not to create a splash. She looked around her not recognizing her new surroundings. It was a broken down house, Chinese styled. Instead of a whole building, rooms where adjoined by an open area outside in the middle of the house. The open area was flooded though, and water continuously streamed down the broken water pipes, never leaving the area dry.

"This is not it. What should we do?" asked Sakura worriedly, wondering if she slipped through the wrong portal.

Cerberus flew from his position on Sakura's shoulder and sensed, "No, this aura is definitely it."

Suddenly, they heard the chirping of birds as the pair of lavender "birds" flapped their wings frantically, putting distance between themselves, and the Card Captor and the guardian.

"Over there!" yelled Cerberus, directing to the entrance of the house.

Sakura ran out of the house with Cerberus tagging behind her. As she ran, suddenly her surroundings disappeared and the area went black. When she exited the darkness, she found herself on a street with many birdcages and stalls.

Sakura pulled herself to a stop and said with confusion, " Bird Street."

But unlike the real Bird Street, there was no sky, it was rather the opposite, the sky was "reflecting" the surface of water.

"It looks like there is a lot of dimensions mixed up in here," said Cerberus, noticing the oddity about the sky, "Let's go."

"Yes," agreed Sakura and they began to run again.

Passed them went old parts of Chinatown in ruins and they made their way into the residential part of town. Laundry fluttered on the clotheslines, as they caused the air to shift during their run.

"It's getting stronger," said Cerberus, as they made their way into another alleyway.

Their surroundings shifted again, and Sakura halted to a stop. Many broken pillars surrounded them, but what made her pause was the sight of the immensely large doors in front of her.

"The presence seems to be coming from here," said Sakura warily, as she approached the closed doors.

"Yeah," said Cerberus almost breathlessly, in unease.

Sakura stepped forward and pushed against the doors. The doors began to give in and Sakura took a startled step backwards at the sight of within. Instead of air, a mass of water was in front of her. Unlike normal water

though, it did not flow out of the room, like if there was an invisible wall keeping it there. Ripples appeared across the surface of the water, cause by the movement of the double doors.

"Sakura," Cerberus said gently, calling Sakura out of her surprise.

"Yes," Sakura said walked slowly into the water. With a deep breath, Cerberus followed.

Suddenly, the door faded away and they were in the ruins once more. Rays of light shone down towards them, and in return, they swam up towards it.

The sorceress materialized in the centre of the room once more and Sakura stood on top of a broken pillar, with determination set in her face. It was to be their final battle against each other.

"You again? Why have you returned?" asked the sorceress vehemently.

"Please, give everyone back!" pleaded Sakura, not wanting to battle with her.

"Should you want them returned, bring Clow Reed to me," said the sorceress without emotion, her will set on having Clow.

"No matter how hard we try to bring him here, it's not possible. Clow is already-" argued Cerberus in frustration.

"I've been waiting all this time…" the sorceress interrupted, for a flicker of a moment, her eyes looked almost sad and with her head faced down, she spoke again, "For Clow to come… For all this time…"

"Listen to someone's story until the end!" Cerberus yelled angrily.

But Sakura did not overlook the sorceress's expressions as Cerberus did, her eyes were wide with surprise and then she understood.

"That person…" Sakura said softly. Suddenly she felt a tremor and then turned her head to see ripples created by a vibrating pillar.

"What is that?" cried Cerberus in alarm.

All at once, the pillars began to crack and pieces of stone fell into the water below creating splashes of water. A pillar collapsed near Sakura, and she shield herself with her arms. When she brought them down, she saw four spheres hovering in front of the sorceress, the people she cared about.

Without a word, the spheres disappeared and from there rays of magic flew into the sorceress. Light fled from the sorceress and darkness descended upon her. A sickening red glow began to emit from the sorceress, incredible but cruel power.

"Everyone," said Sakura, staring helplessly at the sorceress.

"This is the end," stated the sorceress, and with persistency she demanded, "Where is Clow Reed?"

"That's what I've been saying! Clow Reed is not here," said Cerberus angrily.

"Then here will be your last breath!" cried the sorceress furiously.

The sorceress's figure shimmered red and it fled out of the ruins as it continued to collapse.

The well no longer contained just water, where there had been water was glowing an intense red. Yelan moved to shield Tomoyo as the ground began to quake harder, and the well erupted in a red glow. The well completely shattered to pieces as the red light escaped the opening. Above the city, the sorceress materialized.

She looked at the many city lights and tall buildings around her in surprise. She turned but the view remained the same, completely alien to her.

"This is…?" she said in astonishment.

Tomoyo looked on with anxiety at the remains of the well.

After an onslaught of falling stones from the collapsing roof, Sakura exposed herself. She was unhurt, none of the stones had landed upon her

"Sakura," said Cerberus, calling her back into reality.

"Right," said Sakura as she unleashed her key, "O Key which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release!"

"Fly!" chanted Sakura, transforming her wand once more.

"Sakura-chan," called Tomoyo as she edged towards the well. Yelan placed her arm in front of her to stop her movements. Tomoyo looked at Yelan questioningly, and Yelan stated, "She will come."

Light seemingly gathered into the well, and then it swelled and burst as Sakura escaped from the other dimension.

Flying up high into the Hong Kong night sky, Sakura looked warily around her,

"And her?"

"Above!" said Cerberus, noticing the figure from above as water swirled and gathered into the sorceress's hand.

Sakura dodged the oncoming spouts of water as the sorceress aimed them for her.

"Where is this?" said the sorceress angrily, with water gathered in her hand,

"Where did you put Clow Reed?"

"Clow-san is already-" said Sakura as she was cut off from her words as another burst of water plummeted towards her.

The people of Hong Kong looked upwards as water fell from the sky. There had not been a forecast of rain but you could not trust forecasters anyway. A few signs shorted out and a sign itself collapsed on the sidewalk.

Sakura dodged as more streams of water plunged towards her, sliding right and left and between attacks.

"Sakura, just running will get you nowhere!" said Cerberus, seeing that they were not making any improvements on their situation.

"But, everyone…!" said Sakura as she narrowly dodged the surges of water.

Water collided with the walls and windows of an apartment as Sakura sped past it. Furious, the sorceress extended her ribbons and they wrapped around Sakura, holding her from escaping.

"Sakura!" yelled Cerberus, as he fell from Sakura's shoulder as she struggled against her bound state.

The sorceress pulled Sakura to a building under construction, and let Sakura land on top, with her wand held in one of her hands, her arms bounded.

"Tell me, where is Clow Reed!" insisted the sorceress angrily.

"Clow-san isn't around anymore," said Sakura softly and sadly.

"You lie!" yelled the sorceress stubbornly

"It's true! He died a long time ago," said Sakura earnestly, raising her head to the sorceress.

"It's a lie!" cried the sorceress, shaking her head desperately.

Sakura eyes widened and watched the sorceress as she hovered above her.

"It's not possible he would die," said the sorceress, her voice racked with emotion, "Clow Reed…"

Power began to crackle around the sorceress, and Sakura looked instinctively behind her to see water from the Hong Kong harbour rise. Immense spirals of water rose and surrounded the building and power continued to crackle ominously.

"Clow Reed…" continued the sorceress in anguish. Sakura struggled as it began to darken when water rose above her.

"Would NEVER DIE!" screamed the sorceress, and in a sudden outburst of power, three streams of water swirled into a sphere that broke apart. A barrier formed at the perimeter of the top level of the unfinished building, encasing it so that the water could not escape.

Streams of water gathered in the sky, flowing together into one of the three main streams that continued to relentless pour in Sakura's prison.

"I waited so long. So long," said the sorceress forlornly as she watched the water pour into the building. The water ceased to pour, as the whole level was completely full.

"With the whole of my power… I kept calling Clow. No matter how many years it'll take… No matter how many decades it'll take… "

A drop of water descended into the mass of water below.

Sakura awakened in the water. She struggled her restraints until she saw something shimmering in side the water.

Suddenly an image appeared before her, just like the cover of the book. Except that the woman was standing, and there was a man before her.

"There is no reason for me to accept such a thing from you," said the sorceress haughtily.

"Today is your birthday, is it?" said a male voice. The sorceress looked at the man in shock.

"I have given it to you. If you have no need of it, please discard it," said Clow Reed as he walked away from the sorceress. Placed on the sorceress sleeve, was a beautiful fan like ornament with two wings extending out of a green gem.

The light emitting from the tear faded away as so did the vision. Sakura blinked and looked towards the sorceress and smiled.

_This person, after all…_

Sakura began to struggle again, but she began to tired. She looked longingly above at the surface of the water. The surface began to glow and she heard the familiar voice,

_"Water is something that must flow."_

_Water… must flow…_, thought Sakura as she slowly was sinking deeper into the water until she landed at the bottom.

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened. _That's it!_

Sakura flicked a card from her pocket under her skirt and turned her wand around so it faced backwards. Quickly twisting her body around, she hit her wand against the card and yelled, "Arrow!"

Lilac streams of magic flew and broke surface, making the sorceress grit her teeth in anger. The streams combined together to form a violet, and cherry sprite, with its hair tied at the sides. With its body facing the water, and a glowing arrow aimed at downwards, it fired and the arrows multiplied. The arrows ripped apart the ribbons and cracked the floor, smashing it apart. Water began to gush out the sides of the buildings until there was no more to flow.

The sorceress looked furiously around her, and turned backwards at the sound of Sakura landing behind her.

"You…" uttered the sorceress venomously, power crackling around yet again.

Sakura walked towards her without fear, making the sorceress move her head in surprise. Stepping so that she was almost under her, Sakura looked at her with pitying eyes.

"You really loved Clow-san, didn't you?" said Sakura, making the sorceress's eyes widen in response.

Sakura looked downwards and said with understanding, gained through her recent experience, "It's really hard, isn't it?"

Sakura wiped her eyes and said between sobs, "When the person you really like is taken away.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Sakura repeated with a sob with Yukito firmly in her mind.

"Is Clow Reed… really dead?" the sorceress asked quietly.

Sakura nodded solemnly and continued to cry.

The sorceress's eyes narrowed in pain. A single droplet of water flew past Sakura as the wind blew.

"So long…"

More droplets of water began to descend around Sakura.

"I waited for so long…"

Sakura looked upwards, feeling water slide down her face, but not her own tears. The sorceress's dress seemed to transform into water at the edges where it crumbled apart. Droplets of water descended from there, as if the woman was endlessly crying.

"For a long time…" said the sorceress sadly as her ribbons began to form into water, "So long…"

Sakura watched sadly at the figure slowly become into liquid, it was never real. Just a single wish made with water and hope.

"I waited… to meet him," said the remains of the spell, almost turned completely into water, "There are some things I wanted to tell him…"

Sakura watched as the woman became no more, but water slowly breaking into droplets until there were no more droplets to fall. Looking downward, Sakura noticed the woman's hair ornament. She bent down so that she was on her knees and gently held in her two palms.

_"Water is something that must flow…"_

_That voice… It was Clow-san's,"_ Sakura reflected as she gazed at the sky.

The hair ornament broke apart suddenly, brittle with age. A blue glow appeared as four unconscious figures began to materialize on the ground beside her.

"Li-kun. Meiling-chan. Onii-chan," said Sakura, with tears wavering in her eyes.

Almost breathlessly with great relief, she called the name of her most important person, "Yukito-san."

Sakura wiped her eyes, and smiled. There was no longer a reason to be sad. Everyone was back.

* * *

The boat rocked back and forth gently upon the waves, as it made its way from Hong Kong Island. Seagulls flew past the ship, calling out their cries. The sun shone brightly, like it always does after it rains.

"What do you think would be a good souvenir for my father?" Touya asked Yukito, looking up from the travel brochure.

Pausing for a moment, Yukito thought, and then replied, "How about something like tea?"

"Tea?" wondered Touya, and returned his gaze back to the brochure to find a well known tea store.

"Tomorrow, we'll be in Japan already, right?" asked Tomoyo as held her camera, at Sakura's side.

"Yes," replied Sakura, as Tomoyo's face fell in worry by Sakura's absentmindedness.

"Oh, boy wasn't that something? Especially yesterday," complained Cerberus, lying on top of Tomoyo's camera, and half hidden by her hair.

"That's not true," disagreed Sakura, looking at her hair clip, "I want to say it too. My true feelings. I want them understood."

Tomoyo and Cerberus looked at each other in confusion.

"That person had something to tell Clow-san. Something she really wanted to say," said Sakura, closing her fist around the clip and gripping it tighter. She looked towards Yukito longingly as he gazed at the passing scenery.

She thought with a slight smile, _it would be nice if I could say it someday._

Tomoyo smiled sadly while watching Sakura and then raised her camera and replaced her sorrowful smile with a joyful one.

"It would be nice to come to Hong Kong again, wouldn't it?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura turned her head and smiled, "Yes!"

Such moments in life were precious, Tomoyo would reflect. Sakura's smile was one of them. And she caught them all on tape.

* * *

"Syaoran," said Yelan as she approached her son from training.

"Yes, mother," he said, lowering his sword and straightening in respect.

"What do you think of Kinomoto Sakura?" Yelan asked, looking straight into her son's amber eyes.

His eyes flickered for a moment and he replied, "Not very strong in magic but very determined. Do not worry, I will get the cards for myself."

"Not that Syaoran, I mean as a person," said Yelan, noticing her son grow in discomfort.

"I don't understand. I mean no disrespect but why do you ask?" he said, almost stumbling over the first sentence.

"She is… special, is she not?" said Yelan, deliberately making a pause, to make her words carry more weight, "Her heart is very pure, an extraordinary thing in this age and time. She also possesses some of the cards that you were to capture."

Syaoran barely avoided wincing in front of his mother and spoke, "She is very kind hearted, but that makes her not strong enough for the task."

_No Syaoran, you're wrong. It only makes her stronger._

"Syaoran, I would like you to watch over the girl. I still want you to capture the cards, but I wish for nothing to happen to her," said Yelan, thinking back to her last conversation with the girl.

"Yes," said Syaoran without hesitation but Yelan sensed he felt wary unlike the person she asked a similar request of.

* * *

_What are you planning, Mother?_

_"Could you take care of Syaoran for me?" Yelan asked Sakura, during the aftermath of the battle. They stood beside the remains of the well for a final conversation before Sakura headed back to Japan. _

_"Yes, I will Yelan-san. You were worried about him? You really love Li-kun don't you?" asked Sakura, innocently enough for Yelan to tell her the truth. _

_"Yes, he is my son." _


	18. Sakura and a Snowy New Term

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic is S+S, and has mature concepts. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

Chapter 15: Sakura and a Snowy New Term

The cover of the book was a deep red, its title read, "The Clow", in bold letters. In the centre of the book, a large yellow canine beast stood, with a red gem ornament on his head. Two white wings extended from his back. By no human interference, a latch opened and the book revealed no pages but a hollow space to contain some object.

"A Dream?" wondered a vague voice, echoing in the abyss.

The book faded away slowly, and Tokyo Tower stood, with the moon illuminated in the night sky. Several lights below shone under the tower, in various directions. Sakura stood on the edge of a building, her cape gently swaying in the wind. Pink, soft petals of a flower that bloomed beautifully in spring, the national flower, fluttered in the air around her, like if the wind had blown to make them fall.

"It's that dream again," said Sakura, as she stood in front of Tokyo Tower, a destiny yet to be fulfilled. Unknown to her, the fated day was approaching.

Sakura's mouth moved and cards created long ago, but possessing great power fluttered in the air, replacing the Sakura blossoms.

Cerberus looked behind himself, towards her, as if he had been with her there all along.

"Kero-chan and I…"

An eye opened, revealing a red iris. A card fluttered into Sakura's grasp, and then it flickered, and disappeared. Sakura opened her mouth in shock, and then looked upwards to see a shadowed figure standing upon the Tokyo Tower. Her hair fanned in wind, her coat billowing.

"I know… I know that person…" said Sakura with widened eyes, "Mizuki-sensei…"

Sakura stepped up, onto the edge of the roof, a pair of wings forming on each shoe. Sakura seemingly fell forward as she moved away from the roof.

* * *

Beep beep beep beep…

Sakura groaned and rolled over in her bed, and her alarm clock fell on top of her, still beeping. After a "Hoeeee!" and various struggling, she picked up her alarm clock blearily, and shut off the alarm. Looking around in confusion for a few moments, her eyes caught Cerberus floating in front of her, with his arms and legs both crossed.

"Hoeee…" said Sakura sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, "Kero-chan…"

"You're finally awake," said Cerberus in a less than pleased voice.

"What were you doing…" complained Sakura, with her eyes half-closed.

"The alarm has been going off all this time and you wouldn't get up," berated Cerberus, "And you call yourself an eleventh grader today."

Sakura's eyes snapped fully open and she exclaimed, "That's right!"

She placed her alarm clock back on top of the shelf, and dressed into her Seijou High uniform. She brushed her hair until it was smooth and rushed around her room to look for her school supplies.

Sakura's top drawer from her desk opened by Cerberus's command and the Clow book floated out from there. The book unlatched, and the cards floated and encircled around Cerberus.

With a sigh, Cerberus said, "No matter how much cards you collected or how much magic you've gained, you're still a sleepyhead."

Sakura shot Cerberus an annoyed glare.

Cerberus continued, "And you captured this many cards during spring break too…"

The cards halted and stopped orbiting around Cerberus as he returned them into the book.

Sakura ran down the stairs vigorously and paused at the last step. Touya had left a few days ago to go back to university. At least she wouldn't hear him calling her kaijuu for a while, but she still would miss him.

Sakura heard a few footsteps coming from the kitchen and her father greeted her, "Ohayoo gozaimasu."

"Ohayoo otou-san," she replied as she walked ran over to the kitchen table.

"Ohayoo okaa-san," Sakura greeted the picture of her deceased mother as her father placed her breakfast on the table.

With both father and daughter seated, and breakfast in front of them, they said, "Itadakimasu!"

"From today on, Sakura-san is a high school senior. Do your best," said her father, and then with an afterthought, "Do you swap classes?"

"No, everyone from grade ten will be in my grade eleven class and we'll be in the same classroom," she replied after she swallowed some rice.

"That's good, I'm glad that Tomoyo-san will be in the same class as you," said her father kindly as they continued with breakfast.

_I wonder if Yukito-san will still be my student-teacher…_

"Sakura-san? Your breakfast?" asked her father, snapping Sakura out of her trance.

Sakura blushed and apologized, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Breakfast continued, though considerably less hectic than usual.

Skating down the path to her school, cherry blossoms floated gracefully down around Sakura. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a familiar figure walking out of his house by the rows of Sakura trees.

"Yukito-san!" she called out happily, skidding to a stop.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," Yukito said gently, as he approached her.

"Good morning," Sakura replied, standing much more straight than normal.

"Do you want to walk to school together?" asked Yukito with a smile.

"Yes!" Sakura replied in absolute bliss.

Sakura watched Yukito as she skated along with him. He noticed, turned his head, and gave her a bright smile. Sakura looked shyly downwards and continued to skate self-consciously.

"You're a eleventh grader now, are you?" asked Yukito, starting a conversation.

"Ye… Yes," stuttered Sakura as Yukito stopped suddenly.

"It's a bit late but…" said Yukito as he dug into his bag and brought out a wrapped box, "For you birthday and advancing to a new grade."

Sakura brightened and pointed to herself, "For me?"

Yukito nodded with a kind smile and said, "Here."

"Thank you very much!" said Sakura as she received the present. She stared at the present if it was the most precious treasure in the world with the uncontained joy.

"I'm really glad you like it!"

"Um… Yukito-san..." said Sakura shyly as they continued the road to school, "Are you going be my student teacher still?"

"I talked to sensei before the break and he said that we are going to be teaching the same class."

"Really?" asked Sakura with unbearable excitement.

Yukito nodded and it was going to be a very good new year of school indeed.

* * *

"Good morning!" greeted Sakura as she pulled open the door to her old classroom.

"Good morning," greeted Tomoyo, politely as usually, with her head cocked towards the doorway.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura, as she said down at her desk, beside Tomoyo's.

"I am so happy that we are in the same class again," said Tomoyo with a smile.

"Me too," said Sakura happily as Tomoyo noticed the gift in Sakura's hand.

"Oh? Could that be a present you are holding?" asked Tomoyo, as Sakura looked questioningly at her.

Sakura blushed and replied, pulling her present closer to her, "Yes, it's from Yukito-san."

Tomoyo contemplated silently, without a single comment, to Sakura's puzzlement.

"Good morning," greeted Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika as they approached the two.

"Good morning," greeted Sakura with a smile.

"Hey, I wonder who is our teacher?" said Chiharu as she bent down and placed her arms on Sakura's desk.

"Oh yeah. Our teachers change, I forgot," said Sakura.

The bell rang and the two Chinese exchange students stepped in, panting. Syaoran sported a huge sweatdrop and Meiling did not look like her usual confident self.

"We… we made it," said Syaoran as he heaved heavily, making his way to his desk with Meiling walking with him.

"Good morning, Li-kun, Meiling-chan," said Sakura, with her head turned, facing the two as they sat down at their desks.

"Good morning," they replied exhaustedly, Syaoran resting his head on both arms.

"Did you oversleep?" questioned Sakura, displaying her usual concern.

"I had a good dream, so I didn't want to wake up," said Meiling, regaining some of her vigour with her reply.

"What kind of dream?"

"I was on a date with Syaoran!" said Meiling, clasping her hands dreamily as Syaoran gave an exasperated sigh.

"A date?" said Sakura quizzically as she looked at Syaoran.

She was saying date, and looking straight at me, thought Syaoran as his mind went promptly haywire. To recover, he quickly faced away.

"The teacher is here," announced Takashi as Sakura looked confusedly away from Syaoran.

The classroom door slid open and a long skirt rustled as the teacher stepped into her home form. She held a binder in her right arm, and wore a black jacket. Her hair was smooth and straight, reaching above her waist.

Sakura broke into a joyful smile, "It's Mizuki-sensei!"

Syaoran raised his head in shock at Sakura's announcement, as Kaho approached her desk.

_Hanyaan_, thought Sakura as she placed both hands on her cheeks and closed her eyes blissfully.

"What's wrong with Kinomoto-san?" whispered Meiling to Tomoyo, puzzled.

"She seems to be in hanyaan mode," replied Tomoyo after a glance at Sakura.

Meiling looked at Tomoyo with a quizzical expression and asked, "What's that?"

"Good morning," Kaho greeted her class.

"Good morning," the class returned her greeting.

"I am your new class teacher, Mizuki Kaho. Nice to meet you," introduced Kaho as Syaoran frowned and watched the teacher with much caution.

A long figure standing on top of the Tokyo tower, the wind blowing against her.

Sakura broke out of her hanyaan mode immediately, as her eyes flashed open.

A close up of the figure, standing in front of the moon.

_I wonder… wonder if that person is Mizuki-sensei._

A ruby red iris, orange brown bangs gently swaying.

_But that…_

"Okay, the first period is a free period," announced Kaho as she finished her talk with the class, "You may go now but don't tell anyone and be sure to be back before the bell rings."

Various cheers rang across the class as the students grabbed their bags and exited the classroom. Sakura picked up her bag to leave as Kaho approached her and said, "Something pretty is coming down and it'll accumulate a lot."

"Huh?" said Sakura confusedly.

Kaho turned away from the window and gave her a smile.

Sakura looked out the window and saw a white spec slowly descending, she said puzzled, "Cherry blossom?"

More of those tiny specs descended and Sakura realised what it was.

"Snow?"

* * *

Syaoran looked carefully over his shoulder and found relief that no one was there. Opening the two large oak double doors, he entered the library. Oh, what he would do for some peace and quiet. He had to admit he felt quite bad for ditching Meiling, but she had gotten significantly worse after that dream. And this morning… he definitely didn't want to think about it. It was complete chaotic hell.

Slipping into a secluded area in the less lighted sections of the library, he sat down at one of the tables, and took out one of his Japanese language books from his bag. Why did kanji had to be so similar to Chinese characters? He was bound to mix up a few once in a while. Japa itself though was not that bad, he thought as he blushed in memory of a certain snow rabbit.

"Li-kun, can I talk to you?" asked a female voice uncomfortably, as she approached him. Damn, cover was blown.

"Yeah," he replied, while setting his book onto the table, "But can I ask, how did you know I was here."

Sakura dragged a chair beside him as he winced. Couldn't she be quieter?

Finally seated beside him, she said with a smile, "I don't know why, I just knew. It was just this strange feeling."

Shaking his head rapidly, Syaoran relieved the sudden heat he felt in his cheeks.

Sakura said hesitantly, staring down at her clasped hands, "Umm… Li-kun, Tomoyo-chan told me something about you."

Syaoran almost jumped out of his seat, his face flaring redder than a stop sign. He avoided her eyes and inched away from the girl carefully. _Daidouji! The bitch! How could she do this to me! OH GODS! HOW CAN I FACE THE WORLD NOW? Doomed, doomed, doomed…_

"She said… umm… you like…" trailed Sakura tentatively as Syaoran began to curse his fate.

Well, it was better than what he thought it was. Still bad, though. Syaoran groaned and buried his face into his hands. He should have known Daidouji would have caught him blushing when that girl smiled at him the other day.

"It's not what you think it is!" protested Syaoran furiously, shaking his hands.

"… Yukito-san."

_That guy!_ Syaoran stared at her in bewilderment. She continued to talk as she stared down at her hands, fidgeting, "It really surprised me. I just want you to know that I… umm… hope we can still be friends even though we like the same person."

"Err… uh… yeah," he replied uncertainly, his blush had toned down but he was still considerably flushed, "Umm… don't you think I'm weird…"

"How?" she asked obliviously.

_Ehh?_

"I like err… I… like a guy," he replied, sweatdropping.

"Umm… I guess that if you really like a person… it doesn't matter what gender they are!" she said while smiling brightly at him. Syaoran stared at her and his cheeks burned for the nth time of the day.

"Li-kun, I'm really glad that you can talk to me about it and still be friends. I think I've been catching too much cards lately... I feel tired… " she trailed and her head landed onto his shoulder.

"Eh! Wait a sec…" said Syaoran, staring at her already closed eyes.

He flushed brighter, who knew it was possible, and continued to stare at her. She smelled nice... clean and refreshing, not like overpowering perfumes that all the other girls in the class wore. Her hair was very pretty, he noticed as the dim light reflected off the soft auburn strands. Nice? Pretty! Li Syaoran's vocabulary does not contain the word pretty! Syaoran quickly tore gaze from her face and picked up his book carefully so that he would no shift his shoulder. He read a few pages with the occasional glance at the sleeping girl. There was no sound around them, as they were too far into the library for the conversation of chattering students to be heard. He found himself calming down and getting comfortable. Well… somewhat.

* * *

Where was the man? He said he was going to the washroom… Oh, when she found him, he was going to get it! Striding around a corner, she spotted a few students giggling. Girl talk? Hmm…

"Did you see that guy? The one with the messy brown hair and those really nice eyes? Wow, a such a gorgeous foreigner!" said a pigtailed freshman, happily to her friend.

"Uh-huh! I'm so glad we got accepted!"

_The man they were talking about was Syaoran no doubt_, Meiling thought with a large amount of pride. _Too bad for them, he was already taken_, she continued to think with a smirk, _he would definitely not like those type of girls._

"Excuse me, I think you were talking about my fiancé Syaoran. Do you happen know where he is right now?" said Meiling with a small amount of satisfaction at seeing their crestfallen and shocked faces.

"I think he headed towards the library," answered the first girl, shifting in discomfort.

Meiling confidently walked towards the library, ignoring the conversation behind her. Let them say what they did. It didn't matter.

She opened the oak door of the library that Syaoran had touched not so long ago, and walked within, ignoring the shelves of books and a few admiring stares. She glanced around the area, intent on finding her fiancé.

She slipped around another shelf and saw familiar chocolate hair. There he was, thought he was too smart for her, huh? She opened her mouth to berate him and stopped, blanching.

_Kinomoto-san and Syaoran…_ All of a sudden, she felt overwhelmingly sick and she turned around so she did not have the two in her vision. Somehow, they looked so right together, Syaoran quietly reading while Kinomoto-san was resting on his shoulder, it was sickening. _It hurts, doesn't it? To be rejected again and again. To pretend that all these years of rejection is nothing. Nothing, nothing at all… _

_What are you doing Meiling? Get out of here. It hurts too much. I can't breathe…_

She stepped forward a few steps and paused.

_What am I doing? Syaoran is mine until the promise no longer exists. Why am I giving up so easily? I am strong. I'm just being stupid. Stupid._

She turned and with her hands on her hips, she scolded, "What are you thinking Syaoran? Did you just run away so you could have a quiet rendezvous with Kinomoto-san behind my back? Syaoran, I thought you were better than that."

"It's not what it looks like," protested Syaoran quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping girl, "She fell asleep on me."

Shaking her head, Meiling said with annoyance, "You really have to stop being so nice people Syaoran. I don't want you with other girls, so get up."

"Bu… but…"

Shaking her head for a second time, she positioned a chair to the other side of Sakura and sat down. Very gently, she tilted Sakura's head so it landed on her left shoulder.

"Now, go away. Honestly, you can be so stupid sometimes, Syaoran. Go eat lunch, and don't go near any other girls. I'll know if you do," Meiling warned, shooing him away.

"Thanks Meiling," he said as he grabbed his book bag and left the area.

Meiling sat there for a moment and started to get incredibly bored.

"I should have thought about this more before doing this. Geez, you can be so annoying Kinomoto-san," Meiling contemplated aloud. Unfortunately, it was too loud as Sakura started to wake, rubbing her eyes.

"Gomen Li-… Meiling-chan!" cried Sakura as she suddenly straightened.

"My shoulder was getting sore. Kinomoto-san, can't you find a better place to sleep?" Meiling said in irritation as she moved her shoulder around for circulation.

"Gomen Meiling-chan!" said Sakura, bowing apologetically.

"Can you stop apologizing too? … See this bracelet?" said Meiling, with a strange look in her eyes, bringing her right wrist up to Sakura's face.

"Yes, it's very pretty," replied Sakura politely.

"Syaoran's mother gave it to me. It's an engagement gift. Just remember that," said Meiling, standing up.

"Hoee?" wondered Sakura in confusion as she sat alone in the back of the library.

* * *

As it snowed outside, Sakura sat in her room, unwrapping her present. Smiling happily, she raised the watch to the light to examine it. It was a Seiko watch, gold plated and probably quite expensive. She wondered if she should return it, but for the time being she fastened it around her wrist and stared at her gift

"Yukito-san," Sakura sang and skipped out of her desk. She twirled and jumped onto her bed with another verse of "Yukito-san."

She rolled around in her bed, with too much enthusiasm.

"I brought the chips!" announced Cerberus as the door opened, holding a bag that was four times larger than him.

Sitting down, Cerberus looked out the window and commented, "It's still snowing even though it's spring, huh?"

Cerberus opened the chips with some strain and asked, "Hey Sakura, want some chips?"

All he got for a response was, "I got a watch from Yukito-san. I got a watch from Yukito-san…"

"Hey are you listening?" asked Cerberus as he sweated. With a grin, he said, "I guess I'll eat it all while you are in hanyaan mode."

Sakura dropped from her bed and popped a chip into her mouth to Cerberus's surprise. With a giggle, she looked at her watch and said happily, "This is so sweet."

"It is sweet, but I guess you don't forget about food either," commented Cerberus, "Well, is your new home form teacher the mysterious one?"

"Yes," said Sakura, still in a happy daze from her present.

"I'm sure I can sense something from her. It feels that there is something really powerful around her. Maybe because of that, she can sense the cards," wondered Cerberus in a moment of serious contemplation. Sakura looked out the window after downing a potato chip and stared at the snow-covered houses.

_"Something pretty is coming down and it'll accumulate a lot." _

_Is the snow really going to accumulate a lot?_

"What's wrong?" asked Cerberus, in the middle of a chip.

Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "It's nothing."

The phone rang and Sakura picked up her phone, "Hello. Kinomoto residence."

"Sakura-san, sorry but I'm going to be coming home today," said her father's voice, sounding slightly static from his cell.

"How come?"

"It's snowing so bad that my car can't move."

"Really?" asked Sakura as she looked out the window, "HOEEE! It's about a meter high!"

"It really is bad, isn't it? Go cook and eat dinner first, I'll be staying overnight at the university," said Fujitaka.

"Okay, bye otou-san," Sakura bid her father.

"Bye." Click.

* * *

"Hoe…" said Sakura, her watch secured over her glove, as she flew over Tomoeda which was blanketed by snow. Tomoyo sat at the end on her wand, filming the scenery.

"Everything is covered except the roofs," commented Cerberus as they looked down, "With the snow so widespread, I can't sense anything up here."

"Let's go down lower," said Sakura as she steered her wand so it swerved downwards.

Sakura descend to Tomoeda Park, and dropped Tomoyo off at the crown of Emperor penguin. The wings shimmered away and Sakura fell the snow, the surface just reaching to under her chest.

"This is the act of Snow," said Syaoran as Sakura climbed on top of the artificial penguin, with Tomoyo helping her up.

"Li-kun. Meiling-chan. Huh? How come are you guys standing on top of the snow?" asked Sakura, noticing also the faint green glow around their feet.

"Thanks to Syaoran's music," Meiling replied proudly.

"You can use your float card, you know," Syaoran informed.

"Oh that's right," said Sakura, bringing out the card.

"Kozou! I was just about to mention that!" said Cerberus in annoyance at the know-it-all brat.

After some arguing, and peace talks, Meiling sat by Tomoyo as Sakura and Syaoran stood on top of the snow by Float's magic.

"Snow. So it's the card called Snow?" said Sakura, wonderingly.

"Yeah, but I couldn't sense anything at all," said Syaoran, trying to think of how to solve this problem.

"Me too," answered Sakura, "But Mizuki-sensei said that something really pretty will come down and… she seems to know that it'll accumulate this much."

Syaoran and Cerberus looked at her in surprise. Flying closer to Sakura, Cerberus asked, "Huh? You're saying that she knew this would occur because of a Clow card?"

"I couldn't exactly tell…"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed and said, looking off to the side, "After all, that teacher isn't normal."

"But Mizuki-sensei is kind and pretty," protested Sakura, placing a hand on her cheek, "She makes me feel hanyaan!"

Suddenly, the snow began to descend again and Sakura raised her palm to catch a few snowflakes.

"It's coming again!" warned Syaoran, as the snow began to come down heavier.

The snow ceased to descend peacefully and whirled around the two like in a storm.

"Tomoyo-chan! Meiling-chan!" cried Sakura, as she shied her face from the biting snow with her arm.

"At this rate… At this rate… I can't shoot Sakura's video!" cried Tomoyo through the storm.

Syaoran's eyes contracted as Sakura fell over.

"This way!" commanded Syaoran as he grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulling her up. They ran to an area, where it was clear, and the small snowstorm followed them and encased them again.

"Hoee! It's after us," said Sakura, still covering her face.

"This snow contains magical power," said Cerberus, gripping Sakura's wand to keep himself from being sent flying.

"Let's move away from Meiling and camera girl," suggested Syaoran, shielding his face also.

"Fly," chanted Sakura as she mounted her wand. Sakura extended a gloved hand to Syaoran, making him gulp nervously and flush.

"Hurry!" Sakura said as the snow pounded against them.

_It is a hand, it's not like if you haven't touched it before…_

Syaoran gathered his courage and grabbed onto it, ascending onto her wand. Sakura swerved away from the snow whirlwind and began to make distance. Wisps of snow began to shift as the whirlwind started to move out its immobile state to follow them.

"Syaoran, good luck!" called Meiling cheerfully.

"It's going to catch up to us!" said Sakura as they continued to flee from the whirlwind as Syaoran watched the distance between themselves and the card. Sakura swooped low and the wind began to drill into the snow, causing the snow to raise in clouds.

"At this rate, the town will be covered in snow," said Cerberus, holding onto Sakura's shoulder.

"We can't just run away from it," said Syaoran after a moment of thinking.

"But…" protested Sakura, still halting to a stop as the whirlwind approached them.

"God of Fire, come forth!" chanted Syaoran as he pressed his blade against an ofuda.

A flame struck the centre of the whirlwind, appearing to smash it apart, in a cloud of snow.

"You did it!" cried Sakura happily.

"Not yet," said Syaoran, as the snow still appeared to be in one mass. The whirlwind began to form yet again and they were caught into it. After being spun relentless in the core, they were expel roughly.

"This is bad, if we can use stronger fire," said Cerberus, after reorienting himself.

"It's coming again," warned Syaoran as the tornado pummelled towards them. Sakura turned sharply and fled.

"It's so persistent," complained Cerberus, as they returned to their former situation.

"What should we do?" asked Sakura uneasily.

"All right, one more time," said Syaoran with determination, raising his sword.

"Ehh!" cried Sakura suddenly, as she looked at her wrist.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran after Cerberus asked a similar question of concern.

"My watch is gone!" said Sakura unhappily, slightly in shock.

"Your watch? As in the one you got today?" asked Cerberus as Syaoran watched patiently.

"The watch I got today from Yukito-san was so precious to me…"

Syaoran gaped and he said jealously, "He gave you something!"

"That's so cruel!" cried Sakura, with a tear in her eye, as her eyes themselves appeared to flame in anger.

Sakura landed upon the stone arch in the Tsukimine shrine and twisted around to face the card, with fury on her face.

Syaoran stared confusedly, _I've never seen her like this…_

"O Fire, melt away all the snow. Firey!" Sakura chanted as spirals of flame extended from the card. From a large flame, Fiery appeared, creating a sphere of heat and light. So bright that it blinded Syaoran and hot enough to melt away a few meters radius of snow. Firey relentlessly dove into the centre of the whirlwind and melted it apart. After it flew across the town of Tomoeda, melting the snow so that there was not even a trace of the storm.

Syaoran and Cerberus stared, with their mouths opened. Syaoran turned to the angered Sakura with a funny expression on his face and uttered, "Incredible."

"After all, girls are scary when they get mad," commented Cerberus, turning to Sakura also.

_You don't have to tell me about it stuffed animal… Strangely, my sisters get really cranky sometimes for no absolute reason. I hide in my room then. When Meiling gets like that too, and I still hide in my room, telling her I'm training. It's just that I didn't expect it from… her._

A white robed figure with long hair, flew away from Firey as it continued to chase her.

"Sakura, that's the true form of Snow," said Cerberus as Sakura raised her staff determinedly.

"Return to thy true form, Clow Card!" chanted Sakura as the card dissembled into snow and formed into a card.

"I lost my watch," said Sakura, her eyes watery, as she stared at her wrist, "The watch he gave was so precious to me…"

"He… Hey," said Syaoran, softly, not exactly sure of what to do.

"The watch Yukito-san gave me…" said Sakura as she began to cry. Syaoran backed away as Sakura fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Don't… don't cry," said Syaoran kindly as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

Syaoran knelt down beside her and comforted her as she cried.

Sakura stood under the, arch, leaning against a pillar, still crying. Cerberus and Syaoran looked at each other, unsure what to do.

"In… In… In the meantime, I'll go check on Tomoyo and the girl," stuttered Cerberus, flailing as he made up his excuse.

"Hey!" called Syaoran, extending his hand out as Cerberus fled the scene, leaving him to deal with Sakura. _Damned irresponsible stuffed animal…_ thought Syaoran as he turned his gaze towards Sakura.

Somehow, it looked incredibly awful to see that she was unhappy. He hated to see people crying. To see them completely vulnerable in front of him. He was jealous of her, the way she could be so happy. Yet, there was no satisfaction at all with the situation. Right now, he would rather see her joyful smile than her tears.

"I'll look with you until we find it," Syaoran said after a moment of decision, as he approached her.

Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled brilliantly at him, saying, "Thank you. You are so nice."

Syaoran's eyes contracted as blood rushed to his face, yet again proving how little control he had of his blood circulation.

A bell chimed. Syaoran clenched a fist, and moved an arm protectively in front of Sakura.

"Good evening," greeted Kaho, in her priestess robes, holding her ancient bell.

"Mizuki-sensei!" greeted Sakura, straightening from her position by the pillar.

"Oh, what an unusual outfit," remarked Kaho as she approached Sakura.

"Umm… umm…" stuttered Sakura as she fiddled with one of her ribbons.

Turning her head towards Syaoran, she said, "You don't need to be so alert. I just came to return something to Kinomoto-san that she dropped."

Opening her fist, Kaho asked, "This is yours right?"

Sakura looked down at Kaho's hands to see her greatly treasured watch.

Sakura gasped and smiled, replying, "Yes!"

Taking the watch from Kaho carefully, Sakura questioned, "But how did you know it was mine?"

Kaho smiled and answered mysteriously, "I just do."

"Thanks for everything today. Now you should go home to sleep. Good night," Kaho bid the two teenagers, and walked slowly away, her footsteps making dull thuds.

"Oh um… thank you very much!" said Sakura bowing and Kaho turned to smile at her.

Sakura looked at her watch and watched the teacher with a smile. Syaoran, however, watched the woman's movements with his eyebrows drawn together.

A bell softly chimed in the wind as Kaho walked back to the shrine. Above them, the full moon shone…


	19. Sakura and Tomoyo's Vanished Voice

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World 

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic is S+S, and has mature concepts. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

Chapter 16: Sakura and Tomoyo's Vanished Voice

"…I'll use it for you only," sang a rather sweet sounding voice in the grove of Sakura trees in full bloom. It was the Sakura Festival, and people gathered around the park to view the soft, pale, pink petals as they broke off the tree branches, possessing slight freedom to their movements until they fluttered to the ground.

"Someday, I'll become a wonderful person," Sakura continued to sing, as her friends sat down on a sky blue blanket, looking up towards her. Various bento boxes lay scattered across the blanket.

"I want to bring happiness with my own magic," finished Sakura with her eyes closed as she sang into the microphone. Everyone clapped in appreciation.

"Ah, I was so nervous," said Sakura as she sat down on the blanket, crossing her legs.

"It was wonderful," remarked Tomoyo, giving Sakura a smile.

"Not bad but not as good as me," said Meiling, with a single finger raised to make her statement.

"This portable karaoke microphone works really well," commented Takashi as he and Chiharu examined the device.

"It's from your mother's company, isn't it?" asked Chiharu, raising her head to look towards Tomoyo.

"Yes, but it's not for sale in stores yet" replied Tomoyo.

"It's nice to have one while viewing the cherry blossoms isn't it?" commented Naoko, while Syaoran watched, out of the corners of his eyes, a certain "cherry blossom."

Sakura turned her head at Syaoran, as Rika said, "It's great for parties."

Syaoran froze and concentrated his gaze on his drink, taking a sip while Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"You know, about the karaoke…" started Takashi, about to pull another Yamazaki special.

"Next, it's Tomoyo-chan's turn," interrupted Chiharu with a smile. She didn't feel like beating Takashi on a nice day like this.

"Yes," said Tomoyo, holding the microphone in her hands and raising to stand.

"I love to hear Tomoyo sing," said Sakura, with a bright smile at Meiling, "Don't you?"

"I guess, only Daidouji-san can rival me in singing," announced Meiling as Syaoran sweatdropped.

Tomoyo bowed and everyone turned around, clapping.

"When I'm lonely, I seek warmth," sang Tomoyo's melodious voice, "I trace far into the distance my dear memories."

Sakura blossoms fluttered in the air as everyone turned to hear the enchanting melody.

"Holding her beloved child in her arms," sang Tomoyo, as everyone watched her with the utmost attentions, smiles present on their faces. Even Syaoran's face had softened considerably, his mouth slightly upturned.

"A mother sings a lullaby under the sun. Playing in dreamland…"

Unknown to them, a pink glowing orb perched on the Sakura tree, that provided them shade, listening to Tomoyo's voice.

* * *

"That must have been nice," whined Cerberus as he struggled with holding Sakura's hairdryer, "I wanted to go see the cherry blossoms too!"

"Chiharu-chan and the others were with us," explained Sakura, her hair still slightly damp.

"I could've pretended to be a stuffed animal," complained Cerberus.

"Then you wouldn't be able to eat anything."

"No way! That'll be too painful," said Cerberus, shaking around in protest.

"Thanks," said Sakura, taking the hairdryer away from Cerberus and then shutting it off.

"Hey, if you return to your original form, will you be able to go see the cherry blossoms during the day?" wondered Sakura aloud.

"Even more impossible," replied Cerberus as he stood on the windowsill.

"Hey, how does your original form look like?" asked Sakura, placing her hands on the sill, kneeling in front of him.

"Incredibly cool!" said Cerberus, striking into a pose.

"Like how?"

"So cool that it's impossible to describe in words."

"How?" asked Sakura eagerly.

"Well, when you finish gathering all the cards, you'll find out," replied Cerberus.

"Fine..." said Sakura, giving Cerberus a pout.

Turning towards the night sky, Cerberus said, "But at that time, you might need to deal with that guy too..."

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan, do you have practice?" Sakura asked as they packed their bags.

"Yes," replied Tomoyo.

"Me too! Let's go home together then," said Sakura, happily.

"In order to prepare for the competition, I need to stay late. The set piece is hard," explained Tomoyo.

"The song that you sang at the cherry blossom viewing?" wondered Sakura.

"No, it's a different song," answered Tomoyo.

"Are you singing a solo?"

"No it's a choir, but I l have a solo at the beginning…" replied Tomoyo modestly, "It'll affect the performance of the rest of the choir if I do not sing well. And it's a song that I love really much."

"Don't worry! You'll do well," assured Sakura brightly.

"I'll do my best," said Tomoyo. _Especially since Sakura-chan is cheering for me_.

"See you later!" waved Sakura as Tomoyo entered the school building after walking Sakura out.

"Kinomoto-san," said a voice from behind her.

"Hoe?" wondered Sakura as she turned around.

"Is Daidouji-san going to choir practise?" asked Kaho politely.

"Yes," Sakura simply replied. A gently breeze came along, playing with their tresses as cherry blossoms danced around them.

"Daidouji… I think she'll be having a hard time…" said Kaho gently, "Help her through it okay?"

"Eh?" wondered Sakura as Kaho gave her a slight smile. Sakura watched Kaho puzzled as she entered the school building.

"Hurray! Hurray! Seijou High!" cheered the cheerleaders during practice, waving their pompoms.

"Have you heard the new song the school choir was practising?" Sakura asked Chiharu and Naoko as they relaxed during a break in cheerleading practise.

"No," said Chiharu and Naoko, not paying attention to the other cheerleaders as they continued practise.

"Tomoyo-chan said she was practising a new song for the competition," Sakura informed.

"Tomoyo-chan's singing is wonderful," remarked Naoko.

"She said that she might have to stay late for practice," Sakura continued to converse, and with an afterthought, "Ah! Do you want to go watch her after practice?"

"Yeah, I'll go!" replied Chiharu.

"I'll go to," said Naoko, likewise.

"I'm going to take a drink. I'll be right back, okay?" said Sakura, placing her pompoms onto the ground.

"Okay."

Sakura ran to the fountains, her cheerleading skirt flapping, and obliviously ignored a few admiring stares aimed at her well toned thighs. She turned the dial of the fountain, and took a few sips to ease her first. As she made her way back, she heard an almost heavenly voice from within the building. Pausing, she thought, _Tomoyo-chan's voice._ She stopped in front of a window, and watched. _Her voice is so beautiful._

The cheery blossoms and leaves shook as a wind passed by. Sakura tensed.

"Clow Card…" said Sakura slowly, backing away from the window. She whipped around her and scanned the area. A pink ball burst apart into streams and fled into the school building. The singing stopped.

"What's wrong, Daidouji-san?" asked a voice and Sakura stared numbly at the entrance of the school.

"Daidouji-san. Daidouji-san!"

Sakura ran passed the double opened doors, making haste towards the music room.

Sakura paused at the entrance and took a few slow steps forward. Tomoyo was kneeling on the floor, with her pale hands wrapped against her equally pale throat. The teacher had her hands on her shoulders and was shaking her.

"Daidouji-san!" called the teacher urgently again.

"Tomoyo-chan!" cried Sakura, dropping herself onto her knees, to kneel before Tomoyo.

'_Sakura-chan_,' mouthed Tomoyo.

"Eh?" cried Sakura in anxiety. Tomoyo continued to mouth a few words.

"You can't… speak," concluded Sakura hesitantly.

Tomoyo nodded.

"It can't be..." uttered Sakura anxiously.

* * *

"And then, Tomoyo went home?" asked Cerberus.

Sakura nodded, her face crestfallen, and replied softly, "Her bodyguards came and picked her up. And they went straight to the doctor. That's what maid-san said on the phone just now. It seems that she hasn't been able to speak since then…"

"This is probably the doing of the Clow Card that you sense back then," concluded Cerberus.

Sakura lifted her downcast face and looked at Cerberus.

"If I noticed it a little sooner and sealed it before…"

"Cheer up," said Cerberus fatherly, and flew up to smooth Sakura's bangs, "If you are like this, Tomoyo would be sad too."

"Yes," nodded Sakura a bit dejectedly.

"She can't speak… which means…" contemplated Cerberus at his seat beside the window, "There is no doubt about it. It's the card Voice."

"Voice?" questioned Sakura.

"It liked Tomoyo's voice so it stole it," answered Cerberus.

"That's cruel!"

_"Help her through it okay?"_

"What Mizuki-sensei said… Could it be about this…?" wondered Sakura.

"Hmm. I'd like to meet this teacher for once, " said Cerberus as he continued to contemplate.

Tomoyo sat alone in her bedroom. She looked sadly at the music sheets in her hands. Running her hands down the book, her hand clenched. There was a thunder of footsteps and her bedroom door slammed open.

"Tomoyo!" cried Sonomi as Tomoyo hid her book under her pillow.

"You can't speak? Even though the doctor said you didn't catch anything?" said Sonomi as she headed towards the bed and grabbed Tomoyo by her shoulders, "How about a fever? Are you cold? Are you in pain anywhere?"

Tomoyo smiled and shook her head.

"Really," said Sonomi with relief, as she sat down on Tomoyo's bed.

Placing her hand on Tomoyo's arm, Sonomi said, "I'll skip work tomorrow. I'm really worried about you."

Tomoyo looked at her mother surprised and took her notebook and pen. She wrote in her characteristically neat writing and raised the opened notebook to her mother.

_'I am okay,'_ her writing read.

Sonomi softly smiled at her daughter and shook her head.

"But in truth, you are worried, are you not? Well, mother will keep you company tomorrow," said Sonomi, hugging her daughter, "I know because you are my only daughter."

Tomoyo closed her eyes peacefully and smiled.

* * *

"Mioko Saitou."

"Here."

Sakura looked sadly at the empty spot beside her as Kaho took attendance.

"Ryouichi Tanade."

"Here."

Syaoran's eyes followed Sakura's movements.

"Daidouji is not feeling well today," Kaho announced, "Her mother called saying that she will be absent today."

Sakura turned her head away from the desk and looked down at her desk. "Tomoyo-chan..." said Sakura dejectedly. Syaoran's head rose in surprise.

* * *

Sakura stood miserably in front of the piano in the music room, alone. A few footsteps were heard in the hall as Syaoran approached the doorway, with his fist clenched. He stood there for a few moments and watched her still form with concern.

"What happened?" he asked, breaking the silence as Sakura turned in surprise behind her.

"Li-kun, why are… you here?" asked Sakura softly.

"I-I was worried about you…" stuttered Syaoran. His face rose in shock and he turned his head with a blush. _What am I saying!_ He covered, "...Might have found a Clow Card…"

Sakura looked at him painfully and closed her eyes, hanging her head.

Syaoran looked at her in surprise.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura sat on the swings in Tomoeda Park. Many cherry blossom trees bloomed beautifully around them, and cherry blossoms blown off by the wind lay scattered on the ground.

"Daidouji is absent because of the Clow Card," stated Syaoran as Sakura finished telling him the events of the past day.

"Tomoyo-chan, for the competition this time, was practising so hard for the solo in the beginning," said Sakura with her head lowered.

Shaking her head, she wondered worriedly, "Not just the competition, what if she loses her voice permanently?"

Sakura's voice cracked when she said, "Tomoyo-chan." She wiped her eyes and Syaoran told her, "It is no use crying."

She was crying again like last time. He had seen her tears so many times yet they made him feel worse each time. Somehow, he wanted to make sure that she would never cry again. He didn't know exactly why, but he wanted to assure that her tears would fall no more. It wasn't because… Damn it, no, of course not. He just hated people crying, that's it.

Looking away, he instructed her, "You must think of a way to seal the Clow Card. I'll work on it too."

Sakura raised her tearstained face at him in surprise. Syaoran looked down with his flushed face and stuttered his explanation, "I… just… wanted to capture the card, that's all."

_You don't say you care, but you are really worried about me, Li-kun?_

Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you."

Syaoran gulped and looked upward at the sky in embarrassment. _Why does she break out of her obliviousness now?_

"In-In the meantime, we should go visit Daidouji and see how things are going," said Syaoran standing up. He began to walk jerkily away to the left of the park.

"Li-kun! Tomoyo-chan's house is in the other way!" called Sakura as she ran after him.

"How are you?" asked Sakura, seated on Tomoyo's yellow green sofa. The walls were a soft peach colour and the curtains were a cloudy white silk, transparent enough to look outside. A black coffee table stood in the middle of the sofa set. Syaoran and Sakura were seated beside each other, their schoolbags, lying at their sides.

Tomoyo sat on the lone chair and smiled, making an okay sign with her hand.

"You still can't speak, can you? I'm sorry. It's all because I didn't notice it quickly enough," said Sakura sadly, her bangs falling over her eyes as her head bowed over.

Tomoyo picked up her notebook and ink pen from the coffee table and wrote a few lines in it carefully.

Smiling, Tomoyo held up the open notebook which read, _'Sakura, cheer up. Seeing your sad face makes me feel sad as well.'_

"Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura with awe. Tomoyo simply smiled back at her.

"I'll capture the card before the competition. I promise!" vowed Sakura with determination.

_Sakura, you always think of those around you_, thought Tomoyo as she gave Sakura another bright smile.

Knock. Knock.

The living door opened to reveal Sonomi holding a porcelain tea set on a tray. Strawberry shortcake lay on a glass platter as well.

"Hello," greeted Sonomi with a smile. Sakura and Syaoran stood up and bowed politely. Sakura returned the greeting as Syaoran stayed silent.

"Oh, we haven't met before," said Sonomi as she approached the table.

"I'm Li Syaoran," Syaoran introduced himself.

"I am Tomoyo's mother. Nice to meet you," said Sonomi as she set the tray on the table.

Sakura hurried over to help, and Sonomi said, "Oh, Sakura-chan, please sit."

"Please let me help you," said Sakura graciously as she began to set the teacups with their matching saucers.

"Oh, thank you," said Sonomi as she lifted the floral teapot.

Tomoyo observed Syaoran as he watched Sakura silently as she set the table for tea. For that instant he was simply captivated by her movements. Later, he would spend some time agonizing himself for the reason. It was simply in front of his eyes though.

Thoughtfully, she wrote in her notebook and opened it towards Syaoran, catching his attention.

'_You are always watching Sakura-chan,_' it read, as Tomoyo gave him a knowing smile.

"Wh-Wha… I-I'm… not," said Syaoran unintelligibly as he flushed.

"What's wrong, Li-kun?" asked Sakura naively.

"Erk!" sounded Syaoran.

Syaoran fell onto the couch with a thump and said with his head bowed, "It's nothing."

Tomoyo smiled.

_You may say it is nothing now Li-kun but you'll find out sooner or later what it truly is. __The opposite._

"Did Cerberus say anything about the voice card?" asked Syaoran after their long silent contemplation.

Sakura turned away from her position by on of Tomoyo's shelves and replied, "Kero-chan said Voice likes Tomoyo-chan's voice so it took it."

Syaoran took out his Rashinban and focused his magic, making it spin. The small dot of light refused to concentrate on one spot and vanished.

"It's not nearby," explained Syaoran as he and Sakura looked at the board.

"Kero-chan also said that Voice isn't going to stop until it collects all the voices it wishes to have," added Sakura, "It'll also hide from those whose voices are taken so that they can't get them back."

"So if we want to seal Voice, we'll have to find it first," concluded Syaoran as Tomoyo watched in masked anxiety.

"Yeah but how do we?" wondered Sakura.

"I have absolutely no idea how to seal Voice!" cried Sakura in frustration. Syaoran looked downwards and sighed.

_'Please cheer up_,' wrote Tomoyo with another patient smile.

Sakura's eyes went blurry as tears filled her eyes, and said, "Tomoyo-chan is so strong. She's always smiling even though she must be feeling worse than me."

Sakura sobbed on Tomoyo's shoulder as Tomoyo gently smoothed her back to give comfort.

Syaoran thought silently, _You always feel so much for the people around you. Where have my feelings gone? I want to be normal… You are normal so don't be sad. Only I have the right to be sad…_

"This is the second time already! I already got you involved in the Song!" cried Sakura angry with herself.

"Song! We can use Song!" exclaimed Syaoran at his moment of realisation. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him questioningly.

"The card had copied Daidouji's voice right?"

Sakura nodded.

"If Voice could hear the voice it has stolen coming from somewhere..."

"It might come out to steal it again!" finished Sakura excitedly.

"Deliver the most supreme singing voice! Song!" chanted Sakura as streams of pale pink escaped from the card.

A figure formed with a pale pink dress, like the colour of cherry blossoms, flowing gently. Her hair was long and two blue clips adorned it from the side. One in the shape of a treble clef. Song clasped its hands together and sang to the tune of 'Seed of Kindness'. Its voice carried over Tomoeda and a pink orb pulsed on its position perched on top of a cherry blossom tree. It burst into pink streams that fled through the Tomoyo's window into the living room of the Daidouji Mansion. The streams combined into a glowing pink orb and formed into a pink figure. Voice had wavy hair and wings for arms.

The Card looked around her, searching for the source of the faint yet lovely voice. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran peered behind the card, hidden by a curtain.

"All right," signalled Syaoran quietly. The sprite gasped as Sakura ran out of her hiding spot. It headed towards the window to flee but Syaoran threw a sealing ofuda over the window frame, preventing it from doing so. The card glanced around and headed towards the other window but was blocked by another ofuda. Voice turned around and gasped again in surprised to see itself cornered by Sakura.

"Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!" chanted Sakura as the card closed its eyes and admitted to its fate. Pink streams flew into the card, commencing its sealing. When the card was secured, a pink orb glowed and floated into Tomoyo's throat.

"Tomoyo-chan!" cried Sakura.

Tomoyo raised her hand to her throat hesitantly and spoke, "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura burst into happy tears and threw her arms around Tomoyo.

"I'm so glad! I'm so glad!" cried Sakura between sobs.

Syaoran smiled slightly. _I will only let you cry because you are happy._

"Thank you very, very much," said Tomoyo, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Sakura.

* * *

"I'll walk you home," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"What did you say Li-kun?" Sakura asked cutely as the exited from the iron gates of Daidouji Mansion.

"I'll walk you home," he repeated, pointing to the already dark sky. It was practically pitch black except for the twinkling of a few stars against the glow of the ever-present moon. It was always there, but the matter was when it actually glowed.

"Okay," said Sakura as Syaoran looked instinctively back at the Daidouji Mansion. He saw a grey haired figure standing in the centre balcony. He narrowed his eyes in concentration. What was Daidouji doing with her hand? Syaoran stopped himself from smacking himself in the head when he realised what it was, a thumbs-up sign. Great, just great. Now, Daidouji would be teasing him about that girl now. Why didn't he protest when he had the chance? Because he was a moron. Syaoran groaned. He really knew how to dig himself deep.

"What's wrong Li-kun?" asked Sakura stepping in front of him with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Err, nothing," replied Syaoran nervously. Close.

"If you ever feel like telling me, then go ahead," said Sakura smiling and skipping back into her place beside him.

"It's kind of funny to think Li-kun is walking me home."

"How?" he asked, turning to her with a quizzical expression on his face.

"When we first met, you were trying to steal the cards from my house and then the second time…" Sakura stopped suddenly and flushed, turning her head.

"Oh, right," he said dully, as he turned equally red.

"D-Did Tomoyo-chan give you trouble?"

"N-Not really." _More like I made a lot of trouble for myself._

"Thank god," said Sakura with a bright smile, "Tomoyo-chan tends to overreact when she thinks people are harassing me. Like for example when I was in grade six…"

Syaoran watched her idly chattering, her face breaking into wonderful smiles and laughter that pleased the ear. Her auburn hair gently swished as the she moved her head in subtle gestures. Her bright green eyes shined like the most precious emerald. It just seemed so amazing for that moment of time. _She's beautiful…_ he concluded, stunned. Beautiful? He shook his head and looked at her again. Yes she was, and he must have been a blind idiot to never notice. In fact, he was so caught up in capturing the cards and with his own 'little' problems that he had never noticed. His heart pounded so hard that it seemed to threaten to ram out of his chest.

"Li-kun, thank you for walking me home," said Sakura, breaking him out of his thoughts. He stared at her wide-eyed, and then looked to his right to see the bright yellow house standing in front of them.

"It's nothing," he replied, frowning as he tried to clear the confusion in his heart. Sakura looked at him puzzled, and then decided to ignore it.

"See you tomorrow!" Sakura said brightly with another smile that went straight to his heart. She opened the gate and ran to the door and unlocked it. She turned to wave at him again, and walked into the house. All he could do was stare as the door slammed shut. Then, he applied a simple battle tactic. If there was a hopeless situation, what did you do? Flee.

Syaoran ignored the stares as his feet pounded into the sidewalks. All he knew was his mind was in absolute turmoil. What happened to simply grabbing the cards and going home? Everything was so much more complicated. The world was spinning and he was lost within it. He took few long intakes of breath before he climbed up the stairs to the level of his apartment. He knocked and heard a call of "Wait a second!" After waiting patiently, the door opened with a smiling Meiling, wearing a yellow frilly apron.

"Welcome home, Syaoran!" she greeted her cousin, "What took you so long?"

"I was trying to capture a card but the girl got it," he replied as he stepped in and took off his jacket.

"Aww, I wanted to be there," said Meiling disappointedly as Syaoran slipped into his slippers.

"Well I've got dinner ready. We're having steamed pork ribs and vegetables. Go get changed and then we'll eat," she ordered, ushering him in hurriedly.

Syaoran walked down the hallway into his room. He shut the door and placed his book bag by his desk. He collapsed onto his bed and then stared at the ceiling blankly.

"Syaoran! Dinner is going to get cold!"

Shaking his head, he got up from his bed to change.


	20. Sakura and the Sakura in the Dream

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World 

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic is S+S, and has mature concepts. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all.

Chapter 17: Sakura and the Sakura in the Dream

"Hey!" Syaoran hopelessly cried as Meiling dragged him in front of another display.

"Look! Look! It's so cute!" exclaimed Meiling, pointing to a stuffed bear. Syaoran could only raise his head and try to catch his breath. _I don't have enough energy for this…_

"Look, that one is cute too!"

_Oh boy… women._

"So nice," said Meiling with a longing sigh.

_Well, she is enjoying herself_, thought Syaoran as he continued to look at the displays with her.

"Meiling is having so much fun," commented Tomoyo as they watched the two Chinese cousins from afar, still needing to catch up to Meiling's energy.

"Yes! I'm so glad that she asked us to go shopping together," said Sakura happily.

_But I still don't understand the other day. Maybe Meiling was unhappy…? Perhaps she's going shopping today to make herself happier?_

"That girl is completely enjoying herself," remarked Cerberus as he popped out of Sakura's bag.

"Kero-chan!" exclaimed Sakura as she quickly stuffed him back into her bag. She held the bag tightly to herself, and looked frantically around for anyone who may have seen what he or she should not have.

"But girls really do like to go shopping," commented Cerberus, partly muffled due to the bag, "I have to hide myself wherever you go, it's really annoying, you know?"

"That's why I told you to stay home," said Sakura with a tint of exasperation.

Tomoyo said good-naturedly, "But if you stay home, you'll miss out on all the good food. Right Kero-chan?"

Cerberus burst out of Sakura's bag. "That's right! Wherever there's food, I'm there!"

Sakura jabbed him back in, and said with annoyance, "Mou! You like to snack way too much Kero-chan!"

"Hey! You guys!"

Sakura looked up from the concealed Cerberus to see Meiling calling her over cheerfully, "Don't just stand in the middle of the sidewalk! Come on! Hurry up!"

_It doesn't matter. I'm happy she wants to be with us to cheer up._

"Shall we go?" asked Tomoyo pleasantly.

"Yes," agreed Sakura, as they began to descend the tiled stairs.

They passed by a wall decorated by the images of yellow butterflies flying against a blue sky. Unknown to them, a butterfly formed out of the image, following them. Its wings were of glowing hues of blue. Magic.

Song: Hitori Jime

Meiling was dragging Syaoran by the arm across the crowded streets and Syaoran was helplessly following. Behind them, Sakura and Tomoyo chattered amiably.

Meiling ran spiritedly pass a flower shop with a reluctant Syaoran tagging behind. Unable to keep up with her speed, Syaoran fell face forward onto the ground. Syaoran pushed himself up with his arms, and rubbed his head as Meiling giggled. Sakura and Tomoyo caught up with them, only to laugh at Syaoran's dishevelled state.

_More and more and more, I become greedy and spoiled._

Meiling turned her face away from the stand, with a ridiculously large pair of glasses, smiling triumphantly in a comical way. Tomoyo and Sakura laughed at her joke, as Syaoran browsed the wares, wearing a pair of sunglasses himself.

_From the way it's going, I want to lock you up tight._

Meiling twirled in the streets, not caring if anyone was looking, and poised like a ballerina, arms stretched horizontally, balanced on one foot. Behind her, a mannequin in a display had the same posture. Sakura and Tomoyo clapped vigorously, as Syaoran leaned against the glass, his arms behind his head, with one eye opened.

_I made up my mind at the mere sight and thought of you._

Syaoran listened to a new CD by a popular J-Pop group in a music store, and Meiling crept carefully behind him. Seeing he was completely distracted, she grabbed the headphones away. Syaoran jumped and fell backwards in surprise. Meiling winked, and Syaoran raised his fist and started to scold her. Watching from the counter, Tomoyo and Sakura giggled.

I want to stay like this next to you for even just a bit longer.

The group walked down the streets, eating vanilla ice cream cones. Sakura tried to keep her bouncing bag still as Cerberus went wild.

I wonder if there isn't a terrible traffic jam somewhere.

Everyone sat on a bench as Cerberus happily munched on some ice cream, partially hidden by Sakura's bag.

I love you so much that the brakes won't work anymore.

Syaoran and Meiling walked the street side by side. Syaoran took a glance behind them to see Sakura and Tomoyo laughing over some matter.

Meiling and Sakura rode up the glass elevator with their hands identically pressed against the surface. They looked down at the busy streets, watching the people become increasingly smaller. Tomoyo watched them with a smile as Syaoran leaned against the elevator, with his arms propped behind his head.

Someone please, read between my words.

Meiling walked down the sidewalks in the shopping district. She paused suddenly when she saw a wedding gown made of fine silk. The cream skirt was made with many layers, so it was shaped like a bellflower. The pale pink outer layer was split in the middle, and its length was half of the other skirts. Large ribbons of the same colour were tied at the ends. The dress slimmed at the torso, so it would hug the figure perfectly. The sleeves were long, connected to the dress by bouffant shoulders, also tied with pink ribbons. The neckline was cut modestly above the chest. Roses were placed artfully in the mannequin's hair, and a transparent shimmering veil stemmed from it. A large bouquet of roses also were clasped in the mannequin's hands, held at the waist.

Because I am no match for you.

Meiling's eyes glistened as she stared at the dress in a state of bliss. Cherry blossoms flew as Meiling was swept into a daydream. The silhouettes of a man, and a longhaired woman, dressed in a long gown stood by the many arching windows.

Even just for now, even just for one moment,

The unruly haired man shifted his head slightly down to looked at the woman, with even bangs cut at above her eyes, facing him. He said a few words and the woman in front of him replied with a smile. The couple embraced, wrapping their arms around each other to close the distance.

I want to keep your heart all to myself.

Meiling's eyes still sparkled as she continued to stare at the wedding gown after her idyllic dream. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at the gown as well, and Syaoran turned his head from where he was leaning, to check if the girls were done.

I've always, always, always watched you and even pushed myself wanting to catch up with you.

Syaoran stared sourly at the sticker picture camera. Meiling launched to wrap her arms around Syaoran's arm, to his surprise.

I love when you play jokes on me, but I'm not a child anymore.

Sakura edged in from the side with Cerberus, both cheerful. Tomoyo edged into the picture as well, bending below Meiling's head to catch Sakura on tape.

Even though I'm most easily scared, I have the strongest feeling for you.

The five struggled in the booth as they tried to fit into the shot. The result was Sakura with her usual embarrassed expression when faced with Tomoyo's camera, and Tomoyo's standard joyful filming expression. Syaoran was fell backwards, startled, as Meiling decided it would be better to grip him around the torso. Cerberus had lain on Sakura's head, his fingers raised in a "V is for Victory" sign.

If you noticed, there'd always be a familiar scenery outside the window.

Meiling stepped a few steps forward, concentrated on something above her. Sakura and Tomoyo took a few steps forward as well, and paused.

Your favorite slope would pushed against your back.

Syaoran looked upwards as well and did the same movements as those before him. A yellow butterfly fluttered in the sky.

The other side of me can no longer turn away from you.

Many more butterflies trail after the first one, on the large television screen in the shopping district. Everyone in the district paused to watch the screen.  
End

A butterfly, in multiple shades of blue, perched upon a wooden sign as Sakura and her friends approached.

"What should we do next?" wondered Sakura as her feet tapped on the cement sidewalk.

"Movie! There's a movie I want to see!" was Meiling's not so subtle suggestion.

"Ahhhh!"

Sakura looked behind her, hastily grabbed her back pack, and pushed Cerberus back in. "Kero-chan!"

Cerberus stubbornly popped back out and cried longingly, "That game!"

Everyone turned to the direction Cerberus was pointing to, to see a Whack-a-Mole game, except the player had to stand on a podium and the mechanical moles would surface around the player.

"I wanted to play that game at least once," said Cerberus with yearning.

"But…" said Sakura softly.

"I want to play! Want to play! Want to play!" protested Cerberus childishly, waving his fists.

"You can't, what if someone sees you?" explained Sakura, like a mother to a stubborn child.

"In that case, why don't you play and let me watch?" said Cerberus doing his best "puppy eyes" expression that his beady eyes could manage.

Sakura's eyes contracted. "What? Me?"

"So are you ready?" asked the scratchy digitalized voice.

"Uh…" said Sakura unenthusiastically as she gripped the mallet.

"Good luck Sakura! Show me what you've got!" cheered Cerberus in Sakura's bag that Meiling was temporarily holding.

Meiling turned to Tomoyo. "You are still filming."

"Yes, I cannot let any of Sakura's actions escape my camera!" replied Tomoyo immediately.

"Here I go," the digitalized voice said through the speakers, "GO!"

Sakura spun around wildly as she brought the mallet down on the "mole" as it descended back into its hole. She spun frantically around trying to smack all the moles but kept missing as one mole distracted her from the other.

"Come on!" cried Cerberus as he watched her poor performance.

"But!" protested Sakura as she tried to hit another mole with her mallet.

"What are you doing?" cried Cerberus as he was being spun in a ninety-degree angle. Meiling handed Cerberus to Tomoyo with a no-nonsense expression on her face. Meiling walked powerfully up the stairs and grabbed a mallet.

"Meiling-chan!" exclaimed Sakura as she paused from bashing the moles.

"Don't take your eyes off them!" ordered Meiling seriously as she spun around and brought the mallet down mightily on a mole. Glancing backwards at Sakura, she commanded, "I'll take care of this side. Kinomoto-san, you do the other!"

Sakura broke into a smile and turned back around to the moles, not letting them escape her wrath.

"Go! Sakura!" encouraged Cerberus as multiple dings were heard from the game by the points they were amassing.

"Sakura-chan and Meiling-chan work really well together," commented Tomoyo as she filmed the two with Cerberus tucked in an arm.

"Ah," replied Syaoran monotonously with his arms crossed behind his head.

Tomoyo watched Sakura through her camera lens, watching her spin back and forth with the mallet. A blue butterfly flapped across her field of view and Sakura turned to smile at her. Suddenly there was nothing but cherry blossoms flying in an area of magenta. Tomoyo opened her closed eye in shock.

_What is going on?_

"Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura as she held her wand behind her back in a costume of pink and white.

"Tomoyo-chan!" called Sakura again as the previous image faded into Sakura in a jester looking outfit, bending down slightly.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura was posed now with a leg raised and bent, holding out her wand.

"Tomoyo-chan!" called Sakura laughingly with her hands behind her back, wand raised upwards.

_This is so surreal…_

Tomoyo was completely frozen, her camera held limply at her side. There was the sound of giggling and Tomoyo turned around to see many Sakuras in different costumes. She twirled around only seeing Sakura laughing and calling her.  
_But this is what I want to have, Sakura laughing so joyfully… Calling **my** name… This is all I need, just to watch her constantly. I don't want anything else._

"This is so hanyaan!" cried Tomoyo, breaking into a smile and raising her camera. She ran to the many Sakuras as they swirled and posed for her, filming them all. Tomoyo ran past them, with her camera raised, lulled by the constant laughter and call of her name. Suddenly, she was smacked on the head by plastic.

Sakura jumped up and down cheerfully with cries of "We did it!" Meiling was holding her mallet against Tomoyo's head in a state of surprise. Syaoran could only watch with his eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing?" asked Meiling with confusion.

Outside the theatre, a butterfly flapped by.

* * *

The sun set beautifully creating a backdrop of hues of red and oranges. The waves rose gently, reflecting the colours of the sky. On a sandy beach, two figures stood side by side. Melodramatic piano music played in the background. The scene focused on the two figures.

"You've waited for me," said a deep male voice, echoing in the theatre.

"I've returned from the navigation. This is the last ring," said the handsome spiky haired main, with earnest brown eyes. The light brown longhaired pretty woman looked up at him and smiled at him gently.

"From now on, it is for our future," said male voice sincerely as Sakura watched the movie in awe. The view was drawn back from the couple, revealing them in a long embrace.

"It must be wonderful to stay with the one you love forever," said Tomoyo dreamily with her hands clasped together.

"Yes," replied Sakura, intent on the screen. Cerberus struggled out of Sakura's bag. "Is that so? It seems so gloomy to me"

With annoyance, Sakura pushed him back in. "Mou, Kero-chan is no romantic at all."

"Meiling-chan, don't you think so?" asked Sakura turning to the teary-eyed Meiling, with her hands clasped together.

"O-Of course!" Meiling said with much emotion as Sakura sweatdropped.

"Syaoran, don't you think so too?" Meiling asked Syaoran as he watched the movie with his head propped up by an elbow. Romance movies weren't really his kind of thing.

"Huh?" wondered Syaoran as Meiling was madly blushing with a doe-eyed look. Syaoran's gaze slowly moved to Sakura smiling at him expectantly. Syaoran's head jolted backwards as he turned as red as Meiling. Standing up, Syaoran announced, "I-I'm going to buy something to drink."

"Hey Syaoran!" called Meiling as Syaoran escaped the questioning.

Syaoran stumbled up the steps, breathing heavily. He grabbed a handle and rested, not noticing the butterfly perching on the other handle beside him. He opened the door and leaned against it on the other side, with a relieved sigh and closed eyes.

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked around him in surprise. Rows of empty seats were in place of what should be a lobby. "Huh?"

The glowing white screen turned into the vision of a sunset. Familiar melodramatic music played yet again. Syaoran looked up in surprise.

"These are…" said his voice gently accompanied by an image of his hand holding out several red cards with a familiar magic circle, "The Clow Cards I have."

The screen focused on him watching that girl intently.

"Wh-What am I doing!" yelled Syaoran as he ran down the steps of the theatre in disbelief. He stopped suddenly at the image of Sakura raising her head, giving him a gentle grateful smile. All he could do was stare at the vision of Sakura giving that smile to him. He watched intently for the results. Sakura slowly leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist, her head leaning against his shoulder. His arms encircled her, hands resting on her shoulder blades. The couple watched the sunset together. And the real Syaoran could only watch the scene dumbfounded with his body slack, as his heart steadily pounded in his chest. A sense of desire was firmly implanted in Syaoran's mind.

The door behind him suddenly opened, making him flail and inevitably land on his face.

"Oh," said Meiling as she looked at Syaoran firmly planted on the theatre's tiles. Tomoyo took a few steps at and watched him.

"Li-kun!" cried Sakura in surprise and concern.

Syaoran rose, rubbing his head and took a good look at his surroundings. What the? He would never daydream and there was no reason to start at all.

"Wow, this is awesome," commented Cerberus in admiration as he looked out a window in a bullet train. Tomoyo was holding the bag up to the door and Meiling stood beside her.

"This is the first time I've done this," said Cerberus peacefully, taking in all the scenery passed.

"You've never taken the train before?" asked Meiling, finding it odd.

"I've never taken this train before," stated Cerberus, like if it made perfect sense.

"Oh, I see," said Meiling with a sweatdrop. Apparently he was suffering from the effects of being cooped up in Sakura's room for too long.

Sakura stared out the window blankly, intent on the tall tower despite its tendency to flicker as other skyscrapers covered her view.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Eh?" Sakura turned around to see Syaoran looking carefully away with tinges of red present on his cheeks.

"You've been staring…" answered Syaoran uncomfortably.

Sakura turned back to the window, placing her hands on the smooth glass. "Nothing has been really bothering me… But I've been having a dream."

"A dream?"

"Kero-chan and I are standing on top of this building, and we could see Tokyo Tower out from there," Sakura recounted.

"Do you have that dream everyday?"

Sakura turned away from the window, looking at the floor of the train. "No, only sometimes, but it's been more often these days I think."

She looked upwards and brightened. "Oh, and I had a dream the day you arrived. A dream where you appeared."

Syaoran turned red and gaped at her. _S-she dreamed about me? No, no, idiot, stop misinterpreting things._ He turned away momentarily, only to be brought back by her words.

"And then also… the day I met Mizuki-sensei."

"A dream with the teacher in it?" asked Syaoran in surprise.

Sakura looked downwards as the train doors sprang open.

"We're here! We're here!" proclaimed Meiling cheerfully. Meiling paused at Sakura's downcast face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm sorry. Let's go!" said Sakura as they exited from the train. On the luggage shelves, a blue butterfly flew, moving out of the subway to follow. As it past by, and image of a woman with a long dress and hair appeared. Its large headdress covered its eyes ominously.

* * *

"It's huge!"

They looked up at the red and white beam tower, with its glass observatory in wonder.

"Because it's 333 meters!" explained Cerberus knowingly.

"It is really huge!" remarked Tomoyo, actually turning her camera away from Sakura to film the tower.

"Have you been here before?" asked Meiling after noticing Sakura's seemingly disinterested face.

"I missed the school field trip to it. But…" trailed Sakura as she went deep in thought.

_It's the same as in the dream._

"But what?" asked Meiling, waiting for Sakura to finish her thoughts.

"No, it's nothing. Let's go!" said Sakura, dismissing her thoughts and heading towards the building cheerfully.

She opened the glass door and stepped in the building, a strange feeling encompassed her as she suddenly stopped in the middle of the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Meiling asked as she stood by Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Oh, you know... I thought I felt something weird..." said Sakura quietly as she looked downwards.

"There is nothing," Tomoyo reassured with a smile.

"I want to go to the observatory!" announced Meiling as she ran into the elevator corridor.

"Li-kun! Did you feel anything strange?" Sakura asked, making Syaoran pause from his silent following of the girls.

"Not really," he replied turning and walked away.

_Am I worrying too much?_

"Kinomoto-san! Hurry up!" called Meiling, as she slipped behind the door.

"It seems Meiling keeps hurrying me today," Sakura commented cheerfully as the elevator rose.

"Because you look occupied," remarked Meiling.

"She looks more like daydreaming," Tomoyo said.

Cerberus inputted his own thoughts as he lazily floated in the elevator. "She's not occupied nor daydreaming. She's just worried."

"No, Kinomoto just needs to clear her mind," reasoned Syaoran.

Sakura gave a small unnoticed gasp. _Li-kun never calls me by my name._

"This is it!" declared Meiling as she ran into the observatory. Everyone else walked out of the elevator, leaving Sakura to her thoughts as she stood alone in the elevator.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna close!" Cerberus warned, from Sakura's backpack, causing Sakura to run out of the elevator.

"This is really high!" commented Tomoyo as they looked out of the window in the observatory.

Sakura skimmed the view slowly until her eyes made contact with a familiar building. _That's the place I stood in my dream._

"Did you see something cool?" asked Cerberus, making Sakura wildly run over and grab him.

Sakura berated, "Kero-chan! What if someone sees you!"

"There's no one around!" stated Cerberus, annoyed.

"You're right," agreed Sakura as she glanced around.

"So, what's with that confused look all day?"

Sakura walked away from Cerberus, back towards the windows. "It's the same as in the dream."

"I haven't been here before, but it's the same," she continued.

"Well, that's what everyone called a dream," said Cerberus in a relaxed manner.

"But..." protested Sakura softly.

"Would you like to join us to buy something to drink?" suggested Tomoyo as they pulled away from the window.

"I want an orange juice!" said Meiling cheerfully, running to the counter.

"Kero-chan, do you want a melon soda..." Sakura trailed as she looked at nothing but air from the space that Cerberus had occupied, "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" asked Syaoran, pausing in his walk to the counter.

"Kero-chan..." said Sakura softly, highly confused.

"Everyone's waiting," Syaoran said, continuing his walk.

"Oh! Wait, Li-kun!" cried Sakura as she ran up to catch him.

"May I take your order, please?" asked a familiar voice behind the counter.

"Onii-chan!" cried Sakura in surprise as she recognised the man, "Why are you here!"

"Part-time," was Touya's single worded reply.

"You still work part-time in university?" Sakura wondered where he would find the time to do that with his studies.

Sakura turned at the sound of footsteps to her right, "Yukito-san!"

"I'm doing part-time too," said Yukito as he approached.

"But aren't you supposed to be helping sensei mark some tests?" asked Sakura in complete confusion.

"Because I want to be near you, Sakura," answered Yukito, completely startling Sakura, "Here's the juice."

"I want one too!" cried Cerberus as he floated to Sakura's left.

"Kero-chan!" shouted Sakura as she made movements to hide Cerberus that he avoided.

"Yo!" Cerberus greeted Yukito.

"Hello," said Yukito politely with a smile.

"Hey, you guys, don't try to get Sakura into trouble!" warned Touya, as he gave them a stern look.

"Okay," agreed Yukito cheerfully.

"Got it!" Cerberus also agreed in the same manner.

"Wh-What's going on!" cried Sakura as she looked back and forth at the three, completely lost.

"Because, this is a dream!" answered Cerberus as he floated in front of Sakura.

A large gust of wind blew, knocking Sakura off balance as her surroundings faded to black. Pulling herself upwards, Sakura looked up, seeing that she was still in the observatory but it was night. She walked over the window, where the full moon hung large in the sky, against the many small stars. Sakura placed her fingers against the windows, looking around until she saw a familiar pink figure, herself.

"This is... that dream?" concluded Sakura as she watched herself in the unmistakable pink outfit with the long cape and yellow bow. Sakura looked away from herself, to part of the tower itself.

"Who is that person...?" Sakura asked as she saw the familiar figure standing on top a building near the tower. Red long hair being blown in the wind. "Who is it!"

A odd-shaped bell with a trailing violet ribbon being raised, creating a clang. The clang echoed and echoed. Sakura could only stand numbly until she forced herself to look in the direction of the origin of the sound. A woman with long red hair, standing in a pink suit. The bell was held in her right hand, the other hand held the ribbon bunched in a fist.

"Miss Mizuki...!" said Sakura softly as the world seemingly began to spin.

"What in the world is this? What's going on? I... don't get it!" shouted Sakura in frustration. Sakura looked downwards, her bangs covering her eyes. A trickle slowly made its way down her cheek as she cried silently.

"It's okay!" said an image of herself in the costume. It floated up towards her, placing her hands against the glass window where Sakura had hers on the other side. Sakura rose her head and in surprise and looked wide-eyed at the figure.

"It'll be okay for sure," said her image insistently and earnestly. Sakura nodded at the image and smiled. The double faded away as a light sprung within the void she was in. She looked towards it and it showed images of the past.  
Sakura opening the book, setting the cards free.

Cerberus ordering her to take the wand as she shakily walked forward to wrap her fingers around it, assuming the role of Card Captor.

Syaoran in front of her protectively during the battle with Thunder, slashing the lightning beast.

Her father assuring her that it was okay as she cried when her father's hard work went to ruins due to a card.

Touya smiling and calling her kaijuu to her frustration.

Song appearing at the satisfaction of Tomoyo's skill in singing.

Sakura dodging Firey as it set the area into flames, gaining strength as she thought of those she had to protect. "It'll be okay for sure."

Everything turned to white and Sakura eyes opened to see herself kneeling on the ground with Syaoran's hand on her shoulder.

"Gather yourself, Sakura!" commanded Cerberus. They stood in the middle of the lobby, time stopped by Syaoran, kneeling one knee with the point of his sword on a shimmering card.

"Li-kun!" cried Sakura as Syaoran's hand left her shoulder, with no need to support her anymore.

"Under your left foot..." Syaoran informed, and Sakura found the glowing blue butterfly struggling from where Syaoran had directed. "What is this!

"That's a Clow Card!" answered Cerberus. Sakura cried out in surprise, "What!"

"Hurry up and seal it! My magic can't stop time for much longer," Syaoran warned, frowning under the strain.

"O Key which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release!" chanted Sakura, making the key expand into the wand.

"Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!" chanted Sakura, making the butterfly burst into the figure of a woman. The woman immediately lost her form, becoming streams that were drawn into the card. The shimmering card, fell into Syaoran's awaiting hand. Syaoran closed his eyes and slumped as the card materialized, forming the word Dream.

"Li-kun!" cried Sakura as she placed her hands on Syaoran's unconscious form.

"Syaoran!" cried Meiling as well, imitating Sakura's movements.

"I'm sorry, if only I'd noticed the card earlier, none of this would have happened..." apologized Sakura with her head bowed. They sat around one of the tables in an outside café. Syaoran was leaning backwards with a wet towel pressed to his forehead as Meiling watched him anxiously.

"Don't worry about it. This is nothing for me," said Syaoran darkly as he removed the cloth, lost in thought.

"This isn't nothing!" argued Cerberus with annoyance.

"Li-kun..." said Sakura softly in concern, making Syaoran blush and look away hastily. Tomoyo smiled knowingly at his reaction. Meiling had not noticed the interaction between the two as she sipped on her soda.

"But just now, it was quite something," commented Cerberus as he reflected on the card Capture.

_Sakura ran happily into the building, as soon as the door closed, she began to slump down. Syaoran burst past the doors and caught her by the waist. "Hey! What's wrong!"  
Not getting response, he gently lowered her to the ground, onto her knees and left an arm around her for support. _

_"Kinomoto-san!" cried Meiling as she ran into the room. _

_"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Tomoyo in concern as she rushed into the lobby._

"Sakura was totally unconscious, and yet we could sense the card."

Dream lay on the table, with the characters 'Li', 'Syao' and 'Ran' neatly printed in Chinese characters.

"So I thought this must be the act of a Clow Card," Cerberus continued to narrate.

"But the card could not be found anywhere..." remembered Tomoyo, her face reflecting her worry from then.

"Then Shaoran noticed the card was underneath your foot," said Meiling cheerfully as she picked up the card, "So, thanks for this! It belongs to Syaoran!"

Meiling grappled Syaoran, making him topple off his chair. "I'm sorry," Meiling apologized, pulling away from the fallen Syaoran.

"Dream ... So everything I've seen after I entered the door was a dream," concluded Sakura as the card fell slowly into her hand from Syaoran's accident.

"What Dream shows a person is not simply any dream. It's a prophetic dream!" stated Cerberus seriously.

"Prophetic dream?"

_Sakura stood on top of the building with Clow Cards fluttering around her. _

_Kaho stood on the opposing building with the bell firmly in her hands. _

_"It'll be okay for sure," an image of herself reassured her through the glass. _

Sakura could only look downcast with all these images churning in her mind.

Unknown to them, Kaho stood on a building not very far away, watching them with a smile.

* * *

Syaoran stood at his window, looking at the direction of the girl's house. As much as he tried to ignore it, Cerberus's words kept pounding back at him. A prophetic dream. Not just a normal dream. Destiny. He clutched his head in pain. The cards. Was he really going to hand them over so easily, admitting defeat? So that the three years of his life he endured was just a joke? He had spent every day during those three years alone hoping to find them, to go home and at least get a semblance of a life. There never had been a real life for him, but at least he would be well fed, warm and have people he could trust to a degree. So much agony. Could he really ignore all the pain and offer the object he had suffered for, for the happiness of one girl? That was impossible, right? These awakening emotions within him, they were very dangerous, he noted as he removed his hands from his head to grip at the curtains, dragging them so his room was in pure darkness.

Syaoran dropped onto his bed with a thud. He realised that part of him was still longing for that image the card had shown him. To feel her arms holding him, her hair brushing against his neck, the pressure of his own hands against her body. He froze and his eyes sprung open in shock. He was losing it.

**Badly.**

He rolled over so he lay on his front and punched a part of the mattress repeatedly in complete frustration. Damn it, what was wrong with him these days? At this rate the card's prediction would definitely occur. He had to fight bloody Fate.  
Wasn't it that people made their own fates? Well, he wanted a fate where he would fucking get the cards and scram back to Hong Kong, never to even glimpse at this blasted town again. Hell, who cared if he didn't have happiness at home? He would get married to Meiling, get some heirs for the fucked up clan and then die. There. Simple.

Part of him argued furiously. _Don't you want a life Syaoran? Don't you want to be around people who actually cared if you were sad, angry or hurt? She cares even though you were cruel to her. She cares, she really **cares**…_

"ARGH!" he screamed, pounding his callused knuckles into the wall, over and over, not caring if they would probably bruise.

Heaving, he stopped and rubbed his hand absentmindedly. Thank the gods, Meiling was still in the shower. She was already worried enough about him. These emotions could drive him insane sooner or later. He would have to suppress them. **At all costs.**


	21. Sakura's Pitch Dark Literary Fest

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic is S+S, and has mature concepts. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all. 

Chapter 18: Sakura's Pitch Dark Literary Fest

"Good Morning!" cried Sakura, bursting in the room. Habits were really hard to break, especially if you've been repeating them for the last ten years. With relief, Sakura noted that Mizuki-sensei was not in class yet. Taking a few deep breaths, she plopped down into her desk.

"Good Morning," greeted Tomoyo, as she did every day of school. 

"Good Morning, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura returned the greeting brightly, as always. She turned around and greeted the two Chinese students, "Good Morning, Meiling-chan. Good Morning, Li-kun."

"Good Morning," they both greeted although there was something wrong with the manner in which Li-kun was greeting. His gaze was focused away from hers and it seemed much colder than usual. It was not the chilling glare that made her want to shrink from before but those eyes seemed to warn her to stay away from him. It was like if the year they spent capturing cards together were nothing. She didn't know why but she felt so saddened by this. Sakura really thought that she had broken his barrier and crossed into the lines of friendship with him. And everything was back to where it started.

Syaoran watched Sakura turn away in the corner of his sight. She seemed so unhappy with his new attitude. _I'm sorry_, he thought, _I have to treat you this way despite all you've done for me. But I don't know what is wrong with me these days, and I can't risk anything happening. I can't get close to you. I must not get close to you. I'm such a horrible person…_

Mizuki Kaho stepped into the room, alerting Syaoran immensely. What was with that woman, and the power she emanated? There was always a deep sense of foreboding that surrounded her. And that girl had premonitions about her.

Sakura straightened at the entrance of the teacher. Her lips were on the verge of upturning, but images flashed in front of her eyes. Sakura paused, and contemplated her thoughts from the night before. Mizuki-sensei and her were to have a confrontation in the future. But, but, Mizuki-sensei had always made her feel so at ease, like the way she was smiling now. _Hanyaan…_

"For our school's pageant, I would like to do a play. To show your improvement in your English skills, you are to recite the play in English," announced Kaho as various groans were uttered across the classroom.

"Now, now," said Kaho with a laugh, motioning them to be silent, "It won't be that hard. We are going to do a simple fairy tale in English."

"What kind of fairy tale?" asked Naoko enthusiastically, with her hand raised politely. Her love of stories was evident in the way she smiled.

"Something that everyone knows well, preferably Grimm. Hmm, and maybe a romance story as well," answered Kaho with her eyes sparkling, "Though I think the males are less motivated."

"Yeah," agreed many of the males in the class, uninterested, wishing for something better to do. A few girls glared at them, making the less confident shrink slightly.

"Hmm, any suggestions for the story?" questioned Kaho, tapping her finger against her desk.

"Well, we did Sleeping Beauty in Tomoeda primary school, so we can't have that," said Chiharu, receiving nods from her previous classmates. 

"Okay, well no Sleeping Beauty, A romance so… Cinderella or Snow White?"

"No Cinderella, please," said Sakura, remembering an odd, odd play involving her brother in a dress. Cinderella wasn't quite the same afterwards, nor was mackerel in tin cans. She wasn't sure whether she should adore them or cringe at them.

"Snow White then. Anyone disagree?" asked Kaho, looking for a difference of opinion. The room was pretty much silent except for the chattering of other classmates that never ceased.

"Okay, Snow White it is. To make the drawing of the cast far, it'll be completely random," said Kaho, as she revealed the system the were to use, a complicated maze of lines, "Everyone writes their name on a line and then we'll use the map to determine the roles. I'll set it up and we'll choose our roles tomorrow."

*****

"Yo! Sakura!" greeted Cerberus, in the mist of shooting several alien spaceships with his game pad, as Sakura opened the door wearily. Cerberus paused the game, observing at Sakura's crestfallen expression. "What's wrong?" Sakura smiled and shook her head. "There's nothing wrong. Here."

Cerberus flew and caught the chocolate bar thrown to him using both arms. He flapped his wings over to Sakura's desk and dropped the bar down onto the table. Cerberus slowly peeled the wrapper off the bar, as Sakura was changing out of her school uniform. He paused. 

"Kero-chan, what's wrong?" asked Sakura, clothed in street wear. "Normally you'd be through with that bar already."

"Sakura, we're buddies right?" 

"Huh? Of course we are."

"Then why don't you tell me what is wrong with you? You seem really sad today," said Cerberus unusually gentle.

"I'm sorry Kero-chan, it's just that there has been a lot on my mind lately. A confrontation with Mizuki-sensei… it worries me," replied Sakura honestly. 

"Yue…" mumbled Cerberus under his breath.

Sakura turned head towards Cerberus and asked innocently, "What was that?"

"I was just saying… ue! Hunger! Yep, I better start eating," said Cerberus desperately, shoving a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Mou, Kero-chan, can't you think of something other that food? Well, there was something else bothering me, Li-kun-"

"That kozou!" interrupted Cerberus immediately, "He better not be trying anything or I'll really bite off his fingers next time!"

Sakura frowned. "Li-kun isn't bad but he's acting strangely now. He seems to make an effort to avoid me. It really makes me feel awfully sad."

"Eh, who cares about the kid? He's such a nuisance anyway, always thinking he knows everything. Geh," said Cerberus, stating his obvious dislike of the Chinese man who exceeded in Taoist magic. 

Sakura sighed. "You'll hold onto your grudge, won't you? I won't try to change you but I wish that you wouldn't be so stubborn. Deep down, Li-kun is really nice." Sakura allowed herself to smile slightly in sadness. 

"Yeah, really nice and perverted," muttered Cerberus under his breath. Apparently, that kozou thought he had not noticed anything. Yeah, right. Only his mistress could be so oblivious. If the boy thought he could go anywhere with Sakura, he could be assured that he wouldn't be able to have children for the rest of his life. In fact, Sakura had collected quite an arsenal of cards… Hmm… Memories of Clow's less than pleasant personality quirks could definitely be put to use.

"Kero-chan?" Sakura called him hesitantly after sighting a rather disconcerting glint in his eyes.

"Hmm… Erase, naw, too easy. Oh, err, Sakura, ignore that, could you?"

*****

Sakura finished writing her name on the map. Li-kun was acting the same yesterday, to her dismay. He made her feel incredibly uncomfortable, like if she didn't exist. Part of her was feeling extremely frustrated, the other part was confused and sad. The confused and sad part took precedence in her war of emotions. She turned and walked over to her desk, conversing with Tomoyo but refusing to admit to her best friend, that Li-kun's attitude was bothering her.

Kaho stopped Syaoran as he approached his desk. "It'll be soon," she said mysteriously, and then allowed him passage. Syaoran creased his eyebrow in a frown and glanced cautiously at the teacher as she passed. He sat down at his desk and waited patiently for the conversation between camera girl and that girl to pass, a promise of a stage costume, self-designed, and consequential "Hoe" of embarrassment.

"The teacher said 'I'll be soon,'" Syaoran informed Sakura of his encounter with the priestess, his frown still present.

"What could that mean?"

"I'm not sure but the teacher is definitely up to something."

"Oh…" trailed Sakura softly. She turned away and watched Mizuki-sensei. Li-kun had always said to be wary but she really couldn't help liking the woman. Mizuki-sensei was always so kind to her, and always smiling and laughing. How could she not like the woman? Bur those images of foreboding kept flashing in her mind, making her worry immensely. Surely Mizuki-sensei would do her no harm but why?

Another thing added her worry. It was odd that it had been the second time Li-kun had spoken to her since the morning, but then again, he never talked to her unless the cards were concerned. Or when she was unhappy. And when she was unhappy, he was really kind to her, which made her sad all over again to see their friendship in this state. 

"Mmm… wouldn't it be so nice to have Syaoran as the handsome prince that wakes Snow White and sweeps her off into his castle on his white stallion," said Meiling with her eyes sparkling and hands clasped together. Syaoran scowled, like if he wanted the spotlight. 

"I don't want to be the prince," stated Syaoran bluntly, snapping Meiling out of her daydreaming/giggling girl state. Meiling pouted, Syaoran was such a bore sometimes. 

"And now announcing the role of the prince and Snow White…"

*****

"A prince? That's your part?" asked a surprised Cerberus.

"Sakura-chan will make a cute prince!" said Tomoyo, already in a happy daze. "I'll talk to the teachers about making your costume." 

"So, whose the princess?" asked Cerberus curiously. Sakura knitted her fingers together shyly. Meanwhile, Tomoyo was still in her hanyaan state. "This is so fun!"

"Li-kun," said Sakura quietly as Cerberus froze and blanched on the bed, falling over stiffly. He flew upward, punching the air, and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" 

"The casting is completely random," explained Sakura, still very embarrassed. Cerberus raised his hand to his head in pain. "But why does the kozou have to be the princess?"

"I think Li-kun will make an adorable princess! I'll have to make his costume also since he's Sakura-chan's co-star!" cried Tomoyo happily. A chance to make costumes for Sakura, what more could she ask for?

"I don't know about this… all the parts are mixed up," said Cerberus uncertainly. Sakura explained, "It was Mizuki-sensei's idea." Well Seijou High did have a history of cross-dressing plays… Tomoyo continued, "It was unbiased so all the students were given a chance to be role."

"That teacher… even the kozou is suspicious of her and Sakura's dreams…" wondered Cerberus as he stretched on Sakura's bed, "I need to get a clear look on this teacher. I should go to the play too."

Sakura facefaulted promptly with a thud. She got up and bunched her fists under chin. Sakura, finding it was embarrassing enough already without Cerberus watching, cried, "WHY?" 

Cerberus rubbed his chin. "To check out that mysterious teacher of yours and of course to see Sakura's gallant prince in action!" Sakura fumed, and grabbed the relaxed Cerberus in one hand. "YOU JUST WANT TO SEE THE PLAY!"

Tomoyo chuckled. 

*****

The murmurs of the audience were heard through the curtains. Sakura took a peak at the audience and noted, with much embarrassment that Yukito-san was sitting in one of the front seats. She turned around and looked at the other cast members doing final adjustments on their costumes.

"Sakura-chan! You look so cool!" cried Chiharu and Naoko. Sakura was clothed in Tomoyo's prince costume, a button up blue jacket rimmed with yellow, split at the back making a long tails. The sleeves were long and puffed at the shoulders. A long red mantel rested on her shoulders, clasped on by two gems. Underneath her the tails of her jacket, she wore puffy red shorts. A sword was strapped across her torso and long black boots encased her legs. For a final touch, a large blue and red-rimmed hat, with a plume, rested on her head.

Sakura smiled and replied to their complements, "Tomoyo-chan made it after all. Right now, Li-kun is trying his costume."

"NO!" a male voice yelled from the changing rooms. Sakura turned and examined Syaoran in his costume. "Wow…"

Syaoran pulled at his skirts with a scowl. He wore a long skirt, consisting of many layers. His magenta jacket encased his torso and his upper arms. The shoulders were puffed also and the sleeves were split at the shoulders. Underneath the jacket, two pale pink sleeves extended, frilly at the edges. Underneath the coronet he wore, a long curly brown wig, the colour almost consistent with his natural hair. Tomoyo gave a satisfied smirk.

"Cute," commented Sakura, and then received a nerve-wracking glare from Syaoran. Tomoyo happily examined her subject and told him, "It really suits you."

"It does not!" retorted Syaoran furiously, "Why do I have to wear this?" 

"Well you are the princess, are you not?" countered Tomoyo cheerfully.

"Why the big frills and the curly hair?!" snapped Syaoran, "It's disgraceful!"

Tomoyo leaned over and said a few words that made Syaoran flush, "Well, Tsukishiro-san is watching from the audience." Sakura and Syaoran watched Tomoyo continue with similar flushed faces. Tomoyo raised her hand to her cheek and closed her eyes in thought. "I'm sure he wanted to see the play… and since that Li-kun refuses to take part, the play will be cancelled. Tsukishiro-san will probably be very disappointed. It's a pity but I suppose I better tell the teacher."

"I'll do it!" yelled Syaoran, and promptly stormed off, dragging his dress. Sakura looked at Tomoyo with awe. "Tomoyo-chan is amazing." 

Tomoyo smiled.

*****

"Once upon a time, in the winter time, when the snowflakes fluttered to the ground..." Tomoyo's amplified voice said through the speakers.

Takashi, in a dress, sat by the window, embroidering unsuccessfully, and accidentally pricked his finger. He suppressed the urge to suck it and let his blood fall on the artificial snow. 

"Oh how I wish I had a child with hair as black as ebony of this window frame, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as blood," Takashi announced to the audience.

"So it came to pass that the queen had a newborn daughter. Shortly after her daughter's birth, the queen became ill and passed away. The king remarried a woman who was vain and cruel, but incredibly beautiful. 

Meiling, clothed in a high collared flowing dress, enters the stage. She walks with a graceful yet powerful stride to the mirror. 

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of all?" asked Meiling, feigning haughtiness. 

"You, my queen are the fairest of all," answered a male classmate, his face painted with silver makeup. 

"Was the answer of the mirror always. Snow White grew, fulfilling her mother's wishes as she grew to be a strikingly beautiful woman. But one day…"

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of all?" 

"You, my queen is fair. 'Tis true. But Snow White is still a thousand times fairer than you," answered the mirror.

"YOU'RE LYING!" screamed Meiling, giving an impression of blind rage. She banged her fist across the wall furiously and stomped away. 

"Meiling is awesome!" commented Rika from the backstage.

"During rehearsal, she kept complaining that she didn't want play the evil queen," said Chiharu, wonderingly.

"She's the type who has to do things right. It doesn't matter whether she wants to or not," reasoned Naoko. 

"The queen was so angry that she called the a huntsman to her throne." Meiling sat on a throne, her fingers tapping on the armrest. Another classmate stood in front of her, kneeling.

"I order you to kill Snow White for me, the ungrateful girl, and bring me back her heart as proof," commanded the evil queen. 

"I will do as you command, my queen," said the huntsman, leaving the throne room. The queen thought aloud. "With Snow White gone, I will definitely be the fairest of all."

Meiling threw back her head and cackled evilly, "OHOHOHOHO!"

*****

Syaoran stood in the middle of the stage, crouching on the floor, and pretended to pick flowers. He scanned the audience and focused on Yukito. The student teacher smiled and waved at him and Syaoran felt his determination rise. The 'huntsman' entered the stage.

"Princess, I'm sorry to say but the queen has ordered me to kill you," said the male classmate, brandishing a knife. The man smirked at the sight of Syaoran cross-dressing and Syaoran had to stop himself from bashing the guy's face in. He took a look at Yukito smiling at him and waiting expectantly for his lines.

"PLEASE. SPARE. MY. LIFE," shouted Syaoran, completely unladylike, "I. AM. JUST. A. POOR. GIRL."

"The performance is just bad, they should have made a better choice," said Cerberus, sweatdropping, in the speaker room with Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo smiled and said cheerfully, "Li-kun is doing his best to be good, in his role as Sakura's rival."

Sweatdropping from Syaoran's blocky speech, the classmate said, "Because you are so… fair." The classmate choked. "I will spare your life, run away far from this kingdom and never come back again." 

Syaoran stood and lifted his skirts, stomping off the stage.

"What a miscast, what kind of princess goes around stomping like that," said Cerberus, shaking his head.

"So the princess ran far way from the kingdom, past the mountains. The hunter killed a doe and gave the heart to the queen, which she ate. Snow White, tired and exhausted, found a cottage in the mist of the forest."

"HELLO! IS ANYBODY THERE?" yelled Syaoran, banging his fist against the door. Turning to the audience, Syaoran bellowed, "MY. THERE MUST BE NO ONE HOME. I HOPE THEY WILL NOT BE OFFENDED BY MY INTRUSION." 

Syaoran opened the door and exclaimed, "WHAT A MESS! I MUST CLEAN IT UP!"

For once in the play, Syaoran did not blunder. He cleared the tables and tidied the beds. Taking a duster, he waved away all the dust gathered in his room. He got on his knees and started scrubbing the floors. Syaoran cleaned with neatness and proficiency, making the dusty cottage gleam.

"Li-kun can really clean," commented Chiharu, watching from backstage, "He reminds me of Takashi." Chiharu flustered. "It's really embarrassing to have your boyfriend better at this kind of stuff than you."

"But then again, Li-kun's apartment is really tidy. He lives alone so he's really good at this stuff," explained Sakura without taking a pause to think.

"My, Sakura-chan is pretty close to Li-kun," Naoko remarked. 

Sakura turned back watching the stage and said softly, "Not really."

"It's our part soon," warned Rika, fixing her long cap.

"Good luck!" cried Sakura warmly.

"I AM SO TIRED, I MUST TAKE A REST," announced Syaoran, tripping on the hem of his dress and falling face forward onto the bed. He hastily turned over, straightened himself, and closed his eyes. 

"The dwarves, coming home from their mining, entered their cottage." 

"Who has cleaned our house?" exclaimed Chiharu.

"Look! Look! There is a woman sleeping on my bed," exclaimed a male classmate. The 'dwarves' encircled the bed and examined the sleeping princess.

"She is very beautiful," commented Rika in awe. A few of the 'dwarves' had to turn their heads to the side and stifle their laughter.

"Yes, she is," Naoko agreed, smiling.

Syaoran rubbed his eyes and saw all the faces around him. "AHHH! I AM SORRY FOR MY INTRUSION! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I WAS LOST AND I HAVE NOWHERE TO GO."

"Why do you not have anywhere to go?" asked another male dwarf.

"Snow White told the dwarves of her plight, how her wicked stepmother wished to kill her. The dwarves were awed by her beauty and took pity on her."

"We will allow you to live with us, if you cook and clean for us," said Chiharu pleasantly.

"So it came that Snow White lived with the dwarves but the queen however…"

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in this land is fairest of all?" asked Meiling, standing in front of the mirror proudly.

"You, my queen, are fair; it is true. But Little Snow-White beyond the seven mountains is a thousand times fairer than you," stated the mirror.

"What?! She is alive!!! I must do away with her!" yelled Meiling, gliding offstage.

"The queen prepared a magically poisoned apple and disguised herself as a peddler. She discovered Snow White's hiding place and then…"

Meiling knocked on the door, her back bent, disguised as a gnarled old woman.

"WHO MIGHT IT BE?" hollered Syaoran as he opened the door.

"My… what a pretty young lady you are. Surely you would like a healthy red apple? Yes?" drawled Meiling.

"I SUPPOSE AN ELDERLY WOMAN LIKE YOU MUST MEAN WELL BUT I HAVE NO MONEY TO SPARE," replied Syaoran, still unable to calm down with Yukito watching him.

"Don't worry my dear, take an apple. Please do," said Meiling, smiling tenderly.

"I CANNOT ACCEPT SUCH A THING," Syaoran shouted to the heavens.

"Will you really decline an old woman of her humble offerings? Please accept it," Meiling said, holding an apple in her palm.

"I WILL ACCEPT YOUR GOOD WILL," yelled Syaoran, taking a big bite of the apple and swallowing it. Syaoran coughed, and clutched at his throat, turning blue. Chiharu commented, "I think he really did choke on the apple."

"I hope he's alright," said Sakura worriedly.

Syaoran finished by tripping on the back of his dress and thudded down. Meiling paused and sweatdropped, staring at the motionless Syaoran. She cackled, "OHOHOHOHOHO! Now Snow White is dead, I shall be the fairest!"

Meiling exited the stage, and echoes of her evil laughter resonated in the auditorium.

*****

"So the dwarves found their beloved Snow White's body and they cried and cried. Unable to bury the sight of her away, they put her in a glass casket, her beauty for all to see."

"Sakura's performance is coming soon!" cried Tomoyo joyously, setting up her camera, "This will capture all of Sakura's heroic actions."

"Oh, I got a good feeling about this!" cried Cerberus as Sakura entered the stage.

Tomoyo smiled rested her head on one hand. "I spent two days making her costume."

Sakura scanned the audience quickly. Spotting Yukito smiling and waving at her, she felt her determination rise.

"I am so lost in this unknown land. When shall I find my kingdom," recited Sakura as she gracefully walked onto the stage. She approached the glass casket with wonder. "My what a beautiful lady she is." A rustle was heard.

"Who's there?" cried Sakura, unsheathing her sword. The dwarves approached her and answered, "We are just seven dwarves, caretakers of this girl's grave. She was a princess from the land beyond the mountains and our beloved friend. But the evil queen has done away with her, jealous of her beauty. Now she lies deathlike sleep in this casket."

"What injustice! I must right these wrongdoings!" announced Sakura, raising her sword into the air. Sakura exited the stage and loud applause was heard. 

"Sakura's so cool!" commented Cerberus enthusiastically, raising his fist. 

Tomoyo placed both of her hands on her cheeks. "Sakura-chan is the cutest!" 

"So the prince travelled far and wide and found the land and arrived at the castle."

Sakura unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Meiling. "So you are the evil queen. I shall spare you my wrath if you remove your curse from the fair sleeping Snow White."

"OHOHOHOHO! What makes you think that you alone can change my decision? I SHALL BE THE FAIREST! GUARDS!" 

Sakura dodged in between the blades coming to her. She twisted around immediately, swinging her sword and slaying the 'guards.' A sword swung towards her back and Sakura dropped to the ground, rolling under the blade. She quickly thrust the point of her sword into the guards back. Flashes were emitted from Yukito's camera as he snapped shots for Touya. Sakura flipped over an incoming guard and spun around to slay him. Sakura approached the backing queen and pointed her sword at her chest. "Now remove your curse." 

"Even if dead, I will not let a woman fairer than I live!"

"Then I shall spare this world of you, so you can no longer do harm in it," said Sakura, as she stabbed Meiling.

"Damn you prince," cried Meiling as she clutched her wound and fell over.

"Heavy hearted, the prince returns to the princesses grave, unable to spare her of her fate."

Sakura walked towards the princess's grave and lifted the casket open. "Oh fair princess, I cannot wake you but let me have this one kiss."

Meiling gritted her teeth and strangled the stage curtains. "Oh, I wish I was the prince!" 

Sakura slowly leaned towards Syaoran's lips, as he flushed and twitched. Sakura noticed Syaoran's movements to edge away from her and frowned. She lifted Syaoran's hand into hers and knitted their fingers together. Softly, she whispered into his ear, "Li-kun, I don't know what's been happening between us for the past few days, but do you really hate me that much that you refuse to let me kiss you?"

Syaoran's eyes flew wide open at her words. The pain in her voice, how she sadly was gazing down, stunned him. _I-I…I…_ He protested quietly, "It's not that." 

Suddenly, his heart was thumping wildly as Sakura smiled sweetly down at him. Her eyes shone with much joy that he couldn't understand. _Why are you so happy? They are just simple words. How can words have so much meaning to you? I cannot comprehend this. Maybe because I never lived enough to understand…_

And then he was very aware of the silky strands of her hair caressing his face and the soft texture of her skin brushing against his lips. Li Syaoran's lips are no longer pure, announced a voice in the background of his mind as he stiffened. 

"Oh, my! Sakura-chan's first kiss!" cried Tomoyo, with stars in her eyes, clasping her face. If she weren't so refined, she probably would be doing a little jig. 

"He better not be thinking of anything…" muttered Cerberus under his breath.

Yukito rapidly took pictures, almost at the rate of which he ate at. Yukito smiled happily, Touya was definitely going to blow a fit. He reminded himself shut and lock Touya in a room when he showed the pictures before his sister complex could do possible harm to Sakura's promisingly future boyfriend. Ah, it was so fun to tease him.

"Ah! How lucky Kinomoto-san is!" cried Meiling in frustration, as she wished she was the one bending over Syaoran. She clutched the curtains tighter, almost causing them to tear and collapse, as people cautiously edged away.

There were cries and whistles from the crowd for the kiss to deepen, and Sakura blushingly obliged for a better performance, pressing her lips harder against Syaoran's so it was no longer a mere brush of skin against skin. Syaoran thought he was going to die at this rate. Welcome heaven.

Syaoran was faintly aware of his free hand was in an incoherent spasm. He wasn't sure whether it was to pull her head closer so he could feel the kiss better, or was it to push her away. Then Syaoran realised that guy must be watching, and he must have been out of his mind right now to enjoy this. He hastily pushed her away and sprawled on the casket, turning away and heaving heavily, clasping a hand to his chest. Right, definitely to push her away.

As Syaoran calmed down, he noticed the edges of his eyesight becoming darker. He paused and blinked, the darkness seeping in further. Sakura asked hesitantly, "What… What is this?" 

Their surroundings were completely pitch black now. Syaoran's eyes narrowed and he warned, "Be careful, it's a Clow Card. It's Da-"

Syaoran was interrupted as the darkness encircled and encased him. Sakura reached a hand to pull him back but he was completely swallowed. "LI-KUN!"

"Li-kun! Li-kun!" called Sakura, as she wandered in the darkness aimlessly. She paused and remembered. "Oh right! Kero-chan and Tomoyo are in the control room!" Sakura spun around, seeing nothing but darkness and her own body. 

"But where is the room?" Sakura yelled, in fear, "TOMOYO-CHAN! KERO-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

*****

"Kero-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Li-kun!" Sakura called yet again as her fleeting footsteps were echoed in the void. Sakura peered into the darkness and wondered, "How strange, no matter how far I walk, I don't seem to be getting anywhere. Is anybody there?" 

With her fear and loneliness rapidly increasing, Sakura broke into a run again, calling, "Kero-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Someone! Please answer me!" Being so hasty, Sakura tripped and fell to her knees. Sakura stared down at her hands and asked herself, "Where is everyone? Am I all alone?"

Her vision went blurry and she knew her tears were to fall. Other people may think that such a circumstance that could cause someone to cry was pitiful but they would fail to realise for people, who have been surrounded by loved ones all their lives, would find much fear in loneliness. 

Sakura wiped her tears and said to herself, "Crying would do me no good." _That's what Li-kun would say._ "I have to find a way. Tomoyo-chan and everyone else might be trapped in the darkness also. Li-kun said this was the work of a Clow Card. I can do something about this then."

Sakura removed her necklace and gripped the sealing key. "O Key which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release!" Sakura gripped the now transformed sealing wand with both of her hands, her face set in determination. "I've decided to collect all the cards. I have to my best!"

Cerberus felt a strong aura. Sakura used the key? "Come on Sakura! I know you can do it. Just find the other one!"

"It really is pitch dark. I wonder how far it goes," speculated Sakura, as she examined the expanse of darkness again. Taking a card out, she chanted, "Go and explore the farthest reaches of this expanse! Wood!"

The wood dryad formed long twigs that shot forth into the darkness endlessly in a blur of green and brown. Sakura looked at the result in anxiety and called shakily, "Re-return."

Wood lost its form and swirled back into a card. "No good. No matter how far you went, you didn't hit anything." Alone in the darkness yet again, she called out, "What do I do?"

She closed her eyes in concentration and contemplated her situation. _What card would work? Kero-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Li-kun aren't here. I have to do this by myself. Black? No, that is not it. It's pitch black… it's really…_ "Dark."

The darkness faded as an aura pulsed momentarily. Sakura gave an ecstatic smile. "That's it!" 

"Sakura figured the nature of the card!" Cerberus's eyes narrowed. "But knowing what the card isn't the only thing needed. Sakura must find 'that'. Hurry and find it, Sakura." 

_It got dark again._ Sakura stared uneasily at returned darkness. _Unlike the time with Mirror, it looks like that I need to know more than its name. _Sakura raised her hand and pressed it against her mouth, her eyes closed. _I have to think. What can I do against darkness?_ Her eyes flashed open and she paused, looking down at her hand. "Huh? If it was really dark, I wouldn't be able to see myself." She clutched her wand closer. "Why can I see myself?"

The darkness began to edge up her legs slowly. "What?" Sakura cried in fear. "I can't see myself!" She clamped her eyes shut and clutched at her wand in fear. She felt her eyes becoming moist and restrained herself from crying. "I can't cry! Even if I disappear, I have to do my best!" 

Sakura smiled to herself and said, "It'll be alright." A sphere of light glowed from her heart. "It'll definitely be alright!" A burst of light emitted from her heart, chasing away the darkness so it no longer threatened to consume her.

"That's it. I shined so I could see myself in the darkness!" The light grew stronger, illuminating the area in a brilliant white. A brilliant orb of light escaped from her heart, breaking away. In flash the light completely burst and formed into a figure. She had long white flowing dress, rimmed with black. Below her collarbones, a symbol of the sun was faintly etched. Black symbols of the sun decorated the upper sleeves of her dress. Her hair was long and wavy, and two spirals of hair framed her face, descending from a crown. 

Sakura moved forward and opened her mouth. "Are you a Clow Card?"

"That's right," the card replied, "I am the Suns, Cerberus's most devoted supporter."

Gently lowering a hand, the card pointed to Sakura's heart. "I was always here, inside your heart. Ever since the seal was broken."

Sakura replied in astonishment, "I didn't know."

The card winked at her and smiled. "When you would absolutely not give it. You realised my existence and so I appeared."

The card floated away from her and gave her a cheerful smile. "I have a riddle. What chases away the darkness?"

"Light!"

"You're right!" A brilliant light complete emitted the area, making the darkness compact beside her. Streams of black flew together and formed another figure similar to Light, except her colours were inversed and her hair was straight. 

"I'm glad you noticed Light. She knew all along that you'd be able to seal me," spoke Dark, clasping Light's hand.

"Of course, she's the girl whose heart I've been living in," replied Light, making Dark smile. "Please seal us both together."

"Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!" called Sakura, initiating the sealing the cards.

"We would love to have you as our mistress," said Light as she and Dark were slowly breaking apart into streams.

"Only Yue will be the Last Judgement. Good luck to you," said Dark, making Sakura look at her in confusion.

"Yue?"

A whirlwind of white and black, respectively, enveloped Light and Dark, making them form into the cards. 

"Yue is close to you," spoke Dark as she fluttered into Sakura hand.

"But it's going to be okay! Because you have the invincible spell, 'Everything will definitely be alright!'" said Light as she flew into Sakura's other hand.

"It's the same as the dream..." wondered Sakura as she blankly stared at the cards.

In a flash, her surroundings shifted. Sakura blinked and Syaoran looked at her in confusion. Sakura jumped on the casket and yelled cheerfully, "I'm so glad! You really came back!" She launched her arms around him and hugged him tightly, making him his eyes go wide and his face turn more shades of brilliant red.

"Hey!" yelled Meiling as she gritted her teeth. Meiling ran up to the casket and pulled at Sakura's cape, strangling Syaoran. "Mou! How dare you getting all out of hand like that! You've already got to kiss him!"

"What happened?" asked Tomoyo, facing towards Cerberus. 

"You didn't notice, did you? It's a Clow Card. It's the card, Dark , which only pulled those with magic into the dimension it created. To those with no magic, it's as though time has simply continued." I can sense it... The power of the moon... Yue, I guess the time for us to meet will be very soon...

Kaho watched as Sakura tried to evade Meiling's scolding. She smiled and said, "It'll definitely be okay, right?"

Far away, in the Tsukimine shrine, a bell tied with purple ribbons lay on a desk. In Chinese characters, the word 'Yue' was engraved upon it.

Mou - expression used to display annoyance -- Geez (Sorry, forgot in last ch.)   
Ue - Hunger or Starvation. ^^, took me a while to find a word that rhymes.   
Toya- Yukito's pet name for Touya. 

Author's Notes: (Too much talk that can't be helped)   
I changed Sakura's ultimate spell from "It'll be okay for sure" to "It'll definitely be alright" Sounds better. =P   
A little note to CC watchers, this episode is quite different from the original. No kiss actually happened because Syaoran chickened out (wuss) and it was Sleeping Beauty instead of Snow White. The reference to mackerels in tin cans was to a cross-dressing play that Touya did (hehe, he makes a wonderful Cinderella) and Yukito, instead of a fairy was canned fish... ^^;;;   
I did this chapter based on the manga ('cept for a few changes), so it was easier to cram the details. Snow White had to be changed to give Sakura her glory. (I don't think I did a very good job on that...) Why I had them kiss? You'll see later...   
Missy-chan, the last chapter was an actual episode. I don't mind keeping people updated if they want me to. Is there anyone else who doesn't have Author Alert and want to be informed of updates? Tell me. I don't mind.   
Kloud, domo arigatou gozaimasu for being my first beta reader! I really appreciate it!   
Jo, I've haven't planned the Sakura and Yukito scene, but I may do it like the anime.   
Daughter of Bast, criticism is in fact very welcome. I thought the paragraph break would specify the new scene, oh well. Ch. 5 was filler to me because I couldn't add to the story. (Though it was my fault in the lack of the skill department, and producing chapters like crazy instead of spending time thinking.) You are off on the facts of Syaoran and Meiling's engagement, but it'll be discussed next chapter. I am very impressed that you've spent six hours reading my fic! Thank you for taking your time reviewing and telling me your thoughts!   
Ashley-chan, Syaoran actually did the lame excuses in the original episode. Sorry for getting you confused, but at least you can read some of the missing scenes. ^^ 


	22. Sakura's Farewell to Meiling

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic is S+S, and has mature concepts. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all. 

Chapter 19: Sakura's Farewell to Meiling 

An arm was industrially moving a whisk in a circular motion. Cake batter lay splattered on the **outside** of the bowl and also the owner of the arm. The owner was dressed in a brown shirt and had a plain pink apron on. She was obviously female by the telltale bulge of her chest. 

A blade was twisted ninety degrees so that its flat surface reflected Syaoran's solemn face. 

A metal pan was placed into a preheated oven. The oven turned red due to the heat. 

Syaoran spun his sword in a full circle while stepping forward, and then paused in a stance with his legs bent and spread apart. One arm was raised and bent, the other arm was held straight horizontally, the flat of the blade facing him once more. 

A finger tapped impatiently as the cake was being baked. 

Syaoran lifted a leg, bending it so his heel touched the thigh of his other leg. His sword was held horizontally over his head, with both hands. Syaoran moved again into another stance, a leg extended and sword held diagonally, hilt above his lowered head. The edge of his sword was balanced by his thumb and index finger, touching his finger but not drawing blood. 

A slipper tapped the hard wood floor impatiently. 

Syaoran held the pose, concentrating on not moving his hand, that was holding the hilt, to train the steadiness of his grip. 

Syaoran eyes narrowed and he made movements to change his stance - 

"WAAAAAH!!!" screamed Meiling. 

Syaoran's grip on his blade slipped and he made an incision on his finger. He raised his finger to his face and screamed in pain, "OWW!!!" Apparently, it had been a long time since he had suffered a cut due to training. 

A black mess was sizzling in the cake pan, held by pink oven mitts. Meiling looked down at the burnt cake with tears. "No… I messed up the cake again!" 

Syaoran took a peek into the room and instantly his expression became irritable. His wonderfully kept, sparkling clean kitchen was a mess. Cake batter was splattered all over his finely polished birch cabinets, his peach walls and ceiling, even his appliances… his beloved kitchen! Syaoran surveyed the area, raising his eyebrow but keeping his expression cross. "Ah?" 

"U-Uh…" Meiling's mouth worked. Meiling backed away carefully, with a tentative smile. At Syaoran's sour expression, she sighed in resignation and bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it up later." 

Syaoran sighed. 

Ring! Ring! 

"Oh, I'll get it!" cried Meiling as she ran out the kitchen to pick up the phone, happy to get out of the tricky situation. Syaoran could only stare at his poor bandaged finger. 

"Yes, this is Li residence," Meiling cheerfully answered the phone. A few words were spoken on the other side of the line. Meiling's eyes went wide. "Mother!" 

Syaoran looked at the black cra-, err, cake with his eyebrows twitching. "This is a cake…" Meiling's baking abilities weren't the worst of it, it really bothered him when she suddenly rushed at him and choke the life out of- 

"Ahhh!" Meiling launched herself at him, grappling, and toppling him over. "Syaoran!!" 

Syaoran rubbed his head, his eyes wincing in pain. Meiling lay on top of him, her arms wrapped around his torso. Syaoran snapped at her, "Hey! How many times have I told you not to come hugging me all of a sudden." Syaoran stopped when he noticed Meiling's face was still buried in his shirt. He softened and asked, "What's wrong?" 

Meiling raised her tearful eyes at him, her mouth trembling. Syaoran looked at her in surprise. She cried passionately, "I don't want to go back!" 

*****

The door to the classroom slid open. 

Sakura looked upwards and recognized the person standing in front of the door."Oh! Meiling-chan!" 

Tomoyo greeted with her usual, "Good Morning." 

Sakura and Tomoyo's cheerful expressions as Meiling walked slow methodical steps towards her desk, her back hunched over. 

"Morning!" greeted Sakura cheerfully. Meiling sat down at her desk quietly, resting her arms on the surface of it. "Meiling-chan…?" 

Meiling's eyes were swollen and her face lost its usual confident smirk. Her eyes glistened and Sakura bent closer in concern. "What is wrong?" 

*****

"What? You're going back!?" cried Sakura as she and Meiling were seated outside on the benches at lunch. "When?" 

"Next week…" replied Meiling in a depressive manner. 

"So sudden…" 

Meiling stared at the ground, not really seeing anything, as she was lost in thought. Sakura could only give her a pitying gaze, unsure of what she should say. She looked upwards and voiced the name of the newcomer. "Li-kun!" 

Meiling snapped out of her daze and quickly turned her head towards her fiancé. 

Syaoran spoke, "Did you tell the teacher that you are going back to Hong Kong?" 

Meiling's expression fell and she turned away. Syaoran continued his insensitive speech. "There might be other things than just taking attendance. Let her know soon." 

Meiling stood up, her face hardened. She said in an expressionless voice, "Syaoran, you don't care whether I go back or not." 

"There's nothing I can do. Aunt said you had to go back," replied Syaoran. 

"There's nothing you can do…" Meiling's voice cracked. She turned to him with tears in her eyes and said furiously, "Syaoran, am I just an annoyance to you?" _Am I just interfering between you and Kinomoto-san, Syaoran? _

Syaoran's mouth opened in surprise. In a quieter tone, she asked sadly, "Am I just bothering you by being here?" 

"No that's not it," he replied sternly. 

"Syaoran, you idiot!" screamed Meiling as she ran away from him, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Meiling!' called Syaoran, as Meiling turned a corner. 

"Meiling-chan!" cried Sakura. 

Syaoran sighed, closing his eyes. Sakura turned to him, and stated sadly, "Meiling has to go back." 

"Ah," replied Syaoran uninterestedly as he walked away from her. 

*****

"I have an announcement to make. Meiling-san is transferring back to Hong Kong next week," stated Kaho. Chairs scratched on the tiles of the floor as everyone turned to look at her. Various cries of surprise were echoed across the class and then gossiping was heard. Meiling stared despondently at her desk. 

Kaho's expression softened and said, "It must be sad for her." 

Sakura watched Meiling out of the corners of her eyes in concern. 

Syaoran packed his back and cocked his head to his left. "Meiling." 

Meiling ignored him, and swung her back over her shoulder, walking away. Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes. Sakura watched the exchange uncomfortably. 

Spontaneously, Sakura rose from her desk and called, "Meiling-chan!" 

Syaoran's eyes opened as Meiling paused at the door from the call. Sakura's mouth worked. "Umm…." Sakura rubbed her hands as she tried to think of something. "Err…" 

Sakura immediately brightened when she thought of an idea. "Why don't you stay over at my house?" 

Syaoran almost swerved out of his seat, sweatdropping. Meiling turned and asked uneasily, "Fo-For what?" 

"For what?" Sakura smiled in nervousness and rubbed her hand together. "Ahhhh." Sakura stared at her intensely, trying to look convincing. "My father is going to make a really tasty cake!" Sakura continued to babble. "My father is really good at cooking so it has to taste very good. Besides… Besides…" Sakura clapped her hands together. "There are many things I want to chat with you about!" 

Meiling said plainly, "Okay." 

"Really?" 

Meiling turned back to the door and said, "I'll come over later tonight." 

"Tonight?" said Sakura in confusion. Syaoran sighed. 

Sakura bent down to the seated Syaoran and apologized, "I'm sorry for borrowing Meiling-chan all of a sudden." 

"Why did you ask her all of a sudden…" 

Sakura withdrew from him and answered cheerfully, "It's true that I have many things to talk about with Meiling-chan." Syaoran looked slightly surprised. "Besides, she'll be so sad, having to part with you." 

Syaoran closed his eyes and resignation and replied, "Fine." 

*****

"Oh, I'm so full," sighed Meiling as Sakura poured the tea. They were seated in Sakura's room, on her carpet. "Your father is a really good cook." Sakura smiled at her compliment. "I'm so jealous." 

Sakura raised a full teacup to Meiling. "Here." Meiling lifted the teacup from Sakura's hands and thanked her. She surveyed the area and wondered, "Come to think of it, where is the bath sponge?" 

Sakura laughed embarrassedly. "Kero-chan is at Tomoyo-chan's house." 

*****

"Geez," said Cerberus as he spooned a piece of cake. "Kicking me out just because that girl is staying over." Cerberus ate the strawberry topping in one mouthful and said in a muffled voice, "Well this is probably more fun for me!" 

Cerberus sat in front of Tomoyo's projector television, watching his various poses that Tomoyo had filmed over the past year. "I got so much to eat, and the food is so good here. Isn't that great? My, my, I look so cool." 

Tomoyo laughed and continued to knit. _I hope Sakura-chan is having a nice chat with Meiling-chan._

*****

Sakura sweatdropped as Meiling was taking bites out of various cupcakes. 

"Oh, this is so good! This too! This one too!" Meiling kept eating and said, "I'm so jealous! I have to push myself to finish them all." 

Sakura smiled and made a polite sound of agreement, looking partly embarrassed. _Meiling-chan reminds me of Kero-chan right now…_

Meiling said in a muffled voice, "This is so good. It'll be such a waste if I don't finish all of it." 

Sakura said hesitantly, "You know, Li-kun is a very good cook too." 

Meiling stopped her eating and placed the food on the tray as she took a sip of her tea. 

Sakura continued her efforts to persuade Meiling. "I don't think Li-kun thinks you are a bother, you know?" Meiling had no reaction, other than drinking her tea. "Because he's always worried about you. Whether it's at school, or when we're capturing the cards." 

"I know," said Meiling into the empty teacup. She lowered the cup and looked saddened. "I know that. I know…" 

*****

Two heads emerged out of the sidewalk. They looked like yellow jesters except for the curl of hair under their hats. They were exactly alike except one had blue hair, and the other had pink. They walked with exact timing to the mailbox, mirroring each other. There was a flash of light and they appeared to be gone. 

A woman walked to the mailbox, holding a letter and humming to some tune. She stopped in front of the box in confusion. "Two mailboxes?" What she saw was two mailboxes placed together, side by side, exact copies of each other. 

*****

"I know," said Meiling quietly as she lay on a futon in Sakura's room. It was night and they were ready for sleep. A lamp illuminated the room. 

"But it's different from what I want," continued Meiling, looking down sadly. She brightened and looked at Sakura, "Hey, when did you start liking that guy?" 

Sakura flustered. "Umm… eh. He was onii-chan's classmate and he came over. And…" 

Meiling filled in for her cheerfully, "And you have a crush on him?" 

Sakura blushed harder and nodded. "Wh-what about you?" 

Meiling looked away and concentrated. "For me… it wasn't exactly a crush…" 

_Six year old Syaoran and Meiling were training in the Li gardens. They copied their instructor's movements precisely._

"In Hong Kong, I live very close to Syaoran." 

_A hand hit a wooden training dummy._

"Because I don't have magic powers, I didn't need to study magic." 

_Little Meiling continued to block the wooden "legs" of the dummy as they turned to hit her, under her instructor's control._

"But Syaoran and I did have martial art lessons together with Wei. He took care of us when we were little." 

_With a cry, Meiling placed a high kick on the wooden leg, blocking a blow. Meiling giggled at Wei and he smiled in return. A wooden leg turned to hit her and Meiling winced. Wei turned the leg away, as it only touched her face. Meiling walked away, rubbing her head and laughing at her carelessness. Meiling stopped laughing at Syaoran's expressionless face. _

"Syaoran-sama," called Wei. Syaoran nodded slightly and walked forward. 

"But Syaoran doesn't smile at all." 

_Syaoran blocked the wooden legs with his arms and feet at a rapid pace._

"Nor does he like to play." 

_Meiling and Syaoran's sisters played jump rope while Syaoran sat along at a table. _

"Like how he is now?" asked Sakura. 

"Even worse," said Meiling laughingly. "I've never seen him did anything fun before. That's why I'd watch him sometimes." 

_Meiling continued to skip while turning her head towards Syaoran. He propped his head with an arm and mulled over his books, not even sipping the tea that was in front of him._

"But..." 

_Thunder crackled. _

Syaoran and Wei walked past the hedges of the gardens and paused at the sound of sobbing. 

"Is there something wrong?" asked Wei, noticing Meiling sitting on the stairs, in front of the entrance to the house. 

Meiling paused in her crying and pointed a finger to her right, "The bird..." 

Syaoran and Wei looked in the direction she was pointing to, to notice the empty birdcage. 

"It flew away... Auntie gave it to me..." said Meiling, trembling with tears. "It was my favourite..." she continued as she buried her face into her hands to cry. 

Syaoran walked up to her, making her pause and then she cried again. He pulled out a handkerchief, making her stop crying and look up at him. "Don't cry." Meiling took it hesitantly and Syaoran turned around, running. 

"Syaoran-sama! Where are you going!" called Wei as Syaoran ran past him. 

"I'm going to look for it!" answered Syaoran, as he turned a corner. 

Meiling and Wei stayed in their positions, staring at the direction from where he left. 

"So he went looking for it," said Sakura softly. 

_Meiling and Wei entered the household leaving the entrance empty. The sky darkened and soon rain began to pour._

"And then, the rain started to come down, but still Syaoran hasn't come back."

_"Syaoran..." cried Meiling, as she stood by the window, watching the rain and waiting for the boy's return._

"Don't worry," said Wei, making Meiling's head turn to his voice. "I am sure Syaoran will bring back the bird."

A small figure ran under the arch, into the entrance area of the house. Meiling stood up. "Syaoran."

Meiling ran outside in the rain to meet him. "Syaoran..."

Syaoran was completely drenched before her. His clothes were stained and his cheeks were scratched. He heaved, encasing something in his hands. 

He lifted a hand, uncovering a tiny red bird. Meiling broke into a smile. 

"This is the bird, right?" asked Syaoran, making Meiling look at him in surprise. Her eyes filled with tears and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Syaoran looked at her in puzzlement and asked, "Hey! What's the matter? Are you hurting somewhere?"

Meiling continued to sob uncontrollably while hugging him.

"So there was such a story," commented Sakura.

"I guess from then on... I've grown to like him a lot," said Meiling, and in a softer tone, "But it's not the same for Syaoran. He made a promise with me, but..."

"A promise?" asked Sakura.

"I don't have any magic. Even if I stay with him, I can't do anything for him. There's no need for me to be here to help him look for the cards," said Meiling miserably.

"Meiling..." Sakura tensed. "I sense a Clow Card!"

*****

Cerberus flew with his cell phone hanging around his neck. He informed, "Sakura! I'm heading towards where the Clow Card is! Are you done yet?"

"Yes. Okay, I gotcha," Sakura spoke into the phone as she ran with Tomoyo following her. She wore a long pink jacket, rimmed with black, that split above her navel and flowed around her legs. Black thigh high boots encased her legs, with matching black pants that reached mid-thigh. 

Sakura stopped in her running as Meiling was still leaning against her door, looking downcast. "Meiling-chan, you are not going?"

"Maybe, I shouldn't…" said Meiling. None of her usual confidence was heard in her voice.

Sculptures lay beside each other, a mirror copy of the other. Cerberus glanced down at the museum, through the skylight. "Everything in the museum is doubled," he commented. There was a sudden flash of magic and he turned. "That way?" He quickly flew into the direction of flash. 

Sakura stood in front of Meiling. Meiling was still lost in self-pity. Sakura walked closer making Meiling raise her eyes. She grabbed Meiling's arm and pulled Meiling to her surprise. "Let's go Meiling-chan." 

"But even if I go…" cried Meiling as she was being dragged against her will.

"There are many things that no one else but you can do," encouraged Sakura as she pulled Meiling to the scene.

Syaoran cried out as his back flew to the ground. He sat up and watched the giggling cards standing upon the doubled building. "Shit," he swore.

Cerberus flew beside the fallen man. "No, it's Twin after all," Cerberus cried unhappily. "What?" Underneath the moon stood two apartment buildings with the twins perched on top. "Didn't your apartment become doubled as well?"

Behind them, the trio of girls ran into the scene.

"Kero-chan!" called Sakura. Meiling ran to the fallen Syaoran.

Cerberus turned around and berated, "Sakura, what have you been doing? You're late!"

"I'm sorry," apologized Sakura as she readied her wand. 

Meiling bent down and asked anxiously, "Syaoran! Are you okay?" 

He turned his head and said, "Ah."

The twins jumped off the building and rushed at the two. Syaoran grabbed Meiling and twisted over, dodging the blow. Meiling landed on top of him and called, "Syaoran."

He looked up and asked, "Are you okay?" She looked at him in surprise and nostalgia. 

The twins rushed towards the card captor, performing a cartwheel together in exact timing and continued to their target. "Jump," chanted Sakura, making her leap over the two, as they were about to land. They ricocheted off the wall and continued their pursuit of her. Sakura leaped from building to building, and the twins followed her with amazing speed. Sakura landed and her magic circled appeared from under her. "O Wind! Become a chain of admonition! Windy!"

Windy appear from the card and flew to the two, encircling them. She wrapped herself around them, capturing one, but the other slipped through.

"Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!" chanted Sakura, making the sprite dissipate. Streams of the remnant of the card flew into the forming card. Suddenly a stream clashed against the sealing barrier and it burst apart, making Sakura fly backwards. The card back flipped to its twin and they raised arms in a battle stance. 

"How come?" asked Sakura disbelievingly.

Cerberus called out from below, "It won't work if you only capture one of the twins." 

"Eh?" cried Sakura in confusion, looking down at Cerberus, over the railing.

"They have to be captured at exactly the same moment," Cerberus continued to explain.

"At the same moment?" wondered Sakura. The cards readied themselves and launched themselves at her. With a last minute cry of "Jump" she dodged the blow and continued the game of cat and mouse with the cards.

"What to do…" cried Cerberus, while watching Sakura's unspectacular performance.

"Oi," called Syaoran, making Cerberus turn. Syaoran asked to be sure, "Has to be the same moment…?"

"Right," Cerberus confirmed. Syaoran unsheathed his blade and called to Sakura, getting her attention.

Taking out an ofuda, Syaoran chanted slowly, "King of Thunder, descend!"

"I see," Sakura said to herself and twisted her wand around, so it faced her opponents. Syaoran slashed his blade in the air and lightning was emitted from the point of the sword. "Thunder!" chanted Sakura. A beast of lightning flew towards one of the twins. The bolts of lightning hit the twins simultaneously making them cry in pain. 

"That won't work!" cried Cerberus as the effect of the lightning faded. The twins giggled. "As I thought, they noticed the gap in time. If it's not exactly the same moment..."

"What? Exact same moment? It was so close already," cried Sakura as she hung from a lamppost. 

The twins landed and formed their battle stance. They giggled. 

"Want to try one more time?" asked Syaoran, eyeing the card warily. 

"But is it going to work?" wondered Cerberus anxiously.

"We have to try, if nothing else!" said Sakura in determination. She looked down and noticed Meiling standing behind Syaoran's sword. "Meiling-chan!" called Sakura, making her head point upwards. 

Sakura dropped down to the edge of the first story of a house. "Li-kun! You and Meiling-chan might be able to move like Twin."

"What! Kinomoto-san!" cried Meiling in surprise. Sakura smiled and encouraged her, "You can do it! Because you always watched Li-kun!" 

Syaoran turned to look at her. "Eh?" Meiling raised a hand and edged away from him in uncertainty. "But…" She gazed into Syaoran's serious eyes. "I… might be a bother…"

Without a word, Syaoran sheathed his sword. He extended his legs and formed a stance. "Let's do it, Meiling!"

Meiling looked at his determined face and then formed the same stance. Her face became determined, and she answered, "Got that."

The cousins rushed at the twins and punched with their left and right, both punches blocked by the twins. They twirled in a roundhouse kick that the twins ducked under. The twins leaped at them with uppercuts and they blocked the blow with their forearm. In return, they raised their knees upward, and dealt a steady kick to the twins, making them fly backwards.

Sakura watched the two in amazement. _Incredible._

The cousins rushed and propelled themselves off the ground using their hands, landing on their two feet. They flipped and did another flip. In mid-flip, Meiling smiled at Syaoran, which he returned. They landed on top of their opponent's shoulders and stomped on them. Each step was a mirror of the others. Meiling and Syaoran continued to smile at each other. The twins winced in pain and flung out their arms, swiping the cousins off their shoulders. Sakura cried out and before the two landed on the ground a gust of wind swept them. Windy released her hold on them and gently dropped them to the ground. 

"Are you okay?" cried Sakura worriedly. The two nodded at her and formed their battle stance yet again. The twins opened their mouths in surprise. The two cousins stared unnervingly at them. Whimpering, the twins backed away slightly.

The two rushed forward, gaining momentum. The twins cried out in fear. With a battle cry, the cousins pushed their palms forward, knocking the twins backwards. 

"Now!" cried Syaoran and Meiling at the same time. Sakura raised her wand and cried, "Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!"

The two unconscious twins broke apart into streams and flew into the forming cards. The card flew towards Syaoran and he grabbed it. He turned to towards Meiling and she gave a smile. He turned away and his expression softened, "I never thought of you as an annoyance."

Meiling looked at him in shock and then smiled wholeheartedly.

*****

The roar of a plane was heard as it took off runway. 

Sakura, Tomoyo, and even Cerberus were at the airport to see her off. 

Cerberus reflected, "I never thought that noisy bratty girl was going to leave us."

'She'll be sad," said Tomoyo quietly. Sakura could only look sadly at the parting cousins. 

"You didn't forget anything?" asked Syaoran, standing with Meiling. There was a silence and Meiling gently smiled at Syaoran. She turned her head slightly to the side and said shyly, "Hey… Do you remember…" Meiling stared directly at Syaoran, still smiling slightly. "That promise?"

Syaoran lowered his head at her slightly. "Promise?"

_A very determined six-year-old Meiling looked across the table. She leaned on the table with her knees placed on top of a chair. "I love you!" she cried, making Syaoran lower his book in surprise. "I love you, Syaoran. I'll be your bride!" Meiling continued to proclaim, her determination unwavering. _

"Hey, wait a second. I…" said Syaoran, wondering what had caused the sudden cry of confession of love.

"Syaoran! Is there someone else you love more that me?" interrupted Meiling, raising her voice. Syaoran moved his head backwards against the backrest, trying to put more distance between them.

"No there isn't but…" Syaoran tried to explain.

"So I'll be your bride! Because you're the one I love most!" cried Meiling, not letting him have a say. 

"Hey, listen…" cried Syaoran in exasperation.

Meiling wouldn't let him get away from him. "I'll give up if you find someone you love more than me. But until that day, I'll be your bride!" she cried, crawling across the table until she was face to face with him. "Okay?"

"What do you mean by 'Okay'?" asked Syaoran as he looked very discomforted.

"Okay?" cried Meiling, not letting her determination waver. 

Syaoran closed his eyes and faced away from her. "Do whatever you want."

With the same kind smile, Meiling replied, "Until you find someone you love most, I'll stay your fiancée."

"Meiling…"

Sakura and Tomoyo took a few steps forward towards Meiling. Sakura asked, "Meiling-chan… We'll see each other again right?"

"Of course! I'll definitely come back to be near Syaoran. Right?" said Meiling with her confident smile. 

"Would passenger Li Meiling please board flight 43," announced the intercom.

"Oh, whoops, looks like I'm a little late," said Meiling with a little smile. She leaned towards Sakura and whispered, "Thanks for helping me with magic at that time." 

Sakura smiled in return. Meiling ran over to board her plane and cried cheerfully, "See you again!"

Sakura smiled and called, "See you again, Meiling-chan."

*****

_"Until you find someone you love most, I'll stay your fiancée."_

Meiling sat in the taxi, gazing out of the window, not really watching the busy streets of Hong Kong. 

_Syaoran, but little do you know that you are finding the person you love most. When I'm not around, Syaoran will be lonely. He'll need someone. Kinomoto-san, I like you a lot so please take good care of him or else I'll be angry. By the time I come back to Japan, the promise will be ended soon, I'll try to be ready for that day…_

"Miss, we're here," said the cab driver, "Would you like me to help you with your luggage?" 

"Oh, no thanks," Meiling said as she shuffled her wallet for some bills. She opened the door of the car and the driver got out to open the trunk for her. Taking her suitcase, she handed the driver his payment and stood in the splendour of the Li mansion. _I wonder what why Auntie told me to come immediately to her house._

Meiling stepped past the gates and walked past the serenity of the garden. Ah memories. She ignored the ivory coloured fountain and made her way into the front entrance of the mansion. 

She knocked on the door and it was pulled open by the elderly yet healthy Wei. "Meiling-sama," he greeted. 

"Wei!" cried Meiling, dropping her suitcase and giving him a tight hug. 

Wei chuckled and said, "Meiling-sama, you've grown to be a beautiful woman."

"WEI! It's only been a year and I visited you during the break!" cried Meiling as she released him. She looked at him more closely and noticed more white than grey hairs, his eyes were more wrinkled also. _Wei was getting very old,_ she thought worriedly.

"I can still remember when you were shorter than my knee… Is Syaoran-sama well?" said Wei as he bent down to pick up her suitcase.

"No, no. Let me do that," said Meiling, brushing off Wei's fingers and carrying the suitcase on her own. She said with a laugh, "Yes, Syaoran is well. And he's a lot better looking than I remembered from when I was a child, well you saw him right during our last visit? I have to practically fight off all the girls coming after him. Not like they could really fight as well as I could of course." 

"Meiling-sa-"

She cut him off, "Don't worry, I didn't do anything impulsive. Only the Clow Cards tasted my amazing skills. Of course, they are mostly due to your patient and skilful instruction."

Wei chuckled again and said, "Meiling-sama, you still haven't lost that sweet talking mouth of yours. Still can make an old man happy... What are we doing standing here? Please let me take you to your room."

Meiling walked shut the double doors behind her and walked with Wei for a few steps. She noticed something and asked, "Wei…?" 

"Oh, Meiling-sama, you've noticed my bad leg. Don't worry, it's fine. Old men's bones get creaky."

Meiling stilled her mouth in respect for her mentor, obviously he didn't want to be fussed about. She was still worried though. 

Meiling walked with Wei, making small talk and reminiscing about the times spent training with him.

"Your room is down the hall and around the corner, Meiling-sama," said Wei, ending their conversation.

"Okay, thanks Wei. I'll talk to you again sometime," said Meiling, smiling at him.

"It'll be my pleasure, Meiling-sama," Wei said politely, but meaning his words.

As she walked to her room, she noted how hollow the Li residence was. Her footsteps echoed against the vast hallway. Yes, it would be lonely without Syaoran and she would miss Japan a lot. When she arrived near her room, she was suddenly choked around the neck, and her suitcase fell to the floor.

"Meiling's back!" "Ah, did you grow?" "Did you bring any souvenirs?" "Is Syaoran fine? Is he eating properly?"

Meiling gasped for breath, and was faintly aware of her circulation being cut off in her right arm, left forearm, and a leg?

Bug-eyed, Meiling replied, "I've grown maybe half an inch. I have souvenirs in my suitcase. And Syaoran is well, he's eating enough. Fuutie-jye, could you please release my neck?"

Fuutie complied with Meiling's wishes to not suffocate to death. After getting a decent amount of oxygen she pried open her suitcase and gave them various trinkets, makeup, etc.

"Oh a facial kit!!! We should all try it sometime!" exclaimed Shiefa with a chorus of agreement from the other sisters. Uh, oh. May the kit was a bad idea, Meiling didn't want to be dragged off to lie for a few hours with mud caked on her face and cucumbers over her eyes. _Besides, I'm already beautiful._

"Uh, jye, I just got back and I think I want some decent sleep. Yeah, planes, no matter how comfortable first class is, makes my back stiff," Meiling hurriedly explained.

"Oh, she's tired." "Ah, poor dear probably couldn't sleep last night." "Especially since she's leaving our dear brother alone." "Yes, indeed."

Meiling tried not to wince at these words. They were exactly the truth. How could she go to sleep when leaving would mean ultimately losing Syaoran? Without her there, painful as the truth may be, Syaoran and Kinomoto-san would eventually grow closer. It was true that she was an obstacle between them. Well, at least she had time to be ready to face the day when the promise ends. She turned away from Syaoran's chattering sisters, feeling suddenly truly fatigued and wanting to lie down. 

As she was opening the door to her room, Fanren stopped her. "You can't go sleep yet, sorry dear."

"What was it mother wanted again?" "I forgot, you know?" 

Feimei said exasperatedly, "You two, she wanted to talk to Meiling."

"I'll leave my suitcase inside, where is auntie?"

"In the gardens, probably." "I don't know why she's always there." "What's so fascinating about it anyway?" "She always says she it's always good for peace and quiet."

"What does that mean?" "The house isn't noisy." "What do you think?" "Does she mean us?!" 

"That can't be!" "Mei-"

Meiling quickly fled. Who cares about her suitcase? A servant would pick it up later but… Syaoran's sisters, when they were unhappy, were deadly. One time she played a prank on them in an attempt to soften Syaoran's stone face. Not only she learned it was practically impossible to make Syaoran laugh, she also learned no matter how long you hid from them, the Li sisters would have their revenge. Magic was such a terrifying thing sometimes.

She quickly walked through the halls, ignoring the splendour of the marble tiles and Ming vases that decorated the halls. It's not like if she hadn't seen them before. After walking through the west wing of the house, she arrived at the gardens. 

Walking out of the house, she breathed deeply, in taking the fragrances of the many flowers in bloom. Peonies, Syaoran's favourite, roses, lilies, and many other flowers grew across the garden, producing a collage of colours. 

Meiling walked quickly down the paved walkway, her shoes tapping on the cob stones. Memories of training with Syaoran flitted through her mind as she made her way to the pagoda in the middle of the garden, most likely place for her aunt to be resting at. She remembered watching Syaoran transform his sword and practise a few moves. She had pestered him to train with her and she brought out a plain sword to train with. They had exchanged quite a few blows, but Syaoran had the upper hand due to his excessive training. Syaoran had flipped her sword out of her hand. Later she realised that Syaoran was holding back to ensure that he wouldn't hurt her. She yelled at him quite a bit for doing that. That idiot. Her idiot. But not for long…

Meiling shook her head, she shouldn't think like this, now that she was back. Ahead, she saw her aunt in a modern rendition of a Chinese traditional dress. High collared, with cuffed sleeves. The dress was slit from mid thigh, and white pants were worn underneath. Floral patterns embroidered in silver thread decorated the blue silk throughout. Her hair was in the usual long ponytail with several hair ornaments. She sat on one of the stone stools under the roof of the pagoda. Her arm was rested against a stone table, worn from the many centuries. 

Meiling stepped onto the bridged leading there, looking at the pond, paying no attention to the goldfish, but to her reflection. She checked to see if any rebelling strands of hair were out of place. Though not to Syaoran's extent, her aunt was the leader of the Li-clan, and very capable of making people feel very self-conscious. Pleased that her appearance was suitable, she continued to walk to the rest of the bridge.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Yelan," Meiling greeted, standing on the edge of the pagoda. Yelan raised her head from her book. 

"So you have arrived, niece. Come and sit," said Yelan, in her usual manner, not warm nor cold. Syaoran had the same voice at times.

Meiling quietly sat down in front of her aunt, and then stared at her aunt's almost emotionless eyes.

"So how are Syaoran, and the progress of the card captures?"

"Syaoran is fine, and most of the cards are captured but Syaoran only owns a few, most of the cards are in the hands of Kinomoto-san."

Yelan's eyes flickered for a moment. "Has Syaoran acted… strange?"

So Auntie had noticed. Syaoran's growing madness. Meiling, herself only had seen on that fateful night, where Syaoran had not been truly sick, but sick of heart. Ever since then, she had been watching more carefully. There were days where she felt terrified. Sometimes Syaoran's eyes were so blank. Like if he took no joy in living. Before they were like ice, a hard emotionless surface that reflected everything that tried to pry. Syaoran had let her see through, but never completely. There was always a part he kept hidden. 

"No Auntie."_ Syaoran…_

Yelan's eyes bored into hers, and Meiling fought the urge to look away. For a split-second she almost seemed to be considering something. Then her eyes were unreadable again. "You may go now."

Meiling rose from her seat and paused, looking downwards so that her bangs covered her eyes. "Auntie, do you know the reason why I was called back?"

"No."

"I shall go now. See you soon Auntie and thank you for inviting me," Meiling said emotionlessly.

"Rest and we shall speak again."

Meiling walked proudly until she was no longer visible to her aunt. After being out of the Li Clan head's line of vision, she broke into a run. _Liar._ She almost toppled over a maid, but kept her pace after muttering an apology. _You know why._ She sped across another corner, faintly aware of the stinging of her eyes. _In fact you arranged it._ Her vision blurred but she refused to let the tears fall. _Why did you do that? Am I not good enough for Syaoran for you?_ Her chest heaved for breath. _Don't I truly love him?_ Her heart wretched painfully. She arrived at the hallway leading to her room. _I really love him. You know that._ She was thankful that Syaoran's sisters were no longer around. _Why did you betray me? Why did you make me part with him so that he'll fall into the arms of another?_

She slammed open her door and threw herself onto the bed.   
"WHY CAN'T I HAVE HIM? I'M THE ONE THAT LOVES HIM MOST! NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE HIM AS MUCH AS I DO! IT'S NOT FAIR. It's not fair. Not fair. Not fair…" She buried her face into a pillow and broke into a sob. 

-Sama - honorific that denotes complete respect.   
-jye -older female cousin (only with same last name). 

Author's Notes: (Since I did all my reviewer responses, I can babble again ^^)   
Meiling finally gives up on Syaoran because she is no longer by his side and knows she'll lose because of this (well not only this). Besides she's very tired of being on a one-side love and accepts that Syaoran will still love her as a sister.   
Language/Cultural Lesson   
Sama is something you would use to address your boss. This is also used to address God. Using this also states that person is at a completely different level of status from you.   
Chinese, if you are referring to some one older that you, you have to use a title.Meiling can call Syaoran, Syaoran because he's younger but it doesn't make sense that Syaoran calls Meiling instead of jye. Even if you are very close to that cousin, you still have say her/his title. Our Syaoran-chan is being disrespectful, being future clan leader must be going into his head. *bops him*   
Correction: Proper Syaoran romanization in Yale Cantonese would be Syau Lang. Another site converted it wrong. >:(


	23. Sakura, Kero-chan, and the Mysterious Te...

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic is S+S, and has mature concepts. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all. 

Chapter 20: Sakura, Kero-chan, and the Mysterious Teacher

Sakura stood on top of building near the Tokyo Tower at night. The full moon hung with the backdrop of the twinkling stars. The wind made her hair sway gently as she stared in front of her. A woman with long red hair raised an ancient bell, which purple ribbons hung from. Kaho stood on the opposing side with the bell held in her right hand, and the ribbons held in the other. 

"Mizuki-sensei." said Sakura, now able to recognise the mysterious figure.

Another eye flashed open. It was amber in colour, and silver bangs fell around it. Sakura saw a large white wing, high and erect. The feathers were swayed due to the wind. The figure wore clothing of white and purple, and its hair was the colour of silver. A strip of cloth hung over the figure's right shoulder and the collar was done traditional Chinese-styled. 

"There is another person." said Sakura in surprise. Cerberus was now beside her, and the Clow Cards fluttered in the air. 

"Who?" wondered Sakura, tightening her grip of her wand, as nameless Clow Cards fell past her. Sakura raised a gloved hand to grasp a few of the falling cards and the disappeared before she could make contact with one. 

"The Clow Cards."

A bell raised in the air.

A woman with red hair, billowing in the wind.

A person in white and purple clothing, with long silver hair.

A red iris. Red bangs being swayed by the wind.

A yellow iris, with silver bangs falling over it.

Sakura and Cerberus, with the Clow Cards fluttering in the air.

A large white wing. 

The moon shining brightly behind the tower.

"Who are you?"

*****

Sakura was sleeping peacefully under her covers. The small arm of her alarm clock was pointing to seven, and the long arm was almost at six. In a few seconds, her alarm clock began to ring. Sakura's hand felt the surface of her shelf for her alarm clock. The alarm clock was placed on her desk, to ensure that she would wake. Sakura grabbed a doll, a replication of her, instead of the alarm clock. After failing to shut off the "alarm", Sakura blearily looked at what she was holding. After focusing her vision, she looked at the doll in front of her. The alarm stopped suddenly.

"The alarm is over here," said a voice with an Osaka accent. Sakura turned her head towards her desk. Cerberus stood on the clock, his hands pressed against the bell. "Didn't you put it over on the desk so you wouldn't fall back asleep?"

"Oh, that's right!" cried Sakura, as she pushed her upper body up from the bed. Sakura placed her doll back onto the shelf and rose from her bed with a yawn.

"Geez," said Cerberus, as he watched Sakura drag herself around to do her morning routines. He turned to the doll and asked, "You've had this doll since before you woke me up, didn't you?"

"Yes," Sakura's muffled voice replied, as she struggled with a sweater, "About a week before I met you. Tomoyo made it for me for my birthday and getting into high school. It's me"

Cerberus pointed his head closer to the plush doll. It had Sakura's hairstyle under a pink cap. A cape hung over the shoulders of the doll, tied together by a red ribbon. It looked like how Sakura would appear if she were super deformed. 

"I see. It does look like you. Tomoyo is really good at sewing." Cerberus thought for a moment and he peered at the doll. "Why is this doll wearing clothes like that before I awakened?"

Sakura approached Cerberus from behind, fully clothed in yellow shirt with a Chinese styled collar. "Even before I became Card Captor, Tomoyo said someday I'll make costumes for you to wear. So, she started with a doll."

Sakura stopped suddenly, with a feeling of deja vu. On top a building, she stood with a cap, and a cape tied together with a red ribbon. "It looks like it. It looks like my dream."

Sakura stood in front of the tower, the moon illuminating the sky.

"There was a huge moon. A full moon," said Sakura from her memory of the dream that was haunting her for the past year and a few months.

Clow Cards fluttered in the air.

"The Clow Cards."

Kaho stood by the tower, with the bell held in her hands.

"And Mizuki-sensei was there."

A large white wing was gently swaying due to the wind.

"And now there's this person with wings," said Sakura, surprising Cerberus with her last sentence. Cerberus's eyebrow lowered in a frown.

"Has fine purple clothing and silver hair."

Cerberus lowered his head. 

"The clothes I was wearing looked very much like this," continued Sakura, focusing on the doll.

Sakura turned around and looked at her clock. "Ah, I have to go! I woke up early too!" she cried as she ran out of her room.

Cerberus magically opened Sakura's drawer and drew the Clow Book out. He closed the drawer and flew to the book, propped up on Sakura's desk. Cerberus's eyes travelled down the cover of the book and stopped on where "The Clow" was written, concentrating on the title. "Yue."

*****

"Good morning!" greeted Sakura, running to the kitchen with a blue apron held in her hand.

"Good morning," greeted her father, standing by the sink of the kitchen , "You woke up early as planned."

Sakura smiled and blushed slightly. Her father continued, "The rice is almost ready."

"Thank you," said Sakura, as she pulled the straps of her apron over her head. She walked over the rice cooker while tying the waist straps of her ribbon in a bow.

*****

Sakura had many bento boxes arranged on the counter top. Rice balls were organized in the boxes. Sakura was rolling the rice with her two hands, which was partially covered by roasted seaweed, in her hand. Her father looked over shoulder and she raised her hands for his approval. 

"They are looking very nice," he commented and returned frying more food for the bento boxes.

"Really?" asked Sakura, as she continued to diligently roll the rice together.

"Tsukishiro-kun is competing in Japanese archery today, right?" asked Fujitaka.

"Yes, it's supposed to be a big event," Sakura answered cheerfully. "I promised Yukito-san that I will make lunch for him today."

"The side dishes are done, so let's add them in also," said Fujitaka.

"Yep!" said Sakura happily as she continued to roll rice balls together.

Inside the bento boxes were Sakura's rice balls, fried octopus and other foodstuffs. Sakura and her father were using chopsticks to place the food neatly in bento boxes so that each was almost identical to the other. Sakura placed the last octopus piece into the bento and cried, "It's done!"

"Good job," commented Fujitaka, already finished laying out the bento boxes.

Sakura counted the boxes as Fujitaka carried the dishes to the sink to be washed. 

"Tomoyo-chan. Li-kun. Li-kun. Yukito-san. Yukito-san. Yukito-san. Me." 

Sakura stopped counting, and said in dismay, "Oh no! I made too much!"

Her father smiled and said, "I'm sure Tsukishiro-kun will eat them all."

Sakura looked down shyly at her father's words. 

"It's rather large and you have to commute a bit, will you be okay carrying them all?" Her father asked in concern.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine and I have friends that help me," replied Sakura as the doorbell rang. "Ah, it's them! Coming!"

Sakura ran to the front door, her backpack lying at the entrance of the door. She opened the wooden door and greeted, "Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo stood in front of her with her hands clasped together. She wore a simple burgundy dress with a black collar and cuffs. She said politely, "Good morning, I'm glad the weather is so nice."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement and said, "Li-kun too."

Syaoran was facing away from her and stood to side, a meter away from Tomoyo. He turned his head at her words. Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you for coming." 

Syaoran quickly turned his head forward and said, "It's easier to capture Clow Cards when you are around."

Sakura smiled at his excuse and said, "You're right." She turned to Tomoyo and informed her, "The lunch is done. I'll get ready."

Sakura ran into the house and bent down to put on her slippers. 

"Yo!" greeted Cerberus as he popped out of her backpack.

"Hoooeeee!" cried Sakura, as she fell backwards in shock.

"You made lunch for me too, right?" said Cerberus as Tomoyo and Syaoran stood in the doorway to see what had caused Sakura to cry out. "I must come along."

Sakura was sprawled against the floor with her slippers lying on top of her, sporting a huge sweatdrop. "Ke... Kero-chan!"

"What's wrong?" asked Fujitaka as his footsteps signalled his approach.

Sakura flew forward and pushed Cerberus back into the bag. Fujitaka stood near Sakura with the bento all bundled in a cloth, held with both hands. He blinked and Sakura looked backwards slowly. "It's nothing!" said Sakura as she laughed uneasily.

Inside the bag, Cerberus' eyes spiralled. "It's not nothing..." he mumbled with Sakura's pencil inside his mouth. 

*****

Syaoran set the bento boxes on the floor of the bullet train, carefully so they wouldn't topple over. 

Sakura apologized, "I'm sorry for making you carry all that, Li-kun. I'll carry it when we get off at the next stop."

Syaoran blinked rapidly and turned his gaze to the side. "I'm okay." 

"But..." protested Sakura softly as Cerberus unzipped Sakura's bag and stuck his upper body out. 

"Still not there yet?" complained Cerberus, taking a deep breath.

Sakura looked behind her and said, "No Kero-chan, you can't stick you head out.

"We're going to get there soon," said Tomoyo optimistically.

"I told you it was better to stay home, right?" said Sakura, "I can always make you lunch." 

Cerberus crossed his arms and protested, "I'm not coming with you just because there is lunch. I just want to stay near you if possible. It's all about to end..."

"End? Are you talking about the Clow Cards?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," replied Cerberus. Tomoyo and Sakura brightened but Cerberus' frown was still present.

"So, I'm almost gathering all the cards?" Sakura concluded happily. 

Tomoyo clasped her hands together and said joyfully, "It's almost over, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled back at Tomoyo. The train went under a bridge and the beams covered the windows so the view of the city could not be seen. When the train cleared the bridge, Tokyo Tower was visible. Tomoyo stopped smiling and noticed Sakura's expression as she stared at the tower. She seemed to be lost in thought. To Sakura, she was seeing the tower at night with the presence of the glowing moon. Tomoyo and Syaoran watched her in concern. 

"What is wrong?" asked Tomoyo, bringing Sakura out of her trance-like state. 

Sakura raised her head, and looked at Tomoyo and Syaoran staring at her worriedly. She smiled and replied, "No... it's nothing. Sorry."

Cerberus stared out of the window with a dark expression. _Yue, it seems that it is almost time for us to meet. _

*****

"Li-kun, really let me carry it!" Sakura said as Syaoran continued to carry the bento boxes. 

"I'm okay," he replied as the continued to make their way to the archery range. "What kind of man would I be if I made you carry it? Besides, it's not very heavy."

Sakura opened her mouth and then shook her head. "Li-kun is really nice!" chirped Sakura as she spun a full circle, halting to give him a bright smile.

"Uh... uh." Syaoran's mouth worked as he found his gaze concentrated on her lips. He wetted his own lips unconsciously and tugged at his collar with his free hand._ I can still feel her lips... Oh, shit. _Turning bright red, he muttered, "Not really." 

Syaoran increased his pace and sped towards the shrine.

"Li-kun! You don't have to hurry! We have time!" called Sakura.

Tokyo Tower stood close by as they continued to walk past the skyscrapers that surrounded the tower.

"Ah, there it is!" said Tomoyo as they approached a Shinto shrine. 

Many people were gathered around for the tournament it seemed, as the bustle of the people was heard. After asking directions and turning a few corners they arrived at the gallery.

"There's an archery field in such a place," wondered Sakura, her eyes sweeping over the scenery.

"There are rituals that involve drawing the bow as well," said a voice from behind them.

Sakura spun around and cried happily, "Yukito-san!"

"Good morning," greeted Yukito, dressed in a black and white yukata. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran bowed and replied, "Good morning."

"You guys came to cheer for me?" asked Yukito.

"Yes!" A... umm, we made lunch too!" answered Sakura nervously. Syaoran heaved the package in front of him and said, "He-Here it is."

"You guys have gotten up early. It must have been troublesome," said Yukito, his eyebrows creasing slightly.

Sakura and Syaoran stared at him with determination written across their face. "No! Not at all!" 

Yukito smiled and brought his face near the two, causing them to flush slightly. "Thank you."

_Hanyaan_, thought Sakura with a bright smile.

Yukito withdrew and announced, "I have to go. I'll do my best."

Sakura answered, "Yes! We'll cheer for you with all we have!"

Tomoyo smiled and commented, "He looks nice like that."

Sakura said immediately, "Yukito-san always looks wonderful, so no matter what he wears looks nice."

Syaoran's smiled faded. _You must love him a lot..._ Sakura turned around with a smile. "Don't you think so too, Li-kun?"

Syaoran flushed and nodded, forgetting his previous trail of thought.

Cerberus, popped out of Sakura's bag, his frown still present. _I can sense the aura of the moon._

*****

An arrow flew through the air and struck one of the outer rings of the target. Yukito stood up and the three spectators watched with the utmost attention

Yukito nocked his arrow onto his bow and then concentrated on the target. Placing a hand on feathered tip of the arrow, he began to pull his bow and aim.

In one stroke, Yukito released the arrow and it flew into the bull's-eye. Sakura made a happy gasp and Syaoran stood up to look more closely at the target. As, Syaoran rapidly applauded, Tomoyo said, "Tsukishiro-san won!" 

Yukito bowed his head slightly and withdrew to his seat.

"Huh," said Sakura in surprise, "That's..."

Syaoran's expression turned cold and Kaho pulled on her bowstring.

"Mizuki-sensei." finished Sakura as Kaho released her arrow, flying into the rim of the inner circle.

"Why is Mizuki-sensei, here?" wondered Sakura, as other spectators rapidly applauded Kaho. 

"But she is also very skilled," remarked Tomoyo. Sakura nodded in response.

*****

Cerberus surfaced from Sakura's bag and looked around quickly for any unwanted spectators. Cerberus frowned as he focused on the gallery. _Just as I thought, the aura of the moon._

An attendant removed the imbedded arrows from the targets and cleared the scoreboards. 

"Tsukishiro-san has advanced to the finals," commented Tomoyo. 

Sakura faced Tomoyo and said, "Yeah but his opponent is..."

Sakura turned. Kaho and Yukito were kneeling on the floor with their bows balanced on a knee and steadied by an arm. They patiently waited for a judge to announce the next round. Kaho tilted her head slightly towards Yukito. "Tsukishiro-kun." Yukito looked at her in response. "My best regards." 

Yukito blinked rapidly, and then replied, "Same here."

*****

Yukito fired his arrow and it landed on the inner ring of the target.

Kaho released her arrow and it fell slightly under the bull's-eye.

Yukito fired yet another arrow and it fell short of the bull's-eye by a centimetre.

Kaho's bowstring snapped forward and her arrow impaled the target slight under her previous arrow.

Another arrow and Yukito neared closer to the bull's-eye.

By the clap of Kaho's bow, an arrow struck the bull's-eye. 

The arrow sped through the air, and Yukito had another arrow marking the inner circle of the target.

Yukito aimed as Sakura thought, _I don't know who to cheer for, Yukito-san or Mizuki-sensei._ Cerberus stared solidly at the red-haired teacher.

"Neither of them is giving any mercy on each other," remarked Tomoyo as another arrow sped through the air.

"Whoever loses their concentration will be the loser," stated Syaoran, his eyes still focused on the tournament. 

Kaho nocked an arrow and pulled on her bow. Cerberus motioned his head closer in concentration. Kaho's eyes grew wide and her grip on the arrow slipped. The arrow sped off to the side of the target. Yukito blinked and started at Kaho in confusion. Applause was sounded and Kaho bowed her head slightly. 

"Tsukishiro-san won!" cried Tomoyo. Sakura nodded and continued clapping. Syaoran ceased his clapping and crossed his arms in thought. "Sensei seemed to be distracted by something and lost."

Sakura and Tomoyo turned to him and blinked.

Kaho extended an arm towards Yukito and said cheerfully, "Congratulations."

Yukito blinked rapidly. Then he smiled and raised his arm, "Thank you very much."

Cerberus watched the two carefully as they shook hands.

*****

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Sakura as everyone was seated on a sheet for a picnic.

"Con-Congratulations!" repeated Syaoran identically, except for his stuttering. 

"Thanks but that was..." said Yukito softly. 

"Hoe?" said Sakura as Syaoran's eyebrows lowered slightly. _Wasn't fair_, Syaoran finished in his mind.

"Oh well!" exclaimed Yukito, "I'm hungry! Do you mind if I start eating?"

"Okay!" answered Sakura.

"Itadakimasu!" announced Yukito as he lifted a bento box. 

"Itadakimasu!" said the others as Yukito took a bite out of Sakura's rice ball.

"This is delicious," remarked Yukito, "Did you make all of this?"

"Otou-san helped me make some of this," answered Sakura. 

"This is really good," commented Yukito with a charming smile. Sakura returned his smile. _Hanyaan._

Tomoyo picked up the thermos bottle and began to unscrew the lid. "Oh, where are the cups?"

Sakura snapped out of her hanyaan state and answered, "The cups are in my bag."

She picked up her bag and unzipped it, to discover. "Kero-chan's gone!"

Sakura clamped her hands over her mouth after accidentally blurting the disappearance of the guardian. Yukito stopped his eating and asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

"It's. It's nothing!" Sakura replied hastily. Sakura opened her bag once more and wondered worriedly, where did you go. Kero-chan.

*****

Kaho was seated on the side of the shrine with her eyes closed. After a moment, she slowly raised her head, and opened her eyes. Staring straight, in front of her, she greeted, "Konnichiwa."

Cerberus jumped out from the corner he was hidden. "So you did notice me after all." He sprang from the wooden planks of the floor and landed on the fence in front of Kaho.

Kaho began the conversation. "This is the first time I saw you in this shape."

"Yeah, I guess the last time was when the brat and I exchanged bodies," said Cerberus, none to happily, "I couldn't use magic at all, so I couldn't tell."

"I sense a strong power in you," said Cerberus with a frown, "On top of that, it's the power of the moon."

Kaho raised her head slightly.

"Onee-chan, you work with the power of the moon, don't you?" asked Cerberus.

"Yes," answered Kaho simply.

"Created alongside by Clow Reed as a pair, the other guardian of the Clow Cards..." trailed Cerberus, "Yue. Which means moon in Chinese."

Kaho smiled at him.

"Kero-chan! Kero-chan! Where are you?" called Sakura, as she ran around the shrine. 

"Did you say anything to Sakura?" asked Cerberus forcefully.

"No," answered Kaho calmly.

"About the Last Judgement?" asked Cerberus hurriedly.

"I know about it, but I didn't mention it to her either," replied Kaho gently, "My task here is something else."

"What is you task?" asked Cerberus in surprise.

"You'll find out, very soon," responded Kaho.

"Mou, where did Kero-chan go?" said Sakura as she neared the building where Kaho and Cerberus were having their conversation.

"I believe Sakura can accomplish anything," stated Cerberus almost defiantly.

"I do too," said Kaho earnestly.

"KERO-CHAN!" yelled Sakura as she turned around the corner where the conversation was occurring. Sakura halted. "Mizuki-sensei!" 

Kaho turned her head towards her. 

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura uneasily.

"I thought it would be better to talk in a quieter place."

"Talk?"

Kaho smiled and turned her head in front of her. Sakura followed the direction Kaho was pointing to with her eyes. "KERO-CHAN?!"

*****

The group were walking out of the shrine, Kaho and Yukito walking beside each other, and the other three in another grouping.

"That was such a surprise! Kero-chan and Mizuki-sensei were talking!" whispered Sakura to the hidden Cerberus within her bag, "That's because you got out of the bag."

"That onee-chan noticed me earlier," stated Cerberus.

"She is someone with a great power after all," Syaoran answered Sakura's questioning eyes. Syaoran glared and berated, "And yet you feel hanyaan or whatever whenever you are around her."

Sakura smiled and said, "Because!" She turned around to look at her home form teacher and Kaho smiled in return. Sakura turned around and smiled. Hanyaan. Syaoran made a face and complained, "Not again."

Sakura stared upwards as the sun began to set and noticed Tokyo Tower. She stared at the tower and slowly began to fall behind Tomoyo and Syaoran. 

Silver hair swayed in the wind. Clothing of purple and silver.

"Kinomoto-san, you are falling behind," said Kaho, gently tapping on Sakura's shoulder from behind.

"Gomen!" Sakura apologized and bowed. 

"Oh wait, Sakura, do you not have the lunch boxes?" asked Tomoyo, wondering about Sakura's empty hands.

"You must have left them somewhere back there," stated Syaoran.

"We should go back and look for them," said Yukito, looking back at the shrine.

Sakura ran back towards their picnic area with the others following behind them. 

"Today, did something in the last round distract you?" asked Yukito as he walked with Kaho.

"I just felt like if someone was staring at me," answered Kaho.

"Staring at you?" wondered Yukito.

"Yes." trailed Kaho and she stopped, looking at the ground. Raising her head, she said, "Tsukishiro?"

"Yes."

"You." Kaho stopped and spun around. Syaoran tensed. Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"Kero-chan! This aura." said Sakura, concentrating on the source of the power.

Cerberus crawled out of Sakura's bag. "There is no doubt about it. A Clow Card. On top of that, this one has a very strong power."

The ground rumbled and leaves began to fall off the trees. Tomoyo gasped and fell onto the ground during the earthquake.

A large crevice appeared in the ground and sped towards the fallen Tomoyo. Sakura cried out. She ran to Tomoyo and lifted her away from the cracking ground. Syaoran ran beside them and warned, "It's coming!"

A large mound of dirt rose out of the ground and Cerberus cried out, "This is." 

Sakura stared in front of her, behind the mountain of dirt, Tokyo Tower stood tall.

Onee-chan: Elder Sister, basically Cerberus is being kinda polite. 

Author's Notes   
Whoops! I found out in the manga, CLAMP spells Clow, Clow Re_a_d. I'll have to do corrections later! But I'm too lazy to do them now.   
Cries! This chapter was so hard make changes to! Gomen nee! I'll work harder!   
In Japan, high school starts from grade 10. Junior high is from grade 7 to 9.   
Super deformed is when the character is drawn with a babyish looking face and they are a lot shorter. It's supposed to look cutesy.   
Ashley-chan, Syaoran pushed Sakura away before she kissed him, so I did it like the anime, except it was after. And Meiling did get called back but I gave a reason to it for the story. ^.^   
Care, the consistency mistake you found in chapter three was actually a flashback. Since I wasn't sure of the way I wanted to stylize my fic back then, I didn't italic the flashback. ^^'   
You know what? Congesting episodes is doing me no good, because as soon as I finish a chapter, I want to add another to the list that I want to do. I don't think I'll be able to finish this summer so expect Altered to be written during the school year. This way, I won't have to pressure myself and enjoy writing. I'm not having fun lately writing the fic, which is making it harder to write.   
Poll site broke so no poll three, and I wanted to see some opinions...   
Sketch on [Tomoyo][1]   
Did another pic of [ Syaoran-chan][2]   
I have a little update on my page on CLAMP's manga/newest anime, Kidou Tenshi Angelic Layer and my stress levels. [http://sleepdeprived.cjb.net/][3] If you love me (<-- shameless advertiser), please visit! I'm working on the other pages now!   
There may be an occasional ad now but I couldn't give up the temptation of having my own domain name. If you want to get rid of the ads, right click my logo on the top and open it in a new window and close the old one. ^-^   
I'm going to archive my fanfics on my page, but because I don't want people I know personally to read them, it'll be in a hidden directory. It'll be a place where if Ffnet breaks again, you can still read my fics and new chapters. I also edited the original chapters so it has a review type of thing. [http://members.home.net/rinoaheartilly/ffnetfics/][4]   
Sorry for not writing for so long while developing my sites.

   [1]: http://members.home.net/rinoaheartilly/tomoyo.jpg
   [2]: http://members.home.net/rinoaheartilly/syaoran2.jpg
   [3]: http://sleepdeprived.cjb.net/
   [4]: http://members.home.net/rinoaheartilly/ffnetfics/



	24. Sakura and the Final Clow Card

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic is S+S, and has mature concepts. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all. 

Chapter 21: Sakura and the Final Clow Card

The ground rumbled and leaves began to fall off the trees. Tomoyo gasped and fell onto the ground during the earthquake.

A large crevice appeared in the ground and sped towards the fallen Tomoyo. Sakura cried out. She ran to Tomoyo and lifted her away from the cracking ground. Syaoran ran beside them and warned, "It's coming!"

A large mound of dirt rose out of the ground and Cerberus cried out, "This is..." 

Sakura stared in front of her, behind the mountain of dirt, Tokyo Tower stood tall.

The ground split apart, rumbling and creating a huge crevice. Around them large mounds of dirt rose out of the ground, almost randomly if it didn't surround them.

"This is the card, Earthy," finished Cerberus, and Syaoran bent closer towards the guardian beast.

Yukito ran towards them and asked concernedly, "Are you okay?"

Another mound of dirt rose beneath the trio, knocking them off their feet and making them cry out.

Catching Tomoyo, Yukito cried out, "Both of you all right?"

Sakura replied as Syaoran was shaking his head to focus, "We're all right!"

They cried out as the ground began to rumble and more protrusions of dirt emerged from surface.

Sakura stared at the mountain of dirt for a moment and then called in concern, "Mizuki-sensei!"

Sakura turned around and Kaho stood on the ground in a complete state of calm. 

The cracks of the ground simply diminished around her until there was smooth ground from where she stood.

_There is no danger from where she is standing_, thought Sakura in shock.

Sakura stood up and wondered, "Why?"

Syaoran repeated her movement and answered, "Use magic."

"But in such a place-" Sakura was cut off by a scream as a man fell down from the rumbling of the ground. Around Tokyo, mountains of dirt had extended out from the ground, and roads, making it almost impossible to drive.

Sakura and Syaoran cried out again, as the ground began to tremble underneath their feet. Another mountain of dirt rose in between Yukito and Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" called out Yukito, as Sakura no longer was visible to him and Tomoyo. Tomoyo called out again, "Sakura-chan!"

Cerberus commanded, "Use the key!"

"But Yukito-san," protested Sakura.

"Use the Sleep card!" advised Syaoran.

Sakura nodded and chanted, "O Key which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release!"

With her now transformed wand, she chanted, "Sleep!"

The sprite flew over Yukito, spreading its magical dust so that Yukito fell into a deep sleep. Tomoyo caught the sleeping man, so he would not collapse onto the ground. The sprite then glided above Kaho, and she stood still, the dust sprinkled on her but had no effect. The sprite finished flying around the shrine, making the many bystanders fall unconscious.

Sakura and Syaoran stared the standing teacher wonderingly until another tremor occurred creating another dirt mound as they tried to steady their balance.

"How do I stop the earthquake?" asked Sakura as the tremor began to fade.

"You've got to seal Earthy!" cried Cerberus.

"I have to do something! I've decided to capture all the cards," said Sakura determinedly. Syaoran stared at her. _When have you become so strong? Or maybe you were strong and I never noticed._

Sakura turned to him. "I'll get into the air and I'll see what I can do. Li-kun, please take care of the others."

Syaoran nodded and said, "I've got that."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled mounted the wand. "Fly!" Two wings formed on the wand. "Here I go."

"Be." Syaoran strained. "Be careful." 

Sakura nodded and launched into the air with Syaoran watching her diminishing form. Tomoyo said softly with her head raised to the sky, "Sakura-chan."

Mizuki Kaho approached Tomoyo. "She'll be okay because she is Kinomoto-san. No, because she is Sakura-chan."

Sakura flew above the shrine to survey the damage caused by Earthy. Many mountains of dirt now decorated the roads of Tokyo. "Is this all Earthy's work?"

Instead of answering, Cerberus called, "Sakura."

Sakura turned her head towards him and he continued, "Of all the scattered Clow Cards, Earthy is the last one."

Sakura said excitedly, "So if I get this one, all the Clow cards will be captured!"

Cerberus nodded grimly. "That's as far as the cards go."

Sakura turned towards him, and said questioningly, "Kero-chan?"

Before Cerberus could answer, a rumbling came from the ground below them. A mountain of dirt shot upwards. Sakura flew forward, dodging the dirt. Large crevices appeared in the road below them, and more mountains of dirt burst out of the ground.

"Ah! At this rate, all the roads and buildings will be destroyed!" cried Sakura, "Is this the disaster caused by unsealing the cards?"

"No! The disaster isn't something this ordinary!" answered Cerberus. "I told you at the beginning, it isn't something as simple as the earth exploding!"

"Then this is?"

"This is all the work of one card, Earthy." explained Cerberus.

"What should I do?"

"First look for its true form!"

Sakura landed on the rooftop of a nearby building and the wings on her staff disappeared. Behind her a roar was heard, as a serpent of earth burst out of one of the mountains of dirt. 

"That's the true form of Earthy!" Cerberus yelled.

The magnificent beast stood still in front of her, and Sakura chanted, "Watery!"

The water dryad snared and flew menacingly towards the earth beast. It decapitated the beast, only for another head to grow.

"It went back to it old form!" Sakura cried out. The serpent lowered its head and charged. Sakura shielded her face and braced herself. Cerberus flew in front of his mistress protectively and exhaled fire. The beast roared in the mist of flames. 

"You hit it!" cried Sakura happily. But balls of magma began to spurt out of the burning beast. 

"HOOEEE!" cried Sakura, and Cerberus bit her wand and dragged her away from harm. "Thank you."

*****

Cerberus heaved on another rooftop.

"Kero-chan? Are you okay?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Yeah, but Earthy can't be defeated by attack magic," stated Cerberus. 

"What should I do?"

"You have to find a way to seal the last card by yourself."

"I... by myself..."

The earth serpent broke out of another mountain of dirt and began to slither forward.

"It's coming!" warned Sakura.

"Jump!" cried Sakura, springing of the rooftop to the ground. She bounced off the road, the last card trailing after her with little distance in between. Sakura's foot landed again and she sprang forth. _What can I do to turn Earthy back to it's original form?_ Sakura leaped over a tree, back towards the shrine. Tomoyo waved her hand, and Syaoran and Kaho stood by. Yukito lay unconscious on a bench. _There is no danger around Mizuki sensei after all._ Kaho stared expressionlessly at her. Sakura leaped again and surveyed the area. "Eh!" 

Cerberus asked hurriedly, "What is it?"

_The trees did not fall._

Sakura landed on the ground and the serpent dove down at her. She quickly sprang away, leaving the serpent to burrow into the ground. _Nothing is happening where the trees are._ Sakura raised her wand. _Could it be._ Sakura landed and twisted back into the direction she was running away from. 

Cerberus called out in surprise. "Sakura! What are you doing?"

"I'll try to catch this card," said Sakura in midair, with a card held in her hand.

"But if you use the wrong card-" protested Cerberus. 

"Let me do it!" interrupted Sakura, "I've decided to capture all the cards and this is the last one!"

"Sakura." said Cerberus softly. He raised his hand upwards and shouted, "All right! I'm with you!"

Sakura landed in front of the surfacing beast. "Let's go Kero-chan!"

"Got it!" he answered as Sakura leap and he flew to follow her.

"O Tree. Become dense and come to my aid!" chanted Sakura, "Wood!"

The tree sprite emerged from the card and wrapped its branches around the beast, leaves springing from the captured card's magic. The beast roared as wood continued to coil around it. 

Sakura landed and Cerberus wondered, "Did it work?"

Part of the beast cracked but it's wooden bonds refused to allow it movement.

"Now!" commanded Cerberus.

"Return to thy true form which thou should be! Clow Card!" 

Brown tendrils gathered into the forming card. Behind the tendrils, there was a faint form of a figure. The figure disappeared and the card was fully formed.

"Earthy." said Sakura, holding the card in her between her fingers, "I did it!"

Sakura laughed happily and turned around her, seeing a glow. A translucent sphere encased Cerberus and Clow's magic circle formed underneath him. 

"Kero-chan?" said Sakura confusedly. 

Cerberus lay unconscious and an ethereal glow began to surround him. Two large white wings emerged from his back and encased him. Then there was a glow so bright that Sakura had to look away. The wings opened and a golden canine emerged from the light. He wore a gemmed headdress and collar. The beast on the Clow book.

"Wh. Who are you?" asked Sakura nervously, bringing her wand in front of her.

The beast facefaulted. 

"It-it's me. Cerberus!" said Cerberus's true form in an Osaka accent and a deeper voice.

"Eh? Kero-chan? You mean this is your tru-true form?" stuttered Sakura.

"That's right," replied Cerberus, "Because you captured all the Clow Cards. Thanks Sakura."

Sakura smiled and crouched, gently placing her hands on his fur. "But this doesn't feel like Kero-chan. You look so much cooler."

"I wasn't in time," said Cerberus to Sakura's confusion, "If the last card had not been Earthy, I would have transformed sooner. I wasn't of help at all."

"Don't say that!" said Sakura hurriedly, "If Kero-chan wasn't with me, I wouldn't be able to capture Earthy! Because Kero-chan is always nearby, I was able to capture all the cards."

Sakura's expression fell and she said softly, "Besides, I was the one who scattered all the cards at the beginning..."

"Sakura..."

"Thanks Kero-chan," said Sakura with a smile.

Cerberus looked downwards, as if he was in shame, and said, "After this, there is one person left..."

Sakura blinked. "Hoe?"

Cerberus raised his head to the Tokyo Tower. The sky was dark and the moon was full. 

"Yue..."

*****

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo turned and laughed in relief. "Sakura-chan!"

Tomoyo and Syaoran ran towards the approaching Sakura. 

"Are you okay?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura nodded.

Sakura raised her hand and spoke, "Look! The last card! All the cards have been captured!"

Tomoyo raised her camera and cried, "This is wonderful!"

Syaoran smiled slightly. _So you have finally done it... but now, who will have all the cards? I have some but to whom should they really belong?_ He looked at her and sighed. _I can't take them away from you. What should I do? I need the cards... **but my true purpose was to prevent the disaster.** I-I think I have forgotten it during my years of travel and with the need to prove myself. Has the disaster been prevented by this single girl? Then after all, the cards should belong to her. I have lost. I-I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I should give her the cards like Dream told me. And then..._ He looked at Sakura and exhaled hard, trying to calm the rapid beating of his chest.

Sakura giggled uncertainly under the gaze of Tomoyo's camera. Tomoyo saw a wing, and then lowered her camera. "Oh? Who might that be?"

Syaoran and Tomoyo stared at the magical beast.

Cerberus facefaulted. "Not again..."

*****

The back door of a van was opened. Inside was like a closet?

"Hoe?" cried Sakura, dressed in a pink cap. A pink cape was wrapped around her shoulders, fastened by a yellow ribbon. Underneath the cap she wore a white long sleeved one piece. Underneath her waist, the cloth formed bell-shaped shorts.

"Why do I have to get changed?" complained Sakura, thought she was genuinely smiling at the gaze of the video camera lens.

"Today is the special day of the completion of the capture of the Clow Cards!" exclaimed Tomoyo, "When you do something special, you have to dress in something special for it."

Tomoyo continued without taking a breath, moving around to get angles, "This is a must for filming on a special day like this!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "And so you called the van over?"

"Of course!" cried Tomoyo.

Syaoran stepped out of the van, dressed in his ceremonial robes with a wondering expression on his face. 

"On the way here, we stopped by Li-kun's house and used his spare key to bring his costume as well. Doormats aren't a very good place for hiding keys."

Tomoyo ran towards Syaoran and pushed him towards Sakura. "Now. Now. This a filming of the two who have all the Clow Cards."

Syaoran stared at the camera strangely as Sakura sighed. Sakura turned towards him and smiled. "But I'm glad that all the cards have been gathered."

Syaoran flushed and turned his head. "I guess so. And by the way, good job." 

"Thanks," said Sakura, her smile growing wider. 

"Sakura-chan's smile is so wonderful!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"But..." Syaoran turned his head away. "Cerberus doesn't seem happy at all."

"Yeah," agreed Sakura, staring at Cerberus wonderingly, "Li-kun, do you know about Yue?"

Syaoran turned his head to her. "The other guardian of the Clow Cards."

Syaoran began to recite one of his texts, "The one who rules the Sun, Cerberus, the beast of the Seal, and the one who rules the Moon, Yue, the Judge. They are the ones Clow Read created to guard the Clow Cards. "

"What kind of things does the Judge determine?" wondered Sakura.

"I don't know," answered Syaoran. "As far as Yue goes, none of Clow's books have described the Judge in great detail." Sakura raised her hand to her chin in thought. "You have the book that stores the Clow Cards, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"The golden beast on the front cover is Cerberus. And the moon on the back cover is Yue."

Sakura blinked. "There is no moon on the back of the book."

Syaoran gasped in surprise. He rose his hand to his chin and thought. "Then, like Cerberus, Yue is probably obtained in a physical body too..."

There was a footstep and they turned to Mizuki Kaho. 

"Oh right!" said Tomoyo, breaking Sakura out of her trance, "Have you written your name on the card?" 

Sakura shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Then, please do this right away!" requested Tomoyo as she raised her camera. Sakura raised the card and Cerberus stepped forward. "Sakura. After you write you name all the cards are sealed."

Sakura smiled and brought the point of her pencil down to the card.

Cerberus eyes' narrowed and said, "Sakura, I believe that you can accomplish anything."

"Kero-chan?"

Sakura's gaze swept past Cerberus, onto her home form teacher. Kaho looked strangely upset.

Syaoran asked, "What's wrong?"

Sakura gave a reassuring smile and replied, "Nothing. I'll write now."

Tomoyo continued filming and stopped at a simple realisation. "By the way, Sakura has some of the cards, while Li-kun has the rest."

Syaoran stared at Sakura's hand grimly.

"In this case, who is the real owner of the Clow Cards?" wondered Tomoyo. Cerberus answered, "We'll know very soon, when he makes an appearance."

Tomoyo turned to Cerberus. "Eh?" 

Sakura withdrew the pencil from the card and a gust of wind blew in the shrine, upsetting the fallen leaves. 

Kaho spoke, "This is the Final Judgment."

Sakura raised her head in surprise.

The wind began to intensify and leaves began to be blown off their branches by the wind.

Behind Tokyo Tower, the moon illuminated the sky. Sakura stared at the scene in shock. Tomoyo and Cerberus stood still as the wind blew past them. Syaoran stood in front of Sakura protectively, in a stance for battle. Kaho stared expressionlessly at the sky. There was a blue glow from behind her a Yukito floated a feet above the bench he was lying upon. Syaoran gasped. _The person that I... no we... both like..._

"Yukito-san!" cried out Sakura. 

Yukito's body floated away from the bench and Clow's magic circle appeared underneath him. Two grand white wings emerged from his body and encased him. Sakura could only stare confusedly at his body. The wings emerged and there now stood a being with silver hair and blue ice-like eyes. Syaoran stared fiercely at the now transformed Yukito.

"Who is it?" asked Sakura, finally able to speak.

The glow faded, and the being in the fine silver coat was completely visible. His hair was long and reached to the grounded, tied at the very end. A white cloth hung over his shoulder. He stared calmly, without expression. His arms were crossed, giving a feeling of detachedness. 

"Yue," answered Cerberus. 

Sakura trembled. "Yue?"

_"We would love to have you as our mistress. But Yue will be the Final Judgement. Good luck to you."_

"Yue!?"

"That is..."

"Umm... Yue is?"

"Yue is someone close to you."

Sakura stared at the expressionless man. "This is... Yue... Then where is Yukito?"

"Tsukishiro-kun was Yue," answered Kaho. 

"Eh?"

Finally, Yue moved. His eyes flickered downwards and he spoke, "It has been a while, hasn't it, Cerberus?"

"I was careless," said Cerberus, "The guardians of the Clow Cards have to be near the owner of the cards. You've been close to Sakura for a long time, being the friend of her brother."

Cerberus continued, "Before you returned into your original form, you hid all the essence of your power. As Sakura and the brat gathered the cards one by one, I've regained my magic bit by bit. I surely sensed the aura of the moon. But..."

Cerberus turned to Kaho. "This onee-chan had such strong powers of the moon within her, so strong that I was deluded by it. Even if you hadn't hid your aura, I might not have been able to sense it."

Looking at Yue, he said, "Created alongside by Clow Read, as a pair, the other guardian of the Clow Cards... Yue, which means moon in Chinese..."

He turned back to the teacher and said, "Onee-chan, you knew about it too?"

"The few times I saw him at school were too brief for me to notice. But I was drawn to him during the archery competition. Yes, I knew," answered Kaho.

Sakura ran forward. "Wait a second. I don't get this at all. What is all this?" 

Yue glided forward. "The same as Cerberus. Without enough magic, I cannot regain my original shape."

Tomoyo said, "Then Tsukishiro-san..."

"Is the false form of the other guardian?" finished Syaoran.

Yue leaned his face towards Sakura, bringing a hand under her chin. Staring into her eyes, he said, "This is the first time I've seen you in this form. The candidate chose by Cerberus the Appointer, as Mistress of the Clow Cards."

"Yukito-san..." Sakura cried out softly. _His eyes are so cold comparing to the warmth of Yukito-san's..._

Yue raised his head. "But there is another who has obtained Clow Cards." He released Sakura.

Syaoran frowned and gritted his teeth, readying into a stance. 

"Unable to gather all the Clow Cards by one person, the Final Judgement is pointless," stated Yue icily. 

Syaoran withdrew from his stance.

Cerberus argued calmly, "That is not true. I believe Sakura can accomplish anything."

Yue's eyes flickered towards Cerberus. "You are overly optimistic as ever."

"You too, as bad-tempered as ever," countered Cerberus emotionlessly.

Yue stared at the trembling Sakura, "Then we shall begin..." His eyes narrowed. "The Final Judgement."

Yue flew upwards, floating in front of the moon.

"What is going on?" cried Sakura, "The cards are all captured, right? Doesn't that stop the disaster from happening already? What's this Final Judgement all about?"

"That is..." said Cerberus, looking at Yue.

Yue interrupted, "First..."

Syaoran stiffened and his eyes became dilated. He began to float upwards. 

Sakura spun around. "Li- Ah!"

Syaoran floated closer towards Yue. 

"Watch out! Li-kun!" 

Syaoran landed on a rooftop and Yue flew in front to face him. Syaoran's eyes focused. He looked around him in bewilderment and then stared at the being in front of him.

"I, Yue the Judge, shall conduct the Final Judgement," announced Yukito's true form.

Syaoran quickly twisted his body and readied himself, one hand ready in a stance, another on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw . Yue raised his hand and a blue glow appeared. "With all the cards you have, defeat me." The glow solidified into crystals and Syaoran's eyes widened. 

A multitude of shards appeared and Syaoran braced himself. A shard hit him and he lost balance, sliding off the roof.

"LI-KUN!" cried out Sakura and ran forward, striking an invisible barrier. She struck it with her fists and asked angrily, "What is this?!"

Cerberus approached her from behind and spoke, "No one can interfere with the Final Judgement."

Sakura's eyes widened. "It can't be."

*****

"God of Fire, descend!" chanted Syaoran, making a large burst of flame emit from the ofuda.

"Did it work?" wondered Syaoran, as Yue was swallowed by the flames. Syaoran gasped as Yue emerged with not even a single hair scorched. 

With a hand at his waist, Yue stated, "Things such as that cannot defeat me."

"Damn it." Syaoran lowered his sword and raised another ofuda. "Wind."

Yue closed his eyes and uttered, "Useless!"

Yue brought up his arm, upper cutting Syaoran. Yue landed another blow. Syaoran cried out in pain as Yue glided gracefully past him.

Yue rose a hand and more shards flew towards Syaoran, striking him. Syaoran cried out and collapsed on the rooftop of the shrine. He pushed up on his sword and stood upwards.

Yue spoke again, "It surprises me that you can gather some of the cards with such a level of power."

Syaoran threw a card and pressed the point of his sword against it, yelling, "Time!" 

Everything turned to the colour of gold as time froze. Syaoran looked upwards, not finding Yue. "Where?" Syaoran looked side to side in confusion. 

"Time is a card that serves under me," said Yue from behind him. Syaoran's eyes widened. Soon a shade of gold passed over him.

"This is the end," state Yue. Syaoran screamed. 

*****

Syaoran's body appeared in front of Sakura, and then it collapsed. 

"Li-kun!" cried Sakura. Cerberus called, "Kozou!" 

"Li-kun! Li-kun!" cried Sakura, continuing to shake him as Tomoyo ran over. Syaoran struggled upwards and spoke, "All my cards were taken." 

He wavered slightly. "Li-kun." 

Syaoran struggled with his words, "Be careful. He is really... powerful." 

"Next is the proper candidate," Yue coldly proclaimed. 

Sakura gasped and her pupils dilated. Tomoyo cried out, "Sakura-chan!"

She floated upwards to a familiar building. The wind blew. Sakura eye's widened at the nostalgic sight. Tokyo Tower. The Moon. And now the winged figure, Yue.

_Cherry blossoms flew around Tokyo Tower. A coated figure stood near Tokyo tower. Sakura stared at the Tokyo Tower in front of her. Cerberus was at her side. A large wing, its feathers swaying gently in the wind. An lidded eye opened, revealing amber eyes._

_It's the same. The same as the dream._ Sakura stared at the ominous moon. 

Yue incanted with his eyes closed, "O Cards created by Clow, there is one who desires to be worthy of becoming your mistress."

Yue opened his eyes, as Sakura stared. "A girl chosen by Cerberus the Appointer, named Sakura."

The gem on Sakura's sealing wand glowed, emitting rays of light. Her entire wand radiated a faint pink. 

"To find if this girl truly qualifies to become out Mistress, I, Yue the Judge, shall conduct the Final Judgement."

"The Final Judgement...?" wondered Sakura, her face highlighted by the glowing of her wand.

Rays of light emitted from the wand, as Sakura stood in front of Tokyo Tower. 

The moon continued to give its ethereal light. 

*****

Author's Notes: Page: sleepdeprived.cjb.net   
I'd like to point out that a commonly made mistake in fanfiction that Syaoran's true purpose was to prevent the disaster.   
Cheesepuff! You're so cute! Not signing in and writing (Signed Review) beside your name. ^_^   
Ashley-chan, I knew I couldn't really do anything last chapter. I want honest opinions so don't apologize for you review, and I'm glad you wrote how you felt yet were concerned about my feelings. But the problem with writing Altered is that, many episodes are pivotal episodes in CCS, and it would break the continuity of the story if I did not include it. And no S&S? 0.0, I added Syaoran's feeling of wanting to kiss Sakura and getting scared. No jealousy? The reason why Syaoran doesn't really get jealous of Yukito, because I think he accepts that Sakura does love Yukito. Besides, he also trusts that Yukito would be good for her, unlike Eriol, who is just a newcomer he knows nothing about. Just my views seen through the Sakura Arc. Besides, I think no jealousy is a display of Syaoran maturing in understanding between the relationship of Yukito and Sakura. Syaoran is much more mature in his love for Sakura than his confused admiration for Yukito. Boy that was long, *cough* I must be reading too much psychological manga, and watching too much psychological anime.   
Little talk about S&S. I know I already went through it but the point of why I don't like to include so much romance like other fics because I don't want a cheesy rushed romance. I like to sit down and develop and develop. Another thing is that I really can't write romance based on my own relationships, previous and current, because I had none due to my ice queen image. ^_^' I would be confused on how to write if I didn't read so much shoujo manga and fanfics. Besides, the romance is nowhere near completely developed yet. So for you romance addicts, please wait till I get to the Sakura Arc.   
Hmm. no one noticed the forum I added to the page. ^_^, It's for discussing Altered with me and general questions. I may ask for opinions once in a while. But do ask spoiler related questions there or email me since I don't want to ruin it for other readers. Find the forum on the page. And remember, you are always free to ask me any kind of question relating to Altered, because it is my duty as your author to answer. ^_^   
And people, thank you very much for reviewing. It tells me at least how much people are reading. I'm not sure if I should trust the amount on my author alert so I base the amount of readers I have by the 6/7 of you who review. ^_^   
Ah sorry, I didn't noticed the format I saved the last chapter in killed my parentheses. All my triple periods singled to one. =( Stupid autoformat of Word.   
Whew, look at all those notes; what am I trying to do, write an essay?


	25. Sakura and the Final Judgment

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic is S+S, and has mature concepts. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all. 

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Sakura felt she was floating endlessly through a void. Every purpose she had been swallowed by one single moment. 

Yukito's body began to shimmer and it began to lift from the bench he was lying upon. 

_Why?_

Yukito floated away, Clow's magic circle beginning to form under him. 

_How come?_

Wings began to form around Yukito and encase him. 

_Yukito-san…_

The wings closed, and a burst of power radiated from within. 

_Yukito-san…_

The wings opened, forming a man with long hair. 

_Yukito-san…_

Tears streamed down Kinomoto Sakura's cheeks. 

Chapter 22: Sakura and the Final Judgment

Sakura's unconscious body landed onto the roof, her feet gently lowering on the surface. Cerberus watched his chosen candidate, as she began her final trial to become his true mistress. 

_Sakura…_

Tomoyo spoke softly, "I wonder if Tsukishiro-san knows that Sakura has been gathering all the cards from all along." 

Cerberus disagreed, "No, I don't think so. Yue is the Judge. He is not needed until the Final Judgement. His false form shouldn't know of his existence." 

"So…" wondered Tomoyo uncertainly. 

"The snow rabbit simply thinks that he is a normal human being himself," stated Cerberus. 

Syaoran turned to Cerberus. "But you woke up when she scattered all the cards, right?" 

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "But that guy has come to Tomoeda much earlier." 

"Someone…" Kaho said, "Someone has wished it to happen, perhaps?" 

Cerberus's eyes narrowed. 

"There is no such thing as coincidence in this world, there only is the inevitable." 

Kaho had just recited Clow's theory. 

*****

Sakura stood nervously in front of Tokyo Tower. She examined her surroundings, her grip tightening on her wand. 

"Same… Same as the dream," Sakura stated. 

"O Candidate of the Mistress of Clow Cards," said Yue, flicking a hand upwards. A blue spark traveled towards Sakura, making her cry out. Blue polygons emerged from Sakura, spreading apart and forming into Clow Cards. Sakura opened her eyes to see the Clow Cards hanging in midair in front of her. 

Yue spoke again, "Now with all the cards you have…" Yue's wings spread apart. "Defeat me." 

Sakura protested weakly, "No… I…" Sakura shook her head fervently. "I can't!" 

Below, everyone watched as Sakura failed to make an attack on Yukito's true form. 

Yue's eyes glowed. "Jump." 

Sakura's eyes glowed a brilliant white and she stepped forward on the ledge of the roof. 

"Jump," said Sakura emotionlessly, bringing her wand upon the card. A pair of wings formed on each shoe. 

"Yu… ki… to-… san," struggled Sakura, though she had lost control of her body. 

"Sakura!" screamed Cerberus. 

Sakura sprang from building to building, her pupils dilated. Each leap took her closer to Tokyo Tower. Sakura sprang to the covering of a convenience store, and jumped upwards, parallel to Tokyo Tower. Yue stood above. Sakura landed roughly on the ledge of Tokyo Tower, and Yue turned to her emotionlessly. 

"Now, I will begin the Final Judgement." 

"I can't!" argued Sakura passionately. Sakura pushed herself up from the surface slowly, "I can't fight you, Yue-san." Sakura knelt on her knees. "Right now, you look different, but…" Sakura raised her head and yelled, "You are Yukito-san, after all." 

Yue struck Sakura with an uppercut, making her body recoil backwards. Her body landed and slid towards the edge of the tower, just barely from falling off. 

Yue raised a hand, forming a blue sphere. After gathering power, he hurled many blue shards towards Sakura. Sakura gasped and transformed her wand so she could flee from his attack. Gliding on her wand, Sakura quickly turned a corner from which Yue followed. 

Yue said coldly, "If you keep running away, then it will not be possible for you to defeat me." 

Sakura clamped her eyes shut, and continued her retreat. 

Yue glided off the surface and began his pursuit. A shadow formed on Sakura, and she opened her eyes to see Yue flanking her. He raised a hand and a multitude of explosions was heard. Sakura screamed, flinging out of the smoke. She opened her eyes and Yue streaked towards her. With his right hand, he added a few more blows. Sakura screamed as she flung against one of the beams supporting the tower. Yue's hand began to glow. Sakura cried out softly as she collided with another beam. Yue struck her again and she fell like a ragged doll. Yue's hands glowed and more shards speed towards the failing candidate. Her screams rang throughout the shrine painfully. 

Syaoran could not just take it anymore. Syaoran ran towards the tower, pulling out a wind ofuda. If she did not survive… everything was lost. Syaoran could feel the pain ripping through his heart and mind. Not only she would be gone, he knew definitely that something in him would be broken forever… 

Cerberus stood in his way. "No! If Sakura gets help from anyone, she loses right there, right then!" 

"But at this rate, she'll…!" protested Syaoran angrily. _I can't lose her!_

Cerberus looked away. "Sakura should be able to convince Yue." 

Syaoran noticed Sakura stirring and concentrated his gaze on her. 

Cerberus said softly, "I believe in Sakura." 

Sakura rose from the one of the beams supporting her body. 

Yue spoke emotionlessly, "If you don't act serious, this will be the end." 

Sakura stared brokenly down at the ground. 

Yue raised his hand, creating a blue streak. A faint blue line formed, connecting the ends of the arc together. 

"I've got to… I have to do something," uttered Sakura, as she continued to stare emptily downwards. 

And arrow formed on Yue's bow, he nocked it and began to aim. 

"A card that won't hurt Yue-san…" 

Yue stared dispassionately at the candidate. _No one but Clow will be my master._

"Wood!" cried Sakura, Clow's magic circle forming underneath her. 

"No good!" cried Cerberus. 

Streams of green extended from the shimmering card and flew towards Yue, solidifying into vines. 

As they approached, Yue's eyes glowed a blinding white. The vines halted in front of the moon guardian. Sakura gasped. Yue fired. 

The magical arrow struck the ground in front of Sakura, and she scampered to dodge the rebelling card. The vines rose and tangled themselves around Sakura's limbs until she was immobile. 

Yue floated down to where Sakura was imprisoned. "Wood carries the attributes of the moon." 

Sakura struggled to look up at him. 

"You do not even know such a thing," Yue stated apathetically, "This is the end. You have lost." 

"I lost…?" Sakura struggled with her words. 

"Yes. You lost. The seal on the cards are broken once more. On top of that, the disaster befalls on the world." 

"What is the disaster of the world?" Sakura asked in anxiety, "What is going to happen?" 

"That is to forget," Yue answered. 

Sakura's eyes opened wide and she blinked in confusion. 

Yue continued to explain, "If the candidate chosen by Cerberus the Appointer… cannot defeat Yue the Judge, the Clow Cards, and everyone involved with them, will forget… the feeling of love towards the person they love most." 

"What?!" exclaimed Syaoran. 

Cerberus said sadly, "The Clow Cards treasure the person who sealed and signed them. But if this person does not qualify as the Master or the Mistress, in order not to grieve, the cards would forget the person they love most." 

Syaoran stared blankly. _Then I would have nothing again…_

Tomoyo stared at the ground sorrowfully, her hands pressed against her face. _To forget Sakura… **To forget the very basis of happiness…**_ Tomoyo suppressed the urge to cry. 

Kaho stared emotionlessly ahead of her. 

_Forgotten... Everyone's feeling of loving someone the most would be forgotten... Even mine..._

__

Yukito stood waiting for her brother and her, as he did every morning during her childhood. He smiled softly as the cherry blossoms danced around him.

Tears began to ebb down Sakura's cheeks. 

_Would be forgotten..._

Sakura's grip tightened on her wand. _I can't…_ She struggled with her feet. Yue's mouth opened slightly. Sakura's bowed head rose. _I definitely can't…_ Sakura burst forward. _Let this happen!_ Sakura struggled helplessly in the vines that held her back. 

"You have broken the magic that backfired on you," stated Yue. Sakura struggled further, crying harder. "Still, I will not say that you did not lose." 

Yue's eyes glowed. The vines around Sakura began to wrap around her torso and shoulders, nullifying her ability to move. 

"Only Clow Read is able to defeat me," said Yue softly. 

The vines began to wrap around Sakura's legs despite her desperate struggling. 

Syaoran ran forward, his eye clamped shut. Raising both fists, he screamed to the heavens, "Damn it!" 

Syaoran had never felt so helpless in his entire life. He was lonely. He was tired. He felt disgusted by himself but he tried to change, to improve. But this was complete out of his ability. Was this the feeling that you could not protect someone you cared about? _Hell, yes, I do care about the girl! Alright! Just **please… please** stop this… _

He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the sky. And he was sure that a knife was relentlessly stabbing his heart again and again. His body began to go numb and he struggled to stay upright. _Everything is over… **I think I'm going to die…** but it'll be okay because I will forget and live another meaningless life..._

Tomoyo stared at the vines in horror. _Please, Sakura-chan…_

Cerberus watched his disappearing friend sadly. _Sakura, I believe in you. Don't…_

Kaho watched Sakura became encased by the vines expressionlessly. 

Sakura was almost completely encased by the vines as Yue continued to watch without a single movement. _I can't…_ More vines began to cover her vision. _Everyone would forget…_

Sakura lost control of her eyes and they began to shut. 

_They'd forget the person they love…_

Everything turned black as a single tear dripped onto an invisible surface. 

*****

An alarm clock rang. 

Sakura blearily struggled to grab her alarm clock off the shelf. 

A dream? 

Sakura ran down the stairs, grabbing her book bag. She smiled happily as she greeted, "Good morning!" 

Touya sipped his morning coffee and returned her greeting with a smile, "Good morning." 

Sakura looked blankly at him in confusion. Something is wrong… 

Her father carried a tray to the kitchen table and greeted, "Good morning." 

"Good morning, otou-san," greeted Sakura, as she ran to the kitchen table to be seated.

After sitting down, she smiled and said, "Good-" Sakura opened her eyes to find something missing. There was nothing on the kitchen table except for a pitcher, cups, and some condiments.

"What's wrong?" asked her father, as he placed her tray upon the table. 

"No, it's nothing," replied Sakura, shaking her head. 

*****

Sakura slid on her roller blades as she raced to school. On a cherry blossom tree lined path, for an instant she saw the image of a grey haired man smiling at her. Sakura blinked in confusion but kept her gaze concentrated on that single spot as she continued to school. 

*****

Sakura opened her shoe locker. 

"Good morning," said a voice from her side. 

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" greeted Sakura happily. 

Tomoyo continued to change her shoes without a word. When she closed her shoe locker shut, Tomoyo walked simply past her. Sakura stared and watched Tomoyo turn to her to say, "Class is about to start soon." 

Sakura smiled at her and continued to change her shoes in the empty hallway. 

*****

Sakura slid the classroom door shut. 

"Good morning," she greeted. 

"Good morning," greeted Chiharu and Naoko. Naoko seemed to be busy with a certain book as Chiharu leaned against a wall. 

Takashi approached. "Mihara-san, the Japanese material for first period. Please get it ready now, Midori-sensei will be here soon." 

"That's right," said Chiharu as she moved away from the wall. 

Sakura interrupted Chiharu's walk. "Hey, Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun calls you Mihara-san?" 

Chiharu turned and replied, "Yeah, it's not like if we know each other very well…" 

Chiharu continued with her duties as Sakura stared at her confusedly. 

Sakura watched Rika wipe the chalkboards. Something was missing… on her finger? 

*****

The bell rang, and Sakura doodled a strange creature with wings in her notebook. There was a strange feeling that someone was supposed to sit behind her but she couldn't place whom. 

She turned and watched Tomoyo concentrating on her studies. 

*****

Sakura sat on the benches with her friends. Tomoyo chattered with Chiharu as Sakura silently ate her lunch. 

*****

After Sakura's cheerleading practice, she hurried to the entrance of the school to see Tomoyo off. Tomoyo bid her goodbye and began to walk home. 

*****

Sakura walked out of the school building and began to run. A feeling of loneliness overwhelmed Sakura. She never felt so lonely in her in entire life. She stopped in front of an abandoned house. The weeds were overgrown and the shingles of the roof was cracked. Without hesitation, Sakura stepped in. She went under the archway of the entrance and entered the yard. Her surroundings changed from the front yard Yukito's house and she was standing along in a forest. 

With tears streaming down her face, Sakura spoke softly, "No one is here…" 

Her surrounding flickered as Sakura began to hear voices. 

"Sakura!" called a childish voice. 

"Sakura!" called a male voice that usually called her by another term, which angered her. 

"Sakura-chan!" called a beautiful voice, that sang with the depths of her heart. 

"Sakura-san!" called a voice she had heard since birth. 

"Sakura-chan!" called a voice, which she could hear within her mind complaining of lies. 

"Sakura-chan!" called a voice, which brightened at the thought of what herself had feared. 

"Sakura-chan!" called a voice, mature and understanding. 

"Sakura!" called a voice again, she could almost hear him mumbling as if he was eating while talking. 

"Sakura!" called a voice again, and she wanted to tell him that he shouldn't call her a monster. 

"Sakura-san!" called a voice, and she remembered how he smiled tenderly at a certain picture every morning. 

Song appeared and sang a song that she remembered since childhood when her best friend had sung it, the Song of the Night. 

Another voice was added to the song and Sakura could almost feel Tomoyo standing beside her. 

More voices and she sensed Rika and Naoko. Chiharu and Yamazaki-kun were standing together, like they should be. 

More voices joined the chorus and she felt her father, her brother and a certain magical beast that became her dear friend during the past year. 

The trees around her changed into trees of her namesake, pink blossoms adorned their branches. Sakura's eyes widened and she stared in front of her. On a hill, standing with his hand placed on the trunk of a tree, a single man stood. 

_That person…_

He had grey hair. His hands were pale and his frame was small. Cherry blossoms gently fell to the ground around him. 

_He is…_

Sakura strained to remember. 

Sakura trembled as she tried to focus the lone man. She closed her eyes peacefully. A bell was raised, echoing a loud clang. 

Sakura raised her head, her eyes wide. _That's it!_ Sakura smiled. _He is… **the person I love most…**_

"Yukito-san!" she cried out with all her heart. She felt her legs move without the need of thought, and she ran to the man she loved most, her most important person. 

"Sakura-chan…" 

Yukito turned. He smiled, the tender, kind smile that he gave to everyone without prejudice. She moved closer so that she was almost to the point of approaching him. And then she felt the oddest sensation. Like if every cell of her body was being electrified. Her hands burned from the rush of blood and she felt her aura crackling and spreading, encompassing the entire area that all faded away into a void, except for a single man. 

Yukito took a few steps forward to her and she felt a weight descend on her shoulders, the palm of his hands. 

"Yukito-san?" Sakura questioned in confusion. She looked raised her head upwards and stared. His eyes weren't the greyish brown they always been. They were an intense brown that were almost amber in colour. Then colour invaded into Yukito's hair, turning it darker, browner. His face became more angular, and his features changed. His frame became larger, taller, and more muscular. Sakura's eyes widened. 

"Li-kun?" 

Syaoran then smiled, perhaps the saddest smile she had ever seen in her life. Her heart retched. He gently removed his hands and turned around. 

"Li-kun, where are you going?" Sakura breathed, staring at the back of his head. 

"You don't need to know," he answered, without turning his head, and began slow steps. Every step he seemed to take was heavier than the previous. Sakura was paralysed. Every muscle refused to move. His form diminished almost to the point where he was no longer visible. 

Sakura took control of her legs and ran. But no matter how fast her legs pounded on the invisible floor, it seemed impossible to catch up to him. 

**_Please, please, don't go!_**

Sakura strained her legs further, and found herself falling forward. She pushed herself upwards and stared at the ground. "Why? I don't understand. Why won't you wait for me?" Her eyes began to sting. 

"**PLEASE DON'T GO! WAIT FOR ME!**" she screamed and begged, raising her head with her tears dripping down her face. She opened her eyes and found Syaoran standing a small distance away, looking kindly at her. 

_Such kind eyes…_

Sakura found strength to lift herself, upwards and ran towards him with her arms outstretched. "I've finally caught you, Syaoran-kun!" She didn't know why she called him by his first name nor the meaning of her own words, all she knew they were right. 

He smiled gently down at her and lifted his arms. "Sakura." Her heart leapt. "Thank you for letting me catch you too." 

In a split second, she would collide with him, and she knew everything would be absolutely alright. Everything exploded into the colour of gold. 

*****

Sakura gasped as all the vines released her body all at once. 

Yue flew backwards in surprise. "She broke it!" 

Sakura climbed the vines and landed onto the rooftop of Tokyo tower. Wood disappeared and Sakura turned around her, sensing a large amount of power. 

"Huh? Mizuki-sensei?" asked Sakura confusedly. 

"I'm glad you noticed it," said Mizuki in relief. The Moon Bell held in her hands began to shimmer. 

Sakura recoiled slightly in surprise. With wide eyes, she said, "That bell…" 

The bell began to fade as Kaho spoke, "The bell is left behind by Clow Read, in order to give you a second chance." The bell disappeared, and Kaho raised her head. "Its task is over so it vanished." 

Becoming serious, Kaho said severely, "There will not be another chance again." 

Sakura blinked and nodded. "I got that." 

Sakura turned around to Yue and said, "Living in a world without the feeling for the person you love most, it is really harsh." 

Yue stared down at her with his arms crossed. 

Sakura raised her wand and announced, "I'll do my best!" 

Cerberus and Syaoran watched her. Tomoyo watched her worriedly with her hands over her mouth.

Sakura smiled and encouraged herself, "I can do it! **It'll definitely be alright!**"

Her wand began to emit a glow, and rays of light shone from the gem embedded in her wand. Yue gasped in surprise.

A magic circle formed under Sakura, and she stared in confusion at her wand. 

"Now, raise your wand," instructed Kaho.

Sakura obliged and raised her wand. A light emitted from her wand and darkness descended on the sky, covering the moon. Within the darkness, streaks of light fell from the sky, like falling stars.

Yue looked around in confusion. "What is this?"

"A new power," answered a smiling Kaho.

The entire area glowed pink. Within the core of the glow was a yellow sphere. Gust of Sakura's aura swirled around her. 

"RELEASE!" commanded Sakura with a smile. The gem glowed brighter until nothing could be seen anymore. A power swept over her wand and then it disappeared, revealing a sceptre like wand. Instead of the bird-like head, there was a pink circle with wings. In the centre of the circle was a golden star.

Sakura stared as she beheld her new wand.

"The wand has changed," said Cerberus with amazement and joy.

Sakura took out a card and flipped it upwards. "O Wind, capture the one before you, Windy!" The staff struck the card, and the star spun as the magic emerged.

Gust of winds emitted from the card and Windy formed. Yue's eyes glowed.

"Useless, Windy serves under me," said Yue as a smiling Windy dove towards him.

Yue gasped in surprise as binds of wind wrapped around his limbs. "Impossible!"

More streams of wind spun towards him and encased him in a sphere. Fully captured, Windy gently lowered Yue to the ground before her mistress-to-be.

Sakura looked at Yue kindly and said gently, "Yue-san, you must have really liked Clow."

Yue's eyes widened.

"Therefore, I'm sure you understand how sad it is… for you to forget the feeling of love towards the person you love most," said Sakura smilingly.

Sakura looked down, self-consciously, "I'm not nearly as powerful as Clow-san, but…" Sakura smiled wholeheartedly. "I'll work hard at it."

Sakura stepped forward towards the defeated guardian, making Windy release him. Sakura bent down and held out her hands. Yue raised his head. 

"Rather than being the Mistress, I would like to be your friend," said Sakura and then gave him an innocent smile.

Yue stared and then rose by himself.

"Close your eyes," he commanded.

"Eh?" wondered Sakura.

"Do it now," he commanded more harshly.

Sakura quickly obeyed. Yue spread his wings.

"Judgement completed. I, Yue the Judge, accept Sakura as the New Mistress," said Yue, completing the rite.

*****

Sakura began to float and she was no longer in Tokyo but in the Milky Way. Her body shimmered as it rose. Two feet stepped forward. Sakura's eyes opened and she turned, standing on the pathway of stars.

"You are…"

"I predicted the chances around you, and little by little made the inevitable happen," said a deep voice belong to the transparent man. "You came along them all, and completed the trials successfully."

He wore a large black mantle and a Chinese styled shirt. His navy hair was long and he wore spectacles. "Thank you very much."

Sakura stepped forward and questioned, "Could you be… Clow-san?"

Clow nodded. Sakura looked abruptly down at the wand held in her hands and asked, "Then is this wand yours?" 

Clow answered, "No, you are the one who created that wand. Neither the Sun or the Moon, it is you mere powers of the Star that reside within that wand. Even thought it emits a small amount of brightness at the moment. The power of the Stars keeps on shining on their own. "

Sakura found herself falling back through space. 

"Please treasure that power."

****

Sakura landed on the pavement of the shrine and blinked.

"HEY!" a familiar male voice called. 

Kinomoto Sakura, now Mistress of the Clow Cards, turned around to see two people running towards her. Previous rival Li Syaoran, and her videotaping best friend Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo called her, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled wholeheartedly, with the feeling of being loved by her friend, and announced, "I did it!"

_Dreaming! Dreaming. And so the door will open..._

Sakura ran towards Syaoran and grabbed his hands to his shock. She spun him around in a few spins, content with studying his face. Sakura released him and he fell to the ground. He rubbed his head as he rose and Sakura looked worried, preparing to be scolded at. She quickly clapped her hands together and hastened an apology. Syaoran winced and opened his eyes, breaking in his first true smile in years. Sakura stared and then smiled back at him.

_Isn't it wonderfully strange, that even an insignificant pebble can change into a gem? _

Tomoyo filmed the two, putting a hand on her cheek. Syaoran blew up and started to tell her that he would personally throw her camera into Tokyo Harbour if she showed the video to anyone. Sakura waved her hands trying to calm the angered future Li Clan head down. Behind a pillar, Kinomoto Touya smiled. 

Kaho made deliberate steps around him. "You've been watching for the whole time."

"I guess," said Touya, "I felt a powerful aura when I was studying and I rushed here to find Sakura."

_Just by looking together... everyone can shine._

"Did you know that Tsukishiro-kun was not human?" asked Kaho.

"Yeah," he said, his eyes concentrated on his sister. He turned to her and asked, "But Kaho, enough for your questions. I have one of my own, **how come you don't look a day older from when you left?**"

Kaho smiled mysteriously and answered, "That is for another story for another day."

Touya sighed.

"I should have known you would answer like that," said Touya, turning back to watching his younger sibling.

Kaho laughed and patted his shoulder. "You haven't changed a bit, Touya!"

_The number of "top secret" moments I just love, love, love,   
keeps growing and growing   
becoming very small, small, small seeds.   
I just know that somewhere in my heart,   
they're beginning to bloom into big flowers._

Cerberus approached his long time friend and rival for affection. "All is well. Sakura is the new Mistress."

"But with that level of power, it is impossible for her to convert all her cards," reflected Yue as he sat down on the ledge of a rooftop.

"You may be right," said Cerberus softly, "For the time being, I think it's better for us to return to our false forms."

Yue rose and closed his eyes, preparing to launch off into the air.

Cerberus followed and they flew in the air together, something they had not done for centuries. 

_Do! Do! Do! Dreaming! _

Yue wrapped his wings around him to transform and Cerberus followed.

_Dreaming! And so the world will open..._

Syaoran opened Sakura's window, entering her room. He watched her sleeping face for a moment and then continued his mission to take the Clow Cards. Sakura opened the Clow Book and scattered the Clow Cards.

It's all right. It's all right. 

Meiling stood by the balcony of Syaoran's apartment by herself, sadly studying her bracelet. Syaoran approached from behind.

It's all right. It's all right! A miracle is going to happen. 

Syaoran was hugging Sakura tightly after Sakura gave him forgiveness for his actions she herself was not aware of.

Here we go! Here we go!

Naoko roamed the library for a book to read. She smiled when she found a new book that she had not yet read. She opened the book and let it work its magic.

_Here we go! Here we go!_

Rika sat by herself on the swings, gently swaying back and forth. A man sat down on the swing beside her and she raised her head. Terada Yoshiyuki smiled and apologized for being late. Rika shook her head and smiled, taking his hand. 

_Spread your wings._

Chiharu proceeded to squeeze the life out of Takashi, after he raised a piece of sashimi and opened his mouth to tell a tale, telling him to quit lying and not to play with his food. 

_I'm sure something, something, is out there somewhere just waiting for us to find it._

Sixteen-year-old Syaoran stopped in front of the Kinomoto household. He tensed for a moment and then his eyes registered his shock. He smiled slightly and then continued to walk to his apartment.

Do! Do! Do! Dreaming! Dreaming! 

Syaoran and Meiling flipped upon the shoulders of the Twin. Smiling at each other, they stomped on the shoulders of the card. 

And so the door will open...

*****

"Sakura!" called Cerberus as he dove towards his mistress and more importantly friend.

"Kero-chan! I did it," exclaimed Sakura joyfully as Tomoyo filmed the two. The filming stopped abruptly as they saw a figure standing by the sakura trees. 

Tsukishiro Yukito, false form of Yue, watched a few cherry blossoms descend from the tree he was standing by. He turned and noticed the children he had been aiding in class for half a year and then smiled. With her fears overcame, Sakura returned his smile. 

*****

Author's Notes: Page: sleepdeprived.cjb.net   
Cough, I changed the Last Judgment to Final, sounds better.   
Whew, two seasons done, one more to go. There is a lot of significance pertaining to the Sakura Arc in the scene I added in during the Final Judgement. I hope you all caught the symbolism/foreshadowing within it, if you didn't, read it again after reading the Sakura Arc when I'm done, and you should catch all it. Eriol-like smirk. For CC watchers, the first opening song of CCS is "Catch you Catch me" reflecting on love is like a race.   
Ashley-chan, ah the origin of the "Ice queen image"? Not only I have been an unsociable creature during my childhood, there had been this unfortunate incident between me and my ex-crush, possibly first love. Ever since then, I put up an indifferent front towards men. I'm beginning to understand it was a very bad idea. But it doesn't matter since I'm to busy for a bf. Final year of high school…   
Err, Missy-chan? I still have yet to write a conclusion to Syaoran's madness. Anything more would be a spoiler. *Cough*   
Pokey! Lol, I didn't know that a person becomes happy depending on the frequency of my updates. Smiles, thank you very much for kindly telling me.   
Yah, yah, Sakura Arc! Now here is where the real fun begins! Now I get see the gorgeous third opening and hear Platina till it drives me nuts. Syaoran is really kakkoii in the opening. I really should take screenshots so I could wor-. *hits self with a frying pan before fangirlism strikes* I still want a Syaoran poster! (? the dream of many 12 year olds, and should be not of an almost 18 year old ^_^') I call myself the miko of the Syaoran cult! *hit self with frying pan again* <3 If only he was five years older! <3 *needs to find Care's sharpened pencils, frying pan is bent out of shape…* The follow was a joke, do not worry, your author is quite far away from the raving lunacy know as fangirlism.   
I'm going to be away for three days, camping, see you soon! I'll bring a writing pad with me for jotting ideas.   
I've just realised that the translations I'm using is Rabi's! I didn't know that the fansubbers had used her translations! I'm going to write a thank you note at the end of this fanfic when I'm finished.   
Lyrics taken from http://www.jlyrics.org.


	26. Sakura and the Mysterious Transfer Stude...

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic is S+S, and has mature concepts. Read at your own risk. I'm poor; don't sue. I don't own CCS at all. 

Chapter 23: Sakura and The Mysterious Transfer Student

Cerberus watched the setting sun from Sakura's window. The sky was a mesh of orange and yellow with the bright shimmering sun. 

Cerberus commented in his still present Osaka accent, "Summer is almost over…" 

A figure silhouetted by the setting sun materialized over the arch of the Tsukimine Shrine. The figure in a large brimmed hat and cape, landed swiftly with his sun shaped staff held in one hand. 

Sakura was bent over her desk, doing some kind of writing. 

Cerberus spoke, "Hey Sakura." 

Sakura paused from her work. "What is it?" 

"Is it okay that we have so much free time now?" wondered Cerberus as he reminisced their past year and a half of card capturing. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura, glad that her life was back in order again, "Because of that, we had lots of time to have fun, right?" 

"Yeah, but…" agreed Cerberus uneasily. He paused and then looked over Sakura's shoulder. "Huh? What are you doing?" 

"I got a letter from Mizuki-sensei, so I'm writing back to her," answered Sakura, as she continued her writing. 

"That onee-chan went overseas to teach, didn't she? Is she doing well?" asked Cerberus, grateful to the shrine priestess for her intervention in the Final Judgment. 

"Yeah, she adjusted quite quickly and she's looking forward to teach," replied Sakura cheerfully. 

A silhouette of a large panther with butterfly wings sprinted up a sloped roof and leapt off it. 

Cerberus settled on Sakura's bed with a slice of watermelon held in his hands. "But thanks to her, you've finally become Mistress of the Clow Cards. I'm really glad about that." 

"Why?" asked Sakura, placing her watermelon slice back onto the dish on her lap. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura blinked. "If that kozou became Master, I would have lost all my confidence to live." 

"Don't say that," lightly scolded Sakura, "Li-kun worked hard at it too!" 

Cerberus chomped on the watermelon. In a muffled voice he asked, "By the way, what's he going to do? Has he gone back to Hong Kong yet?" 

Sakura's expression fell. "Not yet. But he said that he'll go back to Hong Kong soon." 

Somehow my heart hurts a little bit… 

"Ohhh," drawled Cerberus wonderingly. 

*****

On the roof, a person with black butterfly wings, decorated by polygons of pink at the edges, materialized. Long red hair was done in buns at the sides. The person stood, straightening his or her long white, red and black, gown. 

Cerberus lay lazily on Sakura's bed. "With this much free time every day, it's getting boring!" 

Sakura opened the flap of her book bag. She turned to Cerberus. "I don't have any free time because I'm going to school tomorrow..." She looked in her bag and froze. 

Cerberus raised his head. "Hey, what's the matter?" 

Sakura clapped her hands on her cheek. "HOOOOEEEE! I left all the summer vacation homework untouched in my book bag!" 

Cerberus sprang up. "What!?" 

A man in long robes, with a sun shaped staff approached the Kinomoto household. The man that appeared at the Tsukimine shrine not long ago. 

Sakura knelt her swivel chair, holding multiple notebooks in her hands. She spoke hurriedly, "Have to finish math exercises, English essay, Japanese literature, independent study, and… and…" Sakura faltered. 

"Can you finish them all in one night?" asked Cerberus. 

Sakura leaned forward. "Aaah… It'll all work out! It'll definitely be alright!" 

Sakura cried out as she leaned too far, losing her balance and falling face forward on the ground. 

"This is not good…" remarked Cerberus as he watched his fallen mistress. 

Voices were heard from Sakura's window as the black and blue-cloaked man stood in front. 

"Kero-chan, help me!" begged a female voice. 

"I helped you last year, and you got mad at me!" said a childish voice with annoyance. 

"Yeah, but now… Oh yeah! I'm on duty tomorrow too! Hoe! I have to get up early tomorrow!" 

"You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll get it all done!" 

The man tilted face upwards, revealing his face from under his hat. He was a rather handsome man with dark navy hair and eyes of dull purple. Thin wire framed glasses perched on his nose. The man smiled. 

*****

Sakura grabbed her book bag and ran down the stairs: a morning ritual. As she ran down the stairs she met her brother lifting a laundry basket. 

"Good morning monster, did you finish your summer homework?" asked Touya. Sakura ran past him. "I finished it all and I'm not a monster!" 

Touya grinned slightly. 

She ran to a shelf by the kitchen table and greeted a picture of a woman with long wavy grey hair, "Good morning, okaa-san!" 

*****

Sakura took big bites of her toast quickly and struggled to swallow her breakfast. 

"Are you okay, Sakura-san?" asked her father as he approached with a pitcher of orange juice and a glass. 

Sakura gulped the glass of juice, relieving her throat. She greeted her father cheerfully, "Ohayou, otou-san!" 

"Good morning, did you finish your homework? And are you okay from staying up last night?" 

"Yes, I just finished it and I feel fine!" answered Sakura, though slightly less energetic than usual. 

"But how come you're up so early? It's only the opening assembly today," wondered Fujitaka. 

"I'm on duty today," replied Sakura. 

"I see. From today on is the second semester of your second year in high school. Good luck, okay?" said a smiling Fujitaka. 

"Right!" 

*****

"I'm going!" shouted Sakura in front of the house and then began to skate to school. 

Cerberus groaned from his place by Sakura's window. He was hugging a pencil to his body and papers were strewn around him. 

"Oh, I hate math already…" complained Cerberus as Sakura had yet again pushed him to do her math homework all night. 

*****

Sakura skated past a familiar corner of her route to school. As she propelled her legs forward, she wondered, "Come to think of it, who's on duty with me today?" 

Ahead, a familiar figure walked out of the rows of cherry trees. He yawned and then turned his head towards Sakura with a smile. 

"Yukito-san!" cried Sakura as she halted in front of him. 

"Sakura-chan," he greeted, holding bags of bread in both of his hands. 

"Good morning," Sakura said, clasping her hands in front of her. 

"Good morning. Oh, you're really early today," remarked Yukito. 

"I'm on duty, so…" said Sakura shyly. She brightened and then commented, "But, but you're so early too!" 

"I got up early to buy breakfast." He smiled. "Because lately, no matter how much I eat, I feel hungry still…" He raised his bags and then examined them. "Maybe I bought too much…" 

Sakura protested, "No… no at all! To be able to eat a lot is…" 

Yukito finished the phrase for her, "It's the proof of good health, right?" 

Sakura smiled brightly and nodded. 

"I think have to go now," said Sakura, turning her wrist so she could see the arms of the Seiko watch Yukito gave her. She had tried to return it before but Yukito revealed that Touya had secretly paid a portion of it but didn't want to let her know. Her brother was so funny at times. But she didn't understand why would he help pay for a second gift when he already sent her one for her birthday. 

"Ah, you're still wearing the watch. I'm glad. I'll see you later," said Yukito, bidding her goodbye. 

Yukito watched Sakura skate away with a smile. He recalled his conversation with Touya. 

__

"I really would like to buy something for Sakura-chan for her seventeenth birthday," said Yukito as the passed many shops in the Ginza District of Tokyo. 

"Hmm… that watch will suit her," said Touya pointing to a display. 

"That Seiko watch? It's really nice but it's a bit out of my budget…" remarked Yukito. 

Touya sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Sakura is always late and this will probably make her less tardy." 

Yukito laughed and commented, "To-ya is such a nice big brother!" 

"Shut up, Yuki!" 

*****

Sakura waved goodbye to Yukito and twisted around. 

She began to skate peacefully to school, happy with her encounter with her most important person. 

_Yukito-san is the false form of Yue-san…_

"Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura turned around and caught a piece of candy that Yukito threw to her. _Just like when I was younger…_ He waved goodbye and Sakura turned around with a wide smile. _But, but, but Yukito-san is Yukito-san after all!_

*****

Sakura slid open the door to her home form and greeted, "Good morning! But no one is here yet anyway." 

Sakura closed the door and began to sing cheerfully with her eyes closed, "On duty, on duty, on-du-ty. I even managed to somehow finish summer break homework." 

Syaoran paused as he erased the blackboard. He turned around to look at her and then turned back to the black board, unsure of what to do. _She'll be embarrassed when she finds out… I better warn her sooner._

"Writing the class journal…" Syaoran cleared his throat. "Changing the flowers, let's make everyone's desk shine!" Sakura sang, placing her book bag on desk. 

"On duty, on duty, my…" Syaoran cleared his throat louder. 

Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran hastily erasing the board. Her ears burned, and she greeted timidly, "Good morning, Li-kun." 

Syaoran turned his head sideways and greeted, "Good morning." 

"So you heard me…" she asked hesitantly. 

Syaoran nodded solemnly. 

_I see… I'm on duty with Li-kun today…_

*****

"Because all the Clow Cards were captured before the summer break, we haven't seen each other for a while, you know?" commented Sakura as they walked down the halls. She had forgotten her initial embarrassment of her little chant in the morning. 

"Yeah," answered Syaoran monotonously. 

"How was your summer? Did you go anywhere?" 

"No," replied Syaoran apathetically. "What about the beach?" Sakura tried again in an attempt for conversation. It was so difficult to engage Li-kun in conversation. In that vision before, Li-kun looked so kind almost like a different person. But in truth, Li-kun had hid his kindness so well that if you did not spend prolonged times with him, you would think he was very cold. She did not know it yet, but a part of her yearned for Syaoran to look at her with those eyes… She had no clear understanding of her vision during the Final Judgement but it bothered her deeply. 

"Didn't go," said Syaoran, his tone of voice not changing. 

Sakura's expression fell. "So you're really going back to Hong Kong?" 

"Yeah. Since the Clow Cards already have a new Mistress, I have to explain to Mother," said Syaoran as he grimaced slightly. 

"I see..." said Sakura, halting to a stop. Syaoran turned around and looked at her vacant expression. 

He turned around quickly and said with a hint of embarrassment, "It's not like if we'll never see each other again." 

Sakura raised her head in surprise. "Tha-that's right. I'm glad," she said with a smile. 

*****

Sakura examined the fresh flowers that she placed at the back of the classroom. Tomoyo approached her and greeted, "Good morning." 

Sakura smiled and replied, "Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" 

Tomoyo looked at her sadly then looked downwards with a sigh. 

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura worriedly. 

Tomoyo raised a hand dramatically to her cheek. "Lately there has been not much occasions for you to wear my especially made costumes." Tomoyo raised her head. "I still have many, many, many costumes that I would like you to wear," finished Tomoyo, clasping her hands together. 

Sakura sweatdropped and sagged. 

"And then to film you in those costumes…" babbled Tomoyo, clasping her cheeks. Tomoyo's eyes shone. "It would have been so wonderful!" 

"T-Tomoyo-chan…" said Sakura in a small voice, waving her hand in an action to calm her videotaping obsessed friend down. 

"So great!" continued Tomoyo in bliss. 

"Good morning!" greeted three voices in sync from behind them. 

"Good morning," greeted Sakura, turning around to see Naoko, Chiharu and Rika. 

"Good morning," greeted Tomoyo politely. 

"Thanks for the letter you sent me, did you get my reply?" asked Chiharu. 

"Yeah, I got everyone's reply already," said Sakura with a smile. "Oh, and Mizuki-sensei wrote me one too." 

"She replied to you too," replied Naoko with a smile. 

"Everyone to their seats," called their new teacher, Tanaka, a young and very kind male teacher. "I would like to introduce a new student." 

The classroom erupted in gossip. Murmurs were whispered around the classroom as they wondered where the new student had come from, and whether he was handsome, or she was cute. Not many new students came to Seijou High, it was composed of more familiar faces from elementary school or juniour high. 

Sakura turned her head and smiled at Syaoran. "It's just like when you came in!" 

"Come in," called Tanaka. 

A young man with navy blue hair and eye's of dull purple arrived in the classroom. His hair was split in the middle and his skin was pale. His eyes were larger than a Japanese's man's but had a slightly Asian look to it. It was obvious his parents were from different origins. Those eyes were framed by thin glasses. His frame was slim which added to the pale skin to make his appearance look fragile. Various sounds of "kyaa!" and "kawaii" were heard from the pretty boy's rapidly growing fangirl's base. The male population sounded disgruntled. 

Syaoran lowered his head and propped it up by an elbow. At least he wouldn't be the "Wonderfully Gorgeous and Mysterious Foreigner" anymore. Deep in the recesses of his mind though, part of him was slightly annoyed that those girls who had proclaimed to be in love with him had suddenly fell for a new transfer student. Women were so fickle. 

Sakura watched the new transfer student with curious eyes. He seems kind… 

The transfer student swerved his head towards her. Sakura gasped slightly as the student stared into her eyes. Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he glowered. 

"His name is Hiragizawa Eriol and he has come from England," said Tanaka when he finished writing Eriol's name on the blackboard. 

"I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, nice to meet you," said Eriol with a slight bow. 

The majority of the female population giggled, spouted typical phrases (kakkoii and such), and looked at him with dazed eyes. 

"Hmm…" wondered Tanaka as he scanned across the classroom, "There is a vacant spot beside Li." 

Syaoran gave Eriol his full-blown glare, which simply slid of him, as he appeared to be not the least affected by it. 

Eriol walked to his new desk and stopped when he neared Sakura. He smiled and greeted, "Hello." 

Sakura stared at him as a strange feeling passed over her. _What is this? Did I meet him… somewhere before?_

Syaoran's eyes alternated between the two. _What the hell did pretty boy think he was?_

Tomoyo watched the scene with curious eyes. 

*****

_Miss Kaho, class 11-2 has a new student today. It's a boy named Eriol Hiiragizawa. He seems kind. But..._

Sakura ceased her writing and paused in thought, "For some reason, I feel like this is not the first time we met." 

"Same here," said a male voice. 

Sakura raised her head to see Eriol resting his arm on the tree that she was leaning against. She sweatdropped. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun!" cried Sakura as she scampered away. 

Eriol ran towards her and asked concernedly, "Did I scare you?" 

Sakura shook her head and said, "No, it's just that I was a little surprised." 

Eriol relaxed and smiled, "I'm glad. May I sit next to you?" 

Sakura nodded. 

*****

Eriol sat beside her on the grass, silent. 

Sakura turned towards Eriol and studied his face. She quickly turned away, realising that she was staring. 

Eriol spoke, "Somehow I also feel that this is not the first time we have met." 

Sakura smiled and commented, "It's strange, isn't it?" 

Eriol paused in thought and said, "We might have met before." 

Sakura looked at him in confusion. He turned towards her and said, "Maybe we have met before in our previous lives." 

Eriol stood and asked, "Do you mind if I ask your name?" 

"M-my name is Kinomoto Sakura," answered Sakura nervously. 

Eriol smiled and said eloquently, "The name of a beautiful flower that blooms in spring. May I call you Sakura-san?" 

Sakura flushed and said, "O-okay, Hiiragizawa-kun." 

Eriol bent down slightly and extended a hand, "Please call me Eriol, Sakura-san." 

Sakura smiled gratefully and accepted his offer to help her up. 

Syaoran's head appeared behind the corner of the school with a glare and Tomoyo appeared after him, camera in hand. 

Syaoran's veins popped. _Argh! Pretty boy was putting moves on her!_

Tomoyo giggled and said, "It's like a promising scene in a shoujo manga! Keeping an eye on Sakura like that…" 

Syaoran lost his temper and stomped over to pretty boy and that girl. 

"Tomoyo-chan, Li-kun!" greeted Sakura happily. 

Syaoran approached Eriol and gave him a level stare. 

Tomoyo spoke to Sakura, "We better hurry to class. We have a ten minutes before it starts." 

"Eriol-kun, do you want to come back with us to the classroom?" asked Sakura. 

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. _ERIOL-KUN!?! What the hell! I've known her for more than a year and she's still calling me by my last name! Bastard!_ Syaoran gave him a sullen glare, feeling his disgust and contempt for the new transfer student amount within him, and Eriol simply smiled back at him, not the least dissuaded by Syaoran's glares. 

"Oh my! Oh my!" exclaimed Tomoyo, clasping her hands to her cheeks. 

"What is it?" asked Sakura innocently. 

*****

Syaoran stomped on the way home as Sakura and Tomoyo walked behind him. This was no good. Every time he glared at pretty boy, he would just give that unfaltering smile back. It was so frustrating. Everyone flinched, (except for a certain stuffed animal and overprotective brother) and pretty boy acted like it was nothing! That bastard! 

"Li-kun, are you okay?" asked Sakura, making Syaoran turn around. "You've been making weird faces all day." 

Tomoyo replied for him, "It's because Li-kun has found something new to worry about, right?" 

_Damn, camera girl noticed!_ Syaoran's faced burned and spouted, "What? Tha-tha-that's not it!" 

Sakura looked at him concernedly, "If I… If there's anything I can do, let me know. You helped me so much when we were gathering the Clow Cards. This time I want to be of help to you." 

Syaoran looked at her in shock, his mouth gaping open. His mind began to work furiously. _What do I want? The cards… no, they are yours. What I want is y… What the hell?!_ Blood rushed to his face, and he became all too aware that he did not need to compete with her for the cards anymore. 

"But you're going back to Hong Kong soon," said Sakura softly. 

With a grim expression, Syaoran said, "I'm not going back." 

"HOE!" 

He looked quickly away, "At least not for the mean time." 

"Really!" exclaimed Sakura as she skated in front of him. "I see now! That's great!" Sakura smiled wholeheartedly at him. "I'm so happy!" 

Syaoran stared at her with his face slack. He did not notice that his face was burning and the rapid pounding of his heart. 

Sakura noticed an ice cream truck and turned, "Ah, look there's some ice cream. I'll go buy some!" 

Syaoran reached for his wallet. 

"That's okay! It's my treat! Wait for me!" called Sakura as she skated away. 

Tomoyo leaned towards him conspiratorily and smiled. "Because a new rival has appeared, if you went back to Hong Kong, it would be like giving her up, right?" 

Syaoran clenched his fist and proclaimed, "**I SAID THAT'S NOT IT!**" 

Tomoyo giggled. 

*****

"I got them!" cried Sakura as she skated towards him with orange creamsicles. She passed the ice cream around, and was about to take a bite of her own, but it was plucked out of her hand. 

She looked up to see her brother sucking on the popsicle like a zombie. Syaoran did his natural reaction towards the overprotective brother; he glared. 

Yukito's head popped up from behind him. He scolded, "That's mean, Touya. Taking it like that." 

Touya sweatdropped slightly and offered, "You want some too?" 

Yukito shook his head, and he approached Sakura. "I'll get you a new one." "Th-thank you." 

Touya glanced around the premise warily. Sighting nothing, he sagged and complained, "I'm tired." 

"Why?" asked Sakura wonderingly. 

"There's this new foreign exchange student in one of Yuki's classes that I visited," explained Touya as he pulled on the neckline of his shirt. 

"We have an exchange student too in our class but why would one make you tired?" asked Sakura with confusion. 

"Touya-san! I was looking for you!" yelled a brown haired girl cheerfully as she latched onto Touya's shoulders. Her bangs were cut above her brown eyes and framed her face at the sides. The rest of her hair was long and rested above her hips. There was one long braid that hanged from the right side of her head. Touya made an attempt to shake her off… and failed. The girl noticed Yukito standing beside Touya and gave him a triumphant smirk. Yukito blinked and then smiled without menace at her. 

She noticed Sakura, like a hawk looking for prey. "Ah, you must be Touya-san's little sister?" 

"Yes. I'm Kinomoto Sakura," replied Sakura politely. 

"I'm your senpai, Nakuru. Akizuki Nakuru," introduced the cheerful girl. 

Nakuru leaped off Touya, in a spur of a moment, and landed in front of Sakura gracefully. Syaoran gaped slightly. _Reminds me of my sisters… no… worse than my sisters…_ Nakuru edged closer to Sakura as Sakura edged back respectively. Nakuru examined her for a moment and then grabbed Sakura by the cheeks. She rubbed her face against Sakura's and said, "I'm telling you! You're so cute!" 

"Hey! Don't be such a-" yelled Touya with annoyance before Nakuru popped beside him and plucked the popsicle from his hand. 

She ran off with the Popsicle and paused, turning around and waving. "Come and visit the school again tomorrow, Touya-san!" 

"Ice cream…" said Syaoran in a state of shock. 

"She took it," said Tomoyo numbly. 

"Is something wrong?" asked Yukito when he noticed Touya's grim expression as he stared ahead at the fleeing schoolgirl. 

"Nothing," said Touya softly. 

"Thanks for the ice cream!" yelled Nakuru, as she waved rapidly, one arm and legs wrapped around a lamppost. 

_A pretty person_, wondered Sakura, _but our exchange students are not the least alike…_

Several dark grey clouds began to hover around above them and water splattered on the pavement of the road. The patter of the water increase as the rain became heavier. 

"Oh, it's raining…" said Sakura, as her uniform became darker due to the water, that rained from the sky steadily. 

Touya shouted in sudden realisation, "Oh crap, the laundry!"

*****

After rushing home, helping her brother rewash the laundry and putting it through the dryer, Sakura sat in her room with the guardian beast, folding the laundry. Her brother had gone on one his famous part times, which from when she was younger, she would encounter him strangely enough on a regular basis. Her brother had worked everywhere, to support himself through university to ease the family's budget. It would not be long when she herself would graduate, though she was undecided of what her future plans were to be. 

"So, an exchange student?" asked Cerberus as he helped Sakura fold a t-shirt. 

"There's another one in one of Yukito-san's classes," said Sakura, placing a neatly folded t-shirt in a pile. 

"Your transfer student, he's from overseas, right? What's he's like?" wondered Cerberus. 

"His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol." Sakura picked up one of her father's shirts and thought aloud, "Eriol-kun looks a little like dad…" 

The steady patter of rain was heard as it collided onto Sakura's window. Sakura and Cerberus approached the window and looked through, or attempted to look through it, as the water steadily sloping down the window made it almost impossible to see clearly. 

"It still hasn't stopped," commented Sakura, wondering if her father could drive through the unpredictable weather. 

"What weird rain," remarked Cerberus, noting that it had not lightened ever since it began to heavily pour. 

"This strange rain has been only falling in Tomoeda," reported the female newscaster, "In the districts around Tomoeda there is no indication of rain. Officials have no explanation for this weird phenomena." 

"**That is no rain**," said Cerberus softly as Sakura turned to him in surprise. 

Suddenly, a stream of light began to emit from Sakura's top drawer. 

Cerberus and Sakura looked confusedly at each other for a moment and then exclaimed, "The book of Clow Cards!" 

Sakura slowly opened the drawer of her book and from with in only saw a shimmering bright light. The light flashed over them, and Cerberus exclaimed, "What!" before the light became blindingly bright. 

After a moment of thought, Sakura picked up the long untouched Clow Book, lying at the bottom of her first shelf. She looked up and noticed that her room had gone in a state of inertia, like if Time had been cast, except that it was covered with the faint presence of the sky, complete with the twinkling of the stars, the source of Sakura's power. 

"Kero-chan?" called Sakura confusedly, examining her surroundings. 

The book held in her hands began to glow. Sakura looked down at it wonderingly. An echoing deep male voice spoke from within the book, "I might be troubling you from now on, if that is so, please remember that 'everything will be definitely alright." 

"This voice… this voice is Clow-san's," realised Sakura, as the light illuminating the book became so strong that it passed over her yet again. 

Cerberus snapped back to consciousness. "Sakura…" 

"Kero-chan, Clow-san's voice just came from the book…" said Sakura, raising the book held in her hands. 

"Clow's voice," questioned Cerberus. They both looked at down at the book in surprise. "What?!" 

The cover of the previous Clow book had turned into the colour of pink. Underneath the title of the book, was a gold five-pointed star, with a deep pink star underneath, making it look like a ten-pointed star. From the star, a pair of white wings extended. A banner of red rimmed with gold, with many gold stars hung underneath the winged emblem. The book was clasped together by a golden chain with the golden symbol of the sun as the lock, Cerberus's magnificent true form no longer displayed on the cover. On each side of the clasp, the miniature symbol of the sun and moon were drawn on the cover. 

Cerberus read the title of the book, incredulously, "S-A-K-U-R-A?" 

"My name! What does this mean?" wondered Sakura confusedly.

Hiiragizawa Eriol smiled in the darkness.

Sakura looked up from the book. "Kero-chan, did you sense what I did just now?"

"Yeah, I sensed it too," answered Cerberus uneasily. He looked towards the window, "It may do with the freak weather we have been having lately…"

*****

Sakura smiled uneasily as she was under Tomoyo's camera once again. She was dressed in a blue and yellow cloak, a yellow and orange one piece which contained the usually puffy shorts and long pale yellow boots that reached above her knees. 

"So why this?" said Sakura uncertainly as she was yet again made to model Tomoyo's creative and unusual designs. 

"Mysterious rain in Tomoeda! This is also Card Captor's call, right?" answered Tomoyo as she skittered around Sakura. Tomoyo smiled gleefully and placed a hand on her cheek. "My, it has been such a long time since I last filmed you!"

Sakura looked to the side to see Cerberus staring off to a distance. "Kero-chan?"

"Be careful Sakura, I sense a very powerful aura."

There was a small flash of light as electricity was discharged from the heavens.

"But all the Clow Cards have been gathered," said Sakura.

"Ah…" replied Cerberus softly.

Hiiragizawa Eriol, in a black and blue robe decorated by a golden symbol of the sun, stood nearby, hidden by the shadows. The clouds began to swirl into a hurricane, high in the sky. 

"What is this?" said Cerberus as the three backed together. The clouds grew heavier and formed more solidly. A spout of water dove down from the centre of the hurricane, towards Sakura. Sakura dodged to the side as Tomoyo took a step backwards, falling to the ground. Sakura pivoted around at Tomoyo's cry. After a moment of contemplation, she ordered, "Kero-chan, I'll leave Tomoyo-chan to you!"

"Okay!" agreed Cerberus, flying towards the fallen girl with his wings extending. After the wings covered his body, the full-grown Beast of the Seal emerged. Cerberus dove towards Tomoyo, and used his wings to shield her from the blast of water headed towards them.

"Sakura," called Cerberus, informing his mistress that he had accomplished his task.

Sakura fled from the heavy stream of water than seemed intent on chasing her. She glanced backwards to see that the water had narrowed the distance. Sakura slowed, waiting for the water to approach her and then rolled to the side, letting the water crash into the pavement. 

"Sakura, don't just run and avoid it, use magic!" commanded Cerberus, not pleased with his mistress's poor performance. Sakura nodded and pulled the key from under her shirt. 

"O Key which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me," chanted Sakura, extending her gloved hand which held the Sealing Key, "I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release!" The was no reaction from the wand. Sakura's eyes widened, and she cried out persistently, in hope that something would happen," Release! Release! Release!"

Cerberus watched his mistress called for the wand in desperation, futilely. "Release! Release! Release!"

Tomoyo lowered her camera as Sakura began to falter. "Release! Release..."

Sakura closed her hand around the key, and brought it close to her heart. "Why..."

"Watch out!" cried Tomoyo as another blast of water speed towards Sakura. Cerberus dove towards Sakura, scooping her up to barely avoid the attack.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" asked Cerberus, when he and Sakura were settled on the group.

"Kero-chan, the Key..." said Sakura in dismay.

Cerberus nodded solemnly and looked upwards to the sky, the clouds swirling violently. _This aura... Impossible. It can't be. But..._

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" asked Tomoyo as she ran towards the two.Sakura nodded as an answer.

Cerberus broke the reunion between the girls, "Sakura, invite the snow rabbit over tomorrow."

"Yukito-san?" wondered Sakura confusedly.

"Why Tsukishiro-san?" questioned Tomoyo.

"Yue is the one I need to talk to," stated Cerberus grimly.

"Yue..." said Sakura softly.

Cerberus continued to explain, "I want to check with him on something. Why doesn't the new Key turn into a wand? And also..." Cerberus softened his voice. "...this aura."

A distance away, Eriol stood on top of a lamppost, watching Sakura's retreat, the rain falling **around** him… 

*****

* * *

Kakkoii: cool, good looking   
Senpai: younger students have to address older students by this, means elder 

* * *

*****

Author's Notes: Page: sleepdeprived.cjb.net   
Sorry for taking so long (I realise it's been more than a month) The hwk load of OAC is totally nuts and I was sick for a week.   
The Ginza District is a major shopping area in Tokyo.   
I have learned that Japan's university holiday is longer than a high school's. To see look here http://www.kyoto-su.ac.jp/~trobb/terms2.html.   
Syaoran usually nicknames people, therefore I've given Eriol, "pretty boy." "Glasses boy" would have been more Syaoran-like, but "pretty boy" is more fun! ^_^   
Nakuru addresses Touya by -san instead of -kun because Touya is her "elder" in this fic.   
Mana~chan!!! One of my first reviewers! I haven't seen you in ages! *Waves* Ah, fluff, when I'm happy I write it, anyway, reading some new shoujo manga has affected me. Besides, Sakura arc is so fluffy! -_- And Care, Syaoran is Sakura's. =P I just wor- *ahem* appreciate from afar.   
J. D. virgo, it's alright. I have the Sakura Arc, the Second movie, and the manga already. It's just that my memory fazes out that I can't remember the episode clearly. Besides, after re-watching the episodes, I write better fight scenes. (-_-'Okay, people who can't pay for support services on ffnet and want to know about updates, send an email to me (or write a review (though I prefer email since I don't get review updates anymore) and **please put down your email**, I don't want to search around a dozen author profiles!), and I'll inform you of updates myself. kinomoto--sakura@home.com Don't be shy, it's no problem at all!   
I took the promised Syaoran screenshots from the third opening and I even made an animated gif and matching background out of it. (I told you I'm a big fan of the guy!) Though my favourite scene of him is in the second movie when he attacks the Void. I have hit the 100 000 word mark and 200 reviews on ffnet! Hmm… this calls for a celebration! But I warned you… the cast party is random insanity… Be sure to read the whole disclaimer! 


	27. Author and the Crazy Cast Party

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

  
Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

Notes: This fanfic is S+S for you mindless sap luvers, and will deal with more mature concepts because this author is a nut. Read at your own risk, and definitely be very, very afraid. I don't own CCS, but if you sue you can have my penny collection.   
*BEWARE OF WEIRDNESS AND CHARACTER ABUSE and OOC! Sorry OOC Eriol IS FUN!!! PEOPLE WHO CANNOT STAND THE ABOVE SHOULD SKIP THIS! 

Omake: Cast Party!!!!!!

  
[Groovy! is playing in the background.]   
Author: Yay!!!! Altered World 2/3 finished! I can almost finally quit and go back to being my horribly lazy self!   
A shoe smacks into the Authors face.   
Author (throws shoe back at someone, knocking person unconscious): Now, introducing Sakura!!!   
Sakura (terrawatt smile): Hi!   
Author: Nice skirt you got there, let me guess… Tomoyo made it.   
Sakura: Hooeee? You like it?   
Sakura glances at her short skirt with puffy shorts and a LOAD of ribbons.   
Author (shrugs): It's cute though in real life you'd become a laughingstock.   
Sakura facefaults with a sweatdrop.   
Author (picking up Sakura from ground): Next, Tomoyo!   
Tomoyo (holding her camera and filming Sakura. Sakura sweatdrops.): Hello. Thank you very much for inviting me.   
Author: No problem. Could you turn that off? I mean let's have some fun here!   
Tomoyo: But how could I miss any precious moments of my Sakura-chan? OHOHOHO! Anyway. filming Sakura IS fun.   
Sakura: To-Tomoyo...   
Author (sweating from behind Sakura, equally sweating): Next is Kero-chan!!!   
Kero-chan: Now the great and mighty Cerberus, Guardian of the Seal, is making his grand appearance. (Whispers) Where is the pudding you promised me?   
Author bursts out laughing at the sight of Kero-chan in front of her face. _You don't know how long it took for me to look at Kero-chan and not laugh. Especially at the ending song, Groovy!_   
Kero-chan (twitching): Why are you laughing for?!   
Author (hiding her hands behind her back for protection): Sorry! Automatic reaction. Pudding is at the refreshments table.   
Kero-chan: Pudding! Well, I guess you are okay then. Bye!   
Kero-chan flies face first into the pudding, and will probably be stuffing his face for the rest of the party.   
Author: Next is Syaoran!   
Syaoran: There you are!   
Syaoran whips out his sword.   
Sakura: HOOOEEEE?!   
Tomoyo smiles knowingly.   
Author, in a strange feat of strength, lifts Sakura and places her in between herself and Syaoran.   
Syaoran: Don't hide behind her, you coward!   
Syaoran attempts to circle around Sakura.   
Sakura: Why are you attacking the author?   
Syaoran: This is for Chapter 3, Interlude I and II! And more where I've suffered at the clutches of her ruthless evil! The conniving ^*(#$^( #$*(&!   
Sakura stares wide-eyed at Syaoran. Syaoran looks away and coughs nervously.   
Syaoran: Ahem. I mean the perverted female dog.   
Sakura: Hoe? Perverted?! How?   
Author: Syaoran does a good impression of a deer caught in headlights.   
Tomoyo: I agree.   
Syaoran: WHY YOU!!!   
Author: Sorry!!! I did it as a temporary joke, but then people liked it so much and…   
Syaoran: Shut up! I thought you didn't care how many people like your story and you were doing solely on what you wanted to do!   
Author: Eep. Damn, I wonder how many people heard that.   
Syaoran: Now come out and let me introduce you to a lightning storm.   
Syaoran shows off his ofuda collection.   
Sakura: Now, I'm sure that we can come up with a solution.   
Syaoran: Tell her that!   
Syaoran begins to waves his sword like a madman.   
Author: Damn. I didn't want to do this…   
Author snaps her fingers and pulls out a laptop from Fanfiction Writer's Dimensional Space TM.   
Author: O Keyboard which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Christine, command thee under contract. Release!   
Everyone waits patiently, nothing happens. A sweating Author flips open her laptop and waits for the forever long load time of crappy Windows. Tomoyo, Sakura looks over her shoulders and Syaoran looks on, feeling suddenly uneasy.   
Author loads Winamp and opens up Word. She skims through her play list and opens everyone's favourite Sakamoto Maaya song.   
Laptop: I------- I am a dreamer, hiso mu power…   
Author goes in to hanyaan mood. She begins to type like the psycho she is. Syaoran suddenly realises how nicely Sakura is smiling at him and blushes.   
Syaoran: I-I---I L---L---Li---   
Tomoyo notices another program running, it is called "Super Duper Love Day Generator 2000." Sakura continues to smile blissfully at Syaoran.   
Syaoran: Lik…   
Power from the laptop crackles. Tomoyo, on a sudden weird impulse, whispers into Sakura's ear.   
Sakura: Like me?   
Syaoran numbly nods.   
Author quickly skims through playlist.   
Syaoran and Sakura patiently wait, tapping their feet.   
Laptop: Todokete kono koe wo. Tsutaete ima sugu ni. Isoide koko ni kite. Kanjite mada minu chikara. Shinjite hoshii no. Yume no tsudzuki ga hora. Utatte'ru Ashita e no Melody.   
Sakura: Syaoran-kun, daisuki!!!   
Sakura leaps from the ground and into Syaoran's arms. The alternate ending of CCS - Altered World...   
...   
...   
...   
Eriol (pouts): You didn't even introduce me yet...   
Author: Oh, do shut up.   
She smacks Eriol with her trusty frying pan. *Thanks for reminding me, Care.*   
Eriol: Owww! I've been nice to be part of your schemes. I've even helped you torture Syaoran last chapter.   
Author: You liked it. Anyway, you'd do it by yourself without me.   
Eriol (smirks): You made those assumptions on your own.   
Author: Fine...   
The Author goes back to Word and erases previous section. And plays Mienai Chizu.   
Author: By the way, where are Nakuru and Spinel? And could you please stop Syaoran from trying to kill me?   
Nakuru bursts through the Author's front door in a frilly pink dress. (The party was held at her house because she was too cheap to rent a place.)   
Nakuru: IT'S PARTY TIME!!! Look Suppi-chan, lots of pudding with SUGAR!!!   
Spinel: This is just a waste of time because the Author was lazy. And I hate sugar. Besides, who is Suppi?   
Author: Nevermind, oh boy....   
Nakuru: You are Suppi-chan! You're so boring right now! You need SUGAR!   
Author waves hands desperately. Nakuru picks up frantic Spinel Sun and throws him head first towards the tower of pudding. Author tries to catch the sugar allergic plushie but Syaoran makes another attempt to assasinate the author, which she barely dodges in time.   
Author: You were supposed to protect me Eriol!!!   
Eriol (evil smile TM): But you said nevermind!   
Author uses her mighty frying pan again for other conventional uses.   
Eriol: OWWW!   
Author: You jerk! You twisted my words! I mean nevermind to the whereabouts of Nakuru and Spinel!   
Author: Now be good or else I'll make Kaho leave you further in the story.   
Eriol: So you could stick me with Daidouji-san like everyone else does and make your story less unique even though I'm supposed to be paired with Kaho anyway?  
Author glares, and begins to type a little break-up scene.  
Eriol: Eep. I'll be good.   
Author hits CTRL+A and DELETE.   
Suppi-chan Spinel: SUGAR ALL MINE! I wanna have more!   
Kero-chan: Eh? Who are you a fairy? Heyy! DON'T EAT ALL MY PUDDING!   
Suppi shots his beams and Kero counters with his fire.   
Kero-chan: WHAT IS GOING ON?! RABID FAIRIES!   
Suppi: Don't call me a fairy! Hic.   
Another fire and beam battle ensues.   
Author: Oh *bleep*, Sakura, Eriol, do something about your magical beasts.   
Sakura: Eriol-kun, I didn't know you had a magical beast.   
Eriol glows red.   
Sakura: Hello Eriol-kun! What are you doing here?   
Eriol (smiles): I wanted to see you, Sakura-san!   
Sakrua: HOE!   
Syaoran's veins consecutively pop.   
Author: What about the beasts! Hello?   
Tomoyo sloshes cold water over the drunk Spinel. Spinel regains his sanity.   
Author: Thank you, Tomoyo-san.   
Tomoyo: It was not an inconvience.   
Nakuru: It's a water fight!!!   
Author --> .-_-.   
Syaoran: Hiirazigawa!!! (Takes out a fire ofuda.)   
Syaoran (pauses): Wait a sec that's a good line.   
Syaoran turns his ofuda around and takes out a pen.   
Syaoran: I... wanted... to... see... you... S-Sa- (Turns too red and stops writing.)   
Eriol (trying to be helpful): I think Sa should be Sakura.   
Syaoran: Why you!!! God of Fire, descend! God of Fire, descend! God of Fire, descend?   
Eriol: You ruined the spell by writing on the paper. Here, let me write a new one for you.   
Syaoran: Shut up!   
Syaoran looks around for his sword.   
Eriol (holds up Syaoran's magical charm): You're looking for this?   
Syaoran: Give that back!!!   
Eriol (dodges deftly): I shouldn't give sharp objects to irresponsible children.   
Syaoran: Shut up!   
Author: I have an headache...   
Author pulls down winamp list and plays Rei II from the Evangelion soundtrack.   
Tomoyo (pats her head): There, there.   
Nakuru: Come back Suppi-chan and put up a proper fight!!!   
Spinel, flying away: That improper female clothing of yours would reveal your identity if it was soaked. I told you to wear male clothing but you're so frivilous. And why should I take part of your idiocy? Besides, who's Suppi?   
Nakuru: Buut it so pretty and Eriol made it for me! Don't you want to have some fun?   
Kero-chan: I want more food!!! That faerie ate it all!!!   
Sakura: Mou, Kero-chan! Can't you think of anything but food?   
Kero-chan: But she promised... and then that faerie ate it all!!!   
Kero-chan chases after Spinel: Give me back all my pudding fairy!   
Spinel running away from Nakuru and Kero-chan: Who's a fairy?   
Meiling burst through the door: Sorry for being late!!! You've probably missed my greatness!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHO! (Looks around and sweatdrops.) Nevermind. Syaoran! This party is the pits, let's go home!   
Syaoran: But that bastard has my sword! Go home by yourself!   
Meiling: I'm not going back by myself! I'm only going if you come with me!   
Argument between the fiance and fiancee ensues.   
Touya and Yukito enters the building.   
Yukito: What a nice party.   
Touya: Right... (Surveys the area and accidentally spots Tomoyo's video camera replaying the alternate ending.) THAT GAKI!!!   
Syaoran tries to glare at Touya while chasing Eriol, and arguing with Meiling at the same time. Nakuru spots Touya and drops the water bucket on the floor. Kero-chan and Spinel have a face-off.   
Nakuru: Oh, Touya-san! (Glomps.)   
Touya sags.   
Yue takes over Yukito: This place is not safe for the Mistress... CLOW?!   
Eriol: Hello! It's been nice to meet you again Yue!   
Eriol glows red again.   
Yue: ... I should take the Mistress and leave.   
Author: CTRL+A & DELETE! CTRL+A & DELETE! CTRL+A & DELETE!   
Sakura takes pity on the poor Author: TIME!   
Author looks around spotless house: This is the life... I should only invite the Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Takashi. At least they had the common sense to politely decline with so many dangerous people and unresolved conflicts.   
  
Far away, in a certain mansion.   
Eriol (eyes glazed): The Author is hosting a party and we're not invited. (Eyes turn back to normal and smiles.) Shall we go and ask her why?   
Nakuru (skips around): PARTY, PARTY! I can show off the new dress you made me!   
Spinel: What a waste of time...  Author's Babbling:   
For you who didn't know, Rei II is a melanchotic string (violin I think or is it a viola...? I'm music impaired.) piece that makes you feel pity.   
What is the point of this insanity? ... No comment... (Watches Syaoran nod again.) 


	28. Sakura and the Awakened Star Key

**Card Captor Sakura - Altered World**

**Notes:** This fanfic is S+S. It will deal with more angst and dark concepts later on, laced with my eccentric humour. CLAMP owns CCS, not me. 

**Chapter 24: Sakura and the Awakened Star Key**

"The rain in Tomoeda has been falling since last night… is not going to stop anytime soon. But why is this persistent rain only falling in the Tomoeda District?" echoed a female weathercaster's voice through the speakers of Sakura's television, which she neglected to turn off. 

The Clow Mistress, herself was beside the Kinomoto's pristine kitchen table, setting the dishes down for breakfast. There was a small clank as she set the last bowl of rice. Sakura looked outside the bay window, and paused. The dark storm clouds hovered in the sky, rain still dripping endlessly from them. Sakura's expression turned to one of worry, and she reached underneath the collar of her shirt to pull out the inert Key of Sealing, still unwilling to respond to her calls. She could only stare at the key in her hand, remembering her futile calls for its transformation. 

_Why won't it transform into the wand?_

Sakura raised her head as she heard footsteps approaching from her right. Seeing her older brother, she turned her attention back to the dormant Key of Sealing. 

"Oh, you got up early this morning, kaijuu," greeted Touya as he approached Sakura. Sakura turned to face him, with no angry expression on her face. Touya blinked rapidly and remarked, "You're not fighting back." 

Touya sat down, and unfolded a newspaper to read, as Sakura stared off to a distance, something preoccupying her mind. Sakura looked at her older brother, and then opened her mouth to say something. Too timid to voice her question, she stopped. 

Cerberus's request for Yue rang through her mind again. Sakura gathered her courage and asked, "Umm… d-do you know if Y-Yukito-san is coming over today?" 

"Yuki?" wondered Touya, focusing his attention away from the newspaper, to his sister. "He didn't mention it." 

Sakura flushed, lowering her head demurely, and stuttered, "Umm… c-could you… umm…" 

Touya looked away from his sister's obvious discomfort, returning to the newspaper, and informed her, "He'll probably come if you make something to eat." 

Sakura raised her head and brightened. "Okay! I'll do my best to cook today!" 

"I guess I'll ask him today, since it's such a rare occasion the monster is cooking," said Touya nonchalantly, still focusing on his newspaper. 

"What did you say!" yelled Sakura as she clenched her fists. 

*********

The Sakura Book floated above its Mistress's bed with a surreal glow. One of its guardians sat in front of it, staring. Cerberus looked away from the book and looked rather deep in thought, which was unusual due to his usual carefree demeanour. "That aura from yesterday…" 

"No, that shouldn't be," Cerberus argued with himself. "But…" 

Cerberus looked outside the window, the rain still cascading from the heavens. 

*********

Sakura propped her chin on her hand as she stared outside the window of her classroom, at the ever-present rain from outside. She got to school almost dry, avoiding the cars as they splashed water onto the sidewalks. Her umbrella though, must be dripping so much water that a decent puddle would be lying underneath her umbrella, as well as her other classmates. The person who had the mop during cleaning duty would definitely be quite unhappy. 

"The rain is not stopping, isn't it?" commented a female voice, breaking Sakura out of her trance. Sakura looked to her front, seeing Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko standing beside each other, watching the rain as she did. 

"They say it's only falling in Tomoeda and nowhere else," said a second voice, which belonged to Rika. 

Naoko turned from the window and clasped her hands together with her eyes gleaming brightly. "Maybe it's a supernatural phenomenon!" 

Unannounced, a young man, whose eyes were usually closed, raised his index finger and said, "About supernatural phenomenon… the world's highest mountain was found in Antarctica, and they said it was all because of the penguins!" 

"Penguins?" asked Naoko as the Chiharu slouched tiredly with an exasperated expression. 

Takashi leaned forward, secretively towards Naoko's ear. "They said they had some strange powers and that they could even fly!" 

"Maybe they are aliens!" Naoko looked at Takashi with stars in her eyes as Chiharu readied her fist, one of the veins on her head throbbing angrily. 

"And by the way, some American mountaineers had even saw some giant penguins flying in the sky!" 

"Really!" cried Naoko as she was amazed by Takashi's obvious lie. 

"Bunch of lies again," muttered Chiharu angrily as her fist wavered. 

Sakura looked her desk, her head supported by her two hands as she leaned on them. 

_But all the Clow Cards have been gathered already… so why? _

A pink carnation was lowered into her view slowly. Sakura moved her hands away from her face in surprise and gradually raised her head. 

Standing in front of her was Hiiragizawa Eriol, standing elegantly with a palm outstretched towards her, offering her the flower. 

"Please take it," said Eriol politely with a smile. 

"Eriol-kun…" said Sakura softly, touched by his offer. 

"A smile fits best on your face, Sakura-san," commented Eriol kindly. 

Sakura took the flower from Eriol and flushed slightly. With a soft pleased smile, she gazed at the flower for a moment. "Thank you, Eriol-kun." 

Eriol smiled back at her and walked towards the back of the classroom to fill the vases with the fresh flowers. 

There was a sudden patter of loud footsteps and Sakura turned her gaze away from Eriol. Li Syaoran, future leader of the prodigious Li Clan, skidded to a stop in front of her and yelled angrily and unbecomingly, "GOOD MORNING!" 

Sakura straightened abruptly, shocked by his odd behaviour, and replied unsteadily, "G-good morning." 

Syaoran turned his head to glare at his rival (though he was not conscious of it), his teeth clenched angrily. It was rather ineffective at the moment, especially since Hiiragizawa was facing away from him. _Damn **pretty boy**, thinks he can just come in, give flowers to **that girl**, spout some nonsense, and then waltz away. Bastard. _

Eriol turned around and saw Syaoran. His mouth opened in surprised, and eventually turned into an all too pleasant smile. 

Tomoyo walked down the aisle towards Sakura, watching the scene curiously. She broke the tension with a single "Good morning everyone." 

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan," replied Sakura brightly. 

"Good morning," said Syaoran gruffly as he dragged out his chair to sit in his seat, and none too gracefully at all. _Damn it, he doesn't know his place at all! _

Tomoyo looked at Sakura thoughtfully for a moment and smiled cheerfully. "The situation has upped already!" 

Sakura cocked her head quizzically at Tomoyo as she said confusedly, "Hoe?" 

*********

There was the continuous patter of rain as two figures stood outside the school, protected by a sheltered area before the entrance. The taller figure, obviously a male, and the shorter a female, denoted by the skirt of her uniform. They stood beside each other, the female telling the male some important tale, with a heavy degree of distress. 

"The key won't transform into the wand?" asked Syaoran with surprise. 

"Yes," replied Sakura quietly. 

"What's going on…" wondered Syaoran aloud. "And besides, this rain…" 

He and Sakura turned towards the sky that was plaguing Tomoeda. The heavy, dark, rain clouds hovered in the sky, unmoving, letting no sunlight pass. 

"And all the Clow Cards have been captured," commented Sakura. "I wonder why strange things are happening again." 

Syaoran turned towards Sakura. "Maybe who someone has the power to make these things happen?" 

"But I can't sense anything-" 

"Maybe we just don't notice it," countered Syaoran. His eyes narrowed darkly. "Maybe it's someone who is even more powerful than us." _And there were days where I thought no one was stronger than myself, but then you appeared…_

"Someone with more power than us…" wondered Sakura, her eyebrows lowering into a frown. 

And the rain continued its endless onslaught… 

*********

"Thank you for visiting me again, Touya," said the false form of Yue, as the two graduates walked through their past high school together. 

"Ah. When I go back to Todai, it'll be a while from when we can see each other again," replied Touya, glancing around the school, memories flickering in his mind. Touya paused as his eyes locked onto the entrance of the school. "Sakura…" 

Yukito smiled sweetly. "Yes, and Li-san, isn't it? What an instinct you have for your sister." 

"Whatever. Why in the world is she around that gaki?!" said Touya with annoyance as he scowled. 

Yukito shook his head slightly. "Really Touya, let her be. Don't be so protective." 

"Who says I'm protective?!" said Touya, as he moved past his sister, an eye still focused on her. 

"You never change!" exclaimed Yukito as he laughed good-naturedly and eventually softened into a smile. "Your eyes are still sharp." 

Touya stopped watching his sister to look him, expression softening slightly. "Yuki, there is something you have to know…" 

Yukito stared at him innocently, and wondered. "What is it?" 

Touya's mouth opened and… he felt a large weight on his back as two arms grappled his neck. 

"Touya-san! I found you!" cried Nakuru happily as Touya made attempts to shake her off. After realising her grip was like iron bars, he gave a sigh of submission. 

"Arishima-sensei wants to have a chat with you! Said she wants to see how one of her best student's is doing!" said Nakuru in a cheerful tone, as always. 

"Akizuki-kun..." said Touya slowly. 

"Yes, Touya-san! And call me Nakuru!" replied Nakuru. 

"I would go but…" Touya gave a shake and her feet wiggled above the floor. She blinked, and dropped her arms to free Touya. 

"Bye Yuki, see you later," said Touya with a wave as he headed towards the science department. 

"Bye!" yelled Nakuru, waving her hand speedily as Touya turned a corner. 

Nakuru lowered her hand, and then turned her head sharply to the teacher, her narrowed eyes making her look almost menacing. Yukito blinked and then returned to his oblivious smile. 

"You don't know, do you?" she said, her lips curving into a smirk. 

Yukito looked at her with widened eyes, not comprehending the situation completely. 

Nakuru feel back into one of her happy, cute smiles and told him, "It's mine then!" 

Nakuru turned and then headed into the direction that Touya had exited to, at a light sprint. 

The snow rabbit stood alone in the hall, lost. 

*********

It was still raining in Tomoeda when Sakura had finished her classes. A couple of students stayed for their extracurricular activities, though the gymnasium was still open for the die-hard athletes. Sakura's cheerleading practice was cancelled, so she decided to pick up her umbrella and leave, as Tomoyo assured her that she didn't need her company during her walk home, so that Sakura wouldn't have to wait through an hour of her vocal training. Sakura really didn't mind though, Tomoyo really had such a wonderful voice… 

Wistfully, Sakura gazed at the darkened sky, as there was a continuous patter as the rain collided with her umbrella. _I wonder if what Li-kun said was true, because there is someone more powerful than us…_

"Sakura-san," called masculine yet gentle voice. Sakura turned swiftly around to see the man that presented her a flower in the morning. Sakura's face instantly lit up in a smile. 

"Eriol-kun. Thanks for the flower this morning," Sakura said pleasantly. 

Eriol smiled in turn. "Did you solve your problem yet?" 

Sakura looked at the ground, losing her previous expression as she thought. "No, I didn't." She looked up and smiled at Eriol. "But thanks to your present this morning, I feel a lot better!" 

"I'm glad," replied Eriol kindly as they walked together down the path, side by side. 

"Did you buy that flower?" wondered Sakura aloud. 

"No, I grew it in my garden. Please come and visit sometime," invited Eriol, revealing more of his gentle personality. 

"Really? I can?" asked Sakura excitedly. 

"Of course," replied Eriol as they reached a fork. "This is where I turn. See you tomorrow." 

"Thank you Eriol-kun! See you tomorrow too!" said Sakura smilingly, as her mood improved from the short walk with the new student. Eriol-kun is really nice… 

*********

Around the Kinomoto's kitchen table, a few dishes lay across the table. If anyone would actually inspect the dishes, they would see small morsels of food. Impressively, the morsels of food were very tiny since one person took dedicated care to eat everything possible. That person must be very hungry indeed or have the metabolism, to quote, eat a horse, or perhaps was it the other way around? No matter, all we need to know is Tsukishiro Yukito, who has said metabolism, was seated at the Kinomoto's kitchen table, along with Touya. Sakura was picking up the dishes to soak in the sink. 

"Thanks for dinner!" said Yukito, fully satiated, meaning Sakura had to cook a lot. 

"Thanks," said Touya nonchalantly. 

"That was really delicious, thank you Sakura," said Yukito kindly, smiling his trademark warm smile. Sakura fidgeted slightly and smiled, her face flushed. 

Touya stood up and announced, "I'm going to my part-time now." 

"I'll see you out," said Yukito, standing up as well and following Touya as he headed towards the entrance of the Kinomoto home. After donning his shoes and a rain jacket, he opened the door. Touya frowned as the sound of rain instantly greeted him. 

"It's still raining…" said Yukito softly, gazing outside, and then looked around the hallway to hand Touya a long black umbrella. 

With a scowling expression, Touya gazed sharply into the distance, and commented, "Because this isn't any ordinary rain." Now Sakura will probably be involved again… 

Yukito turned to him surprise. Touya shook it off, and said nonchalantly, "Never mind. I'm off." 

"Take care," called Yukito as Touya walked through the heavy rain, protected by the umbrella. 

As Yukito's attention was completely distracted, Cerberus descended from the stairs. He flew closely behind the snow rabbit and whispered, "Return to your true form Yue." 

Yukito's eyes went wide and his eyes slowly closed. Clow Read's magic circle appeared from underneath him as long white wings appeared from his back and encased him. The wings flew open and a silver haired man appeared. He was dressed in clothing of silver and purple. His eyes cleared and Yue stood, the Judge. There was an irritated expression on his face as he glared at the other guardian of the book. 

"What? You look like just woke up and you're all cranky already," remarked Cerberus, annoyed that he was what Yue directed his displeasure at. 

"Yukito is… Having two different personalities from my false form and my true self, it's becoming an annoyance," said Yue, almost seeming lost in thought. 

Cerberus looked wonderingly at him, unable to comprehend him, as always. 

"Yukito-san tea-" Sakura paused as she was greeted by the magnificent form of Yue. She raised her hand to her mouth in shock and screamed, "HOOOOOEEEEEEE!" 

*********

After Sakura's initial shock, the mistress and her guardians were seated comfortably in Sakura's room, well at least Cerberus was, Yue stood stiffly. Timidly, Sakura stood next to him, with a cup of tea raised towards him. "Umm… Yue-san, have some tea…?" 

Yue stared stoically at the raised cup. Cerberus swallowed his cake and informed her, "That guy doesn't eat at all." 

Sakura looked confusedly at Cerberus. "But you love eating sweet things." 

"I don't really need to eat, but I think it's sad if you don't enjoy the basic pleasures of life 'cause you're different. Me and Yue are different, so we don't need this kinds of things," said Cerberus, waving his fork back and fro, with a piece of cake perched on top. He stuffed the cake into his mouth, and with a muffled voice said, "More tea," while pointing to his empty teacup. 

Sakura smiled and picked up the teapot and exited her room. 

Yue turned to Cerberus and stated, "You did that on purpose to send her out of the room. 

"Because she isn't aware of what I'm thinking." Cerberus turned to the window and asked with a frown, "What do you think of this rain?" 

"Someone is probably intentionally making it rain," replied Yue. 

"That's what I thought. But it all comes down to **who**?" said Cerberus. Cerberus's small wings rapidly expanded and then folded over his small body. The magic circle of his former master formed underneath him and when magical energies finished gathering, the wings unfolded, revealing the true for of the guardian that graced the cover of the Clow Book. 

"I felt an aura yesterday, I wanted to confirm if it was **his**." 

Yue's eyes narrowed. "**His…**" 

"The guy we both know so well…" said Cerberus softly. 

"Thanks for waiting!" said Sakura cheerfully as she burst into the room carrying the teapot. 

"HOOOOOOOEEEEEEE!" shrieked Sakura as she strived to keep the teapot in her hands. 

"What! What's the matter, Sakura?" said Cerberus in concern. 

"You scared me!" 

"… Just get used to it." 

*********

It was nighttime in Tomoeda, as Sakura and her friends stood in the deserted Penguin Park. Sakura stood in a pink and yellow outfit. Two straps of pink went over her shoulder, connected to another piece at her chest. The pink shirt hung around her hips, with a rectangular cut in the front. The cut revealed she wore yellow puffy shorts, a common part of Card Captor costume design with Tomoyo. A pink hat perched on her head. 

"Kero-chan, I don't know what may happen, but take care of Tomoyo-chan for me, okay?" 

Sakura looked serious, Tomoyo noticed through the lens of her camcorder. She, herself, was attired a pale yellow shirt, with a deep red skirt, holding a pink umbrella in her other hand. Her hair was held up in a classic bun. 

"Gotcha," said Cerberus, fully transformed. 

"Please take care," said Tomoyo softly. Sakura nodded with a smile. 

Sakura looked at Yue, and then didn't know really what to tell him. It was a bit confusing to think that Yukito was in there, consciousness buried. He noticed and turned to stare back at her. "What?" 

"N-Nothing, Yukito-san had no idea that you exist, right?" wondered Sakura, as she smiled politely and embarrassed at Yue. 

"Right." 

"How about when you are him?" 

"I remember everything," stated Yukito blankly. 

"I-I see," said Sakura as she began to flush. _This is making me nervous… In the end, I can't see Yukito-san and Yue-san as the same person. Yue-san is really handsome, but Yukito- san…_

"Sakura!" called Cerberus before Sakura began to daydream. 

Yue smirked as water began to swirl madly forming a hurricane in the sky. A jet of water began to descend upon them, and Yue lifted Sakura, flying to safety. However, more streams of water pursued them. Yue landed and held is palm outwards, forming a magical barrier. A strong stream of water was directed towards them, and Yue pushed Sakura roughly away, as the water broke through the barrier. The stream of water hit him directly, pushing him back directly into the hard bark of an oak tree. He slumped and lost consciousness. 

"Yue-san!" cried Sakura, as she pushed herself off the ground. Determined, she lifted her necklace and began chanting, "O Key which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release!" 

"Release!" she repeated, in dismay as the key remained dormant. "It still doesn't work…" 

More jets of water descended from the spiral of water. If Sakura still can't transform it, then I have to do something, thought Cerberus as Sakura looked despairingly at the Key of Sealing. Cerberus drew his power, and shot a flaming ball of fire at the centre of the hurricane. The fireball simply rebounded and Cerberus used his wings to shield Tomoyo from the blast. 

_Able to overpower me and Yue, then it must be…_ Cerberus cut off his trail of thought as a stream of water began to descend upon his mistress. "Sakura!" 

There was a brief flash of lightning, and Cerberus struggled to stand but he eventually collapsed, unable to save his mistress. 

"Kero-chan!" cried Sakura. 

"I can't move!" 

"Kero-chan…" said Tomoyo softly. 

Cerberus ignored Tomoyo and cried out, "Sakura! Run!" 

"Sakura!" screamed Tomoyo as the jet descended upon Sakura and caught her in a pillar of spiralling water. 

Yue struggled to raise his head, only one of his eyes opened, his face strained. "This power…" 

Sakura's eyes opened, and her hands went to her throat as she struggled for breath, as she was trapped underneath the water. _I can't... breathe…_

She heard a sharp female cry, and looked up, seeing three similar pillars of waters as the one she was in. She choked, letting out a gasp of air. Tomoyo, Cerberus, and Yue were losing consciousness in the water, doomed to drown. Sakura struggled as she found it harder to resist the natural act of respiration, and her key floated upwards in the water, chained to her by her necklace. _ At this rate, I'll... Everyone will… No! This can't happen... I can't... let this happen! _

She grabbed her the key within her palm determinedly and a bright yellow glow began to emit. Yue looked upwards to see an unfamiliar magic circle. 

Yue said stunned, "This magic circle…" 

"Isn't the one Clow created!" exclaimed Cerberus. 

_ "That wand... That wand holds a new power. Neither the Sun or the Moon, it is your mere power of the Stars." _

Sakura's strange magic circle was the same as the one that graced the cover of the Sakura Book. A five-pointed star was superimposed on an inverted star. A circle encased the stars. The circle was surrounded by three squares that formed a twelve-pointed star. To her right, there was a symbol of a crescent moon, and to the left was a fiery sun. The character West was part of the symbol of the moon, as the symbol East pointed to the Sun, symbolizing Western and Eastern magic. The star pointed upwards to the Chinese character of North, as the inverted one pointed to South. A circular rim enclosed the magical symbols. 

Sakura opened her eyes and outstretched her arms. "Power of the Stars... O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. Release!" 

Her wand extended, the same wand that was used to defeat Yue. The spiral of water broke apart, splashes of water lashing out. Sakura landed softly onto the ground. 

"Firey!" 

She threw Firey into the air, and raised her wand to strike it. The card simply floated away from the wand. Sakura cried out in anguish, "Why! The Key transformed into the wand but why it doesn't work with the card!" 

Sakura looked upwards at the three spirals of water. The captives held within were in a great deal of pain as their lungs burned due to the lack of oxygen, she was sure that their limit was reaching. Sakura cried out, "What should I do? What can I do to save everyone!" 

Sakura stared at the card, resolved to understand why it wouldn't respond to her calls. She raised the card in front of the pillars of water, and closed her eyes to concentrate. _A new wand... If this is a new wand, maybe the cards too... _

"Card, I beg of you, lend me your power!" cried Sakura as her eyes flashed open. "O Card created by Clow, discard thine old form and be reborn, under the name of Sakura, thy new Mistress. Firey !" 

The card held within Sakura's hand began to emit an ethereal glow, a shimmering pink. The card flew away from her grasp and Sakura raised her wand. The small wings of the wand expanded, growing in size. The star within the ring of the wand began to spin wildly as wisps of power surged from Sakura into the card. With a bright glow, Firey burst out, flames flying out of the card. The sprite encircled the pillars of water, evaporating them with its intense heat. It flew into the centre of spiralling water in the sky, making it spin madly until began to contract and burst apart. 

Tomoyo, Cerberus, and Yue were sprawled on the ground, their chests heaving for air. 

Sakura stared at the wand held within her hand with wonderment. The spells changed… Because the wand holds the power of the stars, it wouldn't work unless I changed the wording. 

The card Firey descended from the air into her hand. It was no longer red and gold on the backing, it was exactly like the cover of the Sakura Book. In the front, Firey was in a different pose, coloured in pink. The card... has changed as well... 

"Sakura!" called Cerberus as he and Tomoyo ran towards her. 

"Are you okay?" called Tomoyo in worry. 

Sakura took a few lethargic steps towards them. _I… don't know… why… but I fell so…_

"Y-Yeah, look the card-" Sakura couldn't finished her sentence as she began to slump. 

"Sakura!" 

Before she impacted with the ground, Yue caught her within his arms. He lifted her upwards as she lay unconscious. 

"How is she? Is she okay?" cried Cerberus with worry. 

Yue stated frigidly, "Asleep." 

Cerberus fell over. When he got over his exasperation, he looked up to see Yue staring at the moon with a strange expression on his face. He looked… almost tense. "Hey, is there anything wrong?" 

"Nothing," replied Yue as he closed his eyes, in resignation. 

"Not bad, quite determined," commented a sharp female voice from a distance. She was perched on a branch of a tree. From the outline of her figure, strange butterfly wings could be made out. 

"To be able to create a new card from a Clow Card, that was impressive," said a male voice coming from a panther-like beast, also possessing the same wings. He was on another branch of a tree. 

A deep male voice said ominously, from his previous place of observation, "We are going to have fun, aren't we?" 

The man smirked evilly. 

*********

**Responses: **   
**Err… Care, ** I don't think you'd want to mess with Kaho for 'pretty boy'… according to Ann-san's manga translations, Kaho-onee-san had the potential to defeat the Yue by herself. Kowai… The magical girl show's name? Err I have no idea, just saw it in a music video…   
**Nayami-chan, ** thanks for your name suggestion but I still like 'pretty boy' better, it's just more fun. ^___^ Four-eyes is a bit too childish for my taste. Maybe Spectacles…   
**Bluegreen13, ** Don't worry about it, it's just that if a lot of people didn't write down their email addresses… --> T.T   
**LindaN, ** I'm impressed at your efforts to keep up my ratings at Mm.org. Thank you very much.   
**Umi, ** thank for very much for pulling up my ratings on Mm.org. I suspect some culprit is deliberately cutting all the ratings low. I apologize for my writing style but I'm still in the process of learning how to write. ^_^' (should have started fanficing sooner)   
**Hello Dee-chan! ** I am in fact quite inexperienced (I really wonder why people keep telling me I don't seem to be, I've seen much better writers than me.), but getting progressively better as you can see. Unfortunately, I still have a lot to learn about style, description, fighting, and…   
**NettaR@swbell.net, ** thanks for emailing me and telling me you like this. I really love to hurry but if I did what I did last year, my grades would die a pitiful death. Anyway, if you make me write too much, I get sick of rewatching episodes and then I need a really long break (like the many months I just took)…

**Author's Notes: Page: http://sleepdeprived.cjb.net**   
**Another call for the Altered World update list. ** (It's strictly only update messages, and if you want off anytime, send an email with the header "REMOVE" and I'll take you off.) kinomoto--sakura@ rogers.com My @home mail is dead, don't email me there.   
**Sorry about the long stretch, ** I lost incentive to write for a while (I hope you realise that each chapter is painfully around 3000-5000 words)… And my grades were… all I can say is math. At least during this stretch, I was able to think of enough plot twists to add to the Sakura arc, and have a clear idea for an ending.   
**Exams are stressful. ** I just finished my midterms (I go to a non-semester school) and I'm in pain. I don't think I did too well on my maths. (This is extremely painful as these marks are going into university. Pain.)   
**Wow, all that Chinese school didn't go to waste. **Sakura's magic circle really does have those Chinese characters for direction in the manga. I still don't like those classes though.   
Just a fun note, **I've finally convinced my brother of the greatness of CCS. ** OHOHOHOHO. (He complained about second season, but everything changed when he reached third.)   
The **next chapter** is a big one and I've got the big scene done, just wait a bit for me to write the scenes in the episode… Yue gives our wolf 'the talk.'   
**Is it me, or does all these CCS pages look the same? ** An image with the name of their website with pictures of the CCS characters. One small table to the left, another to the right. A main table in the centre… At first, I thought it was pretty until everyone had the same thing… Another thing noted, they are usually _CardCaptors_ sites…


	29. Interlude: Hiiragizawa Eriol

**Card Captor Sakura - Altered World**

**Notes:** This fanfic is S+S. It will deal with more angst and dark concepts later on, laced with my eccentric humour. CLAMP owns CCS, not me.

**Interlude: Hiiragizawa Eriol**

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Tomoyo Daidouji softly, with deep concern. 

Sakura nodded. Today, she had to miss school because as soon as she woke up she felt dizzy. 

"Don't worry Tomoyo. She's probably sick since she felt so tired from yesterday," stated Cerberus informatively, as he lay on Sakura's bed. 

Sakura turned to her formal rival, and smiled brightly despite her wooziness. "Thank you for visiting me too Li-kun!" 

Sakura blinked as Li-kun turned his head away sharply, turning red. _I wonder if he's feeling sick too…_

Tomoyo interrupted her train of thoughts. "I wonder why this time Sakura is so tired, she usually isn't like this. Card capturing never affected her like this too." 

"Yeah," agreed Sakura. 

"But why is she always rushing to school?" wondered Syaoran aloud. 

Sakura fidgeted and tried to find a response. "Err… that is… umm-" 

Cerberus saved Sakura from her embarrassment as he unintentionally interrupted her, "That's 'cause there's a new card." 

Everyone turned to stare at Cerberus. He continued to explain, "Yesterday, Sakura used the Firey card, but I sensed it didn't feel like Clow's magic." 

He raised the card in the air magically, so it hovered in front of them. "Firey has changed from the way it was before." 

"You're right!" 

The card was almost entirely pink. Instead of the symbol of the sun at the top of the card, there was a bright yellow star. 

"The back is different too," commented Tomoyo, as the card was imprinted with Sakura's new magic circle, one purely of her own power. "The card possesses the same abilities but the magic involved is different," stated Cerberus starkly. 

Sakura spoke, "The staff reacted too, the wings grew large and the star spun." 

"The Fiery was made by Clow, but now it has been reborn as a part of Sakura's magic," revealed Cerberus, shocking everyone. 

"My magic!" cried out Sakura with surprise. 

"Then that means, the Clow Cards become into Sakura-chan Cards!" said Tomoyo with enthusiasm that would only occur concerning Sakura. 

"H-hoe?" 

Tomoyo clasped her hands, her eyes shining stars. "The Sakura Cards you make are so powerful, they can fight anything! It's so wonderful! These changes must mean a new opponent. I can see you new costume designs now! How-" 

"Umm… Tomoyo-chan?" interrupted Sakura timidly. 

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" responded Tomoyo endearingly. 

"Calling them Sakura-chan cards, is a bit funny don't you think." 

"Let's call them Sakura Cards then!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she went into a state of hanyaan. Sakura almost moped in a corner. 

"So that's why she had to go to sleep," commented Syaoran. "Until now, she has been borrowing on Clow Read's power, even though the cards require part of your own power." 

"Clow Read had put much of his power for the cards to work but recreating a card uses Sakura's magic," continued Cerberus. 

"But, why won't the Clow Cards work?" wondered Syaoran. 

Cerberus's eyes narrowed. "Last night, Sakura was in danger. Yue and me couldn't do anything for her." 

"Don't worry, I got through fine," said Sakura reassuringly. 

"That's not what I was worried about," stated Cerberus, and he continued darkly, "We were in our other forms, and Yue and my powers were nullified." 

Syaoran looked at Cerberus, astonished by his words. _Something that can stand up to the beasts that Clow Read himself had created? I thought it was something powerful but not that strong._

"The only person who can affect the me and Yue like that would be Sakura, or… **Clow Read.**" 

*****

Eriol smiled darkly. "Close Cerberus. Close. But Clow Read is dead isn't he, you think?" 

"Are you worried, Sakura-san?" 

He waved his hand, and the image of Sakura's room disappeared. "Looks like another card can't be changed today, because Sakura-san is sick. I don't mind waiting a little longer. It won't be too long compared to how long I've waited." 

He stood, and exited from a room. He passed through a hallway with many doors. Through a large window he passed through, he could see his rather large backyard. The mansion was rather expensive in such a cramped country where property was skyrocket high. A car passed, climbing the hill that his house was located on. He opened the double doors that lead to his living room. 

"Hello Spinel, still reading I see," commented Eriol as he headed towards a singular large plush chair in the middle of the room, facing away from the fireplace. 

A black cat-like plush with uncanny likeness to the false form of Cerberus, except his eyes were narrow slit was lying on the side of the bay window and butterfly-like wings adorned his back. Inside his ears, his wings, and eerily his eye 'whites" were a cyan colour. A book was open, written in Chinese characters. 

"You left behind many interesting books here. Done what you were doing?" answered Spinel. 

"Yes. I left those books a long time ago though," said Eriol with a slight smile. 

"I'm home, Suppi!" cried a cheerful female voice. 

"Welcome back. Who's Suppi?" asked Spinel as Akizuki Nakuru entered the room. "How was school in Japan?" 

Nakuru lifted a finger to her lips and smiled. "Interesting, I found something good." 

Spinel answered as Nakuru dropped her book bag and began loosening her tie, "You got fast hands but you should learn to have a little more patience." 

"But there is an annoying guy near him," complained Nakuru as she untied her tie, "So I'll just use this patience and get this tasty treat." 

"But, shouldn't you be wearing a boy's uniform?" stated Spinel as he looked sceptically at her uniform. 

"But it's great!" protested Nakuru as she flipped her hair. "The girl's uniform is much cuter and the skirt really suits me!" 

"But then, gender isn't really a question," remarked Nakuru as she headed towards the seated Eriol. "**I'm not even human.**"

She sat on one of the armrests of the chair and wrapped her arms around Eriol. "Do you like it here? In Tomoeda?" 

With his eyes closed, he answered "Yes." His eyes opened slightly, and he stated, "**This is where I died after all.**"

A small key with the sun eclipsed over the moon was raised into the air. He began chanting in a deeper voice, "O Key which hides the power of Darkness, reveal thy true form to me. I, Eriol, command thee under the contract. Release" 

The key expanded into a long staff, with the ornament of the sun eclipsed over the moon on the top. The staff began to emit an ethereal red glow. Nakuru and Spinel closed their eyes, as Eriol commanded, "Return to thy true forms…"

Swirls of energy gathered as Spinel and Nakuru floated above the floor. Sheer silken cloth like substance formed around them and encased them like a cocoon. The cloth opened and dissipated. 

"Ruby Moon." 

The true form of Akizuki Nakuru stood in a long flowing dress. It was black on the top, wrapping around her chest. From her waist, the black part narrowed to a long strip with a magenta and pink pattern. At the end of the strip, there was a black butterfly with a pink jewel in the centre. The rest of her gown was a pale pink. Around her shoulders was a magenta pointed shawl, tied together with a black bow, complete with a Chinese styled collar. She wore long black gloves. From her back, there was a pair of deep navy wings, at the rim of her wings, there was a disjointed thick line in magenta. 

"Spinel Sun." 

Spinel Sun was a large black panther, with a blue jewel in the centre of his forehead. Around his neck was a lavender butterfly with a blue jewel in the centre. On his left foreleg there was a metallic clasp around it. He also had butterfly wings similar to Ruby Moon's except it was cyan at the rim. 

Spinel spoke, "We are your creations Eriol, but…" "Why have we come here?" finished Ruby Moon. 

"**My last incarnation was Clow Read,**" answered Eriol with closed eyes. He open his eyes so they were almost slits, "There is something I want from the Card Mistress, Sakura-san." _Something only she can give me…_

*****

**General Response:**   
Okay, I get it, it's starting to feel like the episodes again, but I need a bit of time to pick up since I need to stick in the necessary plot points. (Think of it, it would be too broken if I didn't.)

**Author's notes:**   
Okay, I know I said I'm going to make Yue talk to Syaoran, but I figured I want to take more time with this. This scene is from the manga, but I made it so that Eriol was spying on Sakura. I feel like following the manga closer now, because it's more luverly. Why do people like the jokes with hormones? Bah, didn't you think Syaoran suffered enough with 'Unrequited Love'? Anyway, I'm heading towards to a more serious theme. (You'll see why.)   
It's snowing like mad in Toronto, and I happen to live in one of the more northern districts (Scarborough). I helped my dad shovel snow, the snowplough is broken. Afterwards, I felt kinda sleepy. Ugh.


	30. Sakura, Syaoran and Invisible Threads

**Card Captor Sakura - Altered World**

**Notes:** This fanfic is S+S. It will deal with more angst and dark concepts later on, laced with my eccentric humour. CLAMP owns CCS, not me.

**Chapter 23: Sakura, Syaoran and Invisible Threads**

It was pitch black almost but within the darkness she could make out the tall arc ahead of her. _Tsu-Tsukimine shrine? Why am I here in the middle of the night? Why is it so dark?_

She looked up and was surprised to see no moon illuminating the sky. She turned around, thinking she was looking in the wrong direction and perhaps the moon was behind her. Realising that the sky was pitch dark, she realised something essential. _The moon, it's gone._

On instinct, she turned around and stared at the top of the arc of the Tsukimine shrine. 

There was a figure in long flowing robes. The only things she could make a clear distinction of were the long strange staff, with some circular object, pointed in some regions. His, she had surmised by the boy-cut hair, hat was off to the side, and extremely big. The last thing she noticed was his almost threatening smile.

Sakura called out within the darkness."Who. are you?"

*****

Sakura suddenly sat up in her bed, feeling her covers slip off her torso. She gave a sigh, and started to rub her eyes to clear her vision. Cerberus flew over, and sat by her on the bed. Looking rather concerned, he asked, "What's wrong, Sakura? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I don't know. Somehow I have a feeling that they are very important even though I can't remember them," she replied with worry. "Do you think it's related to Clow-san and the cards?"

"Probably," answered Cerberus with his head bowed. He instantly brightened and said, distracting her, "But the case of continuous rain has ended, and there's no need to worry because me and Cranky are on it!"

"Cranky?" 

"E-heh. You know wings and white hair. Yue," said Cerberus sheepishly.

"Mou, Kero-chan, don't be mean to Yue-san," scolded Sakura, and then she paused in thought. "But why would you call him cranky?"

"It's the way he's been acting lately. It doesn't really matter what I call him because he's never been happy since he woke up. But I don't like that, so you just have to be happy because people should be happy! Whatever comes up, I have faith in you, Sakura!" cheered Cerberus in his mindless ramblings as he patted her arm. He flew up and pointed a commanding finger at her. "So be cheerful today!"

Sakura smiled and nodded dutifully. _Thanks Kero-chan._

Sakura got up from her bed and grabbed her uniform, shutting the door behind her as she headed to the bathroom.

"Clow is dead," said Cerberus softly, looking at the closed door. "And Yue and I both noticed."

"Clow," uttered Cerberus mournfully as he looked to the sky.

*****

"Delicious!" cried Sakura after she bit a piece of a cookie. Sakura beamed at the person responsible for the culinary delight. "Rika-chan! They are so good!"

It was lunch break, and the day was not too cold nor was it hot, so they lay a square of cloth on the ground and had a picnic. 

Rika smiled gently at Sakura's praise, "I'm glad you like them. Is it my mistake, or has Sakura-chan been really happy today?"

Sakura smiled cheerfully and nodded. "I am! Thanks Rika-chan for the food!"

Naoko agreed with Sakura's previous statement after she tasted one of Rika's pastries. 

"Rika-chan is good at everything," said Chiharu as sampled some more.

Tomoyo smiled serenely in agreement. 

"Would you mind if I did a bit of knitting?" questioned Rika as she looked through her schoolbag. 

"No, not at all."

Rika pulled a partially completed forest green sweater from her bag. The knots were seemingly flawless, and the design of the sweater was an intricate pattern. Definitely a lot of time and effort was put into making it.

"Wow, Rika-cha is so skilled!" cried Sakura as she admired Rika's handiwork. Rika flushed slightly at Sakura's compliments.

"I read some books that helped me. It's my first time making a sweater."

Sakura stared at her in stunned admiration.

"Are you almost done?" wondered Chiharu, after seeing her friend put hours of effort into her creation.

"Almost, all I have to do is finish a few rows on the right sleeve," replied Rika as she pulled the almost completed sleeve, still attached to the knitting needle.

After a few minutes of idle chattering, Rika did some manoeuvres to end the knots and then began to sew the sleeves into the sockets of the main piece. After noticing Sakura's eyes concentrated on her movements, she said quietly, "I'm glad it turned out well, since I have to give it to someone."

Sakura smiled sincerely at her friend's silent happiness. _Rika-chan is going to give that to the person she loves._

As Rika was finishing her final knot, Sakura could not contain her enthusiasm for Rika's work. She exclaimed happily, "You're finally done!"

Rika gave a small smile at her friend's eagerness. "I guess so."

Sakura lifted it up and examined it. "It feels so soft and it looks very nice, like if you bought it from a department store!"

Tomoyo smiled and commented, "But it's much more rewarding for yourself to make it for the person you care about."

"Because you made it with your own hard work, right?" answered Sakura after a moment of thought.

"Not only that, it's because you care about someone a lot, making something to keep them warm is like if you were there, keeping them warm yourself," said Tomoyo softly, her friends silent as they listened intently. "That's why we make these kind of things for the people we love most, because we want these things to carry our good intentions to them." 

"Tomoyo-chan, that is wonderful." breathed Sakura, once again amazed by her insightful friend's words. _I want to be able to carry my feelings to him._

From a distance away, was Li Syaoran, seated on a branch of a tree, one of his usual spots when he was seeking peace. However, he did not know why he chose to a maple tree somewhat near the Card Mistress and her friends. Daidouji's words carried to him through the air, in a simple passing and his amber eyes locked onto the auburn girl chattering amiably with her friends, while he contemplated the wise words of her friend.

"To carry my feelings."

"How nice." commented a voice from below, his tone sounding like a few decades older than his age. "Those girls are such dreamers."

Syaoran immediately swerved his head to the direction of the voice, and scowled when he was greeted with the presence of the ever-smiling pretty boy.

Hiiragizawa took notice of Syaoran's temperment and decided to inquired him. "You always look at me with anger. What is it that you find me unpleasant?"

"I don't," denied Syaoran stubbornly though his facial expression heavily disagreed with his words.

Eriol decided to let it pass, seeing the Chinese student's insistence. "You are from Hong Kong, correct?"

"Yeah," replied Syaoran unenthusiastically, obviously wishing for better company, or none at all for the matter.

Eriol continued conversationally with his unnerving smile. "I've recently arrived in Japan too. Maybe you can show me things around here."

Eriol's eyes opened slightly as his voice dropped an octave. "Li Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran's pupils dilated as his body went rigid. With his body lax, it was no longer balanced, and he began to slip away from the tree, to the ground. Eriol caught him in his arms and Syaoran began to regain consciousness to see Eriol's features a few inches away from his face.

"Are you alright?" asked Eriol with concern as Syaoran flushed with the uneasiness of their proximity. Syaoran broke out of Eriol's gentle grip and edged away warily.

"Are you anaemic?" continued Eriol with worry, his hands outstretched.

"I-It's nothing!" shouted Syaoran, determined to keep his distance between the strange Englishman. _What the hell was that.! Maybe he's one of those weirdoes like back in boy's school._ Syaoran suppressed a shudder. 

Seeing that pretty boy was still staring at him intensely, he decided his best move and acted upon it.

Eriol watched the rapidly retreating future leader of prestigious Li with something akin to amusement. "How interesting."

Eriol raised a finger to his mouth in a thoughtful gesture as his eyes narrowed, as he speculated. "But he might become an obstacle, to what I want."

*****

The last bell of the day rung through Seijou High, and the chatter of students erupted, as they gathered their books and accessories into their bags.

Rika walked to Sakura's desk, as Sakura finished packing, doing the clasps of her bags. With an apologetic expression on her face, she began, "Sakura-chan, I don't think I can go to the craft store with you today. I'm sorry."

Sakura shook her head in assurance, "It's alright. Tomoyo said she would go with me but could you teach me later instead?"

"Of course! I'll see you tomorrow," replied Rika, as she turned around.

"Tomorrow then!" called Sakura.

"See you tomorrow," called Tomoyo as well.

Sakura smiled thoughtfully as she noticed Rika's eagerness in leaving school. I wonder whom Rika-chan has been dating. Someday, I believe she'll tell us. Rika-chan is always helping me. It would be nice to be able to give like the way she can.

"Well, now shall we go?" asked Tomoyo, breaking Sakura out of her reverie.

"Sure!" replied Sakura cheerfully. 

"Are you going to the craft store?" politely inquired a male voice from behind her.

"Eriol-kun!" exclaimed Sakura as he smiled at her cheerfully.

"Can I come along, I need some thread but I don't know where I can buy some around here?" 

"Okay," Sakura answered in her simple friendliness. 

There was a sudden rush of air as Li Syaoran burst in between Sakura and Eriol. Tomoyo smiled in amusement as Sakura looked at Syaoran in surprise at his sudden appearance.

He pointed to himself, and declared angrily, "I'M COMING ALONG TOO!"

And that was final. 

*****

Rika glanced behind her, and then quietly slipped into Tomoeda Elementary School. She smiled gently as children ran past her, in displays of their exuberance. She walked swiftly, taking brief glances of her surroundings. She stopped in front of classroom 6-B and slid the door open. 

Terada Yoshiyuki stared at her, his hands leaving the book bag he was packing. "Rika!"

Rika quickly slid the door behind her after glancing quickly in the hallway, and turned to him, smiling embarrassedly, "I know I should've waited later, but I wanted to see you as soon as possible today. I've been careful so I don't think anyone who could recognize me, noticed me." With an afterthought, she mentioned, "And there is nothing wrong with a student visiting her past teacher. It should be okay as long as I don't do it too often."

"I'm sorry that I make it hard on both of us," apologized Yoshiyuki solemnly as Rika walked towards him.

Rika shook her head and smiled brightly, "Let's not think about that today. I came here because I wanted to give you something." She opened her bag and lifted with both of her hands a carefully folded sweater towards him. "Here."

"Rika. did you make this by yourself?" wondered Yoshiyuki as he marvelled at her work. She nodded. "It's wonderful."

Rika flushed and stepped closer to him. "Please try it on."

He slipped it over his head, and she helped him pull it down. Without removing her hands, she raised her head and said, "I'm glad it looks good on you."

He smiled down at her and embraced her gently. 

"Yoshiyuki, think about what would happen if someone sees us like this?" said Rika softly, burying her face against his chest. 

"We'll figure it out later, for now, let us be like this."

*****

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura after noticing Syaoran's sourer than normal expression. She walked beside him as they walked past several small shops. Meanwhile, Tomoyo was playing guide for Eriol as she pointed out several significant stores to him.

Syaoran said his usual reply. "It's nothing."

"Did you sensed anything?" asked Sakura as she wondered his purpose in accompanying her.

"No, I didn't," he replied, therefore eliminating one idea. He continued with a light flush, "But something may attack you if you were alone. You could be in danger."

Sakura flushed and smiled at his thoughtfulness. _Thank you._

*****

"I've got everything," said Sakura, holding up a package containing a pair of knitting needles, and a few bundles of beige yarn. Noticing Tomoyo's empty hands, she wondered, "Aren't you going to get something too, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes and spoke. "My only wish is the person I love to have happiness. I don't need to express myself more than I already am."

Sakura protested sadly, "But you should tell that person, Tomoyo-chan. You loved that person for such a long time already."

"I would be happy if that person liked me as well, but right now I am content with that person's happiness," said Tomoyo as she smiled gently at Sakura.

"Even though you are happy like that, I don't like to see you alone," argued Sakura. "Aren't you lonely?"

Tomoyo smiled serenely. "Never."

_Tomoyo-chan is amazing like that. She has such kindness and determination._

"Did you get everything you wanted?" asked Eriol, holding a package limply by his side.

"Yep, I have it all right here. What did you get?" wondered Sakura as she peered at Eriol's small package.

Eriol opened the bag for Sakura to look inside, revealing several spools of thread in various colours. "This was all I needed."

"What for?" wondered Sakura, staring blankly at the contents of the bag. Surely if he was sewing something, he would need cloth as well.

Before Eriol had a chance to answer her, Syaoran asked impatiently, "Are you coming? I've got everything."

"Yes," she answered hastily and quickly followed him out the door, failing to get Eriol's response.

*****

Sakura dropped the needles onto her desk with a clank. "Never mind. I have no idea how to start this and dad isn't around."

Cerberus hovered around her, "What you're trying to make?"

"A sweater, but I have to wait till I see Rika tomorrow," said Sakura with a sigh at her own incompetence.

"You have time to make a sweater? What about all these math problems you are complaining about?" said Cerberus sceptically.

"E-heh, my math skills will be fine in its due time. Everything will definitely be alright, right Kero-chan?" said Sakura smiling sheepishly.

"I don't know Sakura."

Before Cerberus could continue, the door rang, and Sakura, grateful at the interruption, ran down the stairs before Cerberus could utter another word. 

"I'm coming!"

Sakura was delighted to be greeted by the gentle presence of her grey-haired math teacher. "Yukito-san!"

"Hello Sakura-chan, Touya's going to be working overtime tonight, so you don't have to cook dinner for him. I'd thought I bring something over instead," said a smiling Yukito, hefting many bags of food that would probably last for days. Sakura smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Yukito-san! I'll enjoy it!" replied Sakura as she tried to lighten his load. As they unloaded the food onto the kitchen, Sakura watched the object of her affections, feeling he bore a sense of resemblance to someone else. He smiled brightly at her and recognition kicked in.

_Yukito-san. He reminds me of Eriol-san as much as dad does._

As Sakura turned around to figure out what to do with all the food, she felt a surge of power behind her. To say, she was quite shocked when she was greeted by the guardian bearing the name of the moon.

"Yue-san!!!"

Sakura broke into a sweat.

*****

Cerberus seated himself on the kitchen table as Yue stood stoically across from him, arms crossed in his usual manner. Meanwhile, Sakura was occupied in the process of tea making.

In low tones, Yukito spoke. "Soon I will not be able to retain to my other form."

Cerberus nodded. "Sakura doesn't have enough magic to support you."

"Even with the amount that Yukito eats, it'll be impossible. A new master results in new cards that will consume all of her strength."

Cerberus continued in his musings. "For me, eating has no affect. My magic is restored by itself. My symbol is the sun, so likewise I am supported by my own light. However the moon is just reflected light, so you need to have a source. That bell that onee-chan had must have had a lot of power since it was still usable by the time the Final Judgement came. Clow's magic is different from Sakura's so that's probably why you keep passing out."

Cerberus's expression saddened. "Do you really think we sensed Clow earlier?"

"I don't know," said Yue with a tint of weariness. "It felt like Clow's presence though."

"It's becoming harder for you to keep your other form, isn't it?" Cerberus continued without a reply. "Sakura can't provide you with what you need."

Yue's eyebrows drew together as features appeared to be pained. "There is a qualified person but Yukito is."

Sakura took the moment to suddenly walk in on their conversation.

"Yue-san doesn't drink tea, right?"

Instead of replying to her question, Yue announced abruptly, "I'm going to return to my other form."

"Without warning!" Cerberus grumbled as he hastily made way to somewhere inconspicuous.

Yukito's friendly eyes meet Sakura's in confusion after transforming.

"Wasn't I helping you with the food?" 

Sakura began to sweat.

*****

Sakura tapped her pencil against the desk as the math questions began to take a nasty transformation from simple as pie to mind boggling. Sakura turned away from the deadly numbers and looked longingly at the tangle of yarn. 

Cerberus momentarily paused from throttling his enemies in his newest fighting game. 

"Sakura. despite being Card Mistress and all, you know you should be well off in other things. Especially in these days, magic isn't half as important as it used to be. Clow was quite the businessman."

"But Kero-chan! You know how hard math is! It gives me such a headache!"

"Sakura. last time you failed a test you were moping around in such a state that you didn't give me sweets for days! Your dad wasn't around either, and I searched and searched your fridge-"

"Kero-chan! Can't you think about-"

Sakura paused in mid-sentence as a jolt paused through her body.

Cerberus suddenly paused his game. "You felt it too? This aura is."

The legendary name echoed within the silent room.

"Clow-san."

*****

Sakura stared at their surroundings in anxiety as Syaoran stood beside her in his ceremonial robes. She wore a navy jacket that ended underneath her ribs in the front, two tails trailing at the back. Ribbon fluttered underneath the crest of a star embroidered onto the left breast of the jacket. Underneath she wore a one piece black pleated skirt that flared at the sides in navy. Her mid thigh boots in navy matched well with her outfit. A black gloved hand was tightly fisted in dreadful anticipation.

Sakura broke the silence between her and her companion. "It really is Clow-san's presence."

Syaoran spoke in soft tones. "But Clow Read is-"

A sudden pain laced his fingers as if something was biting into his flesh. Syaoran's eyes widened as his body, without his permission, began to reach for his sword. Without warning, the sword unsheathed swiftly and swiped at Sakura. Sakura managed to dodge in time, based on the instinct she developed during the card capturing days.

"Li-kun?" Sakura cried out in confusion.

Syaoran swung his sword in an arm that would have sliced Sakura's midsection if she hadn't managed to evade his strike.

"What's wrong?" Sakura cried out again, sure that Li-kun would not attack her under any circumstances from their friendship of a little less than a year. Li-kun wasn't like that, he was too kind inside. maybe to the point it would hurt him.

Sweat began to trickle down Syaoran's face as his arm began to inch in an upwards arc despite his mind's protest. "My body-" Syaoran cut his previous train of thought and quickly cried out a warning. "Watch out!"

Sakura back stepped in time to avoid the deadly swing as in neatly sliced through the ribbon. Bits of the material began their slow descent to the gravel below.

Cerberus cried out in warning to his naive mistress in hope that she would keep her distance, "Something is controlling the kid!"

Meanwhile, Syaoran heaved heavily in strain, both of his hands clutched tightly against his sword as he kept the tip pinned to the gravel of the ground. Sweat ran down his forehead, stinging eyes that he dared not to close in fear that he might lose control of his body again. 

_I don't want to hurt her. I have to control or break whatever is controlling me. If I hurt her with my hands, I don't think I can forgive myself.She is.important to me._

Tomoyo called out in anxiety, "Is there anything that can be done?"

"Something must be used to control him but I have no idea what it may be!" shouted Cerberus furiously as the sword began to scrape against the ground. 

"I can't see anything!" exclaimed Sakura in frustration as she stumbled backwards from Syaoran's next attack.

Syaoran noticed her fumbling and recognised that she may not have another chance soon as she was tiring. I have to help her. I must keep control! Syaoran's trembling hands slowly reached within his robes and pulled out an ofuda. With his resolve, he chanted, "Water Dragon, come forth!"

Water began to spiral out of the enchanted paper and splashed around him, dripping away from him in many lines. The water soaked into the thread, still invisible, but visible through the solid lines of the liquid. At this, Sakura could see all the threads binding all Syaoran's limbs to their control. "It's string!"

"Cut the strings!" commanded Syaoran as his hands began to twitch to an unknown puppeteer's hands. 

"O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under the contract. Release!" chanted Sakura, releasing the key to its true potential. ""O Card created by Clow, discard thine old form and be reborn, under the name of Sakura, thy new Mistress. Sword!"

Power began to emanate from Sakura and gather around the wand, transforming into a magical blade.

Without a word, Sakura began to slash at lines of water that tangled around Syaoran to leave him at their whim. When the final string was neatly sliced, Syaoran collapsed on his knees. Sakura ran towards him with a cry. "Li-kun!"

Syaoran looked at her warmly despite the strain the ordeal had put him through. "I'm okay."

Sakura's hand that lay on his shoulder tightened. The water in her bright emerald eyes began to pool. "I'm glad. I'm really glad."

_She was worried. like always. She always cares, and I wonder if I feel gratitude towards her. Somehow her concern always makes me feel warm._

Syaoran was interrupted from his train of thoughts as a pink card fluttered into Sakura's hand. Sakura spoke softly.

"The card."

Sakura stared at the card in her hand. The sword had chains wrapped around it, coming from all directions as if they bound it in place, like the thread that had wrapped around Syaoran earlier.

"Changed again."

Sakura's lids lowered slowly as Tomoyo cried out her name in concern. Syaoran's arm curled around her back in support as she collapsed against him, as he called out in worry. 

The sheared threads trailed to a single man standing on his vantage point of a tall building. Slowly, as if the threads possessed a will of their own, began to loosen from his fingers, and crumple into tangled heaps on the roof of the building.

Eriol smiled into the darkness. "Thread has many uses. This is one of its rarer usages, Sakura-san."

*****

Li Yelan, the regent of the Li Clan until her son came of age, was sitting peacefully by herself in the pagoda inside her garden. The fresh air, the Li Household was intelligently built away from the industrial districts of the city after all, was gently caressing the strands of her hair, tied up in her customary style. She was absorbed in some work of sorts, perhaps balancing the main account of the Li household, or some other duty. She had changed a lot from when she was younger, he surmised as he watched her under his troublesome bangs. She was much more determined, though she would always carry and aura of extreme seriousness that had been instilled in the Li children since young. They had neglected this generation except for the heir. (Who would have known the stubborn mules would change in upbringing their children of this generation? _What irony_, he mused.) He would know of her childhood, he had been taught in the same fashion.

He absentmindedly brushed his hair out of his vision, revealing intense amber eyes. He had a startling resemblance to the next heir of the Li, though much older and distinguished, as he was dressed in formal western wear, a black Armani suit, though with no tie and the first few buttons of his navy shirt unbuttoned. Decisively, he stepped into the clearing from the bushes he was hidden in, and dropped the spell used to disguise his aura. With an arrogant smirk, he called out as Yelan looked up, startled (probably from the fact that he casually evaded all the wards around the premises. But such things made no difference to him as he was very familiar with this house, indeed. ), from her paperwork. "Hello Yelan, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" He smirked some more as his tone took a sarcastic edge. "Maybe I should have bought some fruit as a greeting. This must be such a grand reunion. Why we haven't seen each other in almost two decades."

Yelan's expression transformed to a cold stare as she watched the familiar man warily, one hand of his in the pocket of his dress pants, another casually outstretched as if offering something to her, or otherwise demanding her to give. She didn't like the fact that one of his hands was partially hidden. Her eyes narrowed, most likely due to just his presence alone. 

She spoke, her tone laced with knives. "What do you want?" 

If anything, the man's grin widened.

*****

**Author's notes: Page: http://sleepdeprived.cjb.net**   
**Fruits?** It's common a few decades ago for a Chinese person to bring food when visiting a relative they haven't seen often (or the first time they entered their house), or during festivities. This still practised now, though noticeably less in newer generations.   
**That's right, CCS without teddy bears.** Betcha wondering how I'm going to pull it off. Hehe...   
**Yelan mini-arc** is to be a side story within Altered that eventually meets up with the plotline.   
**Eriol's freaky voice?** I supposed Eriol's Clow voice would be deeper than Eriol's normal voice as a teenager.   
**Sorry for the wait,** it is my bad habit to work on chapters out of order. I have 2700 words of the chapter "everyone will kill me for" done. (Though a major scene is not pleasing me.) The chapters are crawling along. Also my brother was home during many weekends. (He makes fun of my fanfic. and I'm afraid he might read over my shoulder.) Not to mention I hit a major writer's block. Not to mention I recently got sucked into Gundam Wing fandom again and went through a long period digging for good Heero/Relena fics. Sorry, I needed to get some room before writing episodes would make me sick... Forgiveness?   
**Christine's gonna head to university.** I didn't get into Waterloo like I wanted but I guess I could try to transfer in on second year. I'm going to be at Ryerson for first year Computer Science. It's kinda freaky loss the safe environment of high school life.

**Responses:**   
**Care -** Nope, haven't heard of your school. Math kills doesn't it? I did many stupid mistakes on my exams. My calculus mark is disappointing.   
**Aila -** Didn't notice that Syaoran was suffering? Where did I go wrong with chapter 13?!   
***NeWmAn* -** Yes, the couples are canon. Though I found E & T interesting, I never believed that they should be together.   
**Freakage -** I think you are missing a fact that this is a rewrite of the CCS episodes/manga. If you didn't watch Cardcaptors and watched CCS, you'd see that the Yukito thing with Syaoran was in the original plot. "Why does Yue have to talk to Sakura?" I'm not quite sure what you're asking. The love polygon was part of the original story as well. As for Meiling, all will be revealed later. Remember the fact is that she is older and she has some good feelings towards Sakura despite their rivalry (one sided at the moment).   
**Psy_Girl -** At the beginning, I didn't know where would this story go, but then I decided that Sakura in the end, would have to face the Final Judgement and Eriol, being Card Captor. Think they are too childish right now? I'm giving them a break right now you see. (Author cackles.)   
**IC -** I think you didn't catch my translations. -chan is an honorific that denotes affection or familiarity. (eg, for a friend or family member) It doesn't necessarily have to be for females, children use it as well. The "little" part was my mistake, flaky translation from an internet source. And you must remember that they are many translations for lyrics, not all translations would be the same word for word. For example "Look! Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me! Wait!" is a much more literal translation than the one you have, "So, catch you catch you, catch me catch me, wait for me." The romanji for the lyrics is "hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte" Hora means look, and matte means wait. Japanese language cannot be translated into English 100% correctly. I chose the more literal lyrics because it matches the flow of the song better.   
No, there is nothing wrong with E & T, it's just that E & K are the canon couple, and to me, makes more sense than E & T. (I have an odd liking for canon couples.)   
You want me to torture Syaoran MORE? Ogle.   
**On the Update List ð-** Umm, you don't really need to thank me for this service, it's really quite easy since all I do is send one email. So you can thank me in your review or something but getting email thanking me for the update makes me facefault a bit. But it does make me happy that people are nice enough to express their gratitude.' ^_^ So thank you for your gratitute!

Want on the update list? Or did I accidentally delete you from it? (Sorry accident prone.) Email me. kinomoto_sakura@rogers.com


	31. Kokoro: A Revelation

**

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

**

Notes: This fanfic is S+S. It will deal with more angst and dark concepts later on, laced with my eccentric humour. CLAMP owns CCS, not me. 

****

And here is one of the pivotal chapters…

* * *

_I don't want to love you. I don't want to reveal my heart to you. I'm afraid of what you'd see through, inside._

* * *

**Chapter 25: Kokoro - A Revelation**

Sakura dropped the knitting needles into her lap in frustration. Rika had recommended for her to start simple, and therefore she went for a ribbed sweater. All she had to do was be careful and make sure to flip the thread every four columns to change the knot that would be made in the next movement of her fingers. Unfortunately, to her dismay, she noticed several rows below, she accidentally dropped a few loops of yarn and she had no idea what to do. Hopefully, she could get it to the object of her affections before winter struck. 

Sighing to herself, she mentally made a note to find dear skilled Rika later, and hope that she wasn't busy to provide some assistance. The Mistress of the Cards let her gaze flutter downwards and a partially finished letter was written on a pad of stationary. 

_Dear Kaho-sensei, _

Strange events are occurring in Tomoeda again and Clow Cards must be transformed before their use on these strange phenomenons. 

The Clow Cards are transforming, their appearance changes but I don't know of any other differences. I'm a bit curious to see what the untransformed Cards will look like afterwards… 

It's really strange. Even though Clow Read has passed away, I feel his aura in Tomoeda. I don't really understand what's going on… 

I'm really confused, and no matter what I do, I don't think I know more than before. I'm sure that 

Sakura brought up her closed hand so a finger brushed her lips in a gesture of contemplation. She finished the unfinished sentence in her mind. _That something has awakened…_

She was broken from her reverie by the sound of crunching grass. Her gaze travelled quickly from black leather boots to a pleasant face, warm eyes encased in thin frames. 

"Eriol-kun." 

"May I sit next to you, Sakura-san?" asked Eriol in his always extreme politeness. It was almost strange; Sakura never encountered a nearly as polite boy in her range of her age. Yet it was somehow fitting… 

She nodded and she watched Eriol seat himself beside her, his back resting on a tree that stood nearby the one that supported her upper body. 

She watched as the Englishman made a gesture towards her unfinished letter. "To think of it, you were writing a letter the first time we had a conversation." 

Sakura smiled brightly, accenting her features. "It's to Kaho-sensei. She was a really nice teacher who used to lecture English." 

"Is it Nagai-sensei whom teaches English now?" 

Sakura nodded briefly and elaborated. "She was on a vacation. I really miss Kaho-sensei though." Sakura brought her stationary pad to her chest. "She's in another country now. She always looked out for me while she was here." 

Sakura almost missed Eriol's features darken as she was lost in her wistful words. "What is it, Eriol-kun?" 

"It's nothing. I think I would have liked to meet her." 

Eriol's face seemed to change so rapidly which left Sakura wondering if he had seemed so despaired a moment before. As if seeking for another topic, Eriol's eyes dropped to the handiwork which lay on Sakura's lap. "What's that?" 

Sakura immediately stiffened. She quickly gathered the article into her arms and turned away in attempts to hide it from his vision. Sakura's brain went into overtime as she blabbered, "This is something I just made. That's all." 

"From the things you bought at the craft store earlier?" 

Sakura slumped dejectedly, arms forgetting to try hiding the embarrassing article. "Y-yeah." 

Pleasant as ever, Eriol held a hand towards her. "May I see it?" 

Sakura's brain began to scramble for an excuse. "It looks weird, and it-it doesn't seem to feel right. You really don't want to see it!" 

Eriol shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm not bad at crafts. I might be able to provide a hand." 

Sighing, Sakura handed the object which had been occupying her free-time for the last week or so. "You can laugh if you want… It's supposed to be the beginnings of a sweater…" 

Eriol gazed sincerely into her eyes, as his hands reached for the yarn. "I won't laugh, because you made it with all your heart, Sakura-san." 

Sakura stared at him, amazed by his kindness. "Thank you." _He really is such a nice person…_Sakura watched him as he examined her efforts at knitting. The tender faint smile made him welcoming, warm. _He really does look like Yukito-san and Dad! _ Sakura paused in her revelation. _Dad and Yukito-san look like each other as well… How strange…_

"Sorry Sakura-san, the only way I can fix it is so to take out a few rows for the knots you dropped. I hope you don't mind." 

Sakura shook her head. "I'm just grateful you can help me fix it." 

Sakura winced slightly, despite Eriol's warning as he slipped the needles off of the yarn. He began to pull the yarn so it unravelled in tiny waves, the yarn no longer straight by the knots, until it was the last of her mistakes were unravelled. He began to carefully thread the needles back into the loops, until all of them had a needle through them. 

"Sakura-san, do you want me to show you what to do if you dropped a loop and it unravelled part of the column before you noticed? It only works though if you haven't knitted above it." 

Sakura nodded vigorously, eager to learn. 

Eriol dropped a loop for her lecture, and pulled at it, so the loop lay several rows before it lay previously, creating holes between horizontally parallel strands of yarn. He took a needle and showed her that she could repair the knot by pushing the strand from the row above through the lost loop, and tightening it with the needle. Sakura gave a try, and was reassured it was relatively easy, though a bit hard to push the thread though. She was a bit clumsy when it came to this type of work, and it was a relief that repairing her mistakes weren't too hard. 

Eriol began to advise her on other problems she had with her knitting, like how some parts were too stiff where she pulled to hard and other parts seemed have holes where she didn't pull enough. 

"The rows I didn't pull out are okay but try to keep the knots even when you knit the rest. Pull on the yarn with the same strength for each loop. If you're not sure of the person's size you're making this then, make sure the knots a bit looser so it would stretch slightly, but not enough so there are gaps where it stretches." 

Sakura listened attentively as Eriol continued his lecture, absentmindedly knitting for her. Eriol paused his quick flickering hands that Sakura tried hard to make sense of. "It's not much, but I helped you make up a few of rows I had to pull out." 

Sakura smiled brightly, crawling closer so that her knees almost touched his. "Thank you so much! I might be able to make a decent sweater thanks to you!" 

Happily, she rose and lifted the unfinished sweater towards the sun, thoughtfully examining the knots Eriol had made. "Really! I have to repay you! Anything I can do for you!" 

Eriol looked at her speculatively, hand rising to his chin. "Anything?" 

"Of course!" 

The transfer student rose on one knee and pulled Sakura's arm down gently. Sakura merely watched him in confusion, allowing him to do whatever he wished. Taking one hand in his, he gently pressed his warm lips against her hand. Sakura could only stare at him wide eyed in absolute wonder. 

Eriol calmly smiled at her flushed face as she burst into a loud "Hoooeeee!" 

Releasing her hand, Eriol gave her a charming smile. "I'm envious of whoever is to receive your sweater." 

He walked off, calm graceful strides that left Sakura staring at him, her cheeks still warm. 

Sakura stared at her hand, contemplating his touch. It was pleasant, mildly so. She really didn't know what it meant, but it was pleasing in a calming way, not like the touches that Yukito-san gave which made her heart pump harder. Nor was it like the sense of security and tingling warmth that Li-kun would give when he pulled her aside or shield her from impending dangers. 

Her eyes rose, somehow seeking for another glimpse of the mysterious Hiiragizawa Eriol. 

*****

"Chiharu, why did you take up knitting? It is really unlike you. Look you did that all wrong! Let me do this for you. And did you know that people used to cut off their hair instead of using y-" 

Syaoran inwardly winced as his friend Yamazaki took another beating from his long term girlfriend. It was one thing to criticize your girlfriend's work which she was doing for you. It was another thing as a compulsive liar to tell another to already his fib tired girlfriend. Combine the two and… it wasn't pretty. 

Still, cutting your hair and wearing it was a bit disgusting, Syaoran thought as he seated himself on a bench far away from the distracting bangs and cries of pain. He took a quick glance around suspiciously and quickly pulled out an object. 

Syaoran scowled darkly as he examined his knitting. It was absolutely the wrong size again! That guy was slim, but no way would he fit into what he was making. He would have to pull the white yarn again! It happened over and over, the same mistake and yet no matter what he did, he would stupidly make it the same size as before even though it would never fit. He was almost prepared to stab himself with the steel needles, blunt as they were. 

"Why does this always happen!" he exclaimed in frustration, as he prepared to pull the needle out and start over. 

"What's wrong with it?" a voice suddenly appeared and stopped Syaoran from his actions. 

Syaoran started, bringing his head slowly upwards to greet the object of his affections. 

The math teacher smiled brightly down on his beet red pupil, an arm hefting a heavy paper grocery bag that was his lunch. 

Syaoran jerkily made room on the bench for that guy to be seated. 

Yukito sat down, setting his food beside him. "Is that your work?" 

If anything, Syaoran radiated more heat from his face as he nodded vigourously. 

"It looks good, you must have spent a lot of effort on it. Who do you want to give it to?" asked Yukito cheerfully though he already knew who the person exactly was. He was happy and glad, in the friendly elder brother way, unlike Touya who would probably be spitting fire. 

Suddenly the image of warm emerald eyes occupied his mind, accompanied by rose tinged lips curled upwards becoming. Auburn hair fluttered gently, framing Sakura's face. 

Syaoran jumped out of his seat when he was broken out of his trance. His hands were pressed to his temples as he shook his reddened face frantically. "Why in the world I would want to give it to her?!" 

Before Yukito could say another word, Syaoran sped away, leaving his work behind. 

As Syaoran ran, heaving heavily, he tried to make sense of his thoughts. 

_Why did I see her? My heart becomes warm and pounds when I see that guy. So why I see her? She's not that pretty or anything, and I don't feel that way for her. She's kind of nice but she can be really annoying. Right? Though she is less annoying lately and it's almost pleasant to be around her…_

He shook his head furiously. 

_She stupidly released the cards. She took so long capturing them. She wouldn't have been able to do it without my help. _

He began to smirk smugly. 

_She defeated Yue when I couldn't just because she has the cards. I had to protect her all the time. She talks to me all the time and I don't even know why she wants to. She doesn't try to bother me like the other girls and when she smiles, it makes me feel… No, it's just my blasted hormones telling me to take her. Shit, I didn't want to remember that…_

And then he noticed he stumbled into a clearing, the sight of auburn strands dancing in the wind, her skirt fluttering gently around her knees. Sakura turned to him, his eyes drawn to her lips as they parted and mouthed his surname. 

"Li-kun." 

All of his movement stopped and blood began to pound everywhere. There was a strange but welcomed tightness in his chest, and his mind began to work furiously to imprint the image of her, the sound of his name breathed from her lips into his mind. Part of him wanted to draw closer, the remainder was just pleased to watch her. 

The thumping of his heart was incredibly loud he noticed as he ran in confusion again for the second time, ignoring her perplexed calls. 

_She was just there! And my heart began beating so hard and I could hardly breathe for a moment. _

Syaoran stopped in his tracks at a sudden revelation. "Is it the same when I see that guy? Damn it, what the hell is going on!" 

A cold, detached voiced answered him. "It's different." 

Syaoran's head jerked upwards to see the winged guardian descend from the sky. 

"Y-yue..." 

Yue began to answer Syaoran's troubles deftly, unsettling in the way he didn't sound concerned. "You inherited some of Clow's blood. The reason you are confusing this with seeing Yukito is due to the magic power of the Moon you sense from him." 

"Magic power of the Moon?" Syaoran's brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Exactly," Yue confirmed. He continued seeing how the one who carried his former master's blood look at him blankly. "If you calm down and feel your heart, you would be able to tell your true feelings." 

"My true feelings... What do you mean by..." Syaoran said softly, puzzled as ever. 

"Think about the rest yourself," replied Yue unnervingly as his wings began to wrap around his body. 

Syaoran shield his eyes briefly from the wind that gathered until the bright light faded, signalling the end of Yue's transformation. Yukito's eyes opened as he looked at Syaoran in bewilderment. "Oh… hmm wait, why am I here? Wasn't I by the benches?" 

Syaoran froze. 

Yukito began to ramble on carelessly. "Oh, I was going to give this back to you! You forgot it! You've spent a lot of effort on this, so be sure to give this to the person it's meant for. Right?" 

*****

"Oh my, on your hand?" Tomoyo's clear soprano voice questioned. 

"Ye-yes," replied Sakura, still not entirely comfortable with the event. "I thought, because he lived in England, so the way they greet people maybe different." 

Tomoyo leaned forward after a moment of thought. "But leaving out the fact that he came from overseas, Hiiragizawa is a little different than the others, don't you think?" 

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Like how?" 

"Like the way he speaks, and not letting others faze him..." 

To speak, namely a certain Chinese boy and the rest of the male population of the class who were still annoyed by his charm. 

"Maybe he is just more mature, I guess..." Sakura replied hesitantly. 

Tomoyo continued in her train of thought. "Speaking of coming from overseas, Li is in the same category too." 

"But they are so different, don't you think?" Sakura stopped in thought when she remembered the first transfer student. "Oh, come to think of it, Li was weird today." 

Tomoyo's brow arched. Curious, was Li-kun actually trying for Sakura-chan? 

"What happened?" 

"It was during lunch. He saw my face and then ran somewhere." Sakura's tone was heavy with clearly worry. 

Tomoyo frowned. That was wrong. Li-kun should be happy to see Sakura. "I wonder if something happened..." 

"I don't know, but his face was red," replied Sakura, ever as naive. 

Tomoyo suppressed a chuckle. _ Sakura-chan._ "Now I see. That was because he saw you." 

"Why did he have to run away when he saw me?" asked Sakura, even more lost. 

Tomoyo wanted to shake her head. 

_Because you're so dense, poor Li-kun is going to have trouble, that is if he ever figures it out…_

*****

Syaoran was idly walking through the halls of Seijou High, though it was a thing that he rarely did. He usually preferred to occupy himself as he was taught when younger. Idleness does not give good results. To achieve, one must put effort, despite the sacrifice. But his mind was winding and spinning in confusion. The conversation he had shared with winged guardian of the Cards was too much, too much for him to comprehend at the moment, and all he could do was try and walk it off. 

Syaoran suddenly paused outside the classroom door of his homeform. _Voices?_ His ear strained as he attempted to make out the sounds inside. 

"I'm sorry Kinomoto-san, but I'm worried about your math skills, they've been getting increasingly worse," said the distinctive voice of their home form teacher, Tanaka-sensei. 

Temptation was too great upon hearing that girl's name and he let ear rest upon the door, no doubt a violation of her privacy. He did not know when his concern for the Mistress of the Cards, his past rival, had always lingered in the recesses of his mind, always, always haunting him. 

"I'm very sorry, sir," replied Sakura softly, but his ears were too keen to let her words escape. Syaoran could be compared to a lone wolf, one who strayed far from his pack and like a wolf's, his ears were very sharp. Syaoran could hear the upset and shame in the tone of her voice and it made his expression fall from his usual cold demeanour. 

"Kinomoto-san, perhaps you could ask a few friends of yours to help you? Daidouji-san is quite good at her studies. Li-san is also the one of the top math students," suggested the teacher gently, not wanting to upset his pupil further, "Or Hiiragizawa-san. Actually, he is quite patient and would be a good teacher for you." 

Syaoran's eyebrows lowered at the mention of the navy haired man, and stopped himself from punching the wall imagining it was his grinning face. He'd do it at home later. 

"Tomoyo-chan has to prepare for the fashion show and her concert, and Li-kun seems to always be busy… I wonder if Hiiragizawa-kun would…" 

"I'll do it!" barked Syaoran as he burst into the room in a jealous rage. Who would have thought such stoic man would easily lose control over his temper? 

"L-Li-kun?" Sakura managed to say with a hand clasped to her heart in shock. The teacher seemed to be just as taken aback as he stared wide-eyed at his only Chinese student. 

"I'm sorry for being so impolite but I wish to tutor her," said Syaoran as he bowed apologetically, his keen eyes trained on Sakura for an answer. 

"Well, Kinomoto-san, do you wish to take this kind offer?" asked the teacher, as he straightened himself from the Syaoran's timely appearance. He did not worry over Syaoran's eagerness, he was, after all, one of his most well mannered and studious students, ranking one of the top three on last semester's exams. A perfect model student, though strangely single despite the abundance of his admirers. Women always did like the dark, silent, mysterious, brooding type... 

"Oh… umm yes! Thank you Li-kun!" said Sakura brightly, giving a smile that made Syaoran's temperature spring several degrees. 

*****

Sakura and Syaoran were comfortably seated on the Kinomoto's living room couch. Various textbooks and notebooks lay scattered across the cherry wood coffee table, polished to a shine. 

Sakura, herself, was bent over her book, reading a question, over and over; to make some sense of the task it asked her to do. She tapped her mechanical pencil, decorated by some Sanrio character, against the wood of the table repeatedly as she was sorting through the numerous equations swirling in her head. 

Syaoran appeared to be engrossed in one of his textbooks but his eyes flickered upwards as he waited patiently for her to ask a question, knowing by her expression she was already lost in the world of mathematics. 

Sakura jotted a few lines down in her notebook and pressed a few buttons on her calculator. She hastily flipped to the back of the book and scanned for the answer. With a long defeated sigh, her shoulders slumped. 

"What's wrong?" asked Syaoran, dropping his book into his lap, and he leaned forward, so he could look at her calculations. 

"I just don't get calculus. How do I find the equations of the tangents to the curve that intersect at a specific point that's not on the curve?" Sakura exclaimed in frustration, as she rubbed her temples. 

"Find the equation that represents the slope of the tangent at the point of tangency. Derive the equation of the curve to produce another equation of the slope of the tangents. Equate them together to find the horizontal values of the points. Find the y values by substituting x values into the original equation. Find the slope by substituting x values in the second equation received from by deriving. To get the final equation, it is a variation of the point-slope equation of the line. Subtract the y values from y and subtract the x values from x. The x side is multiplied by the slope that has been calculated. Work it all out and you have the equations," said Syaoran without blinking despite his lengthy lecture. 

"Hoe?" said Sakura as her eyes contracted into tiny little dots. 

"Here, you have to understand at a certain point on the curve, you can have form two equations in relation to slope," said Syaoran as he turned to the last page of her notebook, and took her pencil. He drew several neat diagrams with concise explanations to each, "Now read it over and see if you understand." 

He patiently watched as Sakura skimmed over the several lines, her eyes brightening in understanding. 

"Thank you Li-kun! I really think I understand it now!" said Sakura, giving a smile that made his heart do tiny jumps, "I really don't know how I can thank you!" 

Syaoran realised his side was pressed up against the girl's when he leaned forward to write his explanation. His face was so close to hers that he could practically see every detail of her face, from her defined cheekbones to the glimmer of her vibrant green eyes. 

He quickly shifted to the side and turned his head away. "It's nothing." 

"No it isn't, Li-kun is always helping me so much!" she protested firmly, balling her fists. 

He took a quick glance at her and turned away again. "If you say so." 

With almost a sigh, Sakura turned away from him and then picked up her eraser. She began to diligently remove any trace of her previous answer. Syaoran watched her hair sway back and forth as she moved her arm, and Yue's words came back at him. He mentally shook his head and cursed the moon guardian for making his life more complicated. 

"I fell really bad…" Sakura said softly as she read over her question again. 

"Why?" he asked partly out of curiosity and partly of concern.

"Because Yukito-san is doing his best to teach me and I'm doing so horrible," answered Sakura sadly, raising her head from the book, to look at Syaoran guiltily.

"No, it isn't your fault. Changing the cards has been tiring for you and it's hard for you to concentrate in class," protested Syaoran. In a softer tone, he said, "That guy doesn't mind because he cares a lot about you. He knows that you are doing your best and he won't expect anymore." 

"Li-kun…" said Sakura with her eyes moist, "You truly are kind."

"I'm not really… and why are you crying for?" scolded Syaoran, with a hint of annoyance but in truth was a bit lost why she was crying since it made him very uncomfortable, especially with company of her words.

"It's just that you really like Yukito-san too, and it must have really taken a lot to say those words," answered Sakura as she wiped her eyes. "I'm just happy that you care enough about me to encourage me like that."

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably. "Don't be so stupid."

Sakura shook her head in protest. "But I really appreciate your words…"

"You should continue your math homework, or I'll never get home," evaded Syaoran swiftly but rather unintentionally cold. 

"I'm sorry, Li-kun, I know your so busy and…"

Syaoran interrupted, "Now you're going on and on about the same thing. Just get over it." 

Syaoran muttered softly to himself, "It's not like if I mind doing this anyway." _Geh, what am I thinking?!_

"What did you say Li-kun…"

"N-Nothing!" he stuttered uneasily, making an effort to avoid eye contact. Her face contorted in confusion, yet her gaze was almost prying. He wanted to squirm.

Something up there had decidedly chosen to give him some mercy.

The phone rang.

"Excuse me Li-kun," said Sakura as she ran for the phone. 

Syaoran raised his book but his eyes were focused on the auburn haired girl as she answered the phone. He couldn't resist staring at the image of the receiver tucked underneath her chin, as she stared at the floor absentmindedly, her attention concentrated on the caller. If he paid attention to himself, he would recognize the irregular thumping of his heart.

"Otou-san! You're not coming home tonight? It's okay, I understand. No, don't worry. I'll be okay. Bye otou-san, and good luck."

Syaoran watched her as she seated herself beside him. "You're going to be alone tonight?"

"It can't be helped. Anyway, it's been like this since onii-chan had to go Tokyo University to study," answered Sakura with a cheerful smile, "But I'm really fine with it now."

"It's not a good thing to lie," Syaoran said softly, he himself knew the true meaning of loneliness. It was those days where you truly understood that you had nothing as nothing could occupy your mind, being surrounded by blank sterile walls. Then other painful revelations would attack your heart, and all you could feel was guilt and shame, or become lost in anger and sadness, but you could never find help when you needed it because you were completely independent in the coldness of your own solitude. 

Sakura looked at him surprised and turned her head downwards in shame, "I'm sorry. It's just that I think I should be used to it by now." 

"Loneliness isn't something that you can just get used to. Besides bad things can happen when you're alone…" 

"Did something happen to you when you lived alone?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Nothing really." 

Did he say those words because he was unwilling to bear all pain he experienced or was it that he continued to deny the feeling of uncertainty around him? 

"Why did you want the cards, Li-kun?" Sakura asked abruptly. 

"Where did that come from?" asked Syaoran, looking at her with confusion.

"When I first met Li-kun, I was alone in the house by myself. It's really strange that we could be sitting together, right now and talking, don't you think? So, could you tell me?"

Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes. "Clow Read predicted of a disaster, the one you defeated, and I wanted to prevent it, not knowing what type of disaster he had in mind."

"There's something else, isn't there? There was no way the disaster could occur unless the book was unsealed and you were looking for it before it was," said Sakura, strangely perceptive.

Syaoran's eyes opened. He turned his head away from her, and spoke, staring off to a distance, "I wanted to do something to prove myself to everyone."

"Everyone?"

"The people who contain the same blood of Clow Read's mother, the Li," replied Syaoran, still unwilling to meet her gaze. Or was he deep in thought?

"Why would you want to prove yourself?" wondered Sakura, confused as to why he would need to prove himself to family. Family were people who cared for you, always looking over your shoulder and giving you support. Such an intelligent and kind person like Li-kun would make any parents proud… but why was there a need?

"I am the direct descendent of Clow Read's uncle, and also the last son. It will be soon my duty to lead the clan as my Mother before me has. I need to prove to them that I am capable of being their leader," Syaoran replied, in a dutiful voice as if it was a mantra that had to be repeated over and over to prevent temptation, temptation to abandon something that was too heavy for one to bear.

Sakura blinked rapidly in puzzlement. "Leader?"

Syaoran almost sighed. "Yes, leader. My family is very traditional and one of its customs is that the eldest son must support the entire family."

"Bu-but, isn't it too much for one person!" protested Sakura, shaking her head vividly.

Suddenly turned his head sharply to stare deeply into her eyes, and said with much bitterness, "**Do you think I don't know.**"

Sakura managed to control her gasp from escaping her lips. From that single moment she saw through his seemingly cold disposition and saw once again the despair and grief reflected in the endless depth of his eyes. She suddenly realised that Li-kun was still so sad, so angry, and so alone. She had been so happy over the summer, finally becoming the Mistress of the Cards that she forgot. She forgot her vow to help her friend that helped her so much in capturing cards, unselfishly at times despite being her rival. 

Another thought appeared within her mind. Li-kun had almost returned to Hong Kong, with all his sorrow and rage slowly eating him away, she noted as she felt her heart clench painfully. Then he would continue to live like that for the rest of his life until people realised that something was hurting him badly. For how long? Or would he die like that as no one noticed? Surely enough, if someone saw him in such pain, they would help him, would they? And she promised, she promised his mother to look after him… 

**Oh god.**

Abruptly she realised that there were tears streaming down from her face, from an endless source. His sorrow.

"W-why did you start c-crying all of a sudden?" asked Syaoran, uncomfortable with the certainty that he was the cause of her tears. Then she moved. 

Syaoran looked downwards in amazement as she grasped his wrists tightly with her fingers, in an almost desperate movement. Sakura looked pleadingly into his eyes and said, "Because you're always so unhappy, even though you hide it and you never say anything! Why?! Tell me."

Swiftly, his emotionless mask slid over his face. He roughly detached his arms from her grip and turned his back to her. "I don't need your pity."

"It's not that…"

He made a move to rise, and was surprised when Sakura defiantly grabbed his waist, wrapping her arms around him in an iron grip. 

Syaoran panicked, as he felt her form crush against his back. Past fears recoiled in his mind. Such intimate contact was painful. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I'm not letting you walk off like this," stated Sakura fiercely in determination. 

"**Let go of me**," said Syaoran with a cold edge to his voice. 

They both knew that he could easily throw her off him. It was only their friendship that kept him from doing so.

"Please Li-kun…" Sakura forward, letting her head lean on his shoulder. "I'm only doing this because I care about you. Meiling-chan does too. Your mother does-"

"Mother does?" Syaoran laughed bitterly. "Oh really? Do you think a mother would send her thirteen year old son, alone, on such a dangerous task as gathering the Clow Cards? Do you think that a real mother would never give her son any words or displays of affection? Oh, yes she praised me sometimes, but her voice never held any pride. Oh, and she showed at my birthdays but I don't think she would if it wasn't ceremonial. Do you really think my so called Mother gives a **damn** about me?" 

Sakura flinched as he punctuated the profanity aimed at the woman who gave birth to him. "But she does! I'm sure! She told me herself to look after you!" Sakura clasped her mouth after realising she accidentally said unnecessary information, not only that but…

"Oh, she asked that?" Syaoran said monotonously, as if he was mindlessly replying to endless chatter to create an appearance of listening. Sakura strengthened her grip on him as she braced for the oncoming harsh words. "Doesn't it occur to you that she's using you to check up on her little ** 'tool'**? Course she doesn't want her ** 'tool'** to meet a premature end before it can succeed in its task. Or maybe she was afraid her ** 'tool'** would run away and-"

"STOP IT!" sobbed Sakura, letting her tears soak into his school uniform, as she buried her face into his back. "Please stop it Li-kun. This isn't like you. Not you. You aren't like this. No…"

Suddenly the proud Li Syaoran slumped. "I-I…."

"Even before, when you were miserable, you never acted like this except for that time with Kero-chan. Why?" murmured Sakura, her mouth slightly raised from his upper back.

"I don't know," said Syaoran as he vacantly stared at the ceiling of the living room.

His voice so tired. So lonely. Then another revelation struck her. Meiling-chan was gone. He was living alone in the apartment again. She had no doubt that his apartment had returned to its previous systematic, cold environment. She didn't see him in the duration of their summer holidays. He didn't have many friends except Yamazaki-kun but she doubted that they went out on a regular basis. He wasn't the type to call someone on a whim to enjoy life. He must have spent the month in solitude. His loneliness must have festered unbearably but why didn't he go home? The Final Judgement had been passed; he no longer needed to stay in Tomoeda. 

Unless he didn't want to go home… His responsibilities that always threatened to swallow him… 

**He had freedom here.**

She released him. 

Sakura ordered him grimly. "Turn around and face me Li-kun."

"Why?"

"Please."

He turned slowly, reluctantly. Uncertainty. Fear. Self-contempt. Anger. Hatred. Fear of himself. They all flickered in his eyes as he forced them to meet her determined green.

"I don't know how your life was like. I don't know how your mother treated you. But I really want you to be happy, you see. I'm sure that Meiling-chan wants you to be happy to. And your mother, I don't believe that she doesn't care for you. I think you misunderstand her. So Li-kun, smile for those people who care for you. Please smile for me."

Sakura smiled at him. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her eyes were bloodshot. Tears stained her face unbecomingly. Yet it seemed so strong and bright, despite the fact that she had been sobbing a few minutes ago. Such strength, only found in her, only her. And he finally knew what made her smile so beautiful. There was a physical beauty to it but it was not what made his heart race. It was as if she was insisting to him that there were things in the world to feel joy for. He smiled back at her. 

She was right.

And though Li Syaoran didn't know it yet, he fell impossibly deeper in one of his feelings. 

Li Syaoran was plummeting into the inescapable depths called love.

* * *

_"There she is smiling, without a care in the world. My joy is yours. My heart is yours. My soul is yours."_

* * *

*****

* * *

Kokoro - heart, mind, spirit (I leave you to interpret the title of this chapter) 

* * *

**Author's notes: ** Page: sleepdeprived.cjb.net   
This is one of the **scenes I worked repeatedly** on before the previous chapter that took so long to come out. I wanted to ensure its quality because of its importance (though I ran through the beginning, geh tediousness)… I hope I managed to pull through on this one… Lol. Nope, this is not the solution to Syaoran's problem's yet… ^_^   
**Syaoran** is heavily into denial, isn't he? cackles.   
**Another reason for the delays** my writing is my dad. The computer is in the living room and he's home from morning to 3 pm. When he comes home around 11-12 am, he complains and tells me to go to sleep. (And I positively can't stand it when he goes on and on…) That doesn't really give me enough time and my inspiration usually strikes at the odder hours…. (Notice how new chapters usually pop out at night?)   
**And really, I'm horrible at being productive. ** I got distracted (again) by Resident Evil fiction after watching the Resident Evil movie. The part at the end really struck me after watching my brother go through Resident Evil II... I must also stay away from Final Fantasy Tactics… I really have bad attention span. And I still need to work on my Gundam Wing ficcy, it's really really not pretty… (the story itself I mean, though it's a bit hard to write, check my ffnet profile out for info. I'm pro-Relena.)   
**I did knitting** when I was a kid. I can tell you I pulled whatever I was making apart more than once… though I never finished anything really.

**To my dear dear Readers:**   
**Care, ** if you are still alive (JK, but I honestly hope you get a chance to read this), a big big **hi**!   
**Jade Leung, ** lol. Thanks for enthusiastic greeting. And don't worry, the fic is still ongoing, I'm just horribly slow.   
**Pokey,** aren't we in the same boat of pre university-college freakiness? Lol. I hope I meet some really nice people. (Computer science isn't exactly a very female filled major, and frankly, I'm not good at communication with the opp sex.)   
**Shadowed Angel,** most people have not been blessed with subbed CCS, so I can understand some antagonism towards Meiling. Frankly I just respected her before writing her, now I find her very dear. It's a wonder how putting yourself into a character's perspective really gets your mind going.   
**Gemstone,** lol! Thanks for the welcome. I'm still in process of achieving what I call being a 'good writer,' so therefore it's pleasing to her your compliments. ^_^ (But of course must keep myself humble so I can work harder.)   
**Saeira,** no offense meant but "Good ficcy, Good ficcy!!" really cracked me up. I'm the type who is easily amused. ^_^   
**Nisha Athalwolf, Little Blossom, Gwkitty ** though I can't think of anything to really say, I'm very happy to receive your reviews.   
**Before I forget again, thanks to all who graced me with their reviews. **   
And remember **email: kinomoto_sakura@rogers.com ** for getting on the update list.


	32. Sakura's Dizzy Fever Day

**

Card Captor Sakura - Altered World

**

**Notes/Disclaimer:** This fanfic is S+S. It will deal with more angst and dark concepts later on, laced with my eccentric humour. CLAMP owns CCS, not me.

Sorry for the lateness, Onii-chan came home… -__-' and all the fluffiness of this chapter is killing me. Why did I write such fluffy fluff? This chapter was a lot harder to write than I originally intended...

Remember, this fanfic is now following the manga.

**

Chapter 26: Sakura's Dizzy Fever Day

**

"Who are you?"

Sakura's voice drifted within the darkness. Again, at the Tsukimine Shrine, she found herself staring up at the unknown figure clothed in heavy flowing robes balanced on the entrance to the shrine. She froze when she saw a familiar symbol glowing a fierce red appear underneath the man. In fact, she had not seen it since she had captured all the cards.... 

"That is, Clow-san's magic circle…"

The figure tilted his head towards her but she could not get a clear view of his face. She voiced the question in her head.

"Who are you?"

The images scattered as Cerberus's greeting of "Good morning, Sakura!" and the painful ringing of her alarm clock roused her from the land of jumping sheep. After silencing the torturous clock and muffling a yawn, Sakura gave her attention to her exuberant friend with the likeness of an animated stuff doll.

"Good morning, Kero-chan," Sakura greeted as she rubbed an eye absentmindedly. "I feel like if I'm missing something…"

Cerberus hovered closer. "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream I couldn't remember. Except… I thought I saw a magic circle; Clow-san's. Maybe I imaging things," Sakura rambled on, failing to notice the sudden grim expression her companion wore.

Cerberus cut his gloomy train of thought when he noticed Sakura's semi-dazed expression. "Hey, you're face is red. Do you have a fever?"

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy, but I'll be fine!" replied Sakura cheerfully as she grabbed her uniform and headed for the bathroom. 

Cerberus shook his head. "I wonder if you really are fine."

After Sakura finished, she walked down the stairs carefully, hands pressed against the walls for support. She felt a bit of nausea, but she wouldn't let that deter her.

"Good morning Otou-san!" Sakura greeted with a cheerful smile at father, currently setting their breakfast.

"Good morning Sakura-san, the excavation is today. It's a good thing the weather decided to clear up," commented Fujitaka as he laid the last plate on the table.

Sakura paused as she made her way to a picture of her mother at her father's words. _I almost forgot. I don't want Otou-san to miss the excavation because I'm not feeling well. He's been looking forward to it for a while. I can't let him know I have a fever._

"That's great. I hope it'll go well." Sakura's lips lifted into a bright smile, as she stared at the picture of her mother smiling benevolently. "Good morning, Okaa-san."

After sitting through breakfast, willing herself to look as healthy as normal, Sakura managed to survive and bid her father a lively goodbye before deflating immediately once the door was firmly shut.

_Should I go to school today? I've got morning duty and I don't want to leave all the work to Li-kun…I'll be okay._

With that thought in mind and ignoring how her head spun, she managed to dig through the medicine cabinet for some Tylenol.

*****

"What do you want?"

He felt his lips quirk upwards slowly. He had been the type of person who could be easily amused. He swiftly enclosed the space between them in long strides. "Why Yelan, why so cold? I know it's been a long time and all-"

"Get your hand off me," Yelan said coolly, staring him in the eye defiantly with clear distain at his hand casually cupping her shoulder.

He burst out laughing, the audacity of that man! Yet, there was something cold and frightening that seemed to be forever frozen in his hard brown eyes, contrasting the warm pair in a gentle gaze which she once had held so dear. Not anymore, though, she never could again because of him.

"Oh, Yelan. I suppose with our past, you shouldn't mind but if you are going to be a prude then…" He continued in a dramatic air as he lifted his hand from her shoulder, and then proceeded to wave it in front of her face for the purpose of his show. "Pleased?"

He was replied with an unsettling blank stare. Sighing, he spoke with a bored manner. "You're still a cold bitch. I don't understand you after all this years."

Anger brimmed through her dark eyes and in her restrained tones. "This is not about our past relationship. Why. Are. You. Here?" 

"You're mad aren't you? Angry? Furious? What happened to your **everlasting calm**? You were so self composed at the wedding," he continued to badger her, his tone strangely calm and conversational as he leaned forward. "I wonder if you did feel anything for me before, or even now."

The Leader of the Li's gaze was fierce as her head turned upwards to meet his. "You know how I feel about you ever since you murdered my husband in cold blood, **you know that.**" 

Abruptly, the ice in his eyes began to thaw and crack rapidly, dangerously as a winter river suddenly embracing spring. The edges of his mouth tightened as his body stilled, his eyes gleaming in cold fury.

"Shilong deserved it. He was an idiot, hard headed fool! I told him that things needed to change, but he was too brainwashed by duty and honour. My brother's death…" Yelan began to wince as his fingers found her shoulders and dug hard enough to bruise. "Is the result of all his own flaws."

His gaze was penetrating, deep, and she only continued to stare at him void of emotion, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her tremble. She was Li Yelan, and there was no such thing as fear in her position.

"You are not much better, sister-in-law," he sneered. "Letting others decide your fate, especially into marriage with the brother of the man who loved you."

Her tones were still too cool for his wanting. "Zhifei, let go of me. Our past relationship isn't even of significance. You were able to find someone else-"

The chestnut coloured bangs fell forward over his eyes as he spoke darkly in quiet tones. "And you know how it ended."

Yelan did not reply, knowing that further conversation will lead to nowhere. A hand had discreetly slipped into her belt during Zhifei's ranting and she managed to get a hold of her weapon. Her silk fan snapped against his wrist in a swift motion, releasing the pressure from her shoulder, energy crackling. Li Zhifei gave a surprised scream of pain, as his other hand clutched around his burned wrist. Her brother-in-law glared at her furiously, heaving angrily. "Yelan! You little bitch!"

"I've already heard that from you," she spoke calmly, spreading her fan downward in one hand, as her legs spread apart into a stance.

As if the temperature dropped to below the freezing point, all emotions were deftly caged back into his cold eyes of frozen earth. His lips turned in an amused smile that would have been pleasant if it weren't from him.

"Oh, Yelan, I wasn't coming for a fight with you. It's too easy. I don't give a damn about the Li estates or finances either. If I wanted any, it would be well within my right to take with my blood." Then next words made Yelan's skin even whiter in her distinctive pallor. "Syaoran is coming of age, isn't he? I think I would like to meet my nephew, at least once. I'd have to see if he is actually qualified, unlike the last male predecessor. I think I'll challenge him, like I did with elder brother. Oh, and good day to you, Yelan. I'm afraid I must take my leave now. It's been nice to see you again. I'll buy you some crackers next time."

*****

Yelan's heir paced within the classroom, unsettled slightly at the missing presence of his tardy friend. He took every now and then to glance out the window in hopes of seeing the auburn haired girl.

The future head of the Li didn't know really what to think of her lately, after their mind opening conversation. It was nerve-wracking that she knew so much about him. Even Yamazaki didn't know half as much as she did, and he was what Syaoran considered to be his best friend. Yet, it was strangely warming to know she cared for him.

He found himself studying her more closely now. He didn't know why, but there was an even greater overwhelming need to watch her. See her happy and safe. Sometimes she would catch him watching her and gift him with a pleasant smile. He would jerk his head away (that is when he was able to) and camera girl would chuckle almost as she was the sole keeper of some obscure secret. He really hated it when Daidouji acted like that; it was incredibly annoying.

Of course, nothing would be more annoying than pretty boy. Pretty boy liked to watch that girl as well, in a strange intense sort of way. Syaoran grimaced. If anything, Syaoran had dibs first for observing Sakura's daily events, other than Daidouji's relentless camera. Personally, he thought, that girl perfectly did not need one more person _obsessively_ watching her.

The Taoist froze at that last thought. Great, just great, he must be turning into some psychotic stalker. Really, why in the world would you want to watch a person so much otherwise? Well at least, pretty boy was in the same category, not that he wanted have anything related to the Englishman.

"Good morning, Li-kun!" Syaoran almost jumped, but his heart did he refused to allow his body to do. "Umm, why are you just standing there?"

He whirled around and watched that girl's slightly flushed face carefully. "Nothing." His eyes found the 'interesting' floor. "Good morning."

Sakura simply graced him with another of her easily given smiles. Her Chinese friend did not smile back, but his eyes softened slightly, and his perpetual frown became less obvious. She understood; with his life, it was difficult to share his feelings with others. It was enough that he smiled for her at that time. Sakura was overjoyed to know that she was one of the few, if not only, people to know Li-kun for what he really was underneath all his stoic behaviour.

Sakura made her way to her desk and laid her book bag on the surface. Suddenly, her head began to spin and pressed both hands against her desk for support.

Syaoran shot forth and pressed a cool hand against her heated forehead. He looked at her almost accusingly. "You're sick."

"I have a small fever. It's nothing too worry about," replied Sakura, smiling reassuringly despite her current state.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Warm concerned amber eyes peered into hers intensely.

"I'll be fine, just give me a few minutes, and I'll help you," Sakura continued to deny her feverish state, still giving him a faint smile.

Syaoran heaved a long sigh. "You rest. I'll do it."

Sakura shook her head wildly in protest. "B-but-"

Syaoran placed both hands on her shoulders and pushed her down into her seat. In an exasperated tone, he reprimanded her, "I said I would do it. Don't make me repeat it again."

Sakura laid her arms against her desk and crossed them to cradle her head. After scrutinizing her lax form in assurance that she wouldn't suddenly rise, his concerned eyes shifted. 

Syaoran guessed he better start with the chalkboard. It was going to be a long morning.

*****

"Sakura-chan, are you really okay? Maybe we should have had lunch inside." 

Sakura smiled at her best friend's concerned voice. "I will be okay. It's a nice day and I feel better with the warm soup I just drank. Don't be so worried. You remind me of Li-kun, this morning."

_A-ha._ Tomoyo smiled inwardly even though she was aware of Li-kun's not-so-discreet glances. "He was worried?"

"Yeah, and he made me sit down while he did everything by himself…" Sakura trailed off. "He's really nice, isn't he?"

_Sounds like him to do something so severe._ "Yes, he is." _If only Sakura could figure out **why.** Li-kun is not that much better though in that aspect… Which reminds me…_

Tomoyo shuffled through her book bag and pulled out three mobile phones. "It's mother's new company products. This way we can contact each other whenever something strange happens. I have one so I won't have to miss any of Sakura-chan's feats of glory! Ohohohoho!" She ignored the timid "T-tomoyo-chan." "One's for you, Kero-chan, and Li-kun." Suppressing a smile, she continued. "Could you give it to them?"

Sakura nodded, though slightly bewildered why Tomoyo-chan couldn't simply hand Li-kun the phone; they were in the same class after all. She wasn't to question Tomoyo's odd tendencies after all their years of friendship.

"Lunch is over soon, we better head back then," commented Tomoyo as the melodious bells signalling the end of lunch began to ring.

Sakura nodded, and they made their way pass the trees that surrounded the walkway, wind rustling their leaves. Sakura smiled to herself as she spotted Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun cleaning up their picnic, after eating lunch alone together. Yamazaki-kun suavely grasped Chiharu's hand after they finished cleaning, making her head tilt upwards at him, her cheeks tinted pink.

Sakura almost jumped when she heard Tomoyo's conspiratorial voice. "We better hurry. We don't want to ruin their mood, right?"

Sakura giggled and fell into step with her insightful friend. "It's their anniversary, isn't it? I was wondering why lunch was just the two of us."

"It is, and Naoko-chan is helping out the librarian. Rika-chan is tutoring."

Sakura raised her fisted hand to lips thoughtfully. "Wait a minute. If Yamazaki-kun is eating lunch with Chiharu-chan, where's Li-kun?"

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo's head turned towards her in concern.

"I don't want him to eat lunch alone," Sakura replied anxiously, her head moving around as she searched for the Chinese boy.

Tomoyo raised an elegant eyebrow.

Sakura caught the look and quickly raised her hands, shaking them back and forth in denial weakly. "It's not what you think it is! Umm…" How was she supposed to explain without giving away Li-kun's privacy! "A-ah. Li-kun is just a friend. You know I like Yukito-san!" Sakura whined in despair.

Tomoyo sighed tiredly at the last statement. _Still pining after Tsukishiro-sensei. Maybe it's still too soon. At least Li-kun is doing his best, well subconsciously that is…_

*****

"Finally the end!" Sakura let out a gasp of air in relief. It was already tiring enough to sit through classes but the fever made it much worse. She wondered what they learned today; she couldn't remember much of it.

Sakura lurched out of her seat, and immediately a pair of strong hands clasped around her shoulders to steady her.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo sprang out of her seat and pressed a hand against her Sakura's forehead as Syaoran watched from behind. "You're burning up!"

Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu peered at her worriedly. Takashi stood close to his girlfriend, just as concerned.

Rika spoke in the motherly fashion she had always possessed. "Sakura-chan, you shouldn't be at school like this."

Naoko nodded in agreement. "Go home immediately and get some rest." Spotting the empty desk behind Tomoyo, she paused thoughtfully. "Hiiragizawa-kun wasn't here for the whole day as well. I wonder if a bug is spreading through the school."

Takashi was on it before you could say fever. His finger rose in his usual explanatory gesture. "Speaking of sicknesses, in Wales, people-" 

Chiharu began to grip his other hand a tad too tightly. "Not today, _remember_."

The free hand fell dejectedly. "Right." 

Sakura smiled despite her weariness. "Don't worry everyone. I'll just skip the after school activities and go home now."

Tomoyo pressed her hands together anxiously. "Someone should go home with you. I have choir practice so-"

"I'll do it," spoke a solemn voice originating from behind the ill Sakura.

Sakura turned her head and breathed a few words of gratitude, forcing blood to creep up Syaoran's face. Too bad he had to take her home, or else he would have found it was the perfect time to ru- err… quickly hurry to his apartment to study. 

If he thought it was a long morning, it was going to be a longer afternoon.

*****

"Thank you, Li-kun for taking me home." Sakura smiled brightly, firmly bundled in her fall jacket.

Syaoran stared at her for a moment, and then quickly looked away to the side. "It's nothing."

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan told me to give this to you. Wait a minute." Sakura began to dig furiously through her book bag. "I found it!"

Sakura handed a phone, to Syaoran's puzzlement. "Tomoyo-chan says we should be able to contact each other if something happens. The other day, you said that I could be in danger if I were alone. This way we won't have to worry, right?"

Sakura failed to notice the bright red hue that suddenly coloured Syaoran's face. "Ah."

She missed it spread further out on his face when she grabbed his hand and linked her pinky with his. "I'll promise to call, okay?"

Syaoran's head stooped down so his messy bangs covered his eyes in attempt to cover his flushing face. He mumbled, "Right."

Sakura spun away from him so she was walking beside him yet again. Syaoran took notice of how she wobbled slightly and her heavy breathing.

"You don't look so good."

"I'll be fine; it's a short walk." She suddenly had a great view of the sidewalk when her knees began to give away. Two strong arms encircled her waist and lifted her, resting her frame against his.

Sakura cocked her head to the side to look at him, her face weary. "Thank you, Li-kun."

Syaoran returned her gaze. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Such a thing would be incredibly embarrassing for the both of them. She instantly shook her head back and forth. "No. It's just a few more blocks."

Syaoran released her and gently set her back onto her two feet. After, Sakura regained her balanced they resumed their walk in pleasant silence. Sakura wasn't exactly in the state to form long lasting conversation. Syaoran's pupils persistently kept flicking to the corner of his eyes to observe the Card Mistress. 

_She might fall again._ An arm tentatively rose. _It won't look good for me._ His eyebrows drew together. _She really is sick though…_ Syaoran gritted his teeth. _To hell with it!_

Sakura began to rapidly blink at Syaoran's arm which was tightly wrapped around her waist. "L-li-kun?"

"This way, you won't collapse on the ground," he replied as stiffly as he could.

"O-oh," said Sakura uncertainly, and it was the only word she could manage at the moment. Syaoran's proximity was unsettling, despite being warm which soothed her cold body. The scent of him waved into her senses, and it made her more uncomfortable.

Sakura raised her head to study him and her breath caught. She had forgotten how handsome he was, through all the insanity of Card capturing, rivals, and the Final Judgement. His features were stern and proud as ever as he stared ahead unwaveringly. To her, he had always been hardworking Li-kun, kind and strong. He was her protector, her teacher, her friend that she strived to understand, and never really her rival, even in affections for Yukito-san.

It was then she had forgotten he was also a man.

Sakura felt increasingly nervous in her dizziness and her arms wrapped around herself in her agitation. It was slightly frightening, she realised as her hands gripped her jacket tighter. Maybe she was childish, but she didn't have much experience in this department. The only man that really consisted in her thoughts since she was in elementary school was onii-chan's best friend, false form of Yue, and to her Tsukishiro Yukito-san. 

Syaoran's lean but muscular, **masculine** arm tightened around her. "You're shaking a bit. Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?"

Sakura froze, ducking her head so she wouldn't have to see his face. She managed to speak an answer. "N-no."

The descendent of Clow Read frowned. His head bent forward to examine her and his warm breath fanned in her face. "Are you sure?"

The timid girl nodded and squirmed slightly in his grasp.

Syaoran's grip immediately loosened. "Sorry, I didn't know I was holding you so tight. Next time just say something."

"I-I will." Sakura quickly changed the topic and spoke in hurried tones, "Look my house is just up ahead! You can go home now. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow."

Syaoran nodded slowly, and shoved his hands deep within his pockets of his jacket. He watched her fumble with her keys and then unlocked the door to stumble into her house. Then he turned around, walking in a deliberate pace as he wondered what did he do to cause her to react so strangely.

The brown haired man did not notice how humid the air seemed to be as he was alone in his troubled thoughts.

*****

Sakura mulled over the events that just occurred as she was snugly covered in a multitude of blankets. Her eyes began to drift close. She was tired, perhaps she could figure them out later. For now, she would welcome a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile Cerberus perched close to his mistress. He shook his head slightly as he murmured to himself, "You weren't doing well. How reckless."

He was shaken, literally, out of his reverie when Sakura shot out of her bed. 

"Ack! What are you doing?" cried Cerberus in a mouthful of blanket.

"Clow-san's aura," answered Sakura as she mechanically walked to her window, swinging it wide open. A large gush of air blew into her room, making her shiver slightly.

Cerberus stared out the window, and found he could not seem much beyond except for a grey haze. "This is-"

"This is not normal fog," said Sakura, her eyes half closed in her exhaustion. 

Cerberus cried out furiously, annoyed that another phenomenon occurred while Sakura was in such a state, "Someone has made this with magic!"

"I'm going out."

Sakura immediately began to walk out of her room. Cerberus protested as one leg slipped through the doorway, "Oi, Sakura! You can't go out like this! You'll just get worse."

Sakura stubbornly continued to withdraw from her room, despite how Cerberus pulled her backwards in attempt to put an end to her foolish act. Sakura argued with him, "I can't leave things as they are. I'll do this and then I'll immediately go back to rest, okay?"

Cerberus let go off her pyjamas and drooped at his wilful friend. "Promise me, you'll be careful."

*****

Sakura ran down the street, towards where the Clow's aura appeared to be the strongest. She was dressed in a heavy coat-like costume that Tomoyo had made earlier for Sakura's Card capturing expeditions. The hood of the jacket that was pulled over head, made her appear to have a pair of large mouse ears.

Cerberus hovered near her concernedly. "Are you okay?"

Sakura replied with a simple "yes." In her state, she wasn't for conversation. 

With Cerberus's words, she remembered the first person to ask her that question within the day. Then she remembered her second encounter with him during the day, and the recent discomfort she felt with him. _I did promise to call him though…_

With that thought in mind, she dug into the pockets that Tomoyo insightfully sewed into the costume. She punched in Syaoran's number albeit a tad nervously despite her weariness.

"I'm not here right now. Leave a message after the beep."

An answering machine, she would have to set up her's later when she was in a better state to examine the phone. 

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and spoke into the phone. "This is Sakura. I'm going to investigate the fog."

As Sakura neared what seemed to be the source, she found that she couldn't see anything. 

Cerberus's voice called to her. "Sakura, the presence is coming mainly from the sky!"

"Right." Sakura took hold of her necklace and pulled out the key. With her hand's gripping the key, Sakura began to chant. "O Key that hides the power of the Stars, reveal thy true form to me. I, Sakura, by the contract command thee. Release!"

"Fly!" A pair of pink tinged wings formed on her back and unfurled, sending a few feathers flying. Sakura had transformed the Fly Card previously, praying for it to be used without the wand so she could use Sword as well to slice of some kind of enchantment embedded into the crown of the moving King Penguin. Strangely enough, the crown was repaired the next day as if nothing happened.

Sakura flew upwards, wings flapping as she moved out of the fog. Cerberus followed her closely as well, using her voice as a beacon. 

"It really is Clow-san's," Sakura murmured as she flew into the heart of the fog. Her face became more flushed as she found herself colder. Suddenly her vision began to lurch, spinning in circles. Sakura felt ill, and light-headed, no longer focused on flying. 

"Sakura!" She faintly heard Cerberus calling her, as she plummeted towards the ground.

"Wind descend!" 

A sudden gust of wind encircled Sakura and gently lowered her on the roof top where the man who summoned it stood.

Syaoran's arms gripped the fallen Card Mistress. "Are you okay?"

Sakura said his name weakly.

The incensed Chinese boy shouted in her face. "Why aren't you at home sleeping!"

Fog began to heavily surround them, almost covering Sakura as Cerberus approached. "What happened?" 

Syaoran swore when he looked at his hands with nothing more than mist threading in between his fingers. 

She was gone. Whatever Sakura had to face, she would have to do it alone.

*****

Sakura found herself in the air again, stolen away by the fog. Her eyelids fluttered closed in her exhaustion, strained by using Fly.

_I wonder why I feel Clow-san's presence. I have to do something with the fog, but what can I do?_

A hauntingly familiar deep voice spoke, his words echoing within her mind. _"When the wing flies, the fog will clear."_

Sakura's eyes flew open immediately. "That was Clow-san's voice!"

Sakura ignored the strange occurrence for now. She had to deal with the more troublesome fog. Her hands slipped into her pockets and found the deck of enchanted cards. "When the wind blows?" She stared at the elemental Clow Card held in her grasp. "O Card created by Clow, discard thine old form and be reborn, under the name of Sakura, thy new Mistress. Windy!"

The star of her wand began to turn rapidly as power began to channel into the card, and the wind sprite emerged in a flurry, sending the surrounding mist scattering away. Then Windy dove into the centre of the mist and began spinning rapidly until it formed into a whirlwind, sending the air mass to break apart rapidly until there was no more.

"There!" Syaoran shouted as he found Sakura dropping through the recently clear sky, too far away for him to prevent her fall...

Underneath Sakura, Clow Read's magic circle continued to glow a searing red as Hiiragizawa Eriol stood in the centre, arms spread apart.

Sakura fell gently into his awaiting arms, one supporting her back, the other going underneath the back of her knees. In a hand, he held a staff of the sun eclipsing over the moon. The magic circle underneath him faded into a dull red, and then it was no more.

The culprit of Tomoeda's recent disasters looked sorrowfully at the unconscious girl he held in his arms. "You had a fever. Forgive me, I didn't know."

His hand swept over forehead, steam emitting her heated skin transferring to his hand. "Your fever will be alright now."

He gently lay her on the roof and Clow's reincarnation whispered softly to her sleeping form, "Please do your best, Sakura-san."

Eriol looked abruptly upwards to see a beautiful woman in a flowing white dress, and wavy grey hair staring down at the ill Card Mistress. The most stunning part of her appearance was the large white wings that adorned her back. His eyes widened slightly and then closed as he smiled. Kinomoto Nadeshiko smiled gently back at him, and disappeared to the higher place where her spirit rested.

*****

Syaoran ran to the where Sakura fell with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. What if she was severely injured by the fall? He found himself pumping his legs faster until he found her laying on the pavement, with a heavy black coat covering her unconscious body.

"Sakura!" yelled Cerberus in his agitation.

Clow Read's descendent knelt and lay Sakura against is body, one arm wrapping around her, another with the coat dangling from his hand.

"Who's is this?"

*****

Sakura awoke with the sound of a car pulling into her driveway. Still half asleep, she ignored it and closed her eyes again. If she was more awake, she might have wondered why she was back again on her comfortable bed, snuggly covered in her blankets. A thermometer idly lay at her nightstand.

It was a short while afterwards when she heard a knock on her door. Cerberus immediately became stiff on Sakura's bed.

"Come in," Sakura answered blearily.

_Wait, no one is supposed to be home except me..._

The door opened and Sakura cried out in surprise. "Otou-san!"

"You seemed to be acting strange this morning, so I was worried and I decided to come home," said Fujitaka as he stood by her bedside. "What was wrong?"

"Sorry, I had a fever and I didn't want you miss the expedition," replied Sakura quietly. She quickly lifted in her mood as she continued. "The fever went down already, so it was alright!"

Fujitaka smiled at his beloved daughter. "Next time, tell me alright?"

"I will," answered Sakura, returning his smile.

"I'll make you some honey milk," her father said as he turned to leave her room. 

Sakura smiled happily. "Thank you, otou-san!"

Fujitaka walked quietly down the stairs, not to disturb his daughter. When he reached his kitchen, he was reminded of a memory from long ago.

__

"Here's your honey milk."

"Ah! Thank you Fujitaka-san! Warm honey milk always makes me feel better when I'm sick! You put in the right amount of honey too. I'm so lucky to have you around!"

He paused when he poured the milk into the pan.

_You always made me feel lucky, Nadeshiko-san._

* * *

**Author's Altered World Notes: **   
And Care, **presenting Zhifei, bearing all the hatred that is possessed in Yelan!** He was originally hatched after wondering about what I wrote of Syaoran's suspicions of his father's death back in some back chapter. Writing psychotic Zhifei was too fun! It's my first time writing an original character… He may seem a bit clichéd at first but you'll see his character has yet to fully develop since there has been a little more than three pages with his nasty presence. He does actually play a significant part in the plot later…   
The **symbolism in the final lines of the last chapter is that _Sakura is his reason to feel joy in the bleakness of his life. Smiling back further implicates that Sakura brings him happiness._** I hope people caught that. ^_^' (**Thanks to Ashley-chan** from Mediaminer.org for making me point this out. Hence you see why a kiss is inappropriate for the mood, Ashley-chan.)   
**Eriol lays Sakura first on the rooftop to take off his jacket**, and then leaves her where she was supposed to fall. (Just in case if you didn't catch that.)   
**Eriol does meet Nadeshiko in the manga**, but at a later chapter which I'm not doing, so I had to move the scene.   
To me **Sakura's fear** does make sense after Tomoyo's and Touya's overprotectiveness. Sakura is bewildered by her sudden awareness of the opp. gender.

**Author's blabbering: Page: sleepdeprived.cjb.net**   
I really **have to reread this fic** someday, it's so long and I tend to forget things, not to mention I want to make a revised edition for previous chapters. And now, revs up for a little speech:   
I find myself **getting sentimental and missing many of my old reviewers** before my big lapse in updates… sigh it is my fault. (Am I getting old or what?) They were very inspiring when I first began ficing CCS - Altered World, and kept me wanting to go on and improve. A lot of them have seemingly disappeared and I miss reading what they wrote. Well, if anything, I dedicate the recent batches of chapters to them. If any of you remember to check on Altered and read this, know that I'm incredibly grateful for reading and giving me a push when I needed it. **To current and old readers, know this: you are what makes Christine smile and laugh** after exhausting herself through typing madly for long spans of hours. To me, there is no greater reward in writing Altered than receiving your reviews and emails. So my deepest gratitude goes out to you all.

**Responses to my dear Readers:**   
**Anthony,** glad you enjoyed it and welcome on the update list. ^_^   
**I love ur fic,** lol!!! I would like say another word to you though; thanks. ^_^   
**Shadowed Angel,** all CLAMP characters are multidimensional, and many authors have not noticed, or understood. I'm glad my view of Meiling appeals to you. Last chapter was almost emotionally draining to write at the time.   
**Nisha Athalwolf,** all I can say I better type like mad then… I have much more chapters to go… ^_^''   
**Sailor Event Horizon,** I think I get the gist of your review. *chuckle* ^_^   
**Saiera,** wow I almost made you cry, I can say I succeeded in the scene then. I can't remember if writing the scene made me cry initially though. (It has been sitting for quite a while.) I think Unrequited Love (Chapter 13) made my eyes a bit wet, so did the Syaoran scene in the first part of Water is a Thing that Must Flow. (Chapter 15) I find my best scenes are when I heavily pour my emotion in. (Strangely, PMS is a good thing when writing… *coughs*)   
**Gwkitty,** your enthusiasm amazes me. *kicks impassive lazy self*   
**Pokey,** Ffnet has been going unstable for the past year, ne? Syaoran still needs some work, and hopefully by the end of this, I will resolve that. Wow, animation, I like visual arts, but I haven't taken a course since grade 9 and my skills are lacking. Lol. According to my brother, the majority of his computer science classes are scruffy looking due to the little time they have to themselves. (My brother actually had dinner once at four in the morning…) And don't worry about long babbly reviews, I like them, tending to babble on and on myself.   
**Maria 225 (from Mediaminer.org),** I have a pretty good idea when Syaoran will tell Sakura his feelings… It'll take a while though. *evil plot hatches in head…*   
**Ashley-chan (from Mediaminer.org),** I'm incredibly surprised that you gave me a perfect review!!! I really had to dig a well of emotion to put forth the last chapter… I'm really glad you enjoy reading this! I really appreciate reading your compliments. ^_^   
**Ice-cold,** I wonder if that 'sigh' is a good sigh or a bad one? As in no more to read, touching scene, etc? ^_^''   
**Jade (Gemstone)** * waves frantically back and pulls Jade from her kneeling position* ^_^'''' Kneeling is too much! _"Even when the story is finished I will be cheering you on!!"_ Wow… I'm speechless… And I was surprised by your review + email… You have the right to feel special, because your reviews make me feel special! I'll be waiting for your reviews! *does Fruits Basket's psychic girl telepathy thing. I must be on adrenaline again!*   
**Missy-chan,** wai! You're back too! Syaoran will get better being as stubborn as he is.   
**AnimeGrl,** thanks for being my 30th reviewer on Mediaminer! I hope to keep up to your expectations.   
**Care! (And boy this is long…) **It has been only recently I've revved my brain into gear. I meant senior year biology as in Ontario's crappy grade 13 (OAC, there's also a grade 11 that was the prerequisite course. The big thing I remember was dissecting a fetus pig.), in which you learn the joys of step by step energy production and structures of sugars, etc… (shudder) Computer Science is my major after discovering it was my call last year. I still want Waterloo, though Ryerson is fine. (My eye twitches a bit when my computer challenged friend with amazing math skills got into CS in Waterloo.) I guess my writing style has changed a bit though I can't really tell; my personality has made a few changes. (My humour has turned more cynical for one.) Fluff, err hard to say what influenced me. The scene just hatched out itself unnervingly during one of my brainstorm sessions. Sorry to make your teeth rot. ^_^' And the Second Movie is in the plan… I'm still in the process of sorting out the episodes... (Sometimes I realise I'm missing some important plot devices…) I understand your problems with 1+R, my friend doesn't really like 1+R fics unless they are AU since she sees that Heero doesn't have the capacity to be with Relena; their lives are too different. It's just that I rediscovered GW through fics and became fascinated by 1 & R's intriguing relationship. (When I first watched GW when I was 15 [by the end of this, you can see I was less mature than you claim to be], I admit I missed most of the significance of the plot, characters and opted to watch all the pretty explosions. -_-'. Now, I'd probably ogle Heero as well; look at all his muscles for his age!!!) Mainly Shounen ai isn't my cup of tea; it doesn't strike the romantic in me. (You can see it's hard for me to write Touya and Yukito.)   
**kimiko imouto-chan,** I'm glad you like reading this fic.

**Thanks to all for reading and reviewing!**   
And remember email: kinomoto_sakura@rogers.com for getting on the update list.


	33. Sakura's Sheep Warning

**Card Captor Sakura - Altered World**

**Notes:** This fanfic is supportive of all canon manga couples. It will deal with more angst and dark concepts later on, laced with my eccentric humour. CLAMP owns CCS, not me.

Remember, this fanfic is now following the manga.

**Chapter 27: Sakura's Sheep Warning**

"I'm home!" said the cheerful voice that rang through the near empty reading room.

"Welcome back, Eriol," said the formerly sole occupant of the room, immersed in the book that lay open before him. Spinel, or the magical being fondly called Suppi-chan by his companion, raised his head. "You're the target of some magic."

Eriol gave a pleasant smile. "As usual Spinel."

Spinel fluttered close to his creator, ignoring the book he had the rest of the day to finish since Eriol decided to let Sakura relax. "Eastern scrying magic to be exact. Someone of Chinese descent is trying to track you but he's failed."

"Because of my defence." Eriol closed his eyes in concentration, revealing the magic that surrounded him. Searing red Chinese characters appeared, spiralling madly around Eriol in several rings, as if Eriol was the nucleus of an atom, and the fragments of the warding spell were electrons.

"Who?" wondered the enchanted grey beast, or in Syaoran's eloquent terms, stuffed animal.

"My cute descendant!" replied Eriol amusedly. "He's trying to find the owner of the coat that was left with Sakura-san."

"He must be pretty brave to search for Clow Read through something he once wore," Spinel fluttered back down on the armrest of Eriol's favourite chair. He gazed sharply at his master. "Sound's like fun."

Eriol closed his eyes as he smiled with content. "Oh yes, very." His eyelids barely opened to narrowed slits. "From now on, things will be interesting."

"Tsukishiro-sensei, are you alright?"

Yukito rubbed his eyes hastily as he stare blearily at the source of the voice. As his vision cleared, he recognized Tanaka-sensei peering at him worriedly.

"Sorry, Tanaka-sensei. I just fell asleep marking these papers," Yukito replied with a chuckle.

"It just seems lately, you've been looking tired. Are you sick?" wondered Tanaka as he took a seat next to Yukito.

Yukito smiled at his concern. "No, it's just a bit of exhaustion. The graduating students are getting worried from the upcoming entrance examinations and are already asking for extra help."

"I see." Tanaka patted Yukito's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "I don't want to take up your time, since it looks like you have a lot of marking to do."

"I'll see you later," said Yukito, picking up his red pen.

"See you tomorrow." The click signalled when the sliding door was shut.

After a few moments of the sound of papers flipping and pen scratching, the marking pen slowly slipped from Yukito's grasp.

"Lately I've been so tired …" He murmured to himself before resting his head on his arms. "And no matter how much I eat, I find myself hungry…"

He allowed himself to slip into a deep slumber as darkness soon overtook his vision.

Syaoran sat on an octagon, which bore similarity to his Rashinban. In the center, the symbol of the sun, which was adopted into Clow Read's magic circle, lay within a ring. On four sides of the octagon, the Chinese characters for Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind were positioned so that if one were to connect them, they would form a square.

The Chinese man was seated on one of the sides without a character, his legs crossed, sword balanced horizontally on both hands, eyes shut in concentration. A glow from the blade of his sword was emitted as he strove to find the owner of the black jacket, which lay in the centre of the octagon.

Syaoran scowled as he rose abruptly from his position, clutching his sword with one hand.

"It's still no good. No matter how much I search, I can't find the source." He strode to the centre of octagon, bending down to grasp the jacket with his free hand. His eyebrows creased worriedly. "The owner of this coat possesses powerful magic."

It still bothered him even though days had past; whoever was causing the strange occurrences in Tomoeda, appeared to be concerned about Sakura's condition. Why would an enemy be concerned whether his opponent was feeling ill from sickness? Why would that person want to disturb the peacefulness of the small district? Did that person want to test Sakura, but what for?

Whoever did had incredible amounts of magical power. And it worried Syaoran, whether he was strong enough to face this power and protect Sakura.

Whatever he faced, he was still determined to keep his silent vow to protect the Card Mistress.

"'So_ with a new wand and the new cards, we must think of a new signature pose'_ was what Tomoyo said," said Sakura tiredly, as she relayed the events to her friend and guardian.

Cerberus paused from his mid-afternoon dessert. "Tomoyo must have been really excited, right?"

Sakura gave a weak laugh as a memory of Tomoyo appeared within her mind, with grey eyes glinting strangely as Tomoyo's fingers gripped her hands pleadingly.

_"Please let me think about a new Sakura Card version signature pose. I must think of a signature pose that is cute, beautiful and gallant! Now, since this is decided, let us practise right away!"_

"She was... We spent the whole lunch time practising," replied Sakura embarrassedly. It was a good thing that they were in a semi secluded area of the school yard.

"So was she able to think of a good one?" wondered Cerberus as he paused from a bite.

"I think so. I'm not exactly sure if it is good or not," replied Sakura sheepishly.

"Ah well, Tomoyo is good at stuff like that. Oh, what is in your hands?" questioned Cerberus, as he pointed his fork at the forgotten envelop in Sakura's hands.

"I forgot! It's a letter from Mizuki-sensei!" replied Sakura she proceeded to rip the envelop open as she plopped down on her bed.

With one last large gulp, Cerberus quickly hovered towards Sakura. "Oh! Is Onee-chan doing well?"

Sakura quickly scanned the first page of the pretty floral stationary before answering with a cheerful "Yes."

_Dear Kinomoto Sakura-san,_

_Thank you for sending me your letter. I'm always looking forward to hear from you. It has becoming cold in England lately, and I've been reminiscing how Tomoeda would be still warm, with its gentle breeze. _

_About the exchange student in your letter and Clow's mystifying presence within Tomoeda, I'm afraid I cannot say much other than something has been awakened_.

_I'm sorry I cannot tell you anything right now. My role was to ring the Moon __Bell__ in the Final Judgement, and it is over. I no longer have a part to play in Tomoeda._

Sakura's eyebrows drew together in confusion at the last statement.

_However, I'm sure no matter what happens that you'll be able to keep your smile through it. Even though I'm all the way in England, I'll be supporting you. I will be looking forward for the day we'll see each other again._

_Mizuki Kaho_

_Please remember, everyone cares about you and also your invincible spell. Don't ever forget it._

"Everyone cares about me? My invincible spell?" wondered Sakura as she flipped through the letters again.

She remembered when she stood alone before the image of Clow Read, after Yue declared his acceptance of her as the Mistress of the Cards, stars twinkling in the backdrop of space.

_"For you, everything will definitely be alright."_

"Everything will definitely be alright," Sakura repeated slowly. A smile gradually formed on her face at the reassuring words. She hugged the papers, crumpling them slightly. She spoke, hoping the words would somehow reach her dear teacher, "Thank you, Mizuki-sensei."

Sakura paused. _I wonder why I thought of Clow-san though…_

Cerberus eagerly asked, "So, did she write anything good?"

Sakura brightened immediately. "Yeah! She's very encouraging." Sakura lifted herself off the mattress excitedly. "Alright, since I'm in a good mood, I'm going to do my best at making dinner tonight!"

Cerberus excitedly raised his fist in the air in his cheer. "Now you're talking Sakura!"

The following hours were spent zealously making a feast in which Cerberus and Sakura barely were able to finish.

The altar was cleaned meticulously. She had always made sure of that. The ashes from the incense was cleaned from the table everyday, despite all the fresh incense burned caused more ashes to fall to only dirty it again. There were rows and rows of names, engraved in the pieces of various types of wood spread across the shelves. They were all her ancestors, those who had the blood of direct lineage of the clan. Other cousins and relatives had no place in here. The Li blood in them had thinned, especially within the daughters who no longer carried their name. There was no such thing as a woman's place in such a family.

There were also bronze statues of various gods, on raised platforms. Guan Yin was one, in her beautiful flowing dress, holding a lotus in her palm. Buddha sat beside her, a rosary of beads around his neck. There was also the three stellar gods. Fu-xing, clothed in his blue civil servant robes, represented happiness. Lu-xing, holding a male child in his arms, represented prosperity. Shou-xing, with the wizened beard and cane, holding a peach, represented longevity.

Li Yelan walked alone in the room, with the sense of her ancestors watching her. The sole sound of the tapping of her shoes ceased when she stood in front of an incense burner, and her husband's tablet which lay behind. She withdrew three sticks of incense from a package, and with the flick of her hand, she set them aflame. Then the fire dimmed, leaving the tip of the incense glowing red. She stood stiffly as she clasped the incense with both of her hands, her arms stretching towards the altar. She began wave her arms downwards.

"Your killer has returned, husband," she said monotonously, while moving her arms back to her initial position. "And he is not satisfied by your blood; he seeks our son's life."

Her arms moved to repeat the motion. "Your spirit must protect him or otherwise there will be no heirs to your name."

Repeating the motion for the last time, she continued her prayer. "And allow him avenge you, so that man will lie in the depth of hell where he belongs."

Finally pushing the incense into the burner, the mother of the sole heir of the Li Clan walked briskly away. In the air hung her plead, her prayer, and perhaps a god would grant it but as always, there is nothing without a cost.

Sakura flitted through the sliding doors of the classroom just in time before the bells began to chime. Mentally congratulating herself from barely avoiding another late on her record, she stood by the door, spending some time to regain her breath.

"You made it on time Kinomoto-san, but now class has started so could you go to your seat?" requested her teacher with a smile, amusement glinting in his eyes.

Sakura flushed embarrassedly and quickly nodded, trudging to her seat.

Tomoyo leaned slightly over and spoke quietly, "Good morning, Sakura-chan. It was close today, wasn't it?"

Sakura returned her greeting and replied sheepishly, "You know I can't help it."

"Good morning, Sakura-san," said a friendly voice, as Sakura finally seated herself. "I'm glad you were able to make it on time."

"Good morning, Eriol-kun," replied Sakura with a smile, instantly sending Syaoran to level a glare at the man who sat beside him. We all know how much of an effect it did on said man; he gave the most welcoming smile back on the glowering Chinese man.

Sakura turned slowly to the source of Eriol's overly cheerful grin, in an almost wary fashion.

"Good morning, Li-kun," she said weakly, her eyes were seemingly too focused on the grains of wood of his desk.

"Good morning," he returned, an eyebrow furrowed in confusing as he scanned her demure form. She clasped her hands together tightly, almost as if she was frightened or suddenly shy.

She quickly turned around, not even sparing a glance at him, which sent Syaoran into more agitation.

Tomoyo took notice of the exchange, and Syaoran's almost forlorn face. Sakura's behaviour towards Li-kun was strange recently, increasing in its awkwardness as each day passed. Sakura avoided confronting him yet sometimes Sakura would watch him, flush with some obscure realisation, and then quickly find another subject to focus. It was impossible that Li-kun confessed his feelings towards Sakura, as unaware of them as he was. Nor was it possible for Sakura to have feelings for him as she was still fixated on Tsukishiro-sensei. She bit her lip lightly, wondering what had gone wrong.

Their home form teacher Tanaka cleared his throat, signalling the class to be quiet. "Tsukishiro-sensei is not here today due to sickness. Please be on your best behaviour for Hishikawa-sensei."

Sakura almost shot out of her desk in surprise. It was strange. In her memory, she never recalled Yukito-san falling prey to illness. It was unnatural as a cat taking a liking to water. She reasoned with herself and as dismissed it as a natural yet unfortunate occurrence. With Sakura's ignorance, Yue's existence continued to wane. And only Cerberus knew of it.

Sakura's focus was lost completely in her worry for a certain grey haired man, despite her own resolution not to overreact. Words were just strokes of pen and pencil, and sounds emitted from vocal cords. Numbers had no meaning. It could be said that Sakura spent the whole day letting her body do the necessary note taking while her mind wandered elsewhere.

Syaoran was worried about Yukito, but not to the same degree as Sakura was. He found himself wondering more about Sakura's current state. It was then, he became increasingly confused about his feelings. Was he merely more concerned about Sakura, because she was present while that guy was not, or…? He still didn't know the answers, whether it was due to unconscious stubbornness, denial of the fact that his bloodline had caused infatuation with the false form of Yue, or other reasons. Perhaps Sakura's sudden avoidance of him had a factor as well, and the mention of it made him even more miserable.

The Chinese man didn't understand the reasons, except for a certain nagging feeling that he did something wrong somehow. Well, whatever it was, he wished he could apologise for it, but he couldn't very well apologise for something he had no knowledge of. Which lead to that he should ask what he did wrong, but she was avoiding him, and that was probably caused by the fact he did something wrong. To say, the poor man was confused out of his wits.

Hence, it is properly concluded that Syaoran was in a mess and he was unable to do anything about it, unless the sudden "Brick of Wisdom" fell on his poor mislead skull.

Unfortunately for him, Tomoyo was just as baffled as he was.

But he could try anyway. "What's wrong?"

Sakura turned around to meet his gaze, gripping the top of her chair with one hand. "Are you worried about me?"

Syaoran's skin tinged with red, but he stayed silent.

"It's really nothing. I'm just worried about Yukito-san," she continued, sadly looking at the floor.

Syaoran spoke, sounding slightly unsure of himself. "It's alright. I understand. I'm worried too."

_That's right. I forgot Yukito-san is important to him as well. It's selfish of me to be so worried, thinking it wouldn't concern Li-kun. It is all about Yukito-san after all._

Sakura began guiltily, trying to make an apology to him. "Do you want to try and visit Yukito-san's place with me later?"

"Yeah," he replied in agreement.

The rest of class slowly flitted away, consisting of knowledge, which would only be useful in the academic sense, didn't quite reach certain minds as they were occupied with the more important things in life. Of course, school was important as a foundation for a successful future but some things can't simply be neglected for anything. One of such was the heart. It should never be neglected, despite however weary one may be. However, there are always the unfortunate who realise this far too late.

After the mandatory goodbyes, they were left to travel to Yukito's house. Tomoyo decided to join them as well, more for her own reasons even though she was concerned about the ill teacher. Of course, the situation with Sakura was foremost in her mind. It always had been Sakura, after all…

They made their way outside, smiling (or in Syaoran's case, with the absence of a frown) and chatting amiably, the sound of footsteps and rustling leaves in the background. The light breeze caressed their skin soothingly, and made strands of charcoal, auburn, and chestnut hair dance intricately. It made Sakura wonder if things would always be like this, and if it were, she was sure that her joy would last. Such small happiness shouldn't be taken for granted.

Her eyes focused on Tomoyo-chan to her right, who was talking about the upcoming preparations for the Christmas concert. Her eyes were bright with her enthusiasm and her hands making rapid gestures.

Li-kun was to the left of her, his eyes attentive over Sakura's head, keen on listening to Tomoyo's voice. Really, he was a very striking man, from the thick messy hair, the faintly warm eyes, his mouth set in an almost unwavering line, strong proud chin, lean shoulders and chest and…

Sakura stopped abruptly, leaving her two friends to gaze back at her wonderingly.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" questioned Tomoyo, wondering at the odd behaviour her friend was displaying.

Sakura tried to keep her eyes focused on Tomoyo so she could avoid Li-kun, as Tomoyo's voice filtered into the background. Sakura struggled to breath but her unease locked her lungs. She didn't understand her new confusing emotions for Li-kun. It wasn't right. She expelled a breath. He was only her friend, and she shouldn't be attracted to him. She was in love with Yukito-san. Kind, gentle Yukito-san. Always.

There never could be anyone else.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" repeated Tomoyo, her brows knit in worry.

"It's-" A sharp sensation invaded her senses. It was familiar, and still strangely comforting despite its current association with the oddities that occurred recently in Tomoeda.

"Clow Read."

Forgetting her discomfort with Syaoran, Sakura's eyes locked with his upon hearing his voice. With a nod, they both broke into a sprint towards Tomoeda Park, with Tomoyo trailing after them. With their blood pounding in their ears, and their feet grinding against the gravel, they stood stunned at the sight of Tomoeda park with its attraction; the Emperor Penguin.

Granted, it hadn't been the first time they had seen the Emperor Penguin, nor the first time they had seen it moved by foreign forces. This time however, there was a big gaping hole where once the Emperor Penguin stood proudly. The poor thing hung its tongue (quite despairingly) out in shock, never mind that it always had been that way, of course for children who enjoyed slipping down it. Of course, the state of cleanliness that children are in is negotiable. Really, poor thing.

And it was being ignored as the trio examined the new cavity in the centre of the park.

"They moved the King Penguin!" exclaimed a voice behind a camera.

"But who would do such a thing? And why?" said a bewildered male voice.

"I should get Kero-chan!" said a female voice, taking out her phone.

"I'll call the van for costumes!" said the first voice, though sounding much happier than before.

Syaoran walked over and crouched near the King Penguin himself. _It's just you and me, Penguin_, he thought glumly, as he rediscovered why females should not be near telephones. While they talked, he slowly reminisced those days where he stood hours waiting for one of the phones to be liberated, while his sisters occupied all four lines. _Ah, memories._

Despite Syaoran's horrid recollection, after a few good minutes, Sakura was well into her costume, and Cerberus had arrived (which in his opinion _wasn't_ an improvement).

A fully transformed Cerberus prowled around the large hole, lost in thought. "No matter, how I look at it, it's just a normal hole. But I sense Clow within it. There is nothing we can do but go into it. I don't like this, Sakura."

Sakura peered down the seemingly bottomless pit, her hands clutched around the wand. Tomoyo's current costume theme was sheep; a hair band covered in fluffy material pulled her bangs backwards, a pair of cute ears gracing the sides. More fluffy material lined her collar, cuffs, and the edge of her crop top and the one piece underneath. She wore boots that were shaped as hooves, with more fluff covering her calves. Overall, it was quite embarrassingly cute, and Sakura flushed when she clambered out of the van. Syaoran, quite used to the spectacle did nothing other than giving her a slightly sympathetic glance. Tomoyo was ever as ecstatic, especially after filming her new transformation routine, and seeing her friend's joy, Sakura endured the feeling of becoming a dress-up doll again.

"Fly!" Sakura called. Her back tingling as large wings appeared and fluttered gently. Wordlessly, she dove in the hole.

"I'm going in too," Cerberus called after her, diving down towards Sakura.

He suddenly slammed against something, encountering an invisible surface than prevented him from following her. "What the heck! There's something keeping us out!"

Tomoyo gasped in shock and Syaoran fumbled in with his belt, pulling out an ofuda as Cerberus floated away to safety. "Thunder, come forth!"

Bluish white electricity streaked from the blade of Syaoran's blade and struck the surface. The surface glowed red, and pulsed for a few seconds before disappearing completely to the eye again.

"Strong magical power has shut us out," said Syaoran darkly, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration as his hand tightened on the hilt of his sword.

Cerberus looked glanced grimly down pit. "It's probably Clow's."

Meanwhile, Sakura continued her descent, unaware of the event which occurred. Her wings flapped slowly as she moved down, seeing nothing but the dirt and rocks that surrounded her. Her feet meet solid ground, and her wings disappeared as she released the spell.

She looked around, using the faint light coming from above. "There's nothing down here… But I definitely sense Clow's presence. It doesn't make any sense, coming from a place like this."

Suddenly the hole lit up, blinding her a moment, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She felt something soft suddenly smack her on the head and bounce off it onto the ground.

"Hoee." She lightly rubbed her head, and then examined the object that quite rudely collided with her.

It was none other than a stuffed sheep.

"Well, it's cute…" said Sakura absentmindedly, as she picked it up to inspect. It still didn't solve why suddenly a stuffed sheep decided to land on her head. There was a plop. Sakura blinked as another stuffed sheep met it fate with the ground. And then another and another.

And she looked upwards.

She blinked again.

Raining cats and dogs may be just a saying, but apparently that didn't apply too well with stuffed sheep for the matter since some sadistic bastard thought just leaping over the fence was too good for them. Into a _hole_ was so much better instead.

Sakura cried out as the herd of cotton balls dropped around her, onto her, bouncing off her and each other,and generally attempted to drown her in fluff. After floundering for a moment, she manage to pop her head out of the mess, sending a stuffed fluff ball flying from the top to land on… well another fluff ball. When she finally managed to gasp a few good breaths, the one up there decided it would be amusing to send more sheep down upon her.

The three stood in silence as they examined the surface of the hole again, and again in the hope of Sakura appearing. Tomoyo's hands grasped her camera tightly.

Syaoran was more than angry. He knew he couldn't do much, always never could do enough for his mother, his family and others who needed his help. Why he couldn't even give the love that Meiling had wanted for years so desperately. He was utterly useless man. And he failed again to someone who was dear to him.

Despite his thoughts, he couldn't accept failure. _Maybe if I summoned another element I could perhaps break the seal…_

A faint scream from below broke through his thoughts, and the silence kept by three of them.

Tomoyo cried out in distress. "That's Sakura's voice!"

Cerberus called down desperately, not caring if his voice could reach beyond the barrier from the outside. "Sakura! Tell us what's going on!"

He moved in attempt to leap down the ditch again, but Syaoran was faster.

Syaoran ran over the hole. Upon discovering it still refused him passage, he dropped on his knees and furiously pounded on the barrier. It only served to make his fury rise when there was no effect, and he pummelled on the surface harder, uncaring how his flesh stung from the impact. To him there was only the continuous moments of his arms, the feeling of numbness clutching at his heart, and the feeling the unease mounting in the pit of his stomach. _Is she alright? Is she alright, _seemed to be the only words in his head.

His hand slammed against the barrier again, and the unseen barrier continued to torment him.

"That boy over there is really doing his best. I think he's about to snap," said an amused female voice originating from the cluster of branches.

The fully transformed Spinel Sun watched the scene analytically, "Clow Read has the power to escape this, am I correct?"

Eriol smiled merrily from where he was seated, "Oh yes, if he tried his best."

He paused a moment to watch the brown haired boy heave, and then ready himself for another round of beating senselessly against the barrier; not that the spell would wane against a physical attack. Cerberus pulled him backwards by biting on his sleeve and the grey haired girl beside him tried to reason with him in an endeavour to calm him.

His eyelids lowered, and a smile turned the corner of his mouth, though much different from his previous one. "As for the boy, I can put up the interference for the thing I want."

Sakura coughed as she managed to emerge her head from below pile of stuffed animals. She would suffocate from the masses of sheep at the rate she was going. She needed to do something.

_If I use Watery, the only thing I would do is probably get the dolls all soggy. Firey wouldn't work; I'd be burnt before I could turn all of them ashes. Wait…_

Sakura thrust out her arm holding her wand and shouted, "O Card created by Clow, discard thine old form and be reborn, under the name of Sakura, thy new Mistress! Erase!"

From her wand, the star in the center spun wildly emitting power as her magic took place to remake the card in her own name. Erase appeared, dressed in a checkered dress with a wide ruffled collar, with a star lying underneath. Upon her head, was a checkered jester's hat to match her clothing, another star adorning the base.

In a sudden flash and a burst of power the sheep disappeared along with Erase, and Sakura stood relieved, alone in the pit.

Those who were above witnessed the flash as well.

Hiiragizawa Eriol smiled at the light emitting from the ditch. "Well done."

Syaoran backed away from the hole, arm raised to protect his eyes.

When the flash dimmed, Cerberus shouted, "The presence of magic is gone!'

Tomoyo quickly knelt and dropped her arm into the hole. "It is unsealed!"

Syaoran prepared to jump into the hole when Sakura suddenly fluttered tiredly to the surface. Sakura managed to move away from the hole and she slumped on the ground before the wings evaporated from her back.

Syaoran sped towards her in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," replied Sakura, pushing herself onto her feet.

Syaoran gave a relieved sigh before realising she suddenly closed in on the space before him.

"Thanks for worrying about me." She thanked him with one of her brightest smiles, sending his face in a colour of red that would be fit for Valentine's Day.

Cerberus hurried over as Syaoran was left in his happy daze. "What in the world happened?"

"For some reason, the hole was full of stuffed sheep," Sakura answered, as Tomoyo and Cerberus looked at her in puzzlement.

"Sheep?" repeated Cerberus bewilderedly, pawing at his nose.

"Well, umm… I don't think that really matters. However, it was definitely Clow-san's aura in the hole."

"What are we going to do about the hole and the King Penguin?" speculated Tomoyo, distracting Sakura such that she failed to notice Cerberus's sudden desolate expression at the mention of his former master's name.

"I guess we have to fill it and somehow move the penguin back. It wouldn't do for anyone to see it," replied Sakura, as her mind ran through all her cards. Before she could move hands to reach for her cards, Tomoyo suddenly stopped her by gently wrapping fingers around her wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan! I haven't got a chance to film you changing cards! I absolutely must have your new pose on tape!" said Tomoyo, her eyes glinting in anticipation.

Sakura froze and she shouted quickly with a tinge of embarrassment, "Kero-chan, Li-kun, turn around!"

Cerberus was, however, reluctant. He grumbled. "Why?"

"Just do it! Even Li-kun already did! And don't you dare turn around!"

Cerberus followed the actions of what an extremely confused Syaoran did quite obediently. The Chinese man whipped around immediately when he recognized the female tone of voice that called for submission, or else would result in lots and lots of pain. You could learn a lot from four sisters.

_Whipped Chinese brat, _thought Cerberus, glowering at the man who responded immediately to what experience had taught him (albeit quite agonizingly).

There were several flashes of power behind them. Both magical guardian and man choose wisely to turn around only when they heard Sakura's exclamations of finishing.

Sakura raised her hands rubbed against eyes before she mumbled, "I'm tired," and fell against the ground amidst of her friends' cries of worry.

"I see she used Earthy, and Power," said Ruby Moon, observing the Card Mistress's companions crowd around her, and the boy, which was the focus of their previous observation, shake her slightly.

Eriol smiled proudly. "Sakura-chan is quite clever."

"She changed two today," observed Spinel, lost in thought.

Eriol's eyes flickered towards his feline creation. "Are you thinking what I am?"

"I'm wondering why you never told anyone what would make you happy," Spinel spoke his thoughts without a note of challenge, only sounding contemplative.

"Do you know what will bring me the most joy, Spinel?"

"What?"

"It's something you can't anticipate," finished Eriol, his face becoming unreadable.

_And I'm all the more selfish in my desires by the things I committed in order to further them… _

His eyes swerved towards the ground where Sakura once laid.

* * *

And now for the Omake - **Welcome Year of the Sheep :**

_"Sakura cried out as the herd of cotton balls otherwise known as S+S fanfiction authors dropped around her, latching onto her love interest, bouncing fanfiction ideas off her and each other, and generally attempted to drown her in fluff."_

And a certain author suffered a gruesome death by making this statement.

The herd of cotton balls rejoiced.

* * *

**Christine's Baka Baka Corner (Babble):**

Just pointing this out … My full name is Christine Chan, not Christine-chan as in honorifics. Chan is my last name, and quite a common Chinese surname. So err, I don't call myself Christine-chan. Sometimes when people review, I **don't know if people have a misconception to call me with the honorific or they do it on purpose**. I don't mind it really, but it's really confusing.

I **really really want to do the elevator episode** but bah, I had to add plot points + foreshadowing… I really had a horrible time writing this chapter, it seemed so broken with horrible flow. There are too many scene changes and I've already brooded over this many times and now I'm releasing it out, because I really can't do any better.

I'm finished writing a **rough draft of an Eriol sidefic** based on little information the manga provides. That will be posted later when I feel its good moment to stick in and improved on the diction (Since it is in Eriol's perspective and I feel a need to stress his eloquence); I can say it has been… interesting.

Can I request something? **Please don't ask me to hurry.** Writing is hard sometimes and I develop writer blocks. I usually have to spend some time backtracking since this fic is horrendously long and I forget everything. And each chapter is around 4000-5000 words (9 pages), and if I don't have writer's blocks (or actually have a life) it takes me around half a day to write, 2-3 hours to proofread/improve diction/format. I'm also in university now, and the work load is horrid (much more deadly than high school but at least my high school was tough enough to prep me up for life.). If you are a fellow writer, surely you can spare me some sympathy.

**About the update list, **dang it. Sometimes Outlook Express goes funky on me and then some people get lost. If I don't put you on the first time over, bug me about it. Okay?

The **burst of humour **is resultant of reading Cassandra Claire's Draco triology (and not to mention it's hard to take this chapter seriously). It's incredibly witty. And on the subject of Harry Potter, I'm addicted to Draco/Ginny. The wrongness of it all... (Demurely waves Draco/Ginny flag)

**Responses to my dear Readers:**

**Jojo1882J,** gomen! I had your email sitting in my box (I put in a different folder to keep myself from accidentally deleting it) and I forgot to respond! Ahhh! Stupid memory! Thanks for spending your time to write to me, I've enjoyed your complements. I'll do my best to continue twisting the plot!

**Anthony**, Sakura's more aware of Syaoran physically at the moment though. '

**shadowed**** angel**, too bad Syaoran's actions has made Sakura a bit uncomfortable to be with him.

**Pokey**, Glad you enjoyed to stalking part though it was really written to subtly make fun of Syaoran's ignorance of descendent/ancestor relationship with Eriol. Yelan's tale is going to be thinly spread out throughout the rest of the Sakura arc, so you'll see more of her. Glad you like Zhifei, original characters (especially bad guys) are hard to write for me. Syaoran's confrontation with him will be due later, when he arrives at Hong Kong after the Sakura Arc.

**NishaAthalwolf**, Syaoran is a caring person; he just doesn't like to show it. (He's one of the gruff, hard-to-get-to-know types.) I succeeded in Zhifei's freakiness then by your reaction.

**Elley**, I already found a proper way to explore Sakura as you can see from 32; fear is usually the first thing which occurs from the discovery of a situation where you have no ground on, for Sakura, it's growing up mentally. I would talk more about your comments in chapter 13, but it would be spoiler material. You really are insightful about Sakura though! (hint hint) Wow, you reread this horrendously long fanfic? I just reread my fic recently and boy I can see my bad style in early chapters glaring at me now… Meiling is a toughie to write but hopefully I can pull episode 60 off well.

**DragonNeck **(from Thanks your comments, but Syaoran's future confession will be … cackles madly with creepy smiling Eriol at the side

**Duo**, glad it is a good story to you but umm if you read the cast party, or some of my author notes, you'll see this follows canon couples by CLAMP. (Otherwise know as Eriol+Kaho.)

**Care**, from your reaction I got exactly what I wanted from Zhifei. Grade 13 also know as OAC (Ontario Academic Credit) will be demolished this year. It's just been other people, such as me in Ontario get stuck with an extra year of high school. About Comp Sci, keep your math grades high, and you can get into practically any university for it (as long as your other courses aren't horrible of course). Be prepared to spend some time madly programming though if you take a computer course in high school (Though it's not required in Canada to get into CS major at University.) My brother says be prepared to sacrifice your time in this program for your grades and I quite readily agree.

As for Relena, her beginning annoying personality gets overwritten in my head by her impressive stance for Cinqand her further character growth (which a lot of people haven't recognized to my dismay). My 1+R preference had developed watching Libra nice, smiling Hee-chan scene! LOL. Though I love that scene, the real scene which started my preference was when Heero goes mad after seeing Relena die in not-so-nice Epyon Zero System visions. Through the good fics I read though, my appetite for this couple has increased. As for R's obsession with death, I must quote Duo's toast in chapter 31 of Zapenstap-sama's wonderful fic "Temper the Soul." _"To Heero and Relena," he said, "whom everyone always knew were meant for each other because they shared a fascination with dying if nothing else." _

As for cynical, I really meant my humour. It's not as stupidly funny as before (though rereading this fic has sent me laughing sometimes. I've forgotten the embarrassing kitty line! I wonder what I was on…). It has become a lot more sarcastic. Syaoran has really grown up hasn't he though? I get sidetracked with Syaoran I'd admit. This fic has been more on Syaoran, than anything. I thought of needing to develop Sakura for a while and I finally figured it out during that long long break. I'm glad you saw the importance of the development, not a lot of people have commented on it really to my disappointment. CCS fics are degrading sadly enough; I've been looking madly for a plotline that has not been rehashed.

**Jemusuto**-n, I don't know how I write honestly. It just comes up in the middle of the night when I can't sleep and then I try to madly plot in my head. Ideas formed, forgotten and then are rehashed again when I remember. I've also forgotten really good fics and then go through the process of madly searching for them, though not to your amazing extent. (.) Don't worry about the list bit, I don't mind if people take me off but it's just good for me to attract more readers. That long break in attempt to raise my grades was my fault, I'd admit. Still it was good for me, since it refreshed the appeal to write this and let me plot further events to make this fic more rounded. I can't say I'm devoted since I took such long breaks but I've been trying to make up for it. I've become more attached to my readers, since I realised during my long break I really really miss hearing from them. I hope one day they could just stumble on my fic again and see it finished, I think that would make me most happy. Go ahead and call me with (or without) whatever honorific you want. (Though it makes me feel a bit embarrassed but touched as well.)

I love love Kyou-kun in Furuba! (Okay enough fawning after 2D men…00'' I'm born in year of the pig so I think it's fitting that Kyou's my fav character. coughKaguracough As for Zhifei, it's up to our dear Syaoran-chan! Yes, it is E+ K, I'm usually a bit of a purist when it comes to couples (though E+T can be intriguing.) As for Eriol, you can read all about him in the sidefic once I find a good point to stick in it.

To be exact, I've worked around 2 years on this fic now that I think of it. I do try to develop original antagonists because I want some difference from the other CCS fics I've read. It is hard though… Sakura is going to mature though hopefully by the end of this fic.

**Empress Sara**, Wai Wai, you're back too!

**Ashley-chan**, is my reference to your name worth that much to clap your hands? I don't know how my characters get written. It just works out somehow, hopefully.

**Sarah Li**, yes, it has been horrendously long hasn't it? Glad people are still interested.

**Kitty**, sorry but life has been taking it's vengeance on me, occupying my time.

**Courtney**, wow, another perfect review. Christine is not worthy…

**Usagi yf,** don't worry about the reviews too much. It just makes me happy to know people are reading.

**Artemis**: The Huntress, lelena, master of cards, Cindy, Tatsu-no-Houou, davis4ever, Sakura Li 2389, Silvermoon Maru, thank you for and here is finally the chapter you've been waiting for (if you've been waiting for it that is!)

This chapter is dedicated to Kloud who send me an endearing email which got me going again! Thank you!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! ov

And remember email: for getting on the update list.

Next chapter, maybe I'll get it done during study week in three weeks, who knows, now I'm overly due to some heavy cr**amming for tomorrow….**


	34. Sakura, Syaoran and the Elevator Part 1

**Card Captor Sakura - Altered World**

Notes: This fanfic is supportive of all canon manga couples. It will deal with more angst and dark concepts later on, laced with my eccentric humour. CLAMP owns CCS, not me.

Remember, this fanfic is now following the manga.

**Chapter 28: Sakura, Syaoran and the Elevator – Part I**

It was sundown when Li Syaoran, sole heir of the Li Clan, strode into his room after an exhausting day at school. The light filtering through his bare windows provided an orange-red tint the walls and the furniture, bestowing a feeling of warmth his room usually lacked. He walked over to his mahogany desk, easing the weight of his school bag onto the table. He slipped his jacket over the back of the chair, and loosened his tie. The light however glinted off the metal rods which lay upon his desk, catching his attention, and he had the distinct feeling the sun was deliberately mocking him. How he wished the mythological Chinese archer shot down the last of the ten suns, than to leave it to pester him (never mind that the world would die, and in all probability he wouldn't exist, but on the bright side, pardon the pun, it would spare him of his suffering in the least).

Bundles of white yarn lay in a heap upon the table, set freely into loose waves upon realisation that his work had turned different from what he had in mind. So he pulled at the yarn despite the hours poured into it due to his unnerving habit of repeating the wrong design and size. The bloody annoying thing. He scowled viciously at the unanimated source of his woes.

"_Who do you want to give it too?"_

He made a frustrated sound. _What to do_, _what to do_, he thought broodingly as he began to pace in the small closure of his room. He wanted something to distract him, and began to wish he was still residing in Hong Kong where there were more than enough people obliged to annoy him with some noisy aggravating act. Well not Mother, of course. He winced slightly if his Mother thought he included her in the slew of people that he found bothering. As much of his bravado in denouncing his mother in front of Sakura during his cold rage, he still didn't even think of daring to raise his voice in front of her. Sometimes, there were lines where one can't cross.

And there were blasted lines that his mind didn't let him trample over, namely figuring who was the target of his affections.

He had been mooning over a certain teacher for a year already (a pun that Syaoran would certainly fail to understand) and after agonizing over the sudden revelation of his sexual preferences, he was quite experienced in accepting the idea he could actually like someone.

Yes, adoring someone from afar wasn't so hard.

Unfortunately, our dear Chinese boy was obtusely stubborn, and very well an idiot when it came to his heart. There's one very important lesson in love that he had to learn: affections could change over time. If he had been wise enough, or had the experience he was severely lacking, he wouldn't be sulking unhappily in his room.

So in the midst of turning the warmth of his room into cold angst, he finally found a distraction from his troubles. He pressed his right hand to a jade charm, and channelled his magic, altering the object to its true form. He felt the smooth stone shift under his skin and soon he grasped the solid hilt of his sword, the blade held between his fingers with his other hand. Readjusting to the weight, he let his arm relax and fall to the side. He spun his hand holding the sword several times, trying to recall the stanzas and forms. It had been a while since he last practised due to his new distractions, and he genuinely hoped his skill did not falter. It wouldn't do at all. Wei would be dismayed after all the strenuous hours they spent together training.

The sword twirled forward, and he motioned the sword into a cleaner swipe. Chinese swordplay was more or less of an art. Syaoran dove forward and turned abruptly around, spinning the sword like a windmill. The swords were usually lightly balanced, and the movements over dramatized and graceful. Blades did not clash together to result in battles of sheer strength to misbalance the opponent. There weren't quick jerky movements, resulting in the gutting of opponents. No, that was for militaristic combat, and Syaoran was trained for graceful duelling. He raised a knee, and slid forward, using the momentum to strengthen his thrust. Finesse. Strength. Speed. He twirled around quickly, letting his sword swipe at the air. He had almost forgotten the freedom he felt with the blade in his hands, and felt inner well of calm claiming him. The Chinese man performed a full three hundred and sixty degree turn, his sword raised and spinning into a low arc which then dove high into the air. Then he remembered the figure eights, the jabs, and sweeping, slashing of his sword. Exhilaration filled him, and he forgot everything in his practice other than the motions and the sounds of a sword parting the air.

After a while he blinked, and lowered his sword arm suddenly, disorientated by the lost of time. Sweat matted his hair, and he plucked at his uncomfortable clinging shirt with his free hand. Letting the sword revert into the jade charm, he moved over to the table to set it down. He made a moment to exit his room for a shower, except a certain pile of white yarn caught his attention. He bit back a grimace.

It was absolutely ridiculous of him to think of making such a thing. Not only he had more than enough money to buy as much sweaters as he wanted, but he was approaching the ascension to his position at the very pinnacle of his Clan upon his next birthday. Why was he wasting his time so foolishly? Soon the trapdoor would slam shut, and he would have little time to devise a plan to prevent himself from drowning. Once, he had been all too ready to accept his fate, but some unknown entity had inspired his newly found rebellious thoughts. Being condemned to his fate was no longer an option.

So far, he had thought of nothing yet. Something that would not dishonour his mother, not cause the complete downfall in his already diminishing family, and that could work with him in power, not as a puppet to the whims of his relatives. Fleeing could never be an alternative. He had thought once he could concoct a way to stay in Tomoeda. It was utter idiocy he knew, but the small district became his home after his years of wandering, and was endeared to him, just as some of the residents were.

A bit grudgingly, he admitted he would definitely miss the Card Mistress. The auburn haired girl was really unlike anyone he had known. Meiling was loud, clinging, and hated to admit any fault whatsoever. His sisters were generally… well twits (though they'd throttle him if they ever heard that coming out of his mouth). Camera girl… Camera girl had to be the oddest person he had ever seen with all the costumes, filming, and whatnot.

During the first few weeks of when he transferred into Seijou High, he was embarrassedly flooded by love confession letters in his shoe locker. Too annoyed and flustered to bother with them, he unceremoniously dumped them in the nearest trash receptacle. At least his female classmates were more tolerable now, though they still had this unnerving habit of sneaking out of class during his gym period to cheer for him. It was an immense relief when they decided the new transfer student was more approachable to their advances, though he caught pretty boy writing declination letters with an amused but slightly sheepish expression in the library. He faintly remembered him talking to an upper class girl, one with long definitive red hair. Syaoran had witnessed the girl wrapping her arms around the laughing boy's shoulders, and quickly scuttled away as quickly as possible, glowering. Stupid womanizer. What the hell was he doing, chasing after-

Anyway, that girl somehow became less bothersome and was oddly his friend; his only confidant. She was really nice at times and she... she had an alarming smile that could twist his insides in an instant. He could easily picture her smiling sweetly at him, her hair glistening in the sun, calling his name… _Damn it all_.

His hands quickly found their purchase in his hair and he bowed his body as far as it could go down in shame. Not long ago, he would be happily slamming his fist into the nearest solid object, but the bruises marking his knuckles made her stare questioningly at him and he couldn't tolerate the silent enquires from her gaze. His eyes darted to his desk, and tried to burn away the damn yarn with his glare, instead finding the vision of her laughing joyfully.

"It doesn't make sense!" he screamed in his agony, running his hands roughly through his hair, producing what was possibly worse than the disordered strands he awakened to on a regular basis.

"Why do I…" He heaved, studying the grain of the hardwood floor with a fascination that didn't quite reach his mind. The browns and lines of the floor began to blur together, and collect to light, fine hair, and summer green…

"Damn it!" he swore as he pivoted away before the image could fully form, and pressed his forehead against the cool glass pane which lead to his balcony. He wanted the drastic difference in heat bring him some sort of tranquillity.

Placing a hand against the transparent sheet, he began to murmur under his breath as he watched the sun rapidly fade as night took over the city. "What is wrong with me? Why do I keep seeing her…?"

"_If you calm down and feel your heart, you would be able to tell your true feelings."_

"My true feelings…" he mumbled quietly, his eyes not seeing anything but the thoughts tumbling within his mind.

* * *

His eyes were reddened from the lack of sleep; he knew from the sting which caused his eyes to water. The Chinese's man's hair was much more mussed than usual, and he looked like he barely crawled out of bed in order to arrive. 

Syaoran found his desk, giving a brief greeting to Daidouji which she returned. He settled clumsily into his desk, not before sending a half-hearted glare towards the much hated pretty boy, which was promptly ignored and returned with a cheerful greeting and grin. His head collapsed into his arms, knowing it would take some time before his teacher would arrive, and he wouldn't waste it. There was nothing but listen to conversations carried mindlessly between his classmates, and he mentally barricaded them so he could obtain some much required rest.

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun!"

_No, noo… God damn it._

There was a pause as he covertly lifted his arm, to see the one who caused the bane of his life seat herself in the chair she had occupied in his duration at Seijou High.

"What's wrong with Li-kun?"

He tried to suppress the elation he felt at the concern in her voice, and squeezed his eyelids shut, in hope that somehow everything would nicely disappear.

"I advise you to leave him be, Sakura-chan. He arrived looking quite exhausted," said camera girl's voice kindly, as he mentally gave her much gratitude for her interference. But he would never voice it aloud; it was awkward enough.

"Actually..." _No, not **you**! _"Class is commencing in a few minutes, so it would be best to wake him," said the voice of the man he despised for _absolutely_ _no reason_ other than there was something plainly dislikeable about him. "Sakura-san, you should rouse him since you're closest." _You_ _bastard!_

The Taoist was sadistically engrossed in envisioning the brutal disembowelment of Hiiragizawa Eriol, when the girl who was haunting his mind placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, shaking him. Her intentions registered faintly in his mind. The warmth felt by her hand through his shirt was amazing and he couldn't shake the yearning to feel it against his flesh. He shook off the strange reaction immediately. He didn't want his peers to know he was actually awake, eavesdropping on their conversation so he moved carefully. Graceful as his namesake, he raised his head slowly as he parted his arms. He allowed his eyelashes to flutter slightly while he made a show of stirring from slumber. He gradually opened his eyes to gaze at her. "Yes?"

Sakura stood still, her mouth slightly parted as she stared at him, stunned. After moving her mouth noiselessly, she finally squeaked, "Class is starting soon, Li-kun! I, err, just wanted to wake you! And… uh, good morning!"

Sakura turned around jerkily, and placed herself swiftly in her seat, her stiff back announcing her apprehension.

The Chinese man stared at her, blank-faced. What was wrong with her? She had been drastically indifferent towards him during the past few weeks, and he still had not discovered a reason. Sometimes she tolerated his presence, and the next moment she would become tense, doing her best to avoid him. The Japanese girl had been eluding his tutoring sessions, fabricating excuses every time anyone brought attention to the subject. It especially bothered him that she refused to talk to him not long after cornering him into confessing his darker emotions. It had taken so much out of him, and she told him she cared only to discard him now. The descendant of Clow Read found himself angry as he endeavoured to ignore the sharp pain of feeling slighted. Clenching his fists, and gritting his teeth, he turned his harsh stare towards the window. Fine, he didn't give a damn anymore about how she was failing in math. It was not any of his concern.

Tomoyo's observant eyes took quick assessment of the exchange. She had been holding the same cards for a while now, slowly bidding her time as the ante increased. Suddenly it seemed that Lady Luck had been conspiring against her and the hand she held was overrated. Now it was the question of discarding some of her cards in hope for a better hand, or to fold.

There was one last alternative.

If the situation permitted, it was time to call the bluff.

* * *

The gentle voice of Tomoyo Daidouji cornered her dearest friend verbally during their break period. 

"Sakura, is anything happening between you and Li-kun? You appear to be acting strangely around him."

Sakura stilled in mid-step, her body locked as she stared at Tomoyo in wide-eyed confusion. "I don't understand."

"Sakura," Tomoyo began pleadingly. "You seem to be avoiding Li-kun lately. Is there a problem between the both of you?"

"Tomoyo, it's really nothing…" the auburn haired girl said softly, evading her friend's violet eyes.

"Sakura. Sakura, you should not act like this. You've been hurting Li-kun," Tomoyo said softly, placing a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"I-I really just don't know. I've never really noticed. He's really quite handsome and it frightens me. I know that I'm in love with Yukito-san, and I feel very wrong by being attracted to Li-kun like this," confessed Sakura guiltily, her face turning scarlet.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Do not put so much concern into this. Li-kun is a very attractive man, and I think most would agree. As long as you do not act upon your attraction, it is not necessarily wrong," spoke Tomoyo comfortingly.

"I'm not sure…"

"Sakura-chan, even the most faithful person can feel the slightest attraction towards someone other than the person their devotion is bound to."

"How about you, Tomoyo-chan?" questioned Sakura, locking her bright eyes onto her closest friend of many years.

Tomoyo's lips curled wistfully. "No. It is vastly different for me, Sakura-chan. I can say it is too complicated to explain."

Sakura took a moment to scrutinize her friend contemplatively. She nodded slightly, non-verbally acquitting Tomoyo from her harmless inquisition.

Breaking the tension, Sakura spoke, "Well, I have to find some way to apologize to Li-kun. I haven't been the nicest friend, have I? I'll make it up to him."

Tomoyo smiled her agreement. "I will help you."

During their exchange of ideas, Tomoyo couldn't help to reflect in the back of her mind over the recent events.

_Thank you Li-kun for changing Sakura towards maturity, however there is one more matter you can assist her with…

* * *

_

A Chinese high school student walked a slow pace, his hands shoved into the pockets of trousers. He stared unblinkingly at the ground, allowing his feet to subconsciously lead the way to his apartment. He was attractive, but the way his eyebrows were creased would render any admirers to feel reluctant in approaching him. In his slow gait, he rounded around the corner, and finally escaped his reverie when he abruptly collided with an object.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Syaoran before focusing on the person he nearly trod over.

"Ah, Li-san! Don't worry about it. I'm at fault as well for standing here." When his eyes lowered at the face before him, he discovered his math teacher smiling welcomingly at him.

Syaoran was astounded when Tsukishiro-sensei's smile didn't have an effect on him other than the sense of amiability. The alter ego of the man had divulged the truth, but the Chinese boy had been reluctant to believe. If only he had known sooner, he wouldn't have… Regret weighted heavily on his mind. It seemed so long ago when he discovered how revolting his darker nature was. He still despised himself when he remembered. Could he ever could lay some of his demons to rest?

The other identity of Yue the Judge parted his mouth after a short pause. "Mind if I walk with you?"

Syaoran consented with a nod of his head.

"What's bothering you?" enquired Yukito, noticing puzzled glances originating the untidy haired boy.

Syaoran started slightly. "I'm just wondering why you were standing there."

Yukito chuckled to himself. "Oh, I was feeling a bit dizzy." Observing Syaoran's sudden look of concern, he continued, "Nothing really bad. I think I stayed up too late marking. Don't tell Sakura-chan. She'd only worry."

Syaoran tensed slightly at the mention of her name. Despite being upset with her, he realised that there was no need for others to be aware of it. It was a matter between the two of them and his anger had considerably cooled after the walk he had taken.

"You seem very close with her…" ventured Syaoran unsurely.

"I am." Yukito's voice softened as he reminisced. "I've known Sakura-chan for years. I met her when Touya invited me over, and he introduced me to his sister. Sakura was standing in the hall, looking very timid. She didn't expect company. She was also probably embarrassed at being caught stamping on her brother's foot when he called his nickname for her. I smiled at her and introduced myself first so she would feel less self-conscious. You've should have seen the way she smiled. Well, until Touya yanked on her hair and then she started yelling at him…" Yukito finished with a chuckle.

Syaoran fumbled, fidgeting with his hands. "She cares deeply for you. She was concerned when you were sick."

Yukito smiled softly, almost sadly. "She is dear to me…"

Syaoran was surprised when a jolt of pain struck his heart. It had never occurred to him that their feelings could be mutual. He wanted this strange unexpected sadness to disappear. Unbidden, a memory came to mind.

"_If you think someone is nice or if you like someone, there's nothing you can do about that feeling."_

How long ago had it been when she said those words? Still, he didn't want any part of this. He shouldn't even be agonising over it; he had no feelings for-

Yukito interrupted his troubled thoughts. "I'm worried she might be lonely when Touya is gone. Kinomoto-san has to go to business trips once in a while. I'm happy that she shares a close friendship with Daidouji-san. But I can't help to think she deserves more. I hope some day she will find someone who loves her before everything and would love that person wholeheartedly in return. What do you think?"

Syaoran's chestnut coloured eyes stared calmly into Yukito's eyes, despite the odd tightness in his chest. "I agree."

Yukito smiled broadly. "I'm glad."

Syaoran ducked his head to the side, in an attempt to conceal the strange unreasonable pain apparent on his face.

"You don't look very well," whispered the grey haired man causing the man beside him to tense.

"It's nothing," dissuaded Syaoran.

Yukito broke the awkward silence. "Did you have enough to eat? Hungry?" Yukito raised a hand to the back of his head sheepishly. "Wait, never mind. That's me."

Creasing his eyebrow, the Chinese man spared a glance at him.

A mantra which he learned from that girl echoed briefly in his head. _To be able to eat a lot of food is a sign of good health._

_Really_, he thought glumly_. I eat plenty, and it doesn't seem to keep to the fact when I keep hearing voices in my head all the time.

* * *

_

"I'm sorry to make you come with me," said Yukito apologetically, hefting a grocery basket as they strode down the dairy aisle in the local supermarket.

"It's fine," responded Syaoran, despite he had planned to start one of his assignments.

"Sakura-chan is always inviting me over for dinner." Syaoran's eyes widened, walking no further as his movement was impeded by inexplicable pain. "I'm always eating for free at Kinomoto-san's house so I thought to cook something for them this time in return. I'm not exactly sure what to make for them. What's your opinion?" asked Yukito, glancing at the various products on the shelves.

He recalled watching that girl exclaiming over some confections her curly haired friend had made a little over a week ago and answered. "I think… she … ah…" He ran a hand through his bangs awkwardly. "… _likestoeatcookies_."

"What did you say?"

Syaoran took a deep breath and repeated himself much more slowly, wondering why his face felt oddly warm.

Yukito pressed a hand thoughtfully to his mouth. "It's a good idea but cookies are a bit odd for a dessert though."

Syaoran protested immediately. "She likes eating sweets! I don't think she'd mind and besides…" His voice trailed off uncertainly. "She'd like anything you would make for her."

Yukito stared at him with a troubled gaze before slowly breaking into a smile. "You really like her, don't you?"

Shocked, the Chinese man stumbled backwards. "What?"

His mouth moved wordlessly before a rush of words sprang from his lips. "I got an assignment due so I have to go now!" he said hurriedly before spinning away.

The grey haired mathematics professor lowered his outstretched arm as his student disappeared from his sight.

* * *

There are several phrases that come to mind in describing yesterday. One could say "It's wonderful, I fell in love!" or "I had a math test that maimed my ability to think for the rest of my life!" or the personal favourite "I've must have been drunk!" 

Syaoran would say "It was hell."

He had staggered home, feeling awkward and confused and whatever else it was. Perplexed, he collapsed on his bed wondering to himself why anyone would say that he had feelings for his friend. Sure, he had shared dangerous experiences together, lusted after her, despised her before becoming ultimately attached to her, and told her his deepest feelings, but that didn't constitute anything than perhaps some ungodly two-cent shoujo manga possibly named "Capturing Cards and Lusting After My Rival in a Changed World."

So, why would anyone think he had affections for his ex-rival?

If anything, it hurt his head to think about it (but it was more likely from banging his head on the nearest object). So he gave up and was reduced to staring at the ceiling while wondering how odd that his mind was adept at conjuring faces of nice pretty girls who battled magical disasters in frilly outfits designed by their best friend.

One really had to speculate how much brain cells Syaoran killed by his abusive behaviour towards his skull.

He was studiously working a literature essay when _she_ entered the room. He had looked up, and immediately regretted it within a moment's notice.

"Li-kun?"

He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I… umm…"

He observed Sakura staring at her hands in complete rapture as she spoke to him. She was avoiding him again, and it sparked his irritation. One moment she cared deeply for him, the next she treated him like if he was the last person he wanted to see. There was a desire to shout at her for doing this to him, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. He thought grimly this was where she would say she found someone else to tutor her, and she wouldn't bother with him anymore.

She blurted out quickly. "Tomorrow, are you busy?"

"What?" was all he could say in disbelief.

"I got tickets to a show. I got some people to come along and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Syaoran could only nod numbly.

Sakura broke into a grateful smile before pausing slightly. "It's a Teddy Bear Exhibition. You won't think it too childish, would you?" She continued with a hint of embarrassment. "I sort of have a collection started from when I was young and umm…"

Syaoran stumbled over his words in his hurry to reassure her. "No, not at all! I mean Meiling wanted to go to Teddy Bear Kingdom once and she dragged me along with her. "

Sakura frowned a bit. "You didn't want to go?"

"Yes. Err, no. I meant that it wasn't half bad," Syaroan answered truthfully. Watching Meiling gush over the cuteness of the stuffed animals was boring. She had coerced him into going with her despite his adamant refusals but it was rather relaxing after all the training he had pressured himself into. Meiling had some bizarre idea shoved in her head in some point of their childhood that he needed to let loose and frolic happily around. Well, he'd always thought Meiling had something wrong with her mind since her marriage proposal to him. Engaged at six, no wonder he was so grumpy all the time.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you who's coming with us. Rika suggested the idea and gave me the tickets but she can't make it. Neither can Naoko-chan. Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun have their own thing tomorrow so it leaves us, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun. I hope you don't mind."

Oh yes, he did, not that he could do anything about it.

"No, I don't."

* * *

On a reflection, Syaoran still felt quite embarrassed over the afternoon. He had planted himself on the bench, been reviewing his book to improve on his essay to discover that _she_ was in the premises. He was shocked in the least; after all, he lay sprawled on the ground for a moment. Then he supposed that it wouldn't be too bad to find out why she around, after what she had put him through. Inching his head carefully over the rim of the bench, he eavesdropped as she and camera girl went over their plans for tomorrow. Somehow, he couldn't remember much of what they said as that girl suddenly broke into a genuine smile. The moment was soon gone as _pretty boy_ appeared out of thin air, commenting that, that girl was cute. He fled the scene pretty quickly after forming incoherent phrases in an attempt to clarify that he was watching her for no reason, absolutely no reason whatsoever. Right. 

Syaoran ran a hand through his damp hair. He wanted to do nothing with women. They were irritating and fussy and… Well, it wasn't if he had exactly a choice to what happened in the future. Mother approved of Meiling, and he didn't think his mother would take to suddenly dropping the fact that he had no intention to marry her anytime soon. Never, if possible. How did he get himself in this mess in the first place? If only he hadn't indulged in a whim of a little girl... Why was he so weak?

The intemperate Chinese man found himself slightly tempted to fling the towel around his shoulders across the room but managed to pull himself together. It wasn't as if it could help his mass of problems. They just kept falling on top of his shoulders, one by one and somewhere inside of him, he knew that he would carry some for the rest of his life. _Death is a feather, duty is a mountain. _The phrase was deeply ingrained in his being, even before hearing the old proverb. There was never a choice in this matter.

He was about to fall backwards on his bed, before he noticed the screen of cellular phone which camera girl had given him flashing. Ignoring pixel stuffed toy, and reading a notice, he went to his voicemail and retrieved the message he had missed while he was in the shower.

"The next message is: Hello this is Kinomoto." Syaoran straightened himself subconsciously. "Um… You left before we could decide on a time and a meeting place so Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, and I decided that-"

There was a sudden shriek followed by a loud crash. Syaoran winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear. He moved on to the next message.

"The next message is: Ouch… Hello, I'm so sorry." The pitch of Sakura's voice raised in irritation. "Kero-chan lost his game and-"

"You're the one who yelled suddenly!"

"What did you say!"

Syaoran sighed in exasperation as he listened to the Card Mistress argue with her guardian.

"Sorry again. As I was saying, we meet tomorrow at ten in the morning in front of Taisatsu exit of Tomoeda station. If you have any problems with it, please call me and we'll reschedule. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Syaoran had been around magic all of his life and he had a vast knowledge on the types of magic possible. On a reflection, the next set of actions he found himself performing had to be some sort of magical persuasion forced upon him, just had to be. Without a word, he slowly lowered himself on the mattress of his bed, his fingers sliding over the phone as he pressed a button to replay her voice again and again throughout the night…

And not so far away, upon a hill in one of the older quarters of Tomoeda, a magical being moved restlessly upon seeing its master's expression.

"What are you thinking, of Eriol?" Spinel questioned as he was created to know and understand his master.

The one who was once born from the Li smiled slowly in the darkness of his room. "Just something that I've noticed recently. I think I'm going to have fun tomorrow, Spinel. A lot of fun."

* * *

**Author's Mutterings:**

I'm sorry for the horribly long hiatus. Well I was on a complete brain drain, something I should have expected after pumping chapters non-stop for a while. (it's almost the length ofa short novel!) Thankfully Tsubasa (despite its state of plotlessness), brought me back to life, hopefully enough for me to complete this story haunting me. (You should be able to tell that I reworked this chapter again and again with no hope, and therefore this quality would probably been unseen again from me until I decide to pick up an editor which is something I rather not do since I'm not very consistent with my writing.)

Btw, my dears, writing flames for me to finish this is not constructive, nor is it inspiring. Read the profile, I did mean it when I was on a permanent writers block and didn't want to post due to lack of inspirational quality. (Believe me, inspiration _is _quality.) Flames due to bad writing however, are acceptable. (Addenum: And don't worry if you think you were a flamer about my writer's block. (Kimi-chan, you are not one. So don't worry!) There was just one review that I felt it was very inappropriate about my lack of updates. Asking me to hurry or update soon is not considered a flame to me. Being insulting is, however.)

There really is a Teddy Bear Kingdom in Hong Kong! It didn't exist until recently, but we can manage with that.

Second half will be up when I finish editing and filling up the holes (There's 2 holes to fill, but relatively short). Mind you, I'm working at coop right now, so I'm still a busy gal. I was going to post this half long time ago, but I figured it'd be pointless until I could manage to get over my block on the second half. There is one scene that will make you all happy in the next half (or want to kill me!).

**To dear readers and reviewers alike: Domo arigatou gozaimasu!**


	35. Sakura, Syaoran and the Elevator Part 2

**Card Captor Sakura - Altered World**

Notes: This fanfic is supportive of all canon manga couples. It will deal with more angst and dark concepts later on, laced with my eccentric humour. CLAMP owns CCS, not me.

Remember, the main storyline of thefanfic is now following the manga.

**Chapter 28: Sakura, Syaoran and the Elevator – Part 2**

Song: Ki Ni Naru Aitsu

The cerulean sky was almost clear except for a few thinning clouds. The wind blew, and a dry leaf spiralled past Sakura as she ran to her destination. Syaoran raised his head at the sound of her footsteps. For the duration of the waiting, he leaned on a nearby lamppost, his crossed arms cushioning his head. His mouth parted slightly as the final member of their outing slowed to a stop. Beside him, Tomoyo and Eriol smiled at Sakura's arrival. Sakura quickly explained the reason for her tardiness and apologised, her eyes landing on Syaoran. Syaoran shifted his head to the side.

_This can't go on forever. I look up at the blue sky_

They stood near the doors of the train, Syaoran leaning on one of them. Sakura watched the scenery with avid eyes as Tomoyo filmed it with her camera. Eriol and Syaoran watched both of them gush over the landscape.

_The wind that blows over everything runs up the hills_

Sakura smiled in delight as they finally reached the building with Tomoyo filming her every movement.

_My usually serious face watches you from far away_

_What has happened to my pride?_

In a gift store, Sakura examined a teddy bear keychain as Syaoran watched from a distance, completely mesmerised.

_That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl_

_I'll just watch quietly from here_

His eyes followed Sakura's every movement, from her hand motions to the smile which had always somehow captivated him.

_It seems that something big waits around the corner_

It was almost as if he could watch her forever.

_That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling_

He could remember how she looked like standing alone, against a wall…

_My heart beats like in a dream_

Or sitting with her arms around her knees…

_It seems that every day it gets stronger_

Or with her eyes closed before she transformed the key into the staff.

_I won't be beaten by her_

Sakura beckoned them to hurry, as they moved through the gallery consisting of photographs of various teddy bears various.

_I chase the orange clouds so hurriedly_

_With all my strength I trip over something, falling on my hands_

Sakura leaned closer to a glass display of teddy bears. Syaoran tilted his head slightly in her direction.

_When did she start to mean so much to me? I don't know why_

Sakura signalled Syaoran to place his face in the hole in a cut-out of a giant cardboard teddy bear. He shook his head adamantly. He smiled as she positioned her own head with the cut-out so Tomoyo could take a picture.

_Fly over the asphalt and hurry home_

_That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl_

_I can't look away from her eyes today_

Sakura lifted her head from a display, catching Syaoran watching her. She smiled at him and the corners of his mouth tilted upwards.

_Why am I matching my pace to hers as we walk down the street?_

Sakura stopped as something caught her eye. Syaoran paused behind her.

_That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling_

_Something made my heart start beating_

_But I have an idea! I won't give up whatever happens_

_I won't be beaten by anyone_

Tomoyo zoomed in the lens of her camera on Sakura and Syaoran as they talked avidly under a gigantic teddy bear.

* * *

"There were so many cute bears," said Sakura before taking a sip of her soft drink. 

They were all seated around a circular table in the exhibition building, resting their feet after a day of walking and relaxing with a drink. Most of the visitors had left as it neared closing time, and they were one of the few left, along with the snack vendor.

"Really," said Eriol, smiling from Sakura's naturally contagious joy.

Tomoyo pressed a hand to her cheek, and sighed dreamily. "For me, I am most happy because I was able to film many cute Sakura videos!"

"If only I went to the teddy bear exhibition earlier," said Sakura regretfully. "Remember that time in grade six Tomoyo, when I tried so hard to sew a teddy bear… The ears were out of proportion." Sakura paused suddenly. "To think of it, it sort of looked like Kero-chan."

Eriol's eyebrows lifted. "Kero-chan?"

The other three occupants of the table shifted nervously.

"Just an old stuffed toy of Sakura's!" replied Tomoyo. Sakura giggled nervously. Beside her, Syaoran exhaled in relief.

Tomoyo quickly changed the topic. "The winter concert will be coming in a few months. The choir is learning a new song and I can't help but feel excited."

"Oh, Daidouji-san, I heard from other students that you are quite talented in singing. I'll be looking forward to it," said Eriol, resting his head on a hand.

"I think they are exaggerating my abilities. It's the combined effort of the choir that makes the event so wonderful," said Tomoyo humbly.

As Sakura watched Tomoyo and Eriol converse with each other, she couldn't help but noticed that they were similar in some ways. Both had possessed a sort of impressionable grace, and impeccable manners. Their scores were always in the top ten (as was Li-kun, and she was hovering a little below the middle, not that it really mattered). They were both very attractive; Tomoyo-chan in her classical beauty and Eriol-kun in his regal features. Not to say Li-kun, wasn't handsome. He was, in a rough boyish sort of way. He was broader than Eriol-kun, but still retained a slight build. His hair probably should have been as dark as his mother's but by some oddity it was lighter. Maybe it was from his father, or he dyed it. Probably not the last, he didn't seem like he cared more about his appearance than having his clothes being neat and orderly. He seemed rather content today, not that he was brimming with joy but he wasn't frowning as much as usual. She was glad she wasn't boring him with her childish expedition.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura quickly withdrew from her thoughts. "Huh?"

Syaoran looked simply puzzled. "You were staring at me."

Sakura began to laugh weakly as she felt the blood rush to her face. "Oh no, I was just thinking about things."

He looked at her oddly for a moment before returning to his drink.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry for not including you in the conversation," Tomoyo smiled apologetically, noticing the awkwardness building between Sakura and Syaoran. "Hiiragizawa-kun and I were discussing University entrance exams. It seems that some British Universities require them as well, in addition to interviews."

"Tomoyo-chan? You're thinking of going to England to study?" asked Sakura hastily in her surprise.

Tomoyo shook her head. "I haven't exactly decided yet but I want to consider the possibilities. I'm not even exactly sure what field should I try." She smiled before clasping her hands together. "I think I'd like to be prepared before I decide anything though."

"Eriol-kun, what are you to do when you graduate?" questioned Sakura politely. To think of it, she didn't know much about him.

"There is someone I have to see back England," Eriol said wistfully, staring at his drained glass. "As soon as I'm done what I need to do here, I'll return to her."

Sakura gasped and knocked her drink over. Luckily, Syaoran's fast reflexes caught the drink before it spilled onto her.

Sakura gave her thanks before quickly turning back to Eriol. "Someone's waiting for you? What is she like? You're really going to go back in such a short time?"

Eriol chuckled before answering her questions with a soft smile. "Yes, I suppose so. She's very kind-hearted and beautiful to me. I'd have to go as soon as I have everything done. It would be wrong of me to make her wait any longer."

"You must love her," said Tomoyo, causing Eriol's eyes to widen. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No. No, you're quite right," said Eriol, motioning Tomoyo to be at ease. A corner of Eriol's mouth raised slightly. "She's the most important person to me, you could say."

"I believe finding a person most significant to you is the experience that may bear the most impact. There may be times where it won't necessarily be joyful but you'll find the best memories of your life in between." Tomoyo turned to Sakura and smiled with such joy that Sakura realised she was a bit presumptuous to think that Eriol and Tomoyo would make a good couple because their personalities and appearances matched. They were both so clearly in love with the focus of their affections that thinking otherwise would be belittling their emotions.

Eriol faced Sakura, his eyes seemingly sadder after Tomoyo's declaration. "So what are your plans for the future, Sakura-san?"

Sakura pressed a hand to her mouth in surprise. "To think of it, I've never really thought of it."

There was a collective silence.

Tomoyo quickly waved her hand nonchalantly before speaking quickly, "It's nothing to worry about. A lot of people are not certain at this moment which university they want to go to or what field they should major in."

"Sometimes people find themselves changing programs in the middle of getting their degree or getting another after completing one to a completely different field," Eriol added. "It happens quite often too. There's nothing wrong with not knowing what you want to do right now."

Syaoran stared at Eriol. "You seem rather knowledgeable for just a high school student."

Eriol smiled flawlessly. "I have a friend in the teaching field."

Feeling the tension building up, Sakura blurted out quickly. "Well I suppose it's alright actually. I should give some thought to it later." She quickly stood up. "Look at the sky! I think it's going to get dark soon. We'd better get started back to Tomoeda."

After blinking while Sakura rushed to the elevator, Eriol reverted to smiling and said, "Seems like Sakura-san is in a hurry. Time did fly by though."

Syaoran silently strode after Sakura as Tomoyo commented, "She has been noticing her surroundings quicker than usual. It was becoming a bit late."

"Hey, wait up! Why are you walking so fast?" complained Syaoran as he stepped into the elevator with Sakura.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura softly, her finger pressed against the open button on the console of the elevator.

"I thought you were angry at me again or something," muttered Syaoran in relief.

Sakura stared at him in puzzlement, "Huh? I don't understand. When was I angry?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing serious," said Syaoran quickly.

"Wha-"

"Sakura-chan, thank you for holding the elevator open for us," called Tomoyo as she and Eriol approached the elevators.

"You're welcome," replied Sakura.

Eriol discretely raised his hand as his face remained expressionless. A reddish glow spread from his palm to his raised fingers. The lights for the numbers on the elevators began to flash randomly and the door chimes rang. The doors slid open and close repeatedly causing Sakura and Syaoran to back away from them. The doors slammed shut, encasing them both in darkness.

Tomoyo pressed again and again in a futile effort to start the door mechanism. "Why did it close?"

"Maybe it malfunctioned," Eriol replied flawlessly. "I'll ask for help."

Tomoyo nodded. "Please do."

As Eriol sprinted away, a smile curved on his lips.

* * *

Syaoran jammed the emergency communication button on the panel of the elevator. Nothing but static came through the speaker. "Looks like this won't work." 

Sakura pulled her phone away from her face. "My phone is dead too. I wonder why?"

"For now, let's just wait for help." Syaoran reassured, "I'm sure Daidouji or a department store employee will get help for us."

_Probably pretty boy is out there laughing at me instead of finding help…_

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Time passed by slowly and silently.

His eyes darted around nervously, wondering want to say in the deafening silence. Sakura played with her hands in the silence. He watched, fascinated as her hands clasped and unclasped, tighter and less gracefully each turn. He brought his sight away from her whitening knuckles to her reddening eyes.

He still had a long way to go in feeling comfortable with crying women. Meling cried sometimes as well, and he was never sure why she started most of the time. The only thing to do was awkwardly pat her on the back while letting her sob on his shoulder. Concentrating his magic into an ofuda, he summoned a fire as small as one from a lighter. The tiny light immediately lit the whole elevator.

He took a deep breath and tried to sound as soothing as possible. "Help is probably coming soon. So don't cry."

When Sakura's face turned red from mortification, he realised a little too late that was probably the wrong thing to say. "I-I mean…"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm probably childish to you, but I can't stand being in the dark alone."

"I'm here," he breathed, and then wondered what was wrong with him, as he seemed to say the most embarrassing things to her. He looked away, focusing on a stain on the floor of the elevator.

There was a pause. Sakura broke the silence, as she dug in her purse for a handkerchief. She lay on the ground, and sat on half of it. "Sit down, you must be tired after standing for that long."

Syaoran nodded, and proceeded to crouch down to the floor.

"Wait, you can sit with me so you won't get your clothes dirty." Sakura patted the other half of the handkerchief.

Syaoran's ears burned from embarrassment, but he obeyed silently, placing himself as far away from her as possible.

Sakura rummaged through her bag, taking out a neatly wrapped package with a bright ribbon. She held it out towards him. "Here."

"What is it?"

Sakura unravelled the package, revealing a homemade cookie. "Yukito-san had dinner with us last night. He decided to bake some cookies in return for the dinner. There was so many that I was afraid the table would collapse! I was distracted for a moment, but when I looked at the table again, there was only one left! Kero-chan ate them all." She said in irritation.

"You can have it", she said, bringing it towards him again.

He stared at her in amazement. Surely she cherished the small gift as it was from _that_ person. It wasn't right for him to take it, especially after examining the cookie to see it remain in perfect condition, as if she took extra care with it during the whole day.

"It's yours. You should have it," said Syaoran gruffly at her kindness.

Sakura pursed her lips together thoughtfully. "Then, how about we split it?"

Ignoring his slight protest, she broke the cookie in half and gave one to him. "Here!"

"Yukito-san's cookie is delicious," said Sakura thoughtfully after taking a few bites. "It's been so long since I've last had one, that I'd almost forgotten how good they are."

"When did you last have one?" _Surely not…_

"Before Onii-chan, and him left for university," replied Sakura simply.

His mouth worked silently, unsure how to respond to her. He settled for a smile, berating himself as he knew from past experience how unbelievable she was.

Syaoran's fire suddenly dimmed, flaring for a moment before dying out. _But I didn't will it away yet…_

The elevator began to chime, and Sakura stood up immediately. "It moved finally!"

The elevator rumbled as in protest against some unknown force before Sakura was pitched backwards. Unable to regain her balance, her feet continued to pedal backward. The ground began to dissolve behind her before Syaoran could even stand on his feet. Syaoran sprinted towards her, his hand outstretched toward her. No matter how fast and strong his legs carried himself forward, there was a never-ending distance between his fingers and Sakura's own. Forever out of reach, never to meet was their fate.

And she fell. Disappeared. She was gone from his sight, and his life to never smile him again but he knew she would forever haunt his mind. He knew the answer then with frightening clarity.

_I love Sakura._

He had the distinction his heart was bleeding; it had to be from the sudden numbness which enveloped him. He felt cold, frozen, and completely broken. Nothing was present but the palpable silence claiming him, and he wanted to surrender to it, for there were no words he could find himself speaking at this moment of time, nor in the impending future. Everything was robbed from him other than one simple acknowledgement, one he had kept denying, because he simply knew there was no hope and future in it. Yet now, all he could envision ahead of him was a frigid merciless void, and he acknowledged from this point onwards, the future became much bleaker than he ever believed. Strange, he recently realised he couldn't believe anymore. Faith had died in front of his eyes.

How he wished he was blind.

His eyes were burning, but the sensation didn't reach his shattered mind. His vision blurred slightly, but he was not really seeing anymore. Nor did he ever want to again.

And the words still rang true in the depths of his mind.

_**I love Sakura.**_

Then pain splintered through the oblivion, leaving nothing but searing agony clutching at him, wanting to break him again and again. How many more pieces can you produce from a previously shattered mirror? It appeared he was about to discover and he didn't dare to gather the remains in fear he would only cause more of his blood to spill. He wasn't convinced these new wounds would scar over to heal and it seemed appropriate that his skin would remain angry, red, and ruined. Dripping his life's fluid until there was no more to give. Leaving nothing to exist.

The only thing that seemed to exist now was the three words persistently haunting him.

_**I LOVE SAKURA.**_

Sakura, oh how he loved her and what a fool he was for resisting the idea for so long. He had a vague sensation that his knees were weak, and he slumped slowly to the ground in his stupor. His heart burned, and his hands were in a spasm, clenching and unclenching without his notice. _No more_, he begged his mind, _no more._ He choked on a hitched breath, recently discovering his hyperventilated gasps. He just wanted this moment to cease to exist. _Please no more._

He screamed her name, leaving the sound to echo wretchedly. He was near his breaking point, and he knew soon there would be nothing left in him, nothing anyone could remember. Everything was… everything was crashing into oblivi-

"Li-kun?"

His head rocked upwards at the sound, disbelief evident on his face. Smiling, she was seated on top of a round pink ball with small wings, the Float card. "I used a card."

Amazed, he pushed himself upwards, too shocked to be able to voice a response. Relief plunged through his mind as he slowly raised one of her arms off where it supported her weight on Float. Working the other arm, he slipped an arm around her waist, letting another wrap over a shoulder. With a slight nudge, he pulled her towards him, embracing her tightly. His voice was thick with emotion as he spoke, "I'm so glad."

She pushed him away slowly, but allowed his arms remain around her. She curled her hands around his shoulders, watching them as she spoke softly, "It's alright. I'm here."

Sakura raised her head towards him, eyes shining and lips curling upwards, and the agony he experienced after she tumbled into the darkness seemingly disappeared as if it were never there.

"I know," he said quietly, lowering his head to watch her with complete captivation.

Her heart thundered. Her breath caught in her throat at the manner all the hard lines of his face appeared to diminish as he gazed at her. It was like if she was seeing him for the first time, without any guarded expression, sorrow, or anger. It was just simply the man inside she could only obtain glimpses of previously.

It was just him and her, who they were, alone together and everything else irrelevant. There was a short distance between them. A reachable distance, with nothing between them except the unseen air encompassing them. There was a sharp awareness prickling in her mind that something was going to happen and she was anticipating it.

His breathing turned hard, eyes flickering close as he drew nearer and nearer. She felt like if she wanted to watch him forever and ever, and yet there seemed to be a spell cast over her because she felt her eyes close as well. Her hands clenched in yearning, somehow wanting to draw closer to him but unsure how to. His breath could be felt across lips now, whispering her name so softly that she wondered if she imagined it.

There was a clang and the doors jarred open. They drew apart, heads swerving towards the door.

"Li-kun! Sakura!"

Sakura pushed him away immediately and darted towards the welcome sight of her best friend. "Tomoyo!"

"I am glad you are fine," said Tomoyo softly in relief.

"Thanks for worrying about us. We're fine but I was worried at one point," said Sakura.

"I am glad as well," said Eriol smiling at the both of them. "Shall we go?"

Syaoran stood completely still. His head was ducked down, his hair partially hiding his crimson face.

* * *

Syaoran slipped off his jacket, and flung it over a chair. He felt he could afford some untidiness (well of the temporary kind at least), feeling as exhausted emotionally and physically as he was. He wasn't sure of what was to come with his newly discovered feelings about Sakura but he knew definitely at the moment, it was immensely relieving. Feeling as tired as he was from the constant struggle in his emotions for the past months, the discovery was a reprieve. He knew that his love for Sakura possibly complicated his life even further but he couldn't bear to think of the consequences such emotions entailed at the moment. For now he was content in his feelings for Sakura. 

The phone ringed, causing him to immediately jump and flounder for it after seeing whose name the caller identification displayed.

After finally managing to control the shaking of his hands, he spoke into the receiver, "H-Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Li-kun?"

"Y-Yes," said Syaoran, trying his utmost to will his stuttering away.

"Thanks for today."

"B-but I didn't so anything…"

"When you were in the elevator with me, I felt comforted by your presence… and when you called me Sakura, I felt happy. I feel like if we've become close friends. Do you mind if I call you Syaoran-kun?"

Scrubbing a hand over his overly warm face, he muttered, "Do whatever you want…"

"Thank you Syaoran-kun!" He could feel her smile by the warmth of her voice. "I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

"Okay… Sakura."

* * *

**Author's Mutterings:**

I'm happy to see familiar names in the reviews!Love to you all! I hopefully got my brain intact for the remainder of the Sakura Arc (10+ chapters) but there is more to go afterwards. (I'm a bit staggered about the amount of hits this story generated with my one update!)

Gosh, I wrote this quite a while back, I hope it's not too melodramatic! And down goes the E+T ship in Altered. (Hides)

And I know, I know, aborted kiss scene. But it's way too early for them yet! (And you must wonder how many more chapters will it take for them to kiss, it's already 28! So probably there won't be a chapter as fluffy as this in awhile…)

And don't worry if you think you were a flamer about my writer's block. (Kimi-chan, you are not one. So don't worry!) There was just one review that I felt it was very inappropriate about my lack of updates. Asking me to hurry or update soon is not considered a flame to me. Being insulting, is however.

**Reviews Replies (for those who didn't sign in)**

_ashley-chan1:_ Glad you took the time to visit back. I can't remember the tiny bits myself. (Which means revision time!)

_Empress Sarah-Sama:_ Wonderful to hear from you again!And finally poor Syaoran succumbs...

_kimi-chan: _S+S make me squee in Tsubasa! Everything is well in my life but still stressful. Writing Altered again is enjoyable, since I've recovered from my burnout. :D

_Li: _Konbanwa! I'm working on the updates, unfortunately since most of the second half was prewritten beforehand, the next chapter will take a while.

_Gwen: _I think everyone by now should know how sadistic I'm towards Syaoran. Torture the characters you love! P It must be something I've learned from CLAMP-sensei (CoughXCough)

_Crystal Cat-Chan: _I'm glad you find Altered good. :D Ifind most CCS fanfics too fluffy,or the romantical development too fast for my tastes. (I'm not a fan of love at first sight fics with very few exceptions.) Since the majority of the CCS fans are fluffy romantics, I suppose that's why most people don't read Altered since the romance is a crawl. Though, I intend to make an impact with the romance when it _finally **is **the **time **for it_.

_naroays:_I did give up for a while, because I spent a year and a half trying to write this chapter again and again without inspiration. Rather than putting out mediocre work, I decided to place Altered on hiatus before I could get into it again. I've never read any of Peacewish's work, but I'm glad you think I'm one of the best CCS writers. XD

**To dear readers and reviewers alike: Domo arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
